Annie and David Booth Learn That Loving Feeling
by bostonlegalgirl
Summary: Repost. Last in my Loving Feeling Series. Come and read about how our Booth deals with the twin's finding love. Humour will ensue! Annie/ Caleb and David/ Chrissie's story.


_**For those who have just stumbled onto this story…well I highly recommend reading it's predecessors. (All three of them …Lost, Found, and Looking for that loving Feeling.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything remotely familiar to you belongs to the Brilliant Hart Hanson, and Fox.. **_

_**This is a REPOST. This is the last instalement in my Loving Feeling Series. I posted it as a very long one-shot, but it's still divided into it's original chapters. Sorry if this makes it harder to read...but BLG needs to post and run.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy. Happy Reading...**_

**David and Annie Booth Are _Learning_ That Loving Feeling…..**

**Chapter one**_**…. **_

**Booth Residence….**

"David coming home?" Emma asked for the twentieth time. "Emma miss my David."

Booth looked down at his granddaughter and smiled. He too was looking forward to having everyone home again. It was Saturday morning and he was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Parker and Tiffany had began coming over every weekend so that he and Bones could get their fill of their new granddaughter.

"I know Emma bear…..I miss him too. Now what are we going to do today?"

Parker who was sitting drinking his coffee scoffed. "Like you have to ask dad?"

"PARK! Emma go to the park and feed duckies!."

Booth chuckled as he passed his Bub a plate filled with cheesy eggs that Emma seemed to like.

"Just like your dad huh? Your dad loved the park."

"Hey I still do!" Parker answered with a smirk. "Would you mind watching Emma? Tiffany and I had some errands before tonight's party."

"I like it….right Emma? We'll go to the park and then I will sit down with you and try to teach you about the greatest sport there is…..hockey."

"GOAL!" Emma shouted.

Booth burst out laughing as he winked at his granddaughter. "That's my girl!"

Brennan rolled her eyes but couldn't contain her smile.

"Would you like some help? Booth would love nothing better than to have Emma to himself."

Parker got up to put his plate in the sink before turning to answer his mother.

"Nope…we got this Bones. Besides we need you to supervise dad here. Last time we left Emma alone with him…well you know what happened."

"That was completely misunderstood. Emma wanted to learn from the master." Booth replied defensively. He did however cringe at the mess that certain lesson had resulted in.

"Dad…it took like 2 baths to get all the flour out of her hair. She also wouldn't stop talking about her special pancakes." Parker admonished laughing the whole time.

"Not to mention the state I found my kitchen in." Brennan added as she shook her head still in disbelief.

"Pancakes! Emma make pancakes!"

Booth raised his arms in defeat.

"Ok…ok….no more culinary projects until the rug rat here is a little older." Booth then picked Emma up and whispered that they would just have to keep their projects secret from everyone.

**Georgetown Fab 5 residence….**

"Good morning…" Annie said as she made a bee line for the coffee. Annie rolled her eyes seeing the bowls of cereal out, her twin's idea of cooking breakfast.

She sat down and sighed. This week had been hard on everyone. Along with writing their finals, they had all come to the realization that…well this chapter of their lives was coming to a close.

"I'm really going to miss this."

"Ahh…is my Annie feeling a bit nostalgic?" Caleb asked as he entered the kitchen after cuffing the dweeb upside his head. He smiled as he sat down beside her. He knew this would be harder for her….his Annie did not like change.

Annie shrugged. "I can't help it. None of us will be returning to Georgetown"

"Not me…I can't wait to move on. Don't get me wrong Annie, I loved living here with everyone, but in two days I write my last final and I WILL BE FREE!" Chrissie smiled at the thought.

Caleb rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics. David was definitely rubbing off on her.

"So squirt…have you decided about mom's offer?"

Chrissie nodded. Her mother had approached her about helping to set up her own Gallery. It meant not only showcasing her own work, but it also meant that she could help find discover other artists.

"Ya…I'm going to do it. I mean I would be crazy not to right?"

Annie's eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

"That's great Chrissie…and I was thinking about something. I'm looking for a place to set up my lab…and you're looking for space…"

Chrissie caught on quickly.

"You mean maybe find a building big enough to do both?"

"Yes, there could even be a….studio?" Annie softly suggested tilting her head towards Caleb.

"A studio huh? You wouldn't be planning to keep me close at hand would you?" Caleb asked with a smirk.

"Well with you now producing full time….." Annie shrugged blushing the whole time.

"Hello? What about me?" David asked with sadness infused into his voice.

Chrissie leaned over and kissed her pouting boyfriend. "Oh poor you…we couldn't possibly forget about you."

Annie looked up and smiled. "I just assumed that you would want to take Georgetown's offer to head up their Math department."

David shrugged. "Nah…. Uncle Zach has been talking about working on some projects with me, and I have a few ideas of my own that I'm thinking about."

Annie's eyes lit up. "Well that settles it…..there's no reason why we couldn't share a lab."

Caleb smiled. He knew what she was trying to do….keep all her minions together. Truthfully the idea of disbanding didn't appeal to him either. He loved his family and Annie's idea was starting to grow on him.

**Hodgins' Estate….a few days later**

"Oh Sweetie…let me see that darling girl!" Angela smiled as she grabbed Emma from Brennan's arms. "Oh you've grown so much, you need to stop that right now!"

Emma placed her hands on either side of Angela's face and looked at her with pleading emerald eyes. "Emma wants her David!"

Angela laughed out loud. "Wow sweetie you weren't kidding. This little one really does love her Uncle doesn't she. Ok sweetheart…..go get your man." Angela placed her on the ground and watched as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Uncle David….Uncle David…Emma missed you! You stay with Emma….you don't go away again!"

David picked up Emma and was amazed at the love he had for this little girl. "Leave my Emma? Never! Now give your favourite Uncle a kiss."

Parker shook his head but couldn't hold back his smile. "Favourite Uncle? You're her only Uncle." He was still chuckling as he watched his daughter tell his brother everything he had missed since they last saw each other.

"…and Daddy Parky would not let Emma bring home the duckie because it would be sad without it's momma.

…..and Emma laughed because Daddy had Emma's bath bubbles in his hair…

….but Emma was sad because Daddy said that she was too young to play the _adult tickling game.."_ she whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

David leaned down to hear what Emma had whispered and laughed out loud. His eye lit up in mirth as he looked up at his older brother and sister in law.

"Adult tickling?" Chrissie and Annie were both trying to control their laughing.

"Ummm…that sounds like fun…I'm with Emma on this one. I want to play too." Chrissie said once she could control herself.

"Booth why haven't I heard of this game?" Brennan asked as Booth rolled his eyes. Booth walked over to his granddaughter before she ended up traumatized for life.

"Come on Emma bear…"

"But Emma wants to stay with her David."

Booth chuckled as he bribed her with Jack's new pond that he had filled with exotic fish.

David was still laughing as he walked over to his big brother and thumped him on the back.

"Wow bro…so I take it you're still enjoying married life then?"

Parker rolled his eyes.. "Seriously I can't believe I miss you….how did I forget how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

Tiffany chuckled as she hugged David. "Don't listen to him…we have all missed you, and we're so glad you're all back home. No one more so than Emma as you can see."

Caleb who had gone to get drinks passed an ice tea to Annie. "Why are Parker's ears so red? What did the Dweeb do?"

Annie chuckled as she told him. Caleb threw his head back and laughed.

Angela who herself was still wiping tears away from laughing announced that she wanted to make a toast.

"I'm so happy to have you all back where you belong. It was harder that I was expecting to have you guys away from home…but I hid it well."

"Right…so those bi-weekly visits were just for show then?" Chrissie asked rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying…." Angela continued as she mockingly glared at her youngest. "We couldn't be prouder of all of you…here is to the future and the next chapter of your lives."

"To the next chapter…" Everyone shouted out as they raised their glasses.

As always Angela had out done herself. The buffet table was laden down with everyone's favourites and the grounds looked enchanting with the Chinese lanterns hanging from every tree on the grounds. Everyone sat down to enjoy the celebration dinner.

Caleb looked over to his right and smiled as he watched Annie courageously try his mom's more adventurous dishes. He was happy to be home but he was going to miss living under the same roof as Annie. Watching her wake up, their morning talks over coffee, hell he was even going to miss grocery shopping with her. If that wasn't a sign that he was so far gone in love with her… he knew that when it came to Annie Pearl Booth he was a lost cause.

"What?"

Caleb looked up when Chrissie poked him. "Huh?"

"What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"You look….sad."

"Nah…I'm happy to be home…I guess I'm just going to miss it…you know?"

Chrissie nodded knowing what he was talking about. But in her mind there was a glaringly obvious solution. One that her big brother seem to be ignoring. She sighed wondering what was stopping him. Just then her Uncle returned carrying a giggling Emma.

"Emma hungry like bear!"

Chrissie smiled as Emma ran towards David to claim her seat beside him.

Tiffany and Parker stood up and called for everyone's attention. Parker waited until everyone looked up.

"Tiffany and I know that we are all here today to celebrate Annie, David, Caleb and Chrissie's return….but we would like to make one more announcement that we believe will add to the festivities."

Tiffany then took over as she picked up Emma into her arms. "We are going to be adding to our family. Emma baby you're going to be a big sister."

Emma was confused. "Emma big sister?"

As Tiffany continued to explain everything to Emma, both David and Annie got up to congratulate their big brother.

"Whoa bro…it seems like all the adult tickling got the job done huh?" David asked already imagining all the fun to be had with another nephew or niece.

Annie kissed Parker's cheek with happy tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you both! Oh Parker you're going to be an amazing father. Look at Emma and how much she loves her daddy."

"I'm going to be an Uncle again! This kid is going to ROCK with me as an Uncle!" David shouted with glee.

"But you Emma's Uncle."

David looked down to see Emma look at him with such a sad expression that it broke his heart.

"Whoa there…why the sad face munch kin?"

"You Emma's uncle." she whispered.

"I will always be Emma's Uncle, and you will always be my favourite little girl, that will never change"

"You still play with me?"

David gathered her into his arms and began peppering her face with kisses. "Of course, who else will feed the ducks with me, or help me with my special projects?"

Tiffany smiled at the mention of her brother in laws' special projects. The family had suffered through many practical jokes and David knew that involving her daughter would lessen the backlash he normally received.

"Think of all the fun we are going to have teaching your little brother or sister about everything important."

"Like catching fishes?"

"Oh God….." Parker moaned looking at his wife who was chuckling. "Our child isn't even born yet and already he's trying to corrupt it."

Tiffany just smiled as Parker gathered her into his arms.

"This calls for a toast!" Booth shouted out. He waited until he had everyone's attention.

"To Parker, Tiffany, and Emma…..may this baby bring you as much joy as my children have brought to me. I couldn't be happier for you….and for me. To the newest Booth!"

"To the newest Booth." Everyone shouted out.

Booth suddenly stood up when a thought occurred to him. "Oh god….I'm going to have to find a temporary replacement for you soon aren't I?" Booth asked looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany nodded and watched her father-in law slump back into his chair.

"Agh….do you know what I went through to find you? Booth asked with a panic filled voice.

"Sorry Dad…can't be helped. Rules are rules." Parker couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He couldn't help be happy about Tiffany not being out in the field. In his mind it was an added bonus.

Booth got up and grabbed his first born into a bear hug. "Well I suppose it's worth it. Another Booth on the way…..the world will be better for it."

"You know it dad!" David shouted out having overheard him. He joined them and almost knocked them both down as he joined in their bear hug. "It's going to be a boy…I can feel it. Someone to idolize and worship me."

Parker turned to Tiffany… "He's not allowed to ever be alone with our children….ever."

Angela turned to Hodgins and whispered… "I can't wait until it's our turn."

"Huh? What?" Hodgins turned and looked at his daughter with a panic stricken look.

Angela just rolled her eyes and continued to watch everyone celebrate.

**The next day….**

Booth was in the kitchen whistling as he flipped his bacon. He silently counted in his head and smiled when he heard the expected grunt of his youngest.

"Ahhh Dad, I've missed this…and by this I mean your bacon." David said as he took his rightful seat waiting to be fed.

Booth chuckled as he placed some pancakes and bacon onto a plate for him. He started to pour himself a coffee when a hand appeared stealing his cup.

"Thank you Booth…" Bones said cheekily.

"Hey…." Booth just shook his head as he got another mug out.

"Good morning David….did you sleep well?"

"You bet….once I put in the ear plugs."

"Good morning." Annie looked over to her twin in surprise then saw the bacon and answered her own silent question of how anyone got him up before noon.

"Did you want to come with Chrissie and me today?"

"Oh you mean to look at properties? Let me think…..Chrissie and what is essentially shopping…ummm …No."

Annie rolled her eyes but was silently wondering if she could reign in Chrissie on her own.

"Thanks….both you and Caleb are no help."

"Yup….have fun. I think I'll go bug our dear old brother today."

Booth smiled thinking about the baby on the way. It was still hard to wrap his mind around the fact that his Bub was a father himself now.

"Oh ya…I think I'll tag along.

"

Brennan smiled knowing how excited Booth was about Tiffany's pregnancy.

"I was looking online and I think I found some properties that could work." Annie announced smiling at her dad as he passed her a cup of orange juice. Booth couldn't be happier with the kids' plans. The idea off all of them remaining close…well that was just fine with him.

"Well good luck today….I'm sure you'll find something."

David smirked knowing exactly what his father was thinking. The man was an open book. He was ecstatic at the thought of keeping all his chicks near him where he could keep a close eye on them.

David got up and nudged his dad. "Happy we're all going to stick around aren't you? It's ok, you can tell me. I know…I know how much you miss me, how dreary your life has been without me."

"Actually, you could go….but Annie here I want close by."

David laughed out loud.

**Parker residence…..**

"The Booth men are here!" David shouted out as he entered through the back kitchen door.

Tiffany who was at the sink putting away the breakfast dishes smiled as David kissed her cheek.

"Hey Uncle David….did you eat already?"

Before David could tell Tiffany that he could always eat some more Booth interrupted.

"We both ate already….don't feed him anymore no matter how much he begs."

David frowned thinking that this was definitely the last time that he would let his dad tag along with him. He was food blocking him…..a sin that was unforgivable in his eyes. He was still glaring at his dad when he felt his right pant leg being pulled. He looked down and felt his mood immediately lighten.

"Hey if it isn't my partner in crime." David knelt down and picked up a giggling Emma. "So are you excited about becoming a big sister?"

"Emma big sister!"

Booth watched with amusement as Emma and his youngest began to make plans for his future grandchild. He felt Parker come up beside him and saw that he too was rolling his eyes.

"There's no hope is there?"

Booth chuckled. "If you mean if there's a chance in hell that you can keep my future grandchild David free influenced, well….no." Booth then suddenly grabbed Parker into a bear hug.

"Hey what was that?"

"I'm just incredibly happy for you. You're building yourself quite a family, and nothing could make me happier."

"Thanks dad…I'm pretty happy myself. By the way how goes the search for my wife's replacement?"

Booth frowned. "You had to bring that up didn't you. You have no idea how hard it's going to be to try to find someone to replace Tiffany."

Parker smiled not being able to empathise with his father. He was incredibly comforted knowing that Tiffany and his unborn child would not be in the field…..they would both be safe.

"Ah well….you'll do it dad."

"I'm going shopping….you guys want to stay for lunch?" Tiffany asked as she started to look for her keys. Parker shook his head thinking that when it came to car keys, her cell phone and her purse…well you would be hard pressed to find someone more absent minded. He walked over to the drawer that he saw her drop her keys in and passed them to her with a smile.

"Not a word Parker…not a word. I was going to look there next."

"Sure you were…..it's ok Tiffany, I've accepted that I married a woman who will forever need me to keep track of her keys….cell phone….."

David grabbed his brother in a headlock as he smiled at his sister-in-law.

"Leave him and marry me….you shouldn't have to take this kind of abuse. Oh and I can stay…I mean for lunch. I could eat…." David then turned to glare at his father. "And don't listen to him….whatever he says….I CAN stay…especially if you decide to make that pasta dish you know I love."

Tiffany laughed as she grabbed her keys and grabbed Emma's coat.

"Come on Sweetie….we're going shopping…just us girls."

"Ok…but David stays." Emma then turned to her Uncle and waved her chubby finger at him. "You stay….Emma come back."

Booth laughed out loud. "Oh Emma…don't worry. Your Uncle will be here as your mom has promised to feed him."

Once Tiffany and Emma left, it was just the men left and Booth had special plans for all of them.

**Booth Residence**

"Sweetie! I need you to put together a diet for me. I've gained 10 pounds and I can feel my ass expanding every minute. This is an emergency….Bren are you listening to me?"

Angela yelled out marching right into the kitchen and when Brennan was not to be found there she continued on to her office….mumbling the whole time about her expanding ass.

Annie looked over to Chrissie who seemed to be trying to catch her breath. "What's going on?"

"Oh God I'm so exhausted! Mom had me help her try on everyone of her outfits this morning. Look at my poor fingers! You have no idea how hard I tried to make those zippers…zip!"

Annie tried to contain her smile…she really did, but the image in her head had her bursting out in laughter.

"Not funny…..seriously my mom has lost it. I mean look at her! She freaking gorgeous…but she thinks she should be able to wear the same size she did in her twenties. This is not good Annie…..so not good. You should of seen my dad run out of the house. I've never seen him move so fast."

Annie took deep breaths trying to get control….and finally was able to speak. "I'm sorry, but Chris….seriously? You don't find this a little funny?"

Chrissie's mouth twitched. "Ok fine…maybe when I get the feeling back in my fingers I may find it funny."

Caleb walked in then with a bemused look on his face. He had been in his studio all morning and had missed the fireworks. "What was that all about? Can someone please tell me why mom is freaking out, and why she had me speeding to get here? And why are you laughing like a loon?"

He was rolling his eyes by the time Chrissie told him about her morning. He looked up when he heard both his Aunt and mom return.

"Angela I will be happy to help you with a weight loss program….but you can't lose all 10 pounds in one week. We are both older and our metabolism has slowed down. We have to change our eating habits accordingly."

"Whoa whoa there Bren…I just need you to put together a magical diet like you did after I had Chrissie….nobody said anything about changing my eating habits…there is nothing wrong with my eating habits."

"You will only gain the weight back then." Brennan argued as she continued to make her way into the kitchen.

"What? No I won't….I'll make sure that I won't. You'll see…we Montenegros do NOT have weight problems." Angela scoffed at the idea.

Annie watched with humour as her Aunt continued to defend her metabolism as she followed her mother into the kitchen. She turned when she felt Caleb come up beside her.

"It's crazy how much I love your mother. Our lives would be so dull without her."

"Don't I know it." Caleb agreed with a chuckle. "So what are your plans tonight? I'm asking because I just may have some tickets to a certain show….a show that's been sold out for weeks."

Annie gasped. "No way…..you got tickets? Really?"

"Oh please….my granddad got tickets. Like my brother could of gotten those tickets on his own. Ha! And by the way I'm still peeved that you only asked for two. Didn't you think that I would want to go too? It's a good thing I happened to accidentally overhear that conversation and told Gramps that you meant you to say 4 tickets. Then he surprised me and gave us 6.…telling us to give the other 2 to Parker and Tiffany. We haven't done something all together like this since Parky got married."

Annie squealed. "I can't believe it. Michael Buble live. I swear I love you!" She then turned to Chrissie who was jabbing her with her finger. "And you…..I love you too!"

Not that Caleb didn't enjoy going out with everyone but he couldn't help feel disappointed that it was not going to be just him and Annie tonight. Still watching her eyes light up with excitement over his surprise helped him get over it.

"Well I just got a text from the Dweeb summoning me to make an appearance at Parker's." Caleb then looked down at Annie. "Pick you up around 6?"

"You could come with us and help." Annie whispered knowing perfectly well that Chrissie was going to be very hard to reign in…looking for the elusive perfect building.

"Sorry…not even for you." Caleb kissed her goodbye and made his escape as quickly as possible.

**Back at Parker's…**

Caleb followed the guy's voices and made his way into the living room where he had to blink to make sure that the sight in front of him was not a hallucination…Caleb then threw his head back laughing at the sight before him.

**Chapter 2.….**

**Parker Residence…..**

Caleb was still trying to catch his breath as he tried to control his laughter. The scene in front of him…well if he wasn't seeing it with his own two eyes, he would never of believed it.

"Don't just stand there. If you expect to go anywhere near my future grandson or granddaughter then get to your station." Booth said as he pointed to the table in front of him.

"What?" Caleb asked still chuckling. "This so has nothing to do with me."

"I did it! Look at this, it's a freaking masterpiece." David proclaimed proudly as he picked up Emma's Smurfette stuffed toy that not only drank but peed. Unfortunately as soon as he did, the diaper he had just finished putting on it started to droop exposing Smurfette's backside.

Parker laughed out loud. "That's it…you are not coming within 10 feet of my child."

Booth and Hodgins were both smiling at David's failed attempt. "Do it again David, no one is leaving until I can be reassured that the scene I watched a over a year ago will never again be repeated."

Parker crossed his arms in a huff. "Hey…why am I here? I have Emma…I know what I'm doing."

"I love you Bub….but Tiffany was always close at hand whenever you attempted to change Emma, not to mention she was potty trained soon after you got married."

Parker didn't say anything knowing that what his dad said was true. He looked over to his Uncle who had taken out a stop watch. Oh this was getting ridiculous! They were going to time them too? He went back to work putting the diaper on his stupid peeing bear. The damn thing was leaking fluid, he had been squirted twice already.

Booth and Hodgins both watched with undisguised humour in their eyes as their sons attacked the dolls with an underlining competitive streak. It had been Bone's idea that he do this….and he had to agree that it had been one hell of an idea.

"Chop chop boys, and remember that in real life….well you'll have to deal with the odour and not just some water squirting at you."

Both David and Caleb both cringed remembering the one time that Emma had left them a little smelly gift.

"So Uncle did you do your share of Diaper changes?" David asked as he tried to get those damn tabs to stick properly.

Hodgins silently cringed thinking back to those early days with Chrissie. God he had been a disaster and Angela had saved his ass more times than he cared to remember…not that he was about to admit to that of course.

"You bet I did….and I never screamed like a little girl like you fools did that day. That was a pitiful site…..just pitiful."

"Really? Hmmm that's interesting dad. I must of not heard mom right when she was telling Aunt Brennan about what she called one of the sorriest and funniest memories that she had of you when Chris was born. I'll just have to get her to tell me those stories again….."

Hodgins glared at his first born and tried to ignore the snickers coming from everyone including Booth.

"Just be quiet and diaper your damn smurf."

Booth walked over to David and was impressed by his efforts.

"Not bad David….with a little more practice you just may be able to do this without looking like one of the 3 stooges."

"You know men…I think I've had enough abuse. I say we leave them…well after lunch that is. I mean it would be rude to leave since my dear sister in law is making my favourite pasta dish, but right after I'm leaving!" David exclaimed waving his smurf, who was sporting a new diaper over his head.

"I'm with the Dweeb….I mean I would of rather gone shopping with Chrissie." Caleb said frowning when he realized that his diaper was on backwards. Hell, it was still…. functional, he shrugged and left it.

"Ya ….you and Uncle are acting all knowing but I'm sure if I asked mom about you and how you dealt with being a new father….well I'm sure I would get some bumbling stories too." Parker said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know Hodgins….you would think that our boys would be grateful for our know how…our experience. That they would be thankful for the advice we give them….but no. I seriously don't know where I went wrong. Hopefully there's still hope that our grandkids will turn out well…."

"Is that your subtle way of saying you want us to start procreating?" David asked with a smirk.

"NO! No….no procreating." Hodgins shouted out.

David laughed out loud at how red his Uncle's face had turned.

"Are you sure because that's how it sounded to me. Caleb….isn't that what you heard?"

Caleb could of cheerfully killed David at that moment. He looked over to see his Uncle Booth stare at him.

"Ummm…nope. That's not what I heard. Not hearing a damn thing…just diapering over here."

David was bend over laughing at his point after seeing the exchange between his dad and Caleb. Ahhh he so loved his family…they were just so entertaining! He had to remember to tell Chrissie everything later that day. If anyone would get as big of a kick out of this as him….well it was his Chrissie.

**Meanwhile at the Fire Station…..**

"Oh God Annie…..we need to go! I just got a text from your brother and you will not believe what the guys are doing." Chrissie smirked as she replied to David's text.

"Chris we need to make a decision about this place. I'm scared that if we hold out that we could lose it. I got to tell you that I love it. What about you….do you see your Gallery here?"

"It has possibilities…..let's get our parents in here and see what they think. My mom has a great eye for this type of thing….and my dad could look into all the finances. But overall…..I'm with you. There's just something about this place that I'm loving."

Annie found herself jumping up and down as she hugged Chrissie. She didn't want to let on how much she really wanted this place. She absolutely loved it. Chrissie smiled at Annie's excitement. It was really rare to see her best friend acting so….well acting like her.

"Wow you really want this place huh?"

"I don't know what it is….but I can see us all here. Can't you?"

"Ya…..I think I can. Let's go and see the boys….and then tomorrow we can bring them over here to show them our find."

Annie nodded. "So what exactly are they doing anyways?"

Chrissie just laughed as they made their way to Parker's. When then finally arrived, the first thing they saw was two empty boxes of Pampers. They heard the guys and followed the bickering.

"I'm telling you that you're using too much powder. My kid would suffocate in a cloud of that crap."

David scoffed. "Nah….it's good for their tushies, it prevents those rashes. Besides this stuff smells good."

Caleb just rolled his eyes. He saw Parker try to hide his smile as he shook his head. He then spotted Annie and his sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey, thank God you're here. Save me?"

Chrissie walked over to her Uncle and father and kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Why oh why did you not call me? To think I could of missed this."

Booth laughed as he hugged his Little Miss to his side. He has watched her grow into a amazing and beautiful young lady. He knew that his David would never find a better match than Chrissie.

"Don't worry…..your mom set up a hidden camera capturing the whole thing." Booth whispered into her ear.

"God I love my mother! So whose the diaper wiz?"

Booth chuckled. "Well I'd say it's a pretty tight race….they're all equally inept."

Annie walked over to stand beside Caleb who was at the moment smiling at his success. "Ok I don't want to brag…but I totally rocked this."

Annie chuckled as she praised his efforts. "By the way I think Chrissie and I may have found a place."

"Oh ya? Not that I'm surprised knowing my sister the way I do."

"Hey…..stop distracting Goldie-locks. Get back to work….I'm hungry and dad won't let Tiffany feed us until we've all passed his stupid unrealistic inspection!" David complained.

Annie laughed. "Sorry….I'll leave you guys to it."

Chrissie refused to leave. She grabbed a drink from the mini fridge and passed one to both her dad and uncle.

"So how long are you going to keep them at this?" Chrissie asked her Uncle in a whispered tone.

"Not sure yet. Until Emma notices that her dolls are missing I suppose." Booth said winking at Chrissie.

"I heard that!" David exclaimed.

**Sid's Restaurant Later that same day…..**

"Please make sure you thank your grandfather again for getting us these tickets. I still can't believe I'm going to see Michael Buble…." Parker rolled his eyes as Tiffany thanked Caleb again and then went into her Michael trance.

He wondered what the hell was with all the women in his family that made them all gaga over this guy. He couldn't see what the hell was so great about him…..

"I know… when he sings 'Save the last Dance' I literally melt." Annie giggled when Caleb scowled at her. "What? Please like there isn't an artist out there that you would act foolish over if you had the chance to meet?"

"No….not really." Caleb denied with a smirk.

"Duuuude…..are you're kidding me right now right? One word for you buddy…BEYONCE. Man alive that woman can…" David stopped what he was about to say when he saw Chrissie's eyebrow lift. "Sing? I was going to say sing. Beautiful voice…"

"Humph! Voice my Aunt Fanny…"

"Ahhh Chris….don't be like that. I mean so what if I would drop you without a second thought if ever given the chance to be with her….but really what are the chances that I would ever get to meet her, unless…" David looked at Caleb then with undisguised mirth in his brown eyes. "Oh man…..could your grandfather hook me up?"

Caleb laughed out loud when his sister whacked the Dweeb across the head.

Sid appeared with everyone's dinner, smiling at the scene he had witnessed.

"Sid my man you never fail to amaze me! What are we going to do when you retire next month?" Caleb asked as he accepted his plate.

"What? Retire?" David looked up in a panic. "No man you can't retire…..where am I going to eat? Whose going to make me my garlic chicken?"

Sid laughed as he shook his head.

"Hey Sid's will still be here, but it will be run by my daughter. I plan to travel a bit with the Misses…..it time to take it easy."

"Wait you have a daughter?" Caleb asked ashamed that he never knew that Sid was a father.

"Yup…she's all grown with a family of her own. She had her own restaurant in New Orleans but has decided to move back here because of her little one."

"But is she like you? I mean does she have your gift?" David asked still reeling from the idea that he was losing his favourite cook.

"Oh you won't be disappointed I promise." Sid replied with a chuckle. Booth's youngest had always had a special place in his heart….he was going to miss the rascal. Still it was time to take some time and do all the things he promised both himself and his wife that they would do. That didn't mean that he wouldn't check in once in a while…..this place would always be a part of his life. Still if he was going to retire he was happy that Meg would be the one he could leave his baby to.

"But you'll still be around right?" Annie asked.

"Oh you bet…..now enough with the sad faces. Enjoy your dinner…it's on the house tonight." Sid then left to return to the kitchen.

"Man…this royally sucks! No Sid? What the hell is Sid's without Sid?" David mumbled.

Everyone at the table were all quietly thinking the same thing.

"Oh come on guys…..let's not let this ruin our night. Plus as Sid said…he'll still be around. Now let's dig in…." Parker said trying to lift the gloom that seemed to have settled over them.

**Booth Residence that same night…**

"So how were the boys with your diaper session?" Brennan asked Booth as he joined her in the kitchen.

Booth chuckled. "They actually did better than I was expecting. It was also entertaining as hell. So what about you? What were you and Angela up to today?"

"Angela was very adamant that I design a weight loss program for her. I was more than willing to do so, however she dismissed all my suggestions."

Booth saw that sad girl look on Bones' face and had to fight the smile that wanted to appear.

"Oh ya…like what kind of suggestions?"

"They were all reasonable….I don't understand her reaction."

Booth chuckled as Bones told him how Angela refused to accept that her metabolism had changed, and that she could no longer indulge in some of her favourite treats. However he was laughing out loud at Angela's reaction when Bones suggested that she needed to increase her cardio work out. He may have had an amusing morning, but he would of loved to have seen Angela demanding some magical squinty formula to lose weight from his Bones.

**Later That Night At The Concert…**

Caleb smiled as Annie sighed for the 10th time that night. He had his arms wrapped around her as they stood swaying to another song. He has to admit that the guy had some singing chops….and he had to admit he liked his music.

"I love him…..I really do. I want to take him home and just have him sing to me…." Chrissie whispered.

"Hey! Boyfriend standing right here." David mumbled.

"Shhhh….both of you. Besides Chrissie is right…who wouldn't want that?" Tiffany whispered never taking her eyes of Michael as he seemed to be singing right to her.

"Ok…that is it." Parker turned to glare at Caleb. "This is all your fault. They're going to expect us to serenade them or something just as awful."

"Oh don't worry Parker…..I've heard you sing. I actually would prefer if you didn't." Tiffany chuckled as Parker squeezed her in retaliation.

"So true sis….so true. Not everyone can have a voice so silky smooth as mine…..I guess the talent gene just skipped over my big brother." David said very seriously.

Chrissie looked up to David with incredulity shining in her blue eyes. "Silky smooth voice? Really? I still have that video of you all singing after the Flyers won the Stanley cup…..did you need to see it again?"

"Shhhh…..I'm trying to listen. Man, you would think you all would know better that to be talking at a concert." David whispered with a smile, not offended in the least.

The concert ended and the group then went made their way to the back stage. Mr. Gibbons had really hooked them up…..their tickets had included back stage access. Caleb was looking around impressed with the set up and was even itching to try some of the instruments he saw. He then saw someone he recognized. He had been a backstage hand for his grandfather on his last tour.

"Hey Tony…..I didn't know you had another gig?"

"Hey C-major…..I didn't know you were coming to this show. Your granddad hook you up?"

"Umm ya…..my girlfriend here is a big fan of Michael's." Caleb then introduced everyone

.

"Ahhh so this is the famous blue eyes herself huh? Well it's a pleasure to meet the girl who was behind this one's rollercoaster moods. Man alive he was either smiling like a loon or pouting like a little girl. It was exhausting to be around him."

Annie laughed as she shook Tony's hand. She remembered that he had been the stagehand that had been hurt during that tour of her 16th birthday. It was the reason that Caleb had ended up coming home in time for her Sweet 16th.

"It's very nice to meet you. Caleb has spoken of very highly of you."

Caleb smiled as he watched Tony fall under Annie's spell. The man was actually blushing!

"So you guys want to meet him?"

Chrissie practically launched herself at Tony. "You do that and I will name my first born after you! Girl or boy that kid's name will be Tony."

Tony laughed out loud. "Well then follow me."

"Hey….you were joking right?" David whispered in her ear as he followed Tony to what he was assuming was Michael's changing room. Chrissie ignored him too focused on the fact that she was about to meet one of her celebrity crushes.

Michael was laughing as he and some of his crew were celebrating another great show when he looked up to see Tony. "Hey Tony"

"Michael do you have a few minutes to meet some friends of mine?"

"Sure…bring them in."

Chrissie was the first through the door and without thinking she threw herself at Michael.

"I love you!"

There were instantly two very large men trying to dislodge the tiny woman from Michael but were having a hard time as she was deceptively strong.

"Umm Chris….you're going to have to let go of him." Caleb chuckled as he went to rescue Michael from his sister. Caleb apologized as he finally got Chrissie to let go of the man. Michael just laughed and then tilted his head to the side.

"Wait you're Caleb Anderson right?"

Caleb was shocked that Michael knew who he was. "Ummm ya…..I got to tell you that was one hell of a show. Seriously….one of the best I've seen." Caleb then looked down as Annie was poking him on his side.

"Oh sorry….umm Michael this is Annie. She's the reason I got these tickets from my grandfather. She's one of your biggest fans…..well other than my sister who you just met."

Annie smiled as Michael shook her hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You have no idea how much this means….to be able to meet you. I really do love your music."

Annie shyly said blushing the whole time.

"I'm in the wrong business…..do all females react to you like this?" David asked with a smirk.

Michael laughed. Sometimes meeting fans could get tiresome but he found himself really liking this group. Not to mention that he was familiar with Caleb's recent work and wouldn't mind collaborating with him on his next record.

"Look we're all about to go for some dinner and maybe some drinks….would you guys like to join us? My wife is here and we're meeting her at her parent's restaurant."

Chrissie answered not even asking anyone's opinion. "Hell yes…Oh My GOD….do you even have to ask? This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me! EVER!"

"Hey…..boyfriend standing right here. Remember me?"

Parker who had been standing to the side with Tiffany started to laugh. The night was ending up to be a very memorable one. He looked down at Tiffany and smiled…..

"So you up for it?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Tiffany looked around in amazement. The restaurant that Michael had taken them to, was no other that Serendipity. What a small world. She looked around the table still very much in awe that she was sitting down to eat with these people. She smiled at Parker who went to get her some lemonade as she could not join the others in their celebratory champagne.

"….and you wrote them all in less than a month? That's impressive." Michael said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks, but since I had an inside into the books….well that helped a lot." Caleb answered with a shrug.

"Right…your Aunt is Dr. Temperance Brennan. My wife Kristy and her mother are huge fans of her books."

Kristy who hadn't said very much at that point spoke up.

"Oh you have no idea. I've stood in line for hours to get my books signed by her."

Annie smiled. "Well I'll make sure to get her to send you a signed copy of her next one then."

"So Caleb I've been thinking…..I don't know how busy your schedule is for the next few month, but I'd like to talk to you about a collaboration."

There was absolute silence. Then Chrissie suddenly stood up on her feet squealing like a crazy person. "Oh my God! He'll do it!"

"Umm Chris…..you think maybe that should be up to your brother?" David asked with a laugh.

"No! He'll do it or I'll never speak to him ever again."

Caleb who was still in shock just continued to look at Michael, who sat patiently for him to say something.

"Caleb are you alright?" Annie asked beginning to get concerned.

"Hmmm? Oh ya it's just….wow are you sure? I mean of course I'd love to, but are you sure?"

Michael laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? Your songs are amazing. I'm surprised you don't have a line of artists at your door pleading for you to write them material."

"See….I keep telling you how amazing your songs really are." Annie said with a proud smile.

Caleb and Michael began to make plans to meet and brainstorm ideas for songs. When it came time to say goodnight, everyone laughed when David had to pry Chrissie away from Michael yet again.

**A Week Later…**

Caleb was on his way to the firehouse to help with the renovation plans his mother and his Aunt had drawn up. He had been surprised at Chrissie's and Annie's find…..and amazed at how quickly he fell in love with the old building. David took one look at the pole and was sold. He then spend the entire afternoon going down the pole, and then trying to climb back up.

His Uncle Booth loved the old architecture, both his father and his Aunt thought it was a good investment, and his mother….well she took one look at the place and started making plans. It seemed that Annie and Chrissie had done the impossible and had really found the perfect building. When he finally pulled up and parked his SUV, he saw that he was the last one to arrive.

"Well look who decided to join us?" David smirked and pointed to his watch.

"I know…I know….time just got away from me."

"Hmmm, and you just happen to be right on time for lunch….a lunch my favourite sister-in-law has been slaving away on for her favourite brother in law…"

Tiffany chuckled as she got the picnic basket from the backseat. David never failed to amuse her…..she really did love him.

"Ummm could one of you guys grab this while I get Emma?"

Caleb took the basket and was surprised at how heavy it was. "Whoa…what do you got in here?"

"Well since joining this family, one thing had been made very clear to me. The Booth men all have very healthy appetites, I've learned to be prepared."

"That's right sis and look who you brought, my favourite girl in the world."

"Uncle David….Emma is here!"

Caleb chuckled. They didn't have to worry about Emma having self-esteem problems. She was very much aware of how loved she was.

"David please don't let her run around in there. Just in the kitchen please." Tiffany warned him as he grabbed Emma from her.

"You bet mamma bear, come on Emmie…..let's get ready to eat!"

"Emma hungry like a bear! ROAR!"

David found himself laughing so hard that he almost dropped her.

"Oh God Em…..don't ever change."

Booth was talking to the contractor that his Angela had hired. They were discussing the expansions they wanted to make to the back of the building that would essentially house Caleb's studio. As soon as Booth saw his granddaughter he forgot all about the contractor as he made his way to Emma.

"Well if it isn't the prettiest little girl in the world. How's my favourite girl?"

"Hungry like a bear!"

Booth chuckled as he helped his youngest get her into a highchair they had brought with them.

"Well we can't have that now can we?"

Booth then saw Bones and Angela come into the kitchen. He saw her carrying some medical supply magazine…..and smiled thinking about his Annie and the work she had decided to dedicate her life to. He was so crazy proud of both her and David….and he was in love with the idea that they would both be sticking around.

Not only that…he liked the idea of them all together like this. It was one less worry he had. He knew that both David and Caleb would look after the girls….not that he would ever insinuate that either one of them needed looking after…he was not a stupid man after all.

"So ladies….are you done with the inspection?"

"God…I love this place! I'm almost jealous of them." Angela stated as she went to grab a drink from the fridge.

"I have to concur…..the building is very aesthetically pleasing. It's also a very sound investment."

"I just talked to the contractor and he thinks he can get started by next week. And as long as a certain someone who shall remain nameless, doesn't keep changing the plans…then he's estimating about 5 weeks for them to finish."

"Hey don't give me that look. I can help myself. I have so many ideas in my head and it's hard not forget some of them. I'll behave….I promise." Angela mumbled the latter part knowing perfectly well that she already had a few minor changes she need to speak with Rick (The contractor) about. Oh well…5...6...7. weeks….really what was the difference? Besides she was almost living vicariously though Chrissie. She couldn't help it. To set up her own Art Gallery… she was trilled for her baby!

"Don't listen to him Aunt….dad is just lacking your vision. You make all the changes you like….like if you happen to want to make my little corner include the pole….well nobody should stop you."

Angela walked over to David and kissed his cheek. She then whispered that she had it covered….

"Hey I could use some help here." Caleb shouted out trying to carry not only the picnic basket but half a dozen folding chairs.

"Here son let me help you with that." Hodgins grabbed the picnic basket and left Caleb still scrambling with all the chairs.

"Thanks Dad." Caleb mumbled but couldn't help smiling when he heard his dad laugh out loud.

They were all seating down enjoying Tiffany's picnic lunch and talking about the plans for the firehouse. Annie couldn't help the excitement she felt as her vision was coming to fruition. She could picture her lab and see herself making lunches for everyone in this very kitchen. She was ecstatic at the thought of everyone staying together. Not to mention that having Caleb so close by was something that she had been afraid to hope for. She had always envisioned Caleb one day starting on his own tours…..but now fate had handed her everything on a silver platter. Caleb was loving writing and producing songs. This meant that she wouldn't have to watch him leave for months at a time.

"Wow that some smile on your face, you happy there Annie?"

Annie leaned into Caleb's side and sighed. "I am….I can really see all of us here. Not to mention I'm excited to start on all the ideas that I have for my research."

Caleb smiled hearing the enthusiasm she had in her voice. "So what about you Dweeb….you getting excited?"

"Hello did you not see the pole? This place is going to rock! Not to mention that huge bell….."

"Umm David that bell is going to be disconnected…you know that right?" Chrissie asked with a chuckle.

"What? Why?"

Everyone laughed at David's forlorn expression. Parker got up then to start cleaning up and signalled to Tiffany to remain seated. "No I got this. You need to take it easy."

"Parker I'm barely 2 months pregnant. You don't need to coddle me."

"Ahhh enjoy it Sweetie….besides it's all part of the whole daddy to be experience." Angela added.

"Ya but don't believe her when she starts to tell you she's craving sardines at 2 am…..they lie Parker….they lie to amuse themselves at our expense." Hodgins added while he glared at Angela who was laughing out loud.

Tiffany turned to her mother in law then. "Did you have any cravings while you where pregnant with the twins?"

Before he had a chance to stop her Brennan answered in her usual forthright manner.

"Yes I did….well not for food but my libido did increase during my last trimester."

"Bones!" Booth shook his head at her.

"What? Remember you even gave me that pager with my special code."

"Oh God! I'd almost forgotten that. What was it again?" Angela asked loving how embarrassed G-man was getting.

Brennan laughed as she remembered that afternoon Booth had shown up wearing a pager and had given her own special code.

"…. BMNBL ( Baby momma needing Boothy love) was our code….right Booth?"

David stood up then. "Way too much information….way too much information. I may not be able to sleep tonight. Chrissie make them stop!"

Booth decided to just play along. He walked over to Bones and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yup…and you ended up using that code quite a lot if my memory serves me right."

"Dad! Seriously? Agh I'm going to need therapy after this! Tiffany call your dad….we have an emergency on our hands! Does he give family discounts?"

Tiffany just laughed. "I thought that was a lovely story."

"So have you started to have any cravings yet?" Annie asked ignoring her twin who was still on the floor with her niece trying to help him up.

"Umm no not really…but I can no longer handle the smell of fish."

Parker laughed remembering how he had to finish feeding Emma her fish sticks as Tiffany made a run for the bathroom. "Yup fish is now strictly contraband in our house."

"So have you guys thought of names yet?" Booth asked as he helped himself to another sandwich.

"Yup…and we're keeping the names to ourselves for the time being." Parker said as he sat down beside Tiffany.

"Well you are going to find out if you're having a little boy or girl right? We need to know! I mean I'm sure Booth and Brennan would like to know as soon as possible." Angela amended with a smile.

"I think I'd like to be surprised." Tiffany admitted softly.

"Well we were certainly surprised with the twins. ….." Booth smiled as he relived that moment in his mind.

**I'm going to move things along a bit…..say 6 weeks. The Firehouse's renovations are all complete, and Tiffany has just completed her 1st trimester. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4**

David had decided to join his father in his run. Unbeknown to anyone in the family, he actually was a religious runner. He just wasn't one of those people that got up at the crack of dawn to do it. He smiled thinking that his old man was still in pretty good shape. In fact he knew guys his age that would be all gasping for breath at this pace.

"Whoa there old man….isn't this pace a bit much for that heart of yours?"

"Just try to keep up….I can still run circles around you."

"Sure, sure…..still I have to admit that you seem to be in pretty decent shape….you know for a man your age that is." David chuckled as he duck in time to avoid the head cuff that he knew was coming.

Booth decided to pick up the pace and was not surprised when David easily kept up. He knew that David despite the whole lazy facade he liked to portray….ran almost everyday. He looked over to his youngest and was still amazed at how much love he had for him. He was an extraordinary young man…one that any father would be proud of.

"So are you excited about finally moving into your new offices?"

"Ya….the girls did good. I was scared at first…you know the whole Chrissie and shopping for something as big as a building." David shuttered but couldn't stop his grin.

"Ya….Little Miss has seemed to have inherited Angela's love of shopping. I got to tell you…._**I **_want to move my office in there. I absolutely love that building."

David smirked at seeing his father's pout. "Ahh poor dad….well you can visit and if you're really good, I'll even let you use the pole."

Booth laughed out loud. He still had a hard time believing that he and Bones now had three grown children. He was still hesitant to say adults….they would always be his kids, still he was excited to see what the future had in store for them.

Booth saw his and Bones' coffee cart and headed towards it. After ordering both his and David's coffee he took a seat.

"So do you have any ideas what you want to do with your degree?"

David took a sip of his coffee and then thought about his dad's question. "I was playing around with the idea of writing some computer programs….maybe even coming up with a few games. Uncle Zach and I have talked about a lot of projects over the years, but with school I never had time. Now I think I'll give some those projects my full attention."

Booth was surprised. He never knew that Zach and his son had been talking about doing projects together. He had some idea why he was never told, and knew that part of the blame fell on his shoulders. Over the years he knew that he had made some sly remarks when it came to Bones' squints, and that somehow those remarks had affected David.

"You know…..I've always been a little jealous of you." Booth admitted.

David wasn't sure if he had heard his dad right. "Huh?"

"Whenever I found myself surrounded by Bones' students, especially Zach….well I was always a bit uncomfortable. To say I had a hard time understanding even a small percentage of what they said….well even that would be generous. I always envied how you were always so comfortable in both worlds."

"I don't get it…..both worlds?"

"Ya…..it's how I see it I suppose. You had the ability to fit anywhere. You were just as comfortable in…. say the lab as on an ice hockey rink. You never had any trouble. That's an incredible gift David."

David sat there a moment thinking about what his father had said. He supposed there was a grain of truth in what he said. Still his dad always seemed so confident…..

"You do fine dad…..besides I see how everyone looks up to you, including Uncle Zach."

"Thanks David…..but it's not the same thing. What you have is special and rare. I just want you to know how very proud I am of you. I never want you to ever question that."

"I know dad….thanks."

"Sure…..well enough of this. I'm still going to show you how just how out of shape I'm in. Get that scrawny behind of yours up…..let's see if you can keep up with your old man."

David pulled out his phone and quickly dialled. "Mom….hey just wanted to give you a heads up. We may need the paramedics sent…..for dad. What? No…but he may need it later." David chuckled as his dad grabbed the phone from him.

"Bones! Ignore him. No I DON'T need the paramedics…David was just trying to be funny, but don't worry…I'm about to teach him some manners. Yes Bones…he was just being…David."

David smirked as his dad spent about 10 minutes trying to convince his mom that he didn't need any medical attention. God he loved his parents.

Booth hung up them to glare at his youngest. "Not funny! You know how literal she is. However you just may need those paramedics by the time I'm done with you. Let's go funny man….let's see whose laughing in about an hour…"

**Firehouse station…..same day**

Annie was busy unpacking some of the equipment that had arrived that day. Caleb had decided to help her set up before tackling his studio.

"God Annie…..some of this stuff looks like it came out of a science fiction movie." Caleb muttered as he pulled out another strange looking piece of equipment.

"I know." Annie chuckled. "I'm just lucky that the grant I received covered the cost of this stuff. You would not believe what some of this stuff costs."

"I don't want to know….at least until I'm done helping you unpack. So how long before you think you'll be up and running?"

"Well….I can't see why I can't start by next week." Annie shrugged trying to contain her excitement but Caleb saw through her façade.

"You really are excited aren't you?"

"Yes….I can't help it."

"Annie you don't have to hide that….I think it's great that you're so into this. I mean I don't get it….." Caleb laughed at her disgruntled expression. "I'm kidding Annie…..so how about we get some lunch soon…. I'm starving."

Annie chuckled. "Seriously when aren't you hungry?"

"Hey I'm not as bad as that twin of yours, besides you've had me slaving away all morning."

"Wow Annie….the place is really coming along." Chrissie exclaimed as she walked in.

"Thanks….how are things at your end?" Annie asked as she unpacked a box filled with flasks and test tubes.

"Oh Annie it starting to look amazing. I even convinced my mom to hang a few of her paintings."

Annie and Caleb shared a smile at how excited Chrissie sounded.

"That's great Chrissie…..I can't wait for your grand opening. Knowing your mother it's going to be the party of the year."

"Party?" Caleb turned and saw David arrive.

"God Dweeb…..it's like you have some sort of radar for both food and parties."

Chrissie chuckled as she went to greet David. "Hey you….I missed you today. How was your run with your dad?"

"Wait did you say …run? As in the activity known as…exercise?"

David ignored Caleb as he gathered Chrissie into his arms. "It was good….but I think he over did it a bit trying to show me up. He's gotta be hurting right about now."

Annie quickly finished emptying the box she had been working on and grabbed her purse and coat. "Well you're just in time. We're about to go get something to eat."

"Like I said… freaking radar." Caleb mumbled as he shook his head in amusement.

"I could eat." David said suddenly hungry at the mention of food.

Chrissie chuckled as David's stomach rumbled.

Caleb smiled as he watched Annie grab her coat and purse. "So how about we go back to Serendipity's again. The food there was amazing."

"Sure. So have you and Michael made any further plans?"

"Ya….he's coming next week and we plan to start working on some song ideas. God Annie, I still can't believe he asked me."

Annie shook her head at him. She couldn't understand why he didn't see what everyone else could. He was amazingly talented. She had agreed with Michael when he predicted that there would soon be artists knocking at his door….all hoping for the chance to work with him.

"Well I can….your songs are amazing Caleb….Michael is very fortunate to get to work with you."

Caleb walked over to her and hugged her. "Thanks Annie…..but you are a bit biased."

"Ya sis…you have to say that. I'm with Caleb on this one. The whole thing blows my mind."

Annie rolled her eyes as she walked out with Caleb still chuckling along side her.

**Jeffersonian Lab…..**

"Oh Hodgie…I have amazing news!"

Hodgins smiled seeing how excited Angela seemed. But then he lost his smile knowing that Angela being excited inevitably meant that his life was about to get a lot more complicated. He put down the sample of cloth he had been looking at and looked up.

"Exciting news?"

"You bet that cute behind of yours…..I went to see Avalon, and you will never guess what she saw!"

"Ahh do I want to know?"

Angela scoffed. "Of course you do. I went to see her about Tiffany's pregnancy and she saw something. She saw our Emma playing with more than one child!"

"Ok?"

"Hodgins….for a genius you are seriously slow sometime to see the big picture."

"What picture? So she saw Emma playing with some kids? So what?"

"But she also said that these kids were all somehow connected. Don't you see Hodgins…..I honestly think that she saw not only Bren's future grandchildren….but ours as well."

Hodgins started to choke on the water he had just sipped. "What?"

"Oh calm down…wouldn't you want grandkids?"

"Ya sure…in like 10 years! God Angie…..how can you be so blasé about this?"

Angela saw then that Hodgins really was upset. "Sweetie….what is it?"

"It's just it seems like it was just yesterday that we were holding our baby girl for the first time. It's gone so fast Angela….."

"I know….but think about how much love we have to give to any grandkids that come along. Don't tell me that you don't envy Booth his precious Emma, because God knows I do. I always thought we would have more babies Hodgins…a platoon of them."

Hodgins gathered Angela into his arms. "You don't regret our life do you? I mean I know we talked about adopting more kids….."

"No…we were right not to. Caleb needed us. We both agreed that we couldn't divide our attention and love. I love our family….but I can't wait to see it grow."

"Ahhh Angela….please no more talk of grandkids. I can't wrap my mind around the idea of our Chrissie as a mother. She's still too young."

"She'll always be too young in your mind. That will never change and that's ok. You're her father, that's your job."

"Good…as long as we have an understanding."

Angela smirked over Hodgins' head as he continued to hug her. She really had married a wonderful man. He was such an extraordinary father. Still she couldn't help dreaming of babies…."

_**A few weeks later….**_

David was at his desk in his new lab that he was sharing with his twin. He had to admit that the place looked great. It was nothing compared to his mom's lab….but it was still impressive. He had spend the morning trying to organize his thoughts…or to be more accurate his ideas. He had a lot of them. His Uncle and he had spend many hours over the years thinking about projects, and now here he was finally about to dive into them. He was excited.

"Hey David, would you mind giving me a hand?"

David looked up and smiled. His height handicapped twin was trying to reach for something that obviously Caleb had unpacked.

"Sure sis….so did mom remind you about tonight?"

Annie smiled. "Only about 5 times this morning. As if we could forget."

Every year there was a fundraiser for her mother's foundation that she had started with her Uncle Hodgins. **"The Lucy Anderson Foundation….Caring for the forgotten children'** was very dear to both her mother's and Caleb's heart. She was proud of her mother and her Uncle…they had raised not only money but so much awareness about the problems in the foster care system.

"So is Caleb getting nervous about speaking this year?" David asked seriously. It always amazed him how much both his mom and Caleb had survived in the foster care system.

"Well I'm sure he's fine about performing…but I think he's nervous about speaking this year. He's going to tell Lucy's story."

"Well I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides we'll all be there, he won't be alone."

Annie smiled as she hugged her twin. David was very protective of those he chose to love….and Caleb was like a brother to him. "Thanks David."

"Sure, sure….now come on, Chrissie told me to make sure you went over there so that she could 'help' you get ready." David chuckled at the look on his twin's face.

"Ahhh, she's going to be impossible isn't she?"

**Jeffersonian Ballroom**

Brennan looked around and was happy with what she saw. She had Angela blow up pictures of foster care children who they had since saved from abusive homes. A lot of these children…now adults were all going to be present to share their stories. She was proud of the work accomplished by the foundation….but she knew there was still so much more that needed to be done. She was startled when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Caleb.

"Hey Aunt…..the place looks amazing."

Brennan nodded. "Yes….your mother is very good."

Caleb chuckled. He then really looked around and his gaze stopped when it came upon Lucy's picture. His heart constricted whenever he remembered her…his lost sister. He felt his eyes water and turned away to try to get his emotions under control. Such a waste! He could never understand why he had been spared when Lucy had not.

"Thank you for sharing both yours and Lucy's story. I know that it is difficult to relive those memories."

"Ya, but people need to know. Lucy's story needs to be told, and I want her to be remembered."

Brennan nodded understanding what he was trying to convey.

"Hey Bones! Would you please tell Angela to leave me alone."

Both Caleb and Brennan laughed out loud when they saw Angela chase Booth with one of those lint rollers.

"Angela I swear if you don't get away from me with that thing, I'll….."

Angela stopped and raised her eyebrow at G-man…."You'll do what?"

Booth sighed. "Please Ange…enough."

"Fine…..I swear you're acting like I'm torturing you."

Booth laughed as he gathered her into his arms. "That's because you are. Now go torture your husband for a while."

"Hmmph!"

Booth walked over to Bones and kissed her. "Hey have I told you lately how glad I am that I married you?"

Brennan smiled. "You know you're going to have to apologize to her right?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "She'll live."

**Later that Evening…**

Everyone had all arrived and the ballroom was bursting at it's seams. Brennan looked around very satisfied with the turnout. It was time to get the presentations on their way and so Brennan stepped up to the podium.

"Good Evening everyone. I want to thank you all for coming tonight and for showing your continued support for the Lucy Anderson Foster Care Foundation. As you all are aware….I have experience in the foster care system, and know first hand about the work that is needed to be done in order to fix the many inexcusable faults that have led to the abuse of many forgotten children.

It's our responsibility….to make sure that these children have a chance at both a happy but more importantly a safe childhood. I'm please to announce that since this foundation was started 15 years ago by both myself and Dr. Jack Hodgins,….there have been numerous improvements made. From an increase in surprise home inspections, to a new system for interviewing potential foster care families. We have also been able to award hundreds of scholarships to deserving young boys and girls to continue in their education." Brennan paused as the room erupted into applause.

"Thank you for your valued support, and know that every dollar raised here tonight will be used to continue to safe guard these children's childhoods and futures. I now will like to introduce to you a very special young man….one who in many ways is responsible for the existence of this foundation. Please help me welcome Caleb Anderson Hodgins…"

Caleb made his way to the stage and kissed his aunt before taking the microphone from her. He then turned to face the crowd…..

"Hi I'm Caleb Anderson Hodgins and I'm very proud to be here today. About 20 years ago I met a very special girl, a girl who I came to love very much. She became my sister….my family. We are here to honour her memory, hers and many others like her. Her name was Lucy Anderson…..and she was one of the forgotten."

Caleb took a deep breath has he tried to get control of his emotions. He was slightly startled when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over to see his Annie standing beside him wearing an encouraging smile. God he loved her.

"I met Lucy when both she and I were placed with the Evans, my third set of foster parents and Lucy's second. Unfortunately we did not find love in this home….far from it. Mr. Evans was an alcoholic….an abusive one at that. I won't go into all the details…..but Lucy faced even more horrors than I. I remember as if it was yesterday….all those nights we would both spend dreaming about both escaping and about the lives we wanted. I loved her…" Caleb had to stop then….he couldn't stop the tears that came. He felt Annie's arms around him and that more than anything, helped him regain his composer.

"Lucy was an angel….how a grown man could of hurt her the way that he did….well it's not something that I will ever understand. Nor is the fact that this abuse went unreported for so long. Then one night after Lucy came into my room crying….I finally gathered my courage and began planning our escape. We left a week later….scared but comforted that we had each other. We found shelter where we could, and I learned quickly how to pick pockets. Not something I'm proud of….but it was the only way I knew to provide for both Lucy and myself. We were both….happy. We were free and as I said before we had each other."

Caleb paused once again as he turned to look at Lucy's picture. "I lost my best friend and sister that summer. She had become very ill….and no medicine that I could find seemed to help. Today I know that she had contracted Aids from that…monster. This world failed Lucy…..the foster care system failed her. We lost a beautiful, wonderfully loving angel because we forgot our responsibility to watch out for her. That is why I'm so extremely proud of both my father and my Aunt Brennan for starting this foundation. So if everyone can raise their glasses to make a toast to my lost sister…to Lucy."

Everyone raised their glasses, all thinking about the little girl and the pain she had endured. There was a moment of silence afterwards to commemorate the precious life that had been lost.

Then one by one there were young men and women who walked onto the stage to share their experiences in the foster care system, and who had all benefited in some way from the foundation. Caleb looked on and couldn't help feel the pride he had for what his family had accomplished.

Brennan walked over to Caleb and gave him one of her spontaneous and awkward hugs.

"Thank you Caleb for speaking today. I know it was difficult to relive that time in your life."

"No Aunt…thank you. Seriously I can't tell you how much this foundation means to me. You and Dad have both reason to be proud."

"Yes…I can't help feel proud of it, and now having Caroline on board full time….well I can feel reassured that there is someone very competent watching over things."

Caleb chuckled. He would never forget meeting Caroline for the first time. She was certainly an intimidating woman….but he had felt reassured knowing that she had been in his corner.

"Yup, .if anyone can get things done…it's Caroline. Not to mention the number of people she gets to prosecute."

"Yes she really does enjoy that doesn't she?" Brennan chuckled along with Caleb as they both reminisced about a woman she had come to love very much over the years.

"Is he here yet?' Chrissie asked as she practically ran into Caleb.

"Sheesh Chris….and no not yet. By the way…hi to you too."

Chrissie smirked at Caleb's feigned look of hurt. She had to leave half way through Caleb's speech. She still found it so hard to hear about what her brother had gone through. Instead she was determined to change that look that had entered into his eyes. If she needed to play crazy Chrissie to achieve that….. then so be it. She just wanted to see him laugh….she needed to see it.

"Well what entrance will he be using?"

Caleb couldn't help it…he started to laugh out loud. Chrissie couldn't seem to stay still for a second as she continued to look around for Michael who had surprised him when he immediately volunteered to perform when he heard about the fundraiser.

"I'll tell you what, I will personally make sure you get to say hello before he takes the stage. Ok?"

"Hmmph you better…..so are you ok?"

Caleb grabbed her hand in his and smiled. He knew that she had been worried about him.

"Ya sis…I'm good. Now why don't you grab the Dweeb before he depletes the buffet table huh?"

Chrissie hugged him then and whispered that no one had a better big brother. Caleb couldn't help but get a bit emotional. He came so close to never being anyone's big brother. He never forgot how lucky he was…how fortunate he had been to have the family he did. He stepped away then to get ready himself. He was performing alongside his grandfather who always played each year at the foundation's benefit. No matter how busy his schedule was, even if it meant cancelling a show, his grandfather never failed to show his support. He really was a lucky bastard…..if only they had found him sooner….that Lucy could have been just as fortunate.

**Later that same evening…..**

Caleb couldn't be happier. The night ended up being a huge success. His grandfather's band brought down the house, and even Michael played for over an hour. They ended up raising over three million dollars that night. It really was amazing to see what could be accomplished when people got together for a common cause. The ballroom was now empty with only his family left. They were all sitting around enjoying the quiet.

"God I swear I can't feel my feet." Angela complained as she slumped into a chair beside Brennan.

"Please thank your father for me again. He really was very good."

"Oh Bren….that man loves to play. Not to mention there isn't anything he wouldn't do for you. I swear he has a crush on you Bren."

"Say what? Who has a crush on Bones?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh relax Dad….actually you know what don't. He is a rock legend. So what if he has a few years on mom. You should be worried." David interjected as he sat down with plate filled with desserts. He was very full…but hell there was always room for pastries, especially if they had chocolate in them.

"David….how could you possibly be able to eat any more? It shouldn't be feasible." Brennan asked truly confused.

"Oh Aunt….there really is no scientific explanation for David's stomach. It defies every law there is." Caleb answered shaking his head at David.

Booth laughed out loud. It really was true. The amount of food his youngest could consume even amazed him sometimes.

"You're all just jealous. You wish you had my metabolism…..and my physique." David mumbled as he rolled his eyes in pleasure when he tried one of the éclairs.

Parker who had arrived late because Tiffany's morning sickness had decided to make an appearance just before they were about to leave, just rolled his eyes.

"Ya that must be it."

"So how's Tiffany?" Annie asked concerned when Tiffany had decided to stay home with Emma.

"She's good sis….just a little indisposed at the moment. She really did want to come."

"Shh…first and foremost comes that future grandbaby of mine. You're only job is to take care of her and Emma." Booth replied as he took a sip from his coffee.

"See…you've been relegated from first born….to well….." David left the rest unsaid.

"Don't I know it." Parker answered with a laugh, not minding at all that his position had been up surged.

Brennan stood up and quickly interjected. "No that is not true….Booth would never….."

"Bones….David is just joking. Parker knows that." Booth quickly added seeing how upset Bones was becoming.

"Oh…I see." Though she didn't really.

"Oh Sweetie…..I'm so proud of you and Hodgins. Who could of imagined when you first thought about starting this Foundation that it would become what it has."

"That's true Bones….you and Hodgins did something really good here." Booth added with undisguised pride in his voice.

"Yup….best idea you ever had Dr. B. Thanks for including me."

"Oh I needed you…and your millions." Brennan added with a smile. Then she looked around at the astonished faces looking at her. "What? I can be very humorous."

Everyone laughed out loud. Caleb stood up then thinking that he wouldn't mind some of those éclairs the Dweeb was inhaling as well. When he made his way to the buffet table something caught his eye.…

_**Chapter 5**_

Caleb was about to reach for a plate when he saw something stick out from underneath the table. He was about to scream for security when he saw what it was. Instead of calling for security he found himself kneeling down to investigate further.

"Hey…..are you lost?" Caleb asked trying not to startle the unexpected intruder.

"Ummm no…I was leaving."

Caleb stopped to really look at the young frightened boy. He couldn't be more than 8 or 9 years old he was guessing, though it was hard to tell. The kid was pretty filthy, and if he had to guess….starving. He had black, thick, curly hair, dark round eyes, and though it was hard to be sure, he looked to be possibly of an Hispanic, or even Italian descent.

"Well why don't you come out from under there. We're trying to clean up the rest of this buffet, and when I say clean up….well I mean try to finish the mountains of food left over."

"No ….I should go. I don't want any trouble."

Caleb could see that the kid was terrified. He was careful not to move suddenly, not wanting to spook him.

"Whoa….hold up there. No one is in any trouble. This food is just sitting here, you're doing us a favour if you could take some. It's all going to be thrown out by the end of the night."

The boy suddenly seemed to get spooked.

"Look I don't know why you're being so nice but I don't want any trouble. The doors were open and I just thought…"

"Hey…don't worry about it. We were totally open. You missed the main part of the evening, but that doesn't mean you can stay for the end."

"Why are you being so nice? It's not like you don't know what I was up to…"

Caleb had never had to try so hard to control his facial features in his life. What the hell had happened to this kid? He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Umm look….the offer stands. No strings. We really do have a lot of food here that's just going to waste. Why don't you come out from under there. Help yourself to whatever you want. You don't have to speak to anyone….and no one will bother you."

Lucas look at the guy and wanted to believe him. He was so hungry, but he couldn't risk that the guy would not keep his word. He had been walking by and had seen the tables of food….and no one had been around. He thought he could just….well he had been stupid. He knew better.

Annie was wondering what was taking Caleb so long and decided to go see for herself.

"Caleb?"

Caleb turned around and saw Annie standing there. Not knowing what to do…he just went with his instincts. He got up and smiled.

"Hey….sorry just having a hard time choosing. I think I've been hanging out with the Dweeb too much. I swear I'm almost ready to pick one of each, he's turning me into a glutton."

Annie laughed. "Well get one of each then… you know that David will help finish whatever you don't."

Caleb chuckled. "Sure…I'll be right there."

Caleb waited until he saw Annie return to their table before turning back to the boy.

"Look….I'm going to fill a plate and leave. The rest is up to you. I promise you that no one here will hurt you. I even hope you come and join us over there, but that will be up to you. Ok?"

Lucas was more confused than ever. The guy hadn't given him away. Not only that he seemed…really nice. Still he had learned to be cautious.

"I don't think so….."

Caleb signed but nodded. He got up and filled his plate not even looking at what he was choosing, and then quietly left wondering if he was doing the right thing. Wondering if the boy would just disappear. Caleb went back to the table and smiled at Annie who reached immediately for one of the pastries.

"Hey man…what's up with you? You look kind….I don't know weird." David asked as he eyed Caleb's plate.

"Just tired I guess…it's been a long day."

Annie looked over to him now and frowned. He had seemed fine earlier. But David was right, there was something…off with him. She noticed that he hadn't even tried any of the desserts he had brought back with him.

She leaned over and touched his arm to get his attention. "Hey everything alright?"

Caleb wanted to confide in her, but somehow he knew that the boy would see it as a betrayal. So instead of telling her what he had found he tried to smile and just nodded.

"Ya Annie….like I said the night is just catching up with me."

"Ok….well we can leave if you'd like. Your mom said that there's a cleaning crew coming in the morning so there's nothing for us to really do."

Caleb didn't want to leave. He was still hoping he had gotten through to the boy….that he might still see him.

"Nah…I'm good. Besides this is the best part of the whole night...sitting back and consuming the spoils."

"Well I for one am looking forward to along bubble bath…seriously I may never get feeling back in my feet." Angela complained as she picked up a pastries from Caleb's plate.

Brennan seeing what Angela was doing thought it was her duty as her best friend and metaphorical sister to intervene. She leaned over to whisper something into Angela's ear about her earlier weight complaints.

Chrissie had overheard her what her Aunt had whispered and couldn't contain her laugh.

"Oh laugh it up daughter of mine…..just you wait. Remember that you will no doubt inherit my metabolism."

"What's your mom talking about?" David asked hating to be out of the loop.

Chrissie then in a whispered tone told him of her mother's earlier meltdown. David threw his head back and laughed. "Oh God how did I miss that?"

Unknown to anyone….Lucas found himself entranced as he watched the interactions between them. He had never seen a family like this one. He was really surprised that the guy had not ratted him out…even when that girl with the strange pretty eyes had asked him what was wrong. He even found himself chuckling when the other dude was defending how much he was eating. Still he remained hidden as he continued to watch and listen.

Hodgins decided to stand and make a toast. He got up and raised his glass of orange juice. "I'd like to say something."

"Well spill it out Uncle." David shouted out.

Hodgins just shook his head as he tried to think about the right words needed to convey his thoughts.

"The day that Dr. B told me about Caleb being my son was both the greatest and scariest day of my life. I had a son! But knowing what my son had gone through in the foster care system broke my heart. I was angry at myself and at the system that had allowed my son to have experienced the horrors that he did. How you ever forgave me….well it still mystifies me."

Caleb got up then to gather his father into his arms. "There was nothing to forgive dad….you never knew."

"Still Caleb….I will never stop trying to make up for those lost years."

"You already did dad….look at my life. You gave me a family and home that most could only dream about. I seriously never knew you were still thinking these thoughts. Please dad…you need to let go of this guilt….it's so misplaced. I know that you would have been there for me if you had known. Plus you gave me Chrissie…..well that you should harbour some guilt over…."

"Hey!" Chrissie mumbled trying to stem off her tears. She looked over to David who had gathered her into his arms.

"Seriously I'm kind of with him on that Chrissie…you really should come with at least a cautionary warning." David said trying to get a smile from her.

Caleb winked at his baby sister before turning to his father. "Dad…both you and mom loved me from that first day and have never let me question that I was both wanted and loved. You really need to let go of whatever guilt you've been holding onto."

"Yes Sweetie…..Caleb knows that you would of done everything in your power to have been in his life had you known. You're a wonderful father Hodgins." Angela whispered with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Ange…..but still I'm glad we have this foundation. We need to make sure what happened to Caleb and Lucy and even Dr. B…never happens again. Those kids…..they deserve to grow up in a safe home."

Caleb thought of the boy and now wished he had said something. He was torn as to what to do. It was obvious that the boy was living on the streets…but he knew from personal experience that the boy would not welcome his interference without gaining his trust first. He didn't want to spook him. Still there had to be a way to help him. There had to be.

Suddenly something caught his attention and he saw a pair of red sneakers peeking from behind one of the curtains. He was listening in! Then an idea came to him.

"Actually dad I did have something I wanted to talk to you. What about a safe house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we know that there are kids….smart kids that will find a way to leave those homes."

"Right…." Hodgins said wondering where Caleb was going with this.

"Well there should be places where they could go where they would be guaranteed both anonymity and that no questions would be asked."

"You mean they could come and go as they pleased?" Brennan asked.

"Ya….I mean I know when I was on the streets…well there was no way I was going to trust anyone, especially those that were all about asking questions. These kids have lost the ability to trust anyone….with good reason, but they still need help. They need to know that they do have a place they can go to where the authorities won't be notified because they're minors. There has to be a way to help them." Caleb looked over to see that the boy seemed to still be listening. He really hoped that he was getting through to him.

"Yes I concur…..most runaways don't seek help because they're afraid that they will end back in the system. If Caleb had such a place to go where he could get not only food, clothing and more importantly medical attention….well Lucy may had been saved. That is what you're thinking correct?" Brennan asked intrigued by the idea.

"Ya…."

Caleb sat back then as his mother and his Aunt started talking about his idea. He snuck a peek to see if the boy was still listening, but was disappointed to see that he had gone.

Lucas left quietly with a napkin filled with mini sandwiched and pastries. He didn't stop running until he reached his hideout. It was only then that he allowed himself to think about what he had overheard. The guy had been a runaway? He sat there as he ate another sandwich still thinking…..

_**Chapter 6**_

Caleb was in his studio working on ideas for Michael's next album., yet no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he could stop thinking about the boy. He had even considered going out to look for him…yet he knew how futile that would be. If the kid didn't want to found…well no one would find him. Yet, what if he was in trouble, or cold, or….why in the hell didn't he do something that night? He could of left money on the table, or left his number for the kid to call in case if he needed help…or…agh!

He got up then knowing he wasn't going to get anything done. He decided to see what his sister was up to. He closed up his studio and walked down the hallway they all shared and made his way to the back entrance of the gallery. He let himself in and found his sister at her desk.

"Hey there Miss Up and Coming Artist….how's the preparations coming for your opening?"

Chrissie looked up from reading her Emails and smiled.

"Oh I won't even pretend not to be over the moon with excitement. I'm just reading some email and the responses have been amazing so far!"

Caleb chuckled at seeing how excited she was. He would never consider himself an art critic, but there was _something_ about Chrissie's work that even he could see…..you could almost feel the mood she had been in when she painted something…..it somehow translated onto her canvas.

"That's great." Caleb then took sometime to take a look around and stopped suddenly.

"Hey…I've never seen this one. My God sis….it's incredible! You're not going to sell it are you?"

Chrissie smiled as she walked over to stand beside him. "Of course I'm not selling it. It's going to have a permanent home here."

Caleb smiled. She really had captured them all perfectly. She must of painted it during their first year at Georgetown. The painting showed Annie rolling her eyes while sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by her books, the Dweeb was laid out on the couch 'contemplating', he and Parker were standing over the couch each holding a marker….the mischievous purpose apparent as the Dweeb was sporting not only a black moustache but also some interesting eyebrows, and Chrissie was sitting across from the Dweeb laughing. He remembered that day fondly. He then saw the name that Chrissie had given the painting and chuckled.

"**The Fab 5" **

"Wow Chris…seriously I love it. Have you shown it to the rest of them yet?"

"No…I was actually going to cover it and only reveal it at the opening. You just happened to see it before I had a chance to cover it. It really is great isn't it?"

Caleb hugged her to his side. "Ya sis…it really is. Wow who knew my sis was so talented huh? All this time I thought you were just finger painting."

"Shut it….besides you can't be the only talented one in the family."

"Talented? You're not talking about Goldie-locks here are you?" David asked as he too seemed to have the same idea about taking a break.

Chrissie silently gestured to Caleb to cover the painting while she distracted David. She turned to him then and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa what is this? Not that I'm complaining, and I understand…you missed me right?"

Chrissie rolled her eyes at him but couldn't quite contain her smile. "Are you saying that you didn't miss me?"

"You mean since I last saw you at lunch? Hmmmm….not so much."

Caleb smirked when he saw David flinch after his sister clobbered the Dweeb upside the head.

"Well then if you're not here to see me…why are you here?'

"I needed a break and you are my direst source to all things entertaining." David said and then quickly moved away in case Chrissie had any more ideas about cuffing him again.

"Hey I could use a break myself…..why don't we all head over to Sid's, with him leaving next week, well it's going to be one of the last times we'll get to see him." Chrissie suggested as she shut off her laptop.

Caleb told both his sister and David that he would meet them there after he got Annie. They all smiled at that, knowing how hard of a task that would be. Annie had jumped right into her research and getting her out of the lab….well he now had some inkling as to what his Uncle Booth had been complaining about all those years regarding his Aunt. It looked like Annie had not only inherited her eyes from her mother, but her love of the lab as well.

He knocked but as usual she didn't hear him. He stood there for a minute and just watched her. She was looking at something through her microscope. He loved to watch her when she was so lost in her science.

Caleb clear his throat, when that didn't work he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh!….Caleb you startled me. I didn't hear you come in."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? So I'm here on a mission. We're all going to Sid's for a break, and don't give me that look. You've been in here all day, it's time for a break."

"I suppose, and we really should see Sid while we can. Just let me get my coat."

**Sid's Restaurant**

They were all enjoying their dinners when the man of the hour appeared, but he wasn't alone.

"Well if it isn't the rat pack." Sid chuckled as he watched Booth's youngest continue to eat not looking up from his plate..

"Hey Sid…..God this food is amazing. You can't leave." David mumbled practically in tears.

"Well like I said, I'll still be around. Now I want to finally introduce you guys to my daughter…Meg."

Annie got up and smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Though we all wished in was under different circumstances."

Meg nodded. "I know…..believe me I know. I swear Dad's customers have all seemed to have fallen into a deep depression at the thought of him retiring."

"So you lived in New Orleans right?" Caleb asked studying the resemblance between father and daughter.

"Yes….my husband is from there. I actually met him when I went down there on holidays. I fell in love with not only him but with New Orleans as well."

"So you came back then because of your dad's restaurant?" Chrissie asked wondering if Meg would eventually regret leaving New Orleans.

"Oh I always planned on returning. I love this place. I remember when my dad first opened it.

I used to hide out in the kitchen and watch him work. You know that your dad was one of our first customers. He should of seen his face when my dad just brought out his order. He glared and argued until he took that first bite. He never argued again." Meg smiled at the memory.

"Whoa I didn't know that. So you must of met Parker, our older brother at some point." David asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes a few times, though I don't think I'd recognize him today." Meg sat down then after Annie made room in their booth.

"Ok ok, now onto more important matters….what do I want for dessert?" David asked very seriously.

Meg laughed out as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. When she returned, it was with a tray filled with desserts….which she promptly handed out.

"Oh God….this is exactly what I was craving.' Chrissie announced digging into her Crème Brule.

David looked down at his piece of strawberry shortcake in amazement.

"I love you….marry me?"

Meg laughed shaking her head in amusement.

"Oh he's not kidding." Chrissie warned. Meg then looked up and notice both Annie and Caleb were both shaking their heads as if in agreement with Chrissie's warning.

"Nope, I'm really not. Sorry Chrissie." David added as if just remembering that he had a girl friend.

"No worries…I get it." Chrissie reassured it. "I'd leave you in a second for a guy who could cook like this."

"So am I approved then?" Meg asked with a smirk.

"Well you have passed the dessert test….Ouch! Hey that hurt." David complained glaring at Caleb.

"Just ignore him. He's…well there's really no explanation." Caleb interjected after cuffing David on the head. "And it's obvious to us that you're as talented as your dad."

"I'm not as easy as Goldie-Locks here. I'm going to need further convincing. I'll be back tomorrow to continue my evaluation." David warned very seriously.

Meg found herself laughing out loud. Her father had not exaggerated about his group. She really could see herself finding her niche here. "Well I suppose that I'll have to keep working to prove myself to you. It's going to be a challenge I see."

"Yup…" David agreed very seriously.

Sid laughed and he left feeling confident that his daughter had things well in hand

.

"So is your husband and daughter going to miss living in New Orleans? Annie asked as she continued to eat her fruit cup.

"Oh they're both fine. My husband and his partner are opening up their business here, and my daughter is still quite young, she'll be fine."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Lana is 4 years old."

"Hey she should meet Emma then…." David said smiling as he always did when he thought of Emma.

"That's Parker's little girl right? I'd love that. Lana is going to start pre-school and it would be great if she knew someone already."

"Well that settled then. We'll call him and set something up." Annie said with a smile.

Caleb chuckled as he watched both Annie and David in their own ways make sure that Sid's daughter was going to be taken care of. They might go at in different ways, but it was one thing the twins shared…..the need take care of their people, and Sid's daughter was one of theirs.

They finally said goodbye and made their way back to the stationhouse. Caleb dropped Annie off at her lab and then made his way to his studio. When he got there he found a surprise waiting for him….

**Chapter 7**

Caleb stood at the doorway with his mouth hanging open…..gaping at the sight before him.

"C-major. Well don't just stand there, come in here and give me a hug."

"Umm hi Gramps…."

Mr. Gibbons looked over to his grandson and smirked. "

Well I thought it was time to come see this studio of yours and I ran into this young man. I assumed he was a friend of yours so I….well I allowed us entrance."

"He totally picked your lock." Lucas replied still in shock that he was sitting across a rock legend.

"Well yes…semantics. C-major, seriously would you stop staring and gaping at me."

"Right sorry….I guess I'm just in shock. So you guys ran into each other outside?"

Lucas just shrugged wondering once again if he was doing the right thing. He had followed Caleb here the other day, and he...he just wanted to see him, maybe thank him for not getting him into trouble.

Caleb could see how uncomfortable the boy seemed at rushed to reassure him.

"Well I'm glad you came. By the way I never introduced myself the other day…I'm Caleb and I see you've met my gramps here."

"Seriously _he's _your grandfather?"

Caleb laughed out loud. He was sure he wore the same expression of awe when Angela had first whispered who her father was to him. "I know…..weird huh?"

Caleb couldn't help note that the kid seemed to have cleaned up a bit and was at the moment eating a sandwich that his grandfather had obviously made for him.

"So you haven't told me your name yet?"

Lucas looked up and paused. He still didn't trust this guy…..but he couldn't help wanting to tell him at least his name. To have some connection with him. He seemed ok…..but he had to be careful. Maybe just his first name would be safe.

"It's Lucas."

"Well it's been nice and all...but I should head back." Billy then turned to speak to Lucas. "You should come with C-major sometime….and I'll show you some more chords."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Do I look like a man who jokes around? Now I'm off, and you C-major should come and see me once and a while. Don't make me nag like a old woman."

Caleb smiled and agreed to go see him as soon as he could. He knew that his grandfather would want to know about the boy.

"Thanks Gramps…..I'll call you later. Hey did you see Chrissie?"

"You know it…..man alive that granddaughter of mine is a pistol. She informed me that should I miss her opening in a few week, that a certain favourite guitar of mine would come to harm."

Caleb laughed as he watched both his mentor and grandfather leave.

"Whoa where are you going?" Caleb asked when he spotted Lucas grabbing his jacket.

"I….I should go."

"Nah come on…you came here for a reason right?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night, you know for not getting me in trouble."

"Ya sure…no problem, especially when you weren't doing anything wrong in the first place."

Caleb then sat down and tried to think of the best way to put the boy at ease.

"Look, believe it or not, I kind of know what you're going through. Well not what you're going through specifically, but I've been in a similar position."

Lucas remained silent, but he couldn't help think that it was impossible for Caleb to ever understand, no one could.

Caleb sat down before continuing. "Look if you want I can tell you my story…"

Caleb watched as Lucas sat down across from him.

"Why?" Lucas asked truly confused.

Caleb paused for a moment. "Well….actually I'm not sure….I just though if you knew me…."

"What? That we could bond or something?" Lucas asked with anger in his voice. How dare this guy even think he could understand what he had been though…what he was still going through.

"I know you think that no one could understand, or relate to what you've been though Lucas….but you'd be surprised. Caleb got up and sat down beside Lucas before he continued.

"I know what the foster care system can be like….how bad it can be."

"How?"

"Because I too was a street kid….I too ran from the foster home that I'd been placed in." Caleb explained.

"So you really were a street kid?"

"It's the truth. My mom died shortly after I was born. I don't remember her, and wouldn't even know what she looked like if my father hadn't gotten a hold of some distant relatives of mine."

"What about your dad?"

"Well that's a bit complicated but suffice it to say he never knew about me."

"Ok?"

Caleb continued trying to change the focus of the conversation. He didn't really want to explain that he was a result of a one night stand. Not something he was exactly all that comfortable with sharing with the boy.

"Anyways my mom never named my father on my birth certificate and so when she passed away.….well I ended up in the system."

"Seriously?"

"Ya…I never knew a different life."

Lucas just nodded hoping that Caleb would continue. He really wanted to hear his story. Somehow he knew that he wasn't lying.

"Anyways in my forth foster care home there was this girl…her name was Lucy. For the first time in my life….there was someone in my life that I could really talk to. She was a year older than me, and had just lost her parents. That home….well it was the worst of any of the homes I had been placed in. The guy liked to use me as a punching bag and he liked to….hurt Lucy as well.

Anyways both Lucy and I decided to leave…to run away. It was hard at first but you adapt, and we had each other."

Lucas nodded. He knew that feeling….how being on your own could be better, even if you were cold and hungry. It was still better…..

"Anyways we both refused to trust any of the authorities, especially Lucy. She had confided in me that in her previous home….well that the man had hurt her as well. So we were both on our own and I was fine with it. She and I had so many plans….but then she got sick."

"Sick?"

"Ya….I didn't know how to help her. I stole whatever meds I could get my hands on but nothing helped. I found myself almost begging her to let me take her to a hospital but she always refused. Now I wished I hadn't listened."

Lucas remained silent as he continued to listen.

"Look the reason why I'm telling you all this is so that you know that I get it….that I get that it's almost impossible for you to trust anyone. I get it…I really do, but at the same time….there are people out there that you can trust. Lucas I'm one of them. Look you don't need to say anything but I really hope you will come to me if you need help."

"I'm ok….alone."

"You know what, maybe you are, but if you should ever just need a friend, then I hope you'll come to me, like you did today.

Caleb paused…an idea came to him.

"Lucas….what if there was a place… place you could stay at…you could come and go as you please and no one would bother you. Would you consider staying there?"

"I don't know…."

" Look…this place just sitting there empty, no one's using it. It used to be my old studio. I'm obviously not using it now, you could….crash there if you wanted."

"Why? I mean why are you doing this?"

"Hey….it's not charity. Think of it as paying it forward. This is more for me than for you."

"I don't understand" Lucas asked truly confused.

"Well…I guess I feel guilty…guilty that I was so lucky when so many kids weren't…including Lucy. Let me help you Lucas… and like I said the place is empty. Nobody goes there anymore. No one would bug you there." Caleb stopped letting his offer sink in hoping that he hadn't scared him off.

"Look I'm heading there now…why don't you come check it out?"

"And if I want to go…?"

"Then you go…no questions asked. But I still hope you'll keep in contact."

Lucas didn't know what to do. It all seemed too good to be true. Still he couldn't stop himself from nodding. The idea of a warm place to sleep….a place where he wouldn't have to keep one of his eyes open….

"Ok…."

Caleb wanted to jump up and down. Instead he nodded and grabbed his coat. "Well let's go then. We should probably leave through the back so my sister doesn't catch us."

"You sound afraid of her." Lucas couldn't help smiling.

"Oh laugh it up there sport but you don't know Chrissie."

Caleb smiled. He could help feel a bit hopeful that the kid felt comfortable enough to tease. Now all he had to figure out was a way from getting his family from finding out what he was up to….at least until he made some more headway with Lucas.

"Ya ya, whatever. Let's just go before I decide to turn Chrissie loose on you. Then we'll see how much of a hard ass you really are."

Lucas laughed out loud. The sound of his own laughter startled him. It had been so long since he had found anything to laugh about.

Caleb smiled as he and Lucas made they're way to his car. As he was driving he couldn't help but look over to Lucas who was sitting so stiffly he was sure that the kid was going to hurt himself.

He pulled up and saw Lucas's eyes widen as he drove through the gates.

"You live _here_?"

Caleb chuckled knowing that he had a very similar reaction the first time he saw his father's estate.

"Ya….it's my dad's." Caleb explained with a shrug.

"Wow…" Lucas asked still opened mouthed in shock

"I know…..trust me it took me a while to be able to call this place home." Caleb took a right and headed towards his father's garages. He opened up the garage door and stepped out. He waited for Lucas to do the same thing.

"Anyways the studio as you can see is right above the my dad's garage, but you can access it from the outside too. I'll show you the private entrance before I leave."

Lucas just nodded as he followed Caleb. Caleb opened the door and let Lucas enter.

"So this is it….my Uncle Zach used to live here when he was an intern working with my Dad. Anyways there's a kitchenette over here, there's a bedroom over in the back, and well a living room to chill and watch some TV."

"Come on and I'll show you were everything is. Towels are here, the bed sheets have been changed so no worries on that front, and the fridge should be stocked."

"Wait….if no one's been using this place why is there food in the fridge?" Lucas asked getting suspicious.

"Well it's just filled with items that aren't perishable. I never cooked here….but I did come here to sneak some food whenever my mother decided to make her special meals."

"Special meals?"

"Dude…you don't want to know. I love that woman but cooking is not one of her skills. Growing up my dad and I ate more take out than was healthy….we used to meet the delivery guys just out front and then come up here to eat."

"Wow…so you're scared of your mother too?"

Caleb laughed not only because the kid had a wicked sense of humour, but also in relief. What ever hell the kid had escaped from, it had not broken his spirit.

"Yup….not even going to deny it."

Lucas laughed again. He wanted to sit down but didn't want to get the white couches dirty. Caleb must of noticed his dilemma. "Ok well I'll let you get settled. Oh by the way…there some clothes in that closet that are too small for me….there outdated and whatever, but feel free to go through them. There should be some stuff that fit you."

"This is only going to be for one night." Lucas whispered. He couldn't let himself to get too comfortable. That was a dangerous thing to do.

"Like I said Lucas…you're free to come and go as you please. I'll show you where I keep the spare key….use this place whenever you want. No one will bother you here."

Caleb then decided it was best if he left the boy alone before he got spooked. He didn't want to leave him….but he could read in Lucas's eyes that he needed time to process everything. He could only hope the kid wouldn't disappear on him. He needed time to gain his trust.

"Oh before I go…..the phone is over there and I left my cell number beside it. If you need to talk or if there's an emergency, I hope you'll use it." Caleb shrugged his shoulders trying to be nonchalant.

"Anyways I'll leave you in peace, and you should seriously feel bad for me…I think my mother is cooking tonight."

"Thanks…." Lucas whispered.

"Not a problem… well goodnight then." Caleb left then even though everyone of his instincts were telling him to stay, not to leave this boy alone. Still he knew that if he pushed too hard that he would scare the boy off.

Lucas stood there confused. He _really_ had left him alone. Lucas continued standing there almost expecting someone to come crashing through the doors to take him away. Suddenly his stomach made a noise reminding him that he hadn't eaten since that morning. His hunger had him walking toward the kitchenette. He opened up some cupboards and looked inside. There was one filled solely with pop tarts. He was a kid and even he knew that people needed more than pop tarts for a healthy diet. He continued his search and found some cans of ravioli and decided to heat one up. He was accustomed to taking care of himself. As his dinner was heating up in the microwave, he decided to take another look around. He was slowly allowing himself to believe that he would be safe….at least for the night. He went back into the kitchen and ate his dinner.

Afterwards he washed and dried his bowl. He then decided to go in search of some clothes. He found some sweats and a t-shirt that were big on him, but at least they were clean. He then headed to the bathroom. He couldn't remember the last time he took a bath. Normally he snuck into public restrooms and tried to clean up as best as he could using wet paper towels.

He stripped and took some time examining some old bruises. They were now yellowish in colour, past experience told him that they would soon disappear. He lowered himself into the bath and then remembered that he hadn't locked the door. His heart raced as he got out and made sure that the door was locked. He silently berated himself for being so careless. He returned to his bath but he hurried through it. It was ingrained in him to hurry….not to allow himself to spend time in such a vulnerable state.

Once he was dressed he made his way to the couch. He somehow felt it would be to strange to sleep in that bed….he sat there thinking about how his life had changed since meeting Caleb. He wanted to plan out strategies for the morning, but finding himself warm and full made it hard to fight off sleep. For the first time in a long time….Lucas found himself closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Unbeknownst to Lucas, Caleb was standing outside watching him. Once Caleb was reassured that the boy was not leaving and was in fact asleep he made his way to the main house. It was harder than he thought leaving the boy there….but at least he knew that he was safe for the night.

What the hell was he going to do? Caleb knew without a doubt that he could not let the boy go. He knew that he would not rest until he was sure that Lucas would be taken care of. It had broken his heart to see him be so meticulous as he washed up after himself. Even the fact that Lucas has decided to forgo sleeping in a bed…an experience he was sure he had been without for quite some time….showed how careful he was still being. It broke his heart.

_**Chapter 8**_

Caleb was in his parent's kitchen trying to figure out how to work the new coffee machine his mother had bought. He was mumbling about needing a freaking PHD to make a lousy cup of coffee when Chrissie walked in. She was still in her favourite pyjamas, they were bright pink with the faces of those stupid that she loved plastered on it. He couldn't help smile when he saw that she was also sporting some fluffy bunny slippers.

"Wow sis…that's quite a look you have going on there."

"You only wish you had the pizzazz to pull this off. Don't be jealous of my amazing innate sense of fashion. Now why are you just standing there…I NEED my coffee."

Caleb rolled his eyes as he stepped aside. "Well I'm trying, but this _thing _should come with a freaking manual."

Chrissie chuckled as she reached over and pressed one of the hundreds of doodads he was sure he had tried, and soon the kitchen was filling with the rich aroma of coffee.

"What the hell did you push? I swear I tried them all."

Angela smiled as she entered the kitchen. She walked over to kiss both Chrissie and Caleb before stealing the first cup of coffee from right under her son's nose.

"So where did you disappear to yesterday?" Chrissie asked as she pulled out some orange juice from the fridge.

"Huh?" Caleb wasn't listening as he watched impatiently for the damn coffee to brew. There should have been enough for a damn cup by now.

"Wow you really are useless without your morning caffeine. I asked you where you disappeared to last night."

"Oh…I just had something to do."

"Hey I wanted to ask you…were you up at your old studio yesterday?" Hodgins asked as he stole the second cup of coffee.

"Oh ya….sorry did I leave the lights on or something?"

"Well I thought I saw some lights on but I wasn't sure."

"Ya….I went there to look for some old songs that I wrote thinking I could get inspired by one of them." Caleb answered while he silently cursed his bad luck. His father never went to that side of the estate. He was just lucky he hadn't gone to investigate.

"Is that coffee I smell?" David asked walking into the Hodgins kitchen like he owned it.

"You touch that pot and I swear I will kill you." Caleb warned frowning at the now empty pot.

"So no coffee yet there Caleb? Man I had forgotten how much of a grouch you were before your first cup." David said as he winked at his godmother who laughingly shared a sip of her coffee with him.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Caleb asked forgoing from commenting on his jibe.

"Did you forget that we were all going for breakfast this morning?" Annie asked entering the kitchen as well. She walked over to Caleb and kissed his cheek whispering good morning.

"Oh…right breakfast. Umm could I meet you guys there? I kind of have something to do this morning."

"Sure…." Annie couldn't help feel that Caleb was keeping something from her. First he disappeared last night without saying goodbye, and now this morning he was once again being mysterious.

"Hey I have an idea…why don't I just make you guys some breakfast?" Angela asked heading toward the fridge.

"NO!" Caleb, Chrissie, and Annie shouted out.

"We mean…..that's ok mom, we wanted to try out that new bistro that opened up by our work, but thanks for the offer." Chrissie quickly added.

David was having a hard time not laughing out loud. He winked at his Godmother, unlike the others he knew perfectly well that she knew how to cook….she just hated it. He couldn't understand how no one else seemed to have caught on yet to her ruse.

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Annie asked hoping to smooth over any hurt feelings they may had inevitably caused her Aunt.

"Sounds good, let me call Bren and we can all go." Angela smiled at Booth's baby girl. She really had such a warm heart. She almost felt bad about her deceit….almost.

Caleb finally got his coffee and left everyone to get dressed. He hated lying to Annie, but he had to earn Lucas's trust, and that meant not telling anyone yet about him. He waited until he was sure that everyone had left before he made his way to his old studio. He knocked wondering why he hadn't made some arrangements with Lucas so he would know it was him that was knocking. He was probably scaring the kid!

"Ummm Lucas, it's me…Caleb." He waited and was about to use his key when he heard the boy finally unlock the door.

"Hey…I thought I'd come and check on you." Caleb was surprised to see how much of a difference a bath and some clean clothes made. Lucas was a good looking kid. Without all the dirt and grime covering him….it was easier to see his olive tone complexion.

Lucas couldn't help feel happy to see Caleb. He looked around and saw that he really was alone. He had kept his word.

"So I'm off to work but I thought I'd check in, see if you needed anything."

"Ummm no I'm good. I….borrowed some clothes." Lucas confessed avoiding eye contact with Caleb.

"Well I'm glad someone could use them. I swear I need to go through half the crap I have in that closet. I see you found some of the less colourful articles. I swear Chrissie used to use me as her personal dress up doll. It was humiliating."

"You played dress up with her?"

"Hey no judgements! She was younger and I swear when she wanted something it was impossible to say no."

Caleb suddenly had an idea. He wondered if the kid would go for it.

"Hey….since you're up and everything, I was wondering if you would be interested in coming with me."

"Where?"

"Well I'm suppose to meet my girlfriend and our families for breakfast. You could come along."

"I don't think so…."

"We wouldn't have to tell them anything, I could just say that you're a friend's nephew that I ran into. That I was just taking you to breakfast while they ran some errands or something."

"I don't know…...I think it's time I go"

"Look nobody bothered you last night right?"

"No…."

"And I swear nobody will. Look this place is just sitting here empty, you can stay here until you figure things out."

Lucas didn't know what to do. He was so confused. Everything in him was telling him to go. That letting anyone close to him was a bad idea. Yet last night had been so good. He had gotten a good night sleep, he had felt safe…..

Caleb backed away to give Lucas some room. "Hey it's up to you….but I happen to know that the only breakfast items in here are pop tarts. I know I could go for some bacon and eggs."

Lucas shrugged. "But you could change your mind and tell someone about me."

"Lucas…I wouldn't do that. Now why don't you go see if there isn't a multi-coloured jacket in the closet you can use. I think there may be one in there somewhere."

Caleb couldn't be happier as he watched Lucas walk into the spare room. He was making headway with him. He wasn't sure if his idea would pan out but he had to try. He was going to need some help….but he couldn't break his word to the kid. It was a sticky situation.

**Bistro….**

Annie was trying to concentrate on the menu but her mind kept going back to Caleb. She couldn't stop feeling like he was keeping something from her. She had never felt that way before, she and Caleb had always told each other everything. He was her best friend in many ways…..

"Annie is something wrong? You seem less vocal than usual…." Brennan asked.

"Oh…no I'm fine. I'm glad you and dad could come. It's been a while since we all got together like this."

"Hey when my kids offer to take me out for breakfast…..well there's no way I'm going to say no, especially when you guys are buying." Booth said winking at her.

"Whoa…who said anything about buying?" David asked with a smirk. "I know how much you can put away there dad."

"Says the human garbage disposal." Booth replied rolling his eyes.

Just then Caleb appeared. "Hey guys, sorry if I kept you waiting."

David looked up from his menu, knowing what he was going to order already. "Please like we would of waited. Hey who's that?"

"Oh…everybody this is Lucas. He's going to be joining us. The meeting I had was with a producer friend of mine, but he had something he had to do…so I told him that Lucas could hang out with me until he was free."

Angela got up and walked over to the boy who seemed to want to blend into the wall behind him. "Hi….I'm Angela, Caleb's mom."

"Hi…."

"Well aren't you adorable! Come on sweetie, come sit by me. I love to share meals with handsome young men."

Lucas looked over to Caleb with almost a panicked look. Caleb just shrugged as he led him to the table.

"Well introduce the rest of us?"

Caleb sighed dramatically. "Relax Chrissie….give a guy a chance. Lucas this annoying person to my right is my little sister Chrissie, the Dweeb sitting beside her is her boyfriend David, next to him is his twin and my better half Annie, those are her parents Booth and Dr. Brennan, and you've met my mother Angela, and finally next to her is my dad…Jack."

Lucas felt nervous having everyone's eyes on him. "Umm hi."

"Ok enough with the introductions people, seriously where's the waitress….I'm starving!" David mumbled from behind his menu.

The waitress showed up to take everyone's orders. When it was time for Lucas to order he just mumbled that he wasn't hungry.

"Oh sweetie who have to eat something. Breakfast is so important especially for a boy your age." Angela then took over and ordered some pancakes with a side of bacon knowing that it was a safe order. She had yet to meet any child that didn't love pancakes.

"Will you be joining Caleb in the studio?" Brennan asked Lucas.

"Ahh…I'm not really sure."

"The reason I'm asking is that I'm going to the Jeffersonian and I happen to know that they're having a special tour of the Egyptian museum. If you would like….you could come with me and attend the tour. It really is a fascinating exhibit."

Caleb looked down at Lucas who seemed to not know what to say. This is exactly what he was hoping for. If there was anyone who could connect with Lucas…he knew it would be his Aunt.

"Hey it's up to you. You're more than welcome to come with me….but if I were you, I would totally go with her. The Jeffersonian is pretty amazing."

"Dude…seriously why would you want to hang out with him? All he does is stare down at his piano and _hums_. Now if he had any talent….."

Lucas couldn't help laugh as he watched Caleb grab David into a headlock. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to get up and make his escape, but the other part wanted to stay. He was having…..fun. Could he risk it…just for one more day?

"Umm I guess the Egypt thing would be good….if you're sure that it would be ok."

"Of course…if it were not I wouldn't of made the offer. Booth can drop us off on his way to work, and Caleb can pick you up at lunch."

Caleb looked up and recognized something in his Aunt's eye. He sat back satisfied that he had made the right decision. Lucas was no match for his aunt….if anyone could gain his trust it was her…

_**Fire station…**_

Caleb looked up to see Annie enter the studio. He had been dreading this since they had left the bistro. He didn't want to hide anything from her…..but he didn't have a choice. He would not break his word to Lucas.

"Hey…"

"Caleb is there something wrong? I can't help feeling like there's something you're keeping from me. It's….well it's been bothering me."

Caleb got up from his piano and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Annie…..there is something I'm not telling you, but I need you to trust me. I just need sometime to work something out."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"No…well at least not yet. Annie I swear it has nothing to do with us, and I want to tell you everything, I just can't yet. Just give me some time, and I know it's asking a lot, but if you could not ask me for any explanations right now…that would help."

Annie sighed as she hugged him back. "Ok….I do trust you Caleb, I just always assumed that we would be able to tell each other anything."

Caleb wanted to scream in frustration. He could tell that his refusal to share was hurting her. It really was true…they really never kept anything from the other one. He pulled Annie down onto his coach and tried to explain without breaking his promise to a little boy.

"Look Annie, this thing I have to work out…well it involved a promise I made to someone. I can't break my word to this person….it would be the worst possible betrayal in their eyes. Please understand. If there was someone I would confide in….it would be you."

Annie smiled then. Caleb never failed to amaze her. "Ok….and please let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thanks Annie. I really do love you."

"Ok….spill!" Chrissie shouted out as she barged into her brother's studio. She stood in front of her brother with crossed arms and scrawled at him all the while tapping her foot showing her impatience.

"God Chrissie….melodramatic much?"

"Don't even….whose the boy Caleb?"

"I told you…his name is Lucas." Caleb then got up and made his way the mini fridge to get a bottle of water. He silently asked Annie if she wanted one before returning to his piano….hoping that he could ignore his sister who was still glaring at him.

"Caleb….when will you learn? You will never be able to lie to me. Now who is he?"

Caleb sighed as he looked to Annie almost begging her to come to his aid.

"Caleb is telling the truth Chris….now come on and let's leave him to work."

"What? Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm leaving here until brother dear here tells me what the hell is going on." Chrissie sat down to show that she meant business.

"Whoa Chris….I swear I could hear you from outside." David said as he entered wondering if he had missed any drama. "What's up with you?"

"Caleb here thinks he can pull one over me….but he's sadly mistaken."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Lucas….the street kid?" David asked confused.

"Whoa….street kid? Where did you get that?" Chrissie asked seriously confused.

"Oh please….didn't you see that he was wearing Caleb's old coat? And I'm pretty sure that was Caleb's old t-shirt too."

"Oh my God…you're right. How did I miss that? I helped my mom choose that jacket."

Caleb wanted to hit something. Trust the Dweeb to ruin everything!

"Would you guys please shut it! God what is up with everyone being so freaking nosey. Just leave it alone will you."

Chrissie turned then to face her brother and saw how distressed he really seemed.

"Caleb….what are you doing? Is Lucas in trouble? Are you trying to help him? You can tell us Caleb….you know we will help anyway we can."

Caleb sighed. Well there really wasn't any point in denying the truth now….

"Look sis….can you just drop this. I need you to stay out of this for the time being. And I need all of you to forget what David just blurted out. I NEED you guys to do this. You can't let on that you know anything, and you definitely can't act any differently around Lucas."

David became serious and walked over to Caleb. "Look sorry I blurted that out….I just assumed that Annie and Chrissie knew. You know we'll do whatever you need to help that kid. Plus you didn't tell us….I figured it out."

"He won't care….he's going to see it as a betrayal of his trust. You don't understand David…."

"Ok… so we pretend we know nothing. Not a big deal. The good news is that we do know…and you don't have to keep doing whatever you're doing alone. So what do you need?"

Chrissie smiled as she went to sit beside her brother. Sometimes she forgot how wonderful David could really be. "He's right Caleb…..now what can we do?"

Caleb could almost feel the weight that he had been carrying around these past few days lift off him. He could breath easier. "Thanks guys…." he then sat back and told them everything.

"So he's staying over the garage?" Annie asked.

"Ya…it was the only place I could think of."

"And you're sure we shouldn't tell our parents?" Chrissie asked softly.

"No sis…he'll take off. If he thinks that I betrayed his trust….he'll disappear."

"Ok then….I can help keep them away from the studio. What else do you need?" Chrissie asked wanting to do more.

"Nothing right now, I need him to come to me for help. I'm hoping that given time he'll finally talk. In fact that's why I brought him to breakfast…I wanted him to meet Aunt Brennan. If there's anyone who will be able to get through to him… it will be her. But we have to wait for Lucas to take that step….if we try to intervene in any way….I'm afraid he'll just run away."

Caleb then turned to David. "You knew and said nothing at breakfast?"

"I assumed that if you wanted us to know that you would of told us…besides the kid looked nervous as hell. I figured you had things well in hand." David was surprised when he felt Annie kiss him.

"You really make me proud to be your twin….."

"Annie's right….thanks David. So if you could just continue doing what you did at breakfast…."

"You mean be my charming, amusing self?"

Caleb laughed out loud. The four of them spend the rest of the morning talking about ways to gain Lucas's trust. Caleb looked around and silently thanked whatever deity that brought these people into his life.

**Jeffersonian Earlier that same day….**

Parker was in his office when he saw both his Aunt and Bones return from their breakfast…but they weren't alone. Parker stood up and went to see what was going on.

"Look Bones….this is getting a bit ridiculous don't you think?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Parker sighed as he rubbed the spot on his neck that seemed to always carry his tension.

"Bones….I know you value your student's mental acuity above all things, but I have to put my foot down. He's a freaking kid Bones…there's no way I can let him work here, I don't care what his IQ happens to be."

Angela started to laugh out loud. Brennan looked more confused with Parker's declaration.

"Parker I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Sweetie, he thinks that Lucas here is your new intern." Angela explained as she tried to get her breath under control.

Brennan's eyes lit up with mirth.

"Oh I see….no no Lucas is not my student. He's a friend of Caleb's. I offered to show him the lab before taking him on the Egyptian tour. The idea that a child could have the mental acuity to work along side me is quite humorous."

Parker smiled in relief, glad that he wouldn't have a situation on his hands.

"Well you can't really blame me…I swear they seem to get younger and younger each year."

Parker then turned and really looked at the young boy standing so stiffly between Angela and Bones.

"Well since no one has made any introductions, I guess I should do it. Hi, I'm Parker." Parker put out his hand but pulled it back when he saw the look of apprehension that appeared on the boy's face.

"Hi…" Lucas whispered wondering why he had agreed to come. What had he been thinking? When they had first arrived the first thing he saw were the security guards that greeted both the Doctor and Caleb's mom before looking at him. He had been sure that they would somehow know, that they would take him back….there. That they would know his secret.

"So you're here to see Bones' personal playground huh?"

"What? No that is not true….the Jeffersonian is not my playground." Brennan interjected.

"He's just joking Sweetie. Look I have a facial reconstruction that I need to get to, so I guess I'll see you guys later." Angela then leaned down to speak to Lucas.

"Make sure you come see me before you leave handsome. I'll show you something that I've been working on. And what ever you do, even if that husband of mine begs….do not let him talk you into touching….or smelling anything in that room of his."

Hodgins had heard what Angela had said and immediately jumped to his own defence.

"Hey I heard that! Plus kids love to see all my beauties…..plus he's a guy." Hodgins didn't continue his thought when both Dr. B and Angie gave him both a look that said he would regret not shutting up.

"Ummm never mind. Wow I should check on that _thing_ that I was waiting for…."

Lucas couldn't help chuckling. Caleb's dad seemed to be afraid of the women in his life as well.

"Well Lucas why don't I begin the tour then."

"Sure I guess.."

"Well this is the platform, this area is restricted so that no evidence gets compromised. Unfortunately I can not allow you access, but I can show you some interesting anthropological finds that I have in my office. I'm sure you'll find them fascinating."

Parker smiled as he watched Bones start on some anthropological jibber jabber that he was sure was going in Lucas's one ear and out the other. Oh well the kid was on his own. He went back to his office happy that the disaster he had foreseen ended up being nothing.

Lucas looked around in amazement. This place looked like something out of a science fiction movie. The Doctor kept talking about some artefact that she had in her hands, but he had a hard time following what she was going on about. Still he didn't want to seem rude and interrupt her so he just nodded whenever she paused. He looked around and saw pictures of places the Doctor must of gone to…..he couldn't imagine being able to go see all those places. If only he could go to one of those places…..somewhere he could disappear. Somewhere his secret would never be found out.

"Lucas can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if it's inappropriate. I sometimes have a hard time knowing what are socially acceptable inquiries."

Lucas didn't get most of what she just said so he found himself nodding once again.

"Well I couldn't help notice that you seem to be favouring your right arm. Did you injure yourself?"

"What? No…I mean it's nothing. I just fell of my bike a week ago, I guess my arm still hurts a bit, but it's getting better."

Brennan frowned knowing that a fall would not explain the injury that she believed Lucas sustained. She didn't like to jump to conclusions but she couldn't stop forming a picture in her mind.

"I see….well if it causes you pain please let me know. It could be indicative that the break is not healing properly. It may need to be reset."

"Ya…sure. But seriously it's getting better. I hardly even notice it anymore." Lucas told her hoping that she would drop it. How had she noticed? He was really good at hiding his injuries. He needed the Doctor to stop asking about his arm. "Ummm so what exactly do you do here? Are you like Indiana Jones?"

"I don't know what that means, but I went into Anthropology to study how humans have evolved, how the lived, and how they died.. Now however I work alongside the FBI to help them solve murders. It's how I met Booth. He was the agent that was assigned to work with me. I help identify victims, tell them how they died and with the help of my colleagues we help the FBI identify and capture murderers."

Brennan couldn't help notice how still Lucas had become. "Are you alright?"

"Umm….I just didn't know. Wow you can do all that?"

"Yes….I'm the best in the world."

"Oh….well that's good. I just thought that you worked at a museum."

"Well I do….but the Jeffersonian saw fit to build this forensic lab when they saw the results that the partnership between Booth and I were yielding. Now are you ready to see the Egyptian exhibit? It really is quite good."

Lucas nodded and just followed the Doctor out of her office. His mind was racing….he needed to leave. Tonight….he needed to leave tonight. He couldn't believe this….

Brennan looked back to see that Lucas had not heard her question. She wished that Angela or Booth were here. She could sense that something was troubling Lucas but didn't know how to help him. She suddenly stopped and sat down on a bench that was in the hallway. She signalled to Lucas to sit beside her.

"What? Is something wrong?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Well that's what I would like to ask you. Lucas I have never been very good at reading people, but I can't help feeling like there's something wrong. I also sense that you don't wish to talk to me. That of course is understandable because you don't know me. I was wondering if we could attempt something."

"What?"

"Well since you don't know me very well, I would like to offer you the opportunity to ask me any question. I will answer anything you ask and will not require you to reciprocate. I will also not jump to any conclusions based on any questions you may ask."

"I don't really have any questions…." Lucas needed to get out of there. Did Caleb somehow tell his Aunt something? Why was she so interested?

"Hmmm I see….well it could be anything. Why don't you try to think of a question. I promise to answer truthfully."

"Ok….well is it true that you found Caleb?" Lucas asked. He really didn't know what else to ask.

He just wanted to get to the exhibit so that the Doctor would stop…just stop.

"Yes…..my team and I found Lucy. Did Caleb tell you about her?"

Lucas nodded.

"I see….well after identifying Lucy, we wanted to know what had happened to her. Angela was the one to find a missing persons report that had not only a picture of Lucy but of Caleb as well. Booth and I then took both their pictures and began to search for Caleb, knowing that he was probably the last person to have seen Lucy alive. When we found Caleb….well I was concerned that he might of caught Lucy's illness."

"Did he?" Lucas couldn't help become worried. The idea of Caleb sick bothered him.

"No…luckily he had not. I had to convince him to allow me to run some tests, he didn't want to at first….you see he was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of someone making him return to the home he and Lucy had run away from."

"Oh…."

"Did you have another question?"

"How can you tell how someone was killed?" The question escaped him before he could stop it.

"Well I can read markers on bones."

"Markers?"

"Yes…you see our bones may heal but every injury is recorded and shows up on our bones. I can even tell you when the injury occurred by studying the amount of remodelling around it."

Brennan was worried that she said too much….or was being too descriptive. Booth always warned her about sharing too much with the twins. Still she had told Lucas that she would answer any of his questions.

"What else can you tell?" Lucas asked wondering if the Doctor could really do everything she was saying.

"Well I can tell if they struggled, or if the they died without trying to defend themselves."

"Really?"

"Yes…Booth and I had a case where a mute girl killed a man trying to get away from him. She didn't want to tell us what happened because she was scared….and she had reason to be. You see, she had been abused and people did not believe her when she tried to tell them. But you see….her x-ray proved what she had been saying was the truth. My team and I are very good at unearthing the truth. There is always evidence….there is always facts that lead to the truth."

"What happened to the girl?"

Brennan smiled whenever she thought about Samantha. "We found her parents. You see she had been kidnapped and her parents had never stopped looking for her. She is now a teacher. She comes to visit sometimes." Brennan saw one of her students approach but signalled them to not disturb her.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Why are you answering all these questions?" Lucas whispered.

"I do have an ulterior motive. You see…I want you to be able to talk to me. I believe trust is very important to you. I know you don't know me….so I'm willing to answer any questions that would allow you to know me."

"But why?"

"The truth?"

"Yes….."

"Ok…well I did promise to answer truthfully. I know that your injury did not result from a fall, that it resulted from a blunt force trauma. I can also see several signs that you have suffered from mal-nutrition…..basically you exhibit all the signs of child abuse."

"What? No…." Lucas stood up then nervously looking for a way to leave.

"Lucas please calm down. I will not force you to tell me anything. I am glad you seemed to have formed a friendship with Caleb. That is important. Please don't let my observations make you dissolve that. You have my word that I will not interfere…..but I am going to work toward my goal."

"What goal?"

"That you will one day come to me on your own…..that you will tell me why you are so scared. Until then….well I hope I can be your friend. Everything we have spoken of today…well I promise that it will remain between us."

"I didn't say that you were right."

"You didn't have to. Can you tell me one thing though…."

"I….."

"Can you just tell me if you are in immediate danger? Do you have somewhere to go that is safe? You don't have to tell me where…."

Lucas was surprised when he felt her hand on his. He was even more surprised to see her wipe a tear from her cheek. Before he could stop himself he nodded.

"Good…that's good. Please Lucas….please come to me if that should change. I promise I won't ask anything questions….but please I find that I won't be able to stop worrying if I'm not reassured that you have a place to go."

Again Lucas didn't say anything…he just nodded instead. Brennan smiled and stood up.

"Thank you. I feel much better. Now I believe we have an exhibit to see…."

Lucas stood and didn't realize that he had taken hold of her hand, yet found that he didn't want to let go…..

_**Chapter 9**_

Caleb made his way to his aunt's office but found it empty. He shrugged thinking that his Aunt must of lost track of time. He decided to visit his mom while he waited. He made his way to her office and shook his head when he heard his dad argue with his Aunt's newest intern about how dirt was a useless, and meaningless word here in the lab. He loved his father, he really did…..but he so didn't get his thing for bugs and dirt.

He got to his mom's office and smiled at what he found. Lucas was playing a video game that he had played when he had been a kid. He was playing on his mom's huge screen…..he must of won her over since she was pretty protective of it, not even his dad could use it.

Caleb knocked and walked over to his mom. "Hey…"

"Sweetie…I'm in shock. First I have breakfast with you, and now this?"

Caleb laughed as he hugged his mom. "You make it sound like you don't see both Chrissie and I everyday. By the way, where's Aunt Brennan?"

"Oh….she had some mummified emergency or something. Anyways I got to keep this cutie until you came."

Lucas looked over finally taking his eyes from the game. "This place….this place is just…"

Caleb laughed as he nodded. "I know….trust me I know. So you ready to get out of here?"

"Ya sure." Lucas walked over to Angela then. "Thank you for showing me your awesome computer, and for letting me play that game."

Angela's heart melted as she looked into Lucas's warm dark eyes. "Oh you are so welcome, but you have to make me a promise."

"Ummm…"

"Oh it's not that bad….no need for the panicked look, just promise me that you'll come see me again."

Lucas didn't know how to answer that, he didn't want to lie to Caleb's mom, she had been pretty nice to him.

"Mom….Lucas and I really need to get going."

"Fine, fine make your escape."

Caleb chuckled as he helped Lucas with his coat.

"Come on…..let's get going while the getting is good."

Caleb decided to pick up a pizza knowing there really wasn't anything at the apartment. He was really going to have to look into doing some grocery shopping. All this take out couldn't be all that good for the kid. Maybe he could ask Chrissie is she wouldn't mind doing it, it was shopping after all. He looked over to Lucas who had been pretty quiet since they had left the Jeffersonian.

"Hey are you ok? You've been kind of quiet."

"I think you're Aunt knows…." Lucas whispered.

"Knows what exactly? I swear I didn't tell her anything Lucas."

"She knows that…..never mind." Lucas turned his head then to look out his passenger window.

Caleb sighed. He knew his Aunt would see what he saw, that she would recognize the signs. He had been hoping for that. Yet maybe he had made a mistake.

"You know….you can trust her. If you don't want to talk to me, well you could talk to her."

"No… I can't do that."

"Hey….it's ok, I promised you that I wouldn't pressure you, and I won't. And don't worry about my Aunt knowing anything, I'll take care of it."

Lucas just nodded.

"Did you have fun at least?" Caleb asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes! I mean that place is so cool. Did you know that they even have dinosaurs?"

"Ya…I did. I still remember walking in there for the first time. God I thought it looked like something out of movie."

"Me too! And your Aunt, well she has so much information about like everything. She just kept telling me stuff about what we were looking at, most of it I didn't understand. Still it's cool how much information she has memorized."

Caleb laughed out loud. "Dude, you don't know the half of it. She is one of a kind, I used to think she was like a human Encyclopaedia."

Caleb then pulled up to the back entrance to the studio and got out carrying the pizza.

"Come on then….hey you know that video game you were playing in my mom's office?"

"Ya…. it was so cool. She let me play on her huge screen."

"Well I happen to hold the record on that game."

"Really?"

"Yup…. I hold the bragging rights in my family, and that's saying a lot, trust me."

Lucas smiled.

"So what do you say we eat this Pizza here, and then I will school you at the game." Caleb looked over hoping that Lucas would agree. He needed to spend some time with him. It was the only way he could see to gaining some ground with him, to bond with him.

"Sure…I mean if you want to." Lucas added shyly.

"Hey I saw you play, and I always welcome a new challenger. Just be prepared to lose."

Lucas smiled. "Why are you so sure that you'll win?"

Caleb chuckled hearing the challenge in Lucas's voice. "Because like I said….I'm the master."

They ended up eating if front of the TV both eager to get to the game. Caleb was happy as he saw Lucas start to relax around him. He had noticed how tense he had been since leaving the his Aunt's lab. He hooked up the game and sat back planning to enjoy this time with Lucas.

Caleb had every intention of letting Lucas win…to have bragging rights. Yet after about 15 minutes into the game he forgot all about his intentions. He was actually losing…and not because of some altruistic motivation to make a small boy feel good. Lucas was good. The kid was winning on his own!

"Ummm where the hell did you learn how to play like this?"

"Arcades." Lucas admitted.

That made Caleb pause. He and Lucy used to spend many afternoons in arcades. Both playing the games, and…well pick pocketing had been very easy when your victims were otherwise occupied.

"No kidding? Me too…man the hours I used to spend down at the arcade…you know the one that's by that fowl smelling spice shop."

"The one that smells like feet?"

"Yes! Man alive I never could understand the people who went in there voluntarily."

Lucas laughed. "I know….and stop trying to distract me. I'm so going to win, you know that right?"

Caleb stood up straight then. "You know what? I was going to take it easy on you since you're a kid…but not so much anymore. It's on Lucas, the gloves are off."

"Good, then when I do win….. you won't be able to use that lame excuse." Lucas laughed out loud when Caleb lost another one of his men.

Round one went to Lucas who jumped up and started to chant that he had beat the so called master. Caleb sat back and pretended to be angry at his antics…but secretly he couldn't be happier.

"Well I need some more fuel before we start round two. I'll admit you may have some skills….but this time I won't underestimate you."

Caleb grabbed a few more slices of pizza and nuked them. He couldn't help feel optimistic about his goal to connect with Lucas.

**Booth's office**

"Bones, what are you doing here? Miss me already?" Booth asked with his signature smile.

Brennan frowned in confusion. "What? No that's absurd, I saw you only a few hours ago."

Booth smiled. His Bones would never change, and he for one was glad. "Well if you weren't pining for me, then what brings you by."

"It's that boy that Caleb introduced us to. I could be wrong Booth, but I believe he's a run away."

"Whoa….what makes you think that?" Booth asked even though he had been thinking along the same lines. Well he hadn't come to that conclusion but he knew something was up with the kid.

"He displays signs of child abuse Booth. What I need to know is what are we going to do?"

Booth sat back into his chair. "Well I know what we should do, but I'm not sure if we should do it."

"You're not being at all clear Booth. What do you mean?"

"Well Caleb obviously knows more than we do, and for whatever reason he's trying to keep this from us. Maybe we should talk to him first. Like you're always telling me…we shouldn't jump to any conclusions without all the facts. We really don't know anything for certain."

Brennan nodded. She got up then and made her way around Booth's desk and sat on his lap.

"You are a very good man Booth. I find that I like it when you're calm and rational. I find it very attractive."

"Ya?" Booth asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes….it shows me that not only have I learned many things from you, but that I have influenced you as well. I find that very reassuring, there's balance."

"Well we are the original yin and yang of partners….we complement each other. Isn't that what you once told me?"

"Well technically Sweets is the one who said that…I just interpreted his "psychobabble' as you liked to call it for you."

Booth chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. "So we wait to talk to Caleb?"

"Yes…I'm agreeable to that." Brennan signed. "Booth I'm worried….."

"Ya Bones, this could get complicated….."

**Caleb's old studio…**

Caleb returned carrying his nuked pizza only to find that Lucas had fallen asleep. He debated whether he should leave him where he was on the couch or move him. In the end he decided to carry the boy to the bedroom. He slowly removed his runners and pulled the comforter over him. He couldn't help look down on Lucas and study the burn marks he saw just above one of his wrists. He knew he had to be patient with Lucas, had to wait for him to confide in him….but it was killing him not knowing what his story was. Yet did he really want to know the horrors he had been through? He knew one thing, there was no way he was leaving him alone tonight. Something told him that given the first chance…that Lucas would leave. He pulled out his cell and called Chrissie.

"Hey sis…can you do me a favour?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"I'm at my old studio with Lucas….could you cover for me with mom and dad? I don't want to leave him alone."

"Sure…don't worry about a thing. Hey did you need anything? You know….clothes, toothbrush, or whatever."

"Ummm…actually ya. Could you grab some clothes for me and for Lucas?"

"Are you asking me to go shopping?"

Caleb chuckled hearing the anticipation in her voice. "Just some essentials sis…please don't go crazy. He won't accept them if he thinks they're new."

"Don't worry I got you covered." Chrissie paused to make sure no one was listening.

"Caleb….how are you doing? I mean are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me sis, I'm good I promise. Thanks though…..no guy could ask for a better or sneakier sister."

"Don't you forget it. Give me an hour….I'll be right there."

"Thanks Chrissie…..does the Dweeb realize what a lucky SOB he is?"

"I tell him that on a daily basis."

Caleb chuckled as he snapped his cell closed. He took another peek into the bedroom to make sure Lucas hadn't woken up. When he was certain that he was still asleep he closed the door and made his way to the kitchenette to make some coffee. Thank God his mother had not replaced his old coffee maker. At least with this one he knew how do brew a freaking cup of coffee without needing a manual….

**Hodgins' Estate…**

"Was that Caleb?" Annie asked. Chrissie had convinced her to come and spend the night, and since she really was hoping to talk to Caleb, she had agreed.

"Ya….he's going to stay at the studio. He asked me to drop off some supplies. Hey David do you have some old clothes at your place…ones that would fit Lucas?"

"Ummm, ya I think so. I'm pretty sure mom kept some stuff. Meet you there… say in an hour?"

"Yes, and by the way, if my parents ask….Caleb is still at work."

"Ya sure." With that David left.

Chrissie and Annie went into Caleb's room to grab a change of clothes and his toiletries. They were about to leave when Angela spotted them.

"Hey…Bren called me to say you were spending the night. Did you girls eat already?"

"Thanks mom…we grabbed something before we left."

"Really, or are you just saying that because you're afraid that I might cook something?" Angela asked with humour in her eyes.

"Run….." Hodgins whispered as he walked by them.

"I heard that."

"Huh? Wow Angela….have you lost weight?"

"2 pounds, ….and nice save."

Chrissie laughed as she watched her father follow her mother out of the kitchen, the whole time making comments about how she was wasting away…

"God I love them." Chrissie said smiling.

"I hate lying to them." Annie whispered.

"Hey…were not lying. We're just keeping them out of the loop for the time being. Now come on before they come back."

Annie nodded as she followed Chrissie out the kitchen back door that led to the back yard. Chrissie took her car so that she could go grab some supplies she insisted that Caleb and Lucas would be needing. Annie sighed knowing that arguing would just delay her seeing Caleb.

_**Booth residence**_

"Whoa there…where's the fire?"

David turned and cursed his luck. "Hey dad, I didn't realize you were home."

"What has you moving like your backside is on fire?"

"Whose backside is on fire?" Brennan asked coming out of the kitchen carrying a cup of tea.

"Our youngest…I swear Bones I haven't never seen him move that fast without there being bacon involved."

"Funny….so funny. Seriously dad…..don't give up your day job."

"I agree Booth, you are an excellent director. Why would David suggest you leave your position at the FBI?"

David had never been so grateful for his mother's literal brain. He chuckled as he watched his dad try to explain his humour as they both walked into the living room. He took advantage of his good fortune to go into bedroom to carry out his mission. He was going through his closet when his mom entered. He hadn't heard her so was caught off guard when he heard her call out his name.

"David."

"Huh? Oh, hey mom?"

"David why are you collecting articles of clothing that you've outgrown?"

"I…..well I thought I could make some more room in here. Chrissie is always on my case about needing to update my wardrobe."

"Oh I see…..I have to confess I was thinking that you were collecting clothing for Lucas."

"Whoa…what?"

"Well as I told your father earlier, I believe that Lucas may be a runaway. When I saw you with clothing congruent with the Lucas's size, and also there is the fact that I am not accustomed to seeing you clean and organize…led me to jump to that erroneous conclusion."

"Ahhh….."

"Is something wrong David?"

David looked at his mom and sighed. "No….not wrong. Mom can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Ok….well when you first found Caleb, well how did you win his trust? I'm just asking because having heard the stories from those kids that spoke at your foundation gala, and what they had been through….well that couldn't have been easy."

"Yes it was difficult, however, and mind you I don't have hard evidence to support my theory, I believe that all children essentially do want to trust someone, or perhaps it would be better phrased by saying that all children need someone they can trust. For me…it was your father. Even though I was an adult when I met him….Booth really was the person in my life that I allowed to trust completely. For Caleb….I believe his person was Lucy. When Lucy died, Caleb had essentially lost his person."

"Man….thank God you found him when you did."

"Yes….Booth would call it fate. But to answer your question, Caleb wanted to trust someone. Also, I believe that my experience in the foster care vacillated a bond between us."

"Oh I think it was more than that mom. You don't give yourself enough credit. Growing up, I remember how all my friends would react to you. I had the coolest mom. I love you like crazy, you know that right?"

Brennan couldn't stop the tears that were determined to fall.

"Thank you David. There is no quantifiable way to tell you how much I love both you and Annie."

"Ahhh….go ahead. Give me a hug, I know you want to."

Booth watched as Bones laughingly launch herself at David. He had gotten there in time to overhear Bones tell their son that he had been her person. He smiled thinking that she had very much been his as well. He left not wanting to interrupt them.

_**Caleb's old studio**_

Caleb was sitting enjoying his coffee when he heard Lucas yell out. He was obviously having a nightmare. He opened the bedroom door and saw Lucas flaying in his sleep.

"Please…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…. I'm sorry! I'm sorry…."

Caleb didn't know what to do. Should he wake him up? Would he freak out to find him still there? Then as if something took over him he found himself sitting on the bed, brushing Lucas's hair from his forehead.

"Shhh…you're safe. It's ok Lucas….no one is going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry…."

"Shhhh…" He couldn't stand to see him like this. Without thinking twice about it, he gathered Lucas into his arms and began rocking back and forth. "It's ok….you're safe."

Lucas slowly opened his eyes. It took him a second to realize where he was. He sat up straight and got up before he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…sorry about that. I guess I fell asleep too. Are you ok Lucas? That had to be some nightmare you were having."

"I'm fine."

"Ok….well I think I'm going to crash on the couch. You don't mind if I stay do you?"

Lucas couldn't help feel relief at the thought of not being alone. "Nah…I mean this is your place after all."

"Ok then….well I could use some hot chocolate. You want some?"

Lucas nodded not wanting to go back to sleep.

"Ok then. You up for another round?"

Lucas smiled. "You can't accept that I won can you?"

"Nope….so get your scrawny but over there, I want a rematch."

Caleb watched as Lucas went to the living room before taking out his phone. He quickly texted his sister to not come by until he texted her back that is was clear to do so. He then turned his attention to making the hot chocolate. His thought however was on what Lucas had been screaming out in his sleep. What the hell had happened to make him so scared? He knew he was over his head here….he was going to need help. One thing was certain….no one would ever hurt that boy in the other room….not if he had anything to do about it.

He grabbed the two mugs and decided that some cookies were in order as well. Man he had to watch what he gave the kid to eat….Pizza and cookies weren't exactly a balanced diet. Oh well….he would deal with that later.

"I'm so ready to kick…." Caleb stopped noticing that Lucas had fallen asleep waiting for him. He pulled out the blanket from behind the couch and covered him up. He couldn't help but sit there and watch for any signs that Lucas's nightmare might return. He leaned back feeling more tired than he could ever remember feeling. He soon found his eyes closing against his will…..

_**Chapter 10**_

Caleb woke up in a panic. Shit how could he have fallen asleep? What if Lucas had taken off without him knowing. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the lump underneath the blanket. He got up then thinking he should try to scrounge something up for breakfast. It took less that a minute to realize that he had to nix that idea. Seriously, did the Dweeb hide his damn pop tarts everywhere? He signed, well there was always the diner. He then saw a duffle bag at the door. Either his sister or the Dweeb must of dropped it off last night. He was going to have to do something to thank them. He opened it up and recognized David's old clothes, and what he supposed was the Dweeb's idea of essentials to a 8 year old boy. He found comic books, some more video games, and he couldn't help smile when he saw David's Finding Nemo DVD.

Last night he had begun thinking about what he could do to help Lucas. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that he was going to need help, and he knew exactly who to ask. The problem was that he couldn't take Lucas with him, yet there was no way he was leaving him alone, especially after hearing him scream out last night. He was obviously terrified of something, or someone. He walked back into the kitchen and pulled out his phone and called Annie.

"Good morning."

Annie smiled as she saw who was calling. "Good morning. Chrissie and I saw your text, we left your bag outside the door."

"Thanks…sorry about that, I must of conked out. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Are you ok?" Annie asked truly worried about him.

"I'm….just concerned. I was thinking of taking Lucas to the diner for breakfast. I thought maybe you, Chrissie and David could just happen to show up there."

"Of course. Did you need more than an hour?"

"No, that should be good. I have an idea and I'm going to need everyone's help."

"Caleb you know we will do anything to help you. What do you need?"

Caleb smiled. He really was fortunate to have Annie in his life.

"Thanks Annie…so here's was what I was thinking….." Caleb spend a few minutes telling Annie what he needed. Annie assured him that they would figure something out.

"Thanks Annie…you're the best."

"As your sister is always saying…..don't you forget it."

Caleb chuckled but had to say a quick good-bye when he heard Lucas stir.

"Hey…good morning."

"Hi…." Lucas said as he looked around confused.

"I guess we both conked out last night. I must of worn you out with my incredible skills."

Lucas laughed. "Or, it could have been that I got tired of beating you."

Caleb chuckled. "I took it easy on you. So I was in the kitchen, and well I'm sad to say that there is nothing in there that even remotely resembles breakfast food. I could go for some eggs, maybe some pancake. What do you say we go to a local Diner… I'm needing more that pop tarts."

"But what if someone sees me there with you?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it…I got it covered. So why don't you use the bathroom first, oh and there's some clothes in that bag for you."

"Where did it come from?"

"Oh…I picked it up before. There just some old clothes of mine. No big deal."

"Ok…."

"Good….well hop to it. Seriously I'm craving some bacon."

Caleb watched as Lucas grabbed the bag and headed to the bathroom. He then pulled out his phone and called David.

"Hey, I need a favour….."

_**Diner later that morning….**_

"So what are you getting? Caleb asked as he studied the menu he knew by heart. "I'm only asking because neither you or I have been eating all that healthy. So whatever you order, add a fruit cup to it."

Lucas couldn't help feel some happiness at Caleb nagging him to eat healthy. If he didn't care…then he wouldn't care what he ate. "You know…you kind of nag."

"Hey…take that back. Women nag….not men."

"Ok…whatever you say."

Caleb shook his head in amusement. The waitress came and Caleb smiled as Lucas ordered a bowl of oatmeal with a side of fruit. To show solidarity, he did the same. The bell above the Diner door chimed and Caleb looked up to see his sister, Annie and David walk through the door.

Chrissie who had been briefed by both David and Annie, knew what role she was to play.

"There you are. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"What before you had a chance to hit the snooze button your required three times? Do I look stupid?" Caleb asked with a chuckle.

"It's rude, that's all I'm saying." Chrissie said as she grabbed the seat beside her brother.

Caleb turned to Lucas. "See, that right there…that is nagging. Learn the difference."

Annie smiled. "Hi again, Caleb told me that you'd be staying with him for a few days while your dad goes on his publicity tour."

"God Caleb, I'm so glad your not touring anymore, all that travelling…yuk!" Chrissie added.

Lucas was confused. They all seemed to accept whatever lie Caleb had told them. None of them found it odd that he was there with Caleb.

"Ahh, did you miss me twerp?" Caleb asked pulling Chrissie into a hug.

"No…not really, but I did miss your car. Remember I wasn't driving back then." Chrissie answered with a smirk.

"Nice sis, real nice."

"God you're such a girl. Dude tell me that you're not stuck with him all day?" David asked turning to Lucas.

"Ahhh, I'm not sure." Lucas admitted since he really didn't know what was going on.

"Well you're welcome to come with me to the studio." Caleb assured him.

"Please and be bored to death. You should totally hangout with me….I'm designing a new video game, mind you it's still just a mock up…but I could use someone like you….a guinea pig if you will."

Lucas looked up to Caleb as if to ask what he should do.

"Hey…it's totally up to you."

Lucas looked over to David and shrugged. "Sure I guess, I mean if you're sure I could help."

"Totally, eat up and we'll go."

Caleb had to give the Dweeb props, his idea was totally working. He had told him that he needed the morning to take care of something, but hadn't wanted to leave Lucas alone. It was David who came up with the whole accidental meeting, and had offered to watch Lucas. He really was coming through for him in a big way.

David got up before the bill came and whispered to Lucas to hurry, the whole time thanking Caleb for volunteering to pay for breakfast. Caleb mouthed thank you to David who nodded as he walked out the Diner with Lucas.

Caleb looked over to Annie then. "I hate to admit this, but I might have to do something nice to thank that twin of yours."

Annie chuckled. "Caleb I would really like to go with you to your meeting this morning….if that's ok?"

"Ya…that would be great actually." Caleb secretly had been hoping that Anne would offer. He was nervous about talking to this person, and with good reason.

Chrissie got up then. Well I should head back to the station, someone should be there to supervise David."

"Thanks sis…for everything." Caleb said very sincerely.

"You bet….and let me know how everything goes. Good luck." Chrissie left knowing that Annie would take care of her brother. She couldn't help worry about this whole situation…her brother seemed to be getting really attached to Lucas.

Caleb sat back and signalled to the waitress that they were ready for the bill.

"Are you nervous?" Annie asked.

"Wouldn't you be? Still I can't think of who else I could turn to."

"Well we shouldn't put it off any longer, let's get this over with."

Caleb nodded as he left some money on the table.

_**The Lucy Foundation Offices….**_

"What part of surprise, unscheduled visit do you not understand?" Caroline shouted out as she shook her head. "I expect you to pay this home a visit this morning, and I want your report on my desk by the end of the day. Am I being clear enough for you?" Caroline listened to whoever has the misfortune of being on the other end before continuing. "That's good Cher….I'm glad we finally understand each other." Caroline slammed the phone down mumbling the whole time about incompetent morons.

Caleb and Annie stood in the door way, neither one all that eager to make their presence known. Annie finally cleared her throat.

Caroline looked up and smiled. "Well…why are you two just standing there, come in. I've been curious about what this meeting was all about since you called me. So…..what is this all about?

Lucas and Annie took a seat.

"Before we tell you Aunt Caroline….you should know that we will be putting you in an awkward position. We need you to keep what were about to share with you…..well to yourself." Annie warned.

"Basically you don't want me sharing this with your parents?" Caroline said, cutting to the chase.

"Yes…." Caleb answered.

"Is what you're about to tell me illegal?"

"In a way it is…." Caleb once again admitted.

"Are you two is some kind of trouble? Because if you are….well I would need to tell _him. _In fact you should march your little buts over there and tell him yourselves."

Both Caleb and Annie knew who _him_ she was referring to.

"We're not in trouble, but we believe that someone we know is….and we need to know how we can help this person." Caleb explained knowing how crypt he was being.

"Ok Cherie….start talking."

Caleb nodded. He sat back and told Caroline everything, from when he first saw Lucas, that Lucas was staying at his old studio apartment….and finally ending with Lucas's nightmares.

"Well Cher….this is quite the mess isn't it?"

Caroline got up knowing she did her best thinking on her feet. The whole situation had the potential of getting sticky…very sticky indeed. Still there was a boy who needed help…that had to remain her focus, and not what a certain FBI Director was going to do when he found out about her part in this whole thing.

"Well Cher…before I can advice you, you're going to have to do some digging. I need more to go on. You need that boy to tell you his story. We need to know where he ran away from, why he ran, and if he has family out there."

Caleb nodded. He knew they needed Lucas to confide in them.

"But what if he doesn't have any family?"

"Are you asking me about keeping the boy yourself?"

Annie turned in her seat to look at Caleb. She wanted an answer to that herself.

"Well…." Caleb paused then. He hadn't even allowed himself to think about that possibility, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that somewhere in the back of his mind, that was exactly why he had come here.

"Yes…that's what I'm asking. Would that be possible?"

Caroline tilted her head. Here was a young man, asking to take on the responsibility of a troubled boy. It gave her hope for this young generation.

"Hmmm, well the courts look at a few things. The first and most important being what is best for the child. Now if Lucas does have family out there…well the courts would look to them first. Now if we found that Lucas does not have any family…..well then they would need to consider your situation. Now I know you're financially able to support him….but you are a single young man who still is living at home. Though it could be argued that your family would be additional support."

"Does the fact that I could work from home matter?"

"It might help, but Caleb I'm going to be blunt here ok?"

"Ok."

"The courts favour married couples in adoption cases. The reason being that an emotionally and physically abused child would benefit from having both a mother and a father."

Caleb continued to listen without interrupting.

"I'm not saying that it's not possible. The fact that you yourself have…well that you can _relate_ to Lucas is in your favour. There is also the fact that as you said…he seems to be connecting with you. So this is my advice to you….before you allow yourself too get to attached…you need to find out what his story is. You need him to open up to you. You also need to find out if Lucas has any relatives out there. So basically I'm advising you to visit a certain director and get him to help you."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Caleb mumbled.

"Sorry Cher…..but there you have it. By the way…we never had this conversation. I did not hear you tell me that you are harbouring a run-away minor, and I especially did not hear that you have not reported said child to child services. Understood?"

Annie nodded and got up to hug Caroline. "We understand. Thank you Aunt Caroline. We know we put you in a difficult situation."

"Yes well…I'm not saying I approve of what you're doing, but I'm not saying that I disapprove either."

Caleb chuckled. "You're the best. Thanks."

"Well you're welcome. Now get out of here…I have work to do." Caroline watched as they left her office thinking that she almost felt bad for Booth….almost. Caroline laughed out loud thinking about what was coming Booth's way.

Annie remained quite as they walked back to the car. She had to admit that she had been taken by surprise at Caleb's commitment to Lucas. She knew that he had connected with him….but not to the extent that he obviously had. She also couldn't help wondering why he had never told her what he had been thinking. Did he not realize that this would affect her too?

Caleb waited until Annie was buckled in before turning to her.

"You've been kind of quite since we left Caroline's office. I'm sorry if I shocked you in there."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were thinking about keeping Lucas?"

"Truthfully…. I never allowed myself to think about that possibility until Caroline came out and asked me about it. All I knew was that I was determined to help him…."

"Caleb….this is big. I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Don't get me wrong, I love that you want to help Lucas…..it's just.."

Caleb turned in his seat. "I know…..it's a lot. It's just the thought of Lucas going to a home, not knowing if he'll be well taken care of…..it kills me. I've come to really care about him."

Annie smiled. He was such an amazing man. "Lucas is lucky to have you. No matter what happens, I'm proud of you Caleb. We'll figure this out."

Caleb couldn't help thinking about what this could mean for his and Annie's relationship. He knew that he loved her, and there was nothing more than he wanted than to build a life with her….but he refused to burden her with this….she was too young to take on what he was thinking of doing. Was he strong enough to let her go?

"You're right. We'll figure things out. I feed to get Lucas to tell me his story, then God help me….I need to talk to your dad."

Annie chuckled at the look of horror on Caleb's face.

_**Fire station…..**_

Chrissie decided to go check on David to see how he was doing with Lucas. She walked into the lab and smiled at what she found. Both David and Lucas where both on the floor surrounded by action figures.

"I thought you said you designed games?' Lucas asked as David continued to explain his plans.

"I'm planning to. I did say that all I had was a mock up."

Lucas shook his head. "Action figures are mock ups?"

"Yup….I draw inspiration from them. Don't scoff….just help me out here. I'll name the game after you. Well not really, but maybe I'll name one of the characters 'The Lucanator' or something."

Chrissie sat down shaking her head the whole time. "Don't listen to him. He promised me the same thing. David is just looking for a play mate."

"Hey, I'm offended. This isn't playing….it's research."

Lucas couldn't help smile when he saw Chrissie roll her eyes over David's shoulder. It was getting so hard not to like all these people. They were all really…nice. He was starting to hate the idea of leaving, he was starting to hope that he could somehow stay. That scared him…..he couldn't let himself think like that. He was on his own….it was the only way.

"So do you guys all work here?"

Chrissie nodded. "Yes….we bought this station because we all wanted to stay together, plus once David saw the pole…."

"Whoa…you have a pole?" Lucas eyes opened in astonishment.

"Yup….come on. I'll show you." David got up and opened the door to his office. There beside his desk was the shiny brass pole.

"No way."

"Yes way. Go ahead…..I got padding at the bottom. You're good to go."

Lucas didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his legs around the pole and laughed all the way down.

Chrissie rolled her eyes as she left them alone, knowing that they were both too engrossed with that stupid pole to even realize that she was no longer there.

Caleb and Annie returned and immediately heard the laughter coming from David's office. "Oh God….what's that twin of yours been up to?"

Annie shrugged. She followed Caleb and was soon laughing along side him. Both Lucas and David were wearing fireman's hats that had been left behind. David was at the moment trying to climb his stupid pole with Lucas standing above him heckling him.

"Come on…..I did it in my first try." Lucas laughed as he watched David fall on his but for the second time.

"Shut it…..I'm just getting warmed up. Plus I out weigh you by like 100 pounds…..and you're like freakishly limber. It's not normal."

"The problem….is the copious amounts of bacon you eat." Caleb said standing beside Lucas, both of them looking down at a frustrated David.

Chrissie seeing that Annie had returned with her brother joined them.

"Oh thank God you're here. That's all they've been doing for the past two hours. Boys are strange Annie."

"There's too much talking up there. I can't concentrate, and there is no way I'm letting the shrimp show me up." David once again launched himself onto the pole completely determined to succeed this time.

"Whoa there Dweeb….your face is turning purple." Caleb and Lucas were both laughing so hard that they were leaning on each other for support. Caleb looked down loving to see Lucas laugh. He owed David huge. The kid was having the time of his life.

Annie looked to Chrissie and whispered something in her ear. Chrissie nodded and followed her out of the lab.

"So what happened?" Chrissie asked as soon as they entered her gallery.

Annie took a seat and sighed. "Chris…..Caleb is thinking about keeping Lucas."

"What?" Chrissie practically shouted out.

"It's true…..he looking into the possibility of adopting him."

"Whoa…..how do you feel about that?" Chrissie asked slumping into her own chair.

"I love him for wanting to do it…..but I can't help feel worried about it at the same time. What if he doesn't see me as a fit mother for Lucas? Plus you know how he is about out age difference. Am I being selfish worrying about what this might mean to our relationship when a little boy's life is at stake."

Chrissie shook her head. "Annie, you wouldn't be human if those thoughts didn't go through your head. This is huge. Did you know he was thinking about doing this?"

"No….but Caleb told me that before Caroline brought it up….he hadn't really considered that option."

"I see…..well would you want to take on a responsibility like that?"

Annie had been hoping Chrissie hadn't asked that particular question. She was so conflicted…..

"I…don't know. I mean I would be lying if I said that I haven't thought about building a family with Caleb, but not for a few years. There's also the fact that Lucas is not just a little boy….he's going to need so much help. I want to help him, don't get me wrong…..but will I know how to?"

Chrissie silently nodded as she continued to listen.

"When I picture my future it's always with Caleb beside me. But I know your brother, and I know that this is going to be an issue for him. He's going to think that I'm not old enough to handle this kind of responsibility. I'm scared that he's going to pull away because of his misguided ideas."

Annie nodded her thanks when Chrissie passed her a tissue.

"And yet here I am wondering if I am ready."

Chrissie got up and knelt in front of Annie and grabbed her hands.

"Annie, of all of us you are probably the only one who would be ready for all this. You don't see it, but you've always been a natural caregiver. Plus give yourself a break…. Annie. You've barely even spend anytime with Lucas….none of us have. Give yourself sometime to get to know him….connect you know?" Chrissie watched as Annie nodded.

"Now as to that brother of mine…..ya you're right. He is going to stupid about this. However you're not going to let him get away with it, are you?"

Annie smiled. "No….no I'm not."

"Good! I love that brother of mine, but he has to learn that he doesn't know what's best for everyone. Besides I've already decided that you will be my sister….."

Annie chuckled as she hugged Chrissie. "Well if you've decided, then what am I worried about?"

"I know…it's silly. Now let's go rescue Lucas from your brother…..it may be too late but we can try." Chrissie said as she stood up.

"David's been great and you know it."

"Ya….he really has. I swear Annie watching him play with Lucas….well let's just say that you're brother may be rewarded tonight."

"Chrissie! TMI! Seriously we've talked about this. He's my twin….there are just some things that we can never talk about. You promised!"

Chrissie laughed out loud as she pulled Annie with her.

"Ok…this is getting sad to see…mind you it's still funny as all hell to see you fall on your ass over and over again, but sad all the same." Caleb said sitting crossed legged beside Lucas who hadn't stopped laughing since he got there.

"Laugh it up…..you're both so freaking hilarious."

Caleb stood up and look up at the clock on the wall behind the Dweeb's desk.

"Holy cow….it's already one, we should get something to eat. You have to be getting hungry." Caleb said looking down at Lucas.

"I guess…."

"Well come on then….let's see if I can rustle something up for us."

"Wait! You're cooking?" David asked from the bottom of the accursed pole.

Caleb glared at David knowing full well what was coming.

"Lucas! How strong is that stomach of yours?" David shouted out.

"I…huh?"

"Just ignore him." Caleb said as he placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder to guide him to the kitchenette. He gestured for Lucas to take a seat while he looked to see what was in the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked as she took a seat beside Lucas.

"What does it look like…I'm going to make us some lunch."

Annie smiled. "Oh I see….."

Caleb turned around and pointed to the door. "Out….I'm not putting up with any more comments on my culinary skills. I got it from your twin already."

"But I've come to like Lucas here….I don't feel right leaving him undefended. Why don't you let me make us all something to eat….please?"

Caleb sighed knowing that Lucas would probably appreciate the reprieve from his cooking. He was going to have to learn….maybe those cooking shows could help. God knew he couldn't go his mother for help…he thought with a chuckle.

"Fine…."

Annie smiled as she got up. She looked back at Lucas and realized that Chrissie had made a really good point. She hadn't spent all that much time with him…..maybe it was time to fix that.

"Would you like to help me?" Annie asked as she opened the fridge.

"Who? Me?"

"Sure…..it's never too early to learn how to make simple meals."

"Ummm ok…"

"Great. So do you have any favourites meals?"

Caleb stood to the side and watched as Lucas fell under Annie's spell. The kid didn't stand a chance.

Lucas didn't know how to answer that question. He never had any real say about what he ate….

"Ummm not really. I like everything I guess."

Annie smiled. "Well that makes things easy then. How about we make a lasagna?"

"Sure…"

"Well let's get started."

Caleb silently left as Annie explained to Lucas why the pasta looked a bit off, how it was gluten free. Lucas couldn't be in better hands. He walked back to his studio and found both Chrissie and David waiting for him."

"Hey…."

"Don't hey me. You're thinking about adopting him?"

Caleb couldn't help hearing the hurt in his sister's voice. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"For wanting to keep Lucas…of course not, don't be an idiot, but how could you not have talked to me about it?"

Caleb signed as he went and hugged his baby sister. "I honestly hadn't considered it until this morning when Caroline asked me. Trust me…..I was a bit shocked myself."

David remained quite. Caleb looked over and remembered that he hadn't thanked him yet.

"By the way…thanks for everything. I saw the bag you left….and thanks for this morning too. I haven't seen the kid laugh like that….well it was nice."

"Forget it….so how serious are you about all this?" David asked taking a seat.

"Pretty serious…." Caleb admitted. "You think I'm crazy right?"

"No….I'm actually proud of you." David admitted in one of those rare moments that showed his serious side.

Caleb turned surprised. "Really?"

"Sure….you've connected with this kid, and you got him to trust you. That's impressive, especially since the kid had obviously been through some sort of hell."

Chrissie was proud of her brother as well…but she couldn't help feel worried too.

"Caleb….speaking of what Lucas may have been through, have you been able to get him to tell you anything yet?"

"No….but I'm going to ask him tonight. I wanted to wait for him to tell me on his own, but I can't [at it off any longer."

"Are you going to be able to handle that? I mean to hear what he's been through? I'm worried for you Caleb." Chrissie whispered.

"Hey….I'm going to be fine. I can handle it, I promise."

"Besides Chris….he won't be doing this alone." David added seriously.

Caleb was taken aback. David had been pretty amazing since finding out about Lucas. Not for the first time, he found himself thinking that his sister could do much worse that David.

"I'm going to say this only once….and then you are never going to mention it again. You're a pretty decent guy David….and I love you." Caleb mumbled the last part making it almost impossible to hear.

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Of course you do…you guys are practically brothers. Why can't guys just admit their feelings?"

"Because we're men….we don't do feelings." David replied oddly touched by what Caleb had said. Chrissie was right…Caleb was very much his brother. David decided to lighten things up. "I think I can smell lunch….in fact I know I can smell it."

Chrissie and Caleb shook their heads as they watched David continue to sniff the air as he went in search of his beloved lasagna.

_**Later that night back at the studio apartment**_

Lucas was in the bathroom getting washed up. Caleb was sitting in the den wondering how he could get Lucas to open up to him. He needed to hear his story, he just didn't have a clue as to how to go about it.

Caleb looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. He smiled when he saw Lucas wearing David's old pyjamas. It had been ones that his mother had given to David….they were blue with talking animals on them. His mom had gotten them made especially for the Dweeb. It was filled with what she called Davidisms… "I'm dan-geous!" belonged to a cute yellow duck, and "shopping bad!" belonged to a disgruntled baby bear.

"Thanks for the clothes." Lucas said wondering why Caleb seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"No problem….actually I should apologize for those…huh?"

"There ok…."

"Here…I made some hot chocolate. Why don't you sit with me for a while."

Lucas shrugged at sat down.

"Lucas I know I promised you that I wouldn't ask you any questions…but I need to break that promise."

"No…why?"

Caleb leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees.

"Because Lucas….I care about you, and I think I'd like for you to stay with me…..permanently."

"I don't understand."

"Well….how would you feel about staying? With me I mean…."

Lucas heart began to beat really fast. There was nothing he wanted more. But he knew it wasn't possible. As soon as Caleb found out about what he had done….well he would never want to see him again.

"You won't want me….." Lucas whispered.

Caleb sighed. "Lucas I can tell that something, or someone has you really scared, but nothing…..I mean nothing you could of done will make me change how I feel about you. Even if you don't want to live with me…I will still want to help you. Please tell me what happened. I know that someone has been hurting you…..I saw the burns on your arms. Was that why you ran away?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Ok….well were you in the system?"

Again Lucas shook his head.

"Then you lived with your parents?"

"Just my dad…." Lucas whispered.

"Oh….what happened to your mom?"

"She died…." Lucas whispered.

Caleb got up and sat beside Lucas. "I'm so sorry Lucas. Can you tell me how she died?"

"She took too much of the white powder."

Caleb tried not to show the shock on his face. "I see….did your dad also take the white powder?"

Again Lucas nodded.

"Lucas, was it your dad who hurt you?"

Lucas couldn't look at Caleb. He felt ashamed. "Ya."

"Is that why you ran away, to get away from him?"

Lucas didn't say anything. Caleb had never wanted to kill someone as he did this faceless man that put that look of fear on Lucas's face.

"Lucas please look at me." Caleb waited until he could see Lucas's brown eyes which were filled with tears. "I want you to understand something…..nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you. Nothing."

Lucas wanted to tell him everything, but he knew that once Caleb knew his secret…. he wouldn't want to see him again. He was going to have to leave. He knew he shouldn't of let his guard down…..

_**Chapter 11**_

Caleb couldn't stand to watch the pain he saw on Lucas's face. Without thinking about what he was doing….he found himself gathering Lucas into his arms.

"Lucas….. I didn't mean to upset you. That's the last thing I want to do. All I want is to make sure that no one ever hurts you again. Do you understand?"

Lucas nodded but continued to maintain his silence.

"Lucas it's important that you understand that no one has the right to hit you…not even your father. Do you understand?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I'm sure you've must have been confused…..I mean our parents should protect us and love us, yet your father did not, but Lucas he was the bad guy here. Your father was…" Caleb took a deep calming breath before continuing because what he really wanted to say was that the bastard was a monster. "…he was wrong to hurt you."

"He wasn't always bad…" Lucas mumbled.

"Oh….when was he bad?"

"After he took his medicine. Sometimes he would get sleepy, but sometimes it would make him mad."

"Medicine?"

"Ya….he needed it. He even had needles."

Caleb sighed as he was getting a clear picture in his mind of the horrors Lucas had faced on a daily basis.

"Lucas what happened the day you ran away?"

"I can't tell you."

"Are you scared about how I will react?" Caleb saw Lucas shrug and look away. "You can tell me anything… Lucas I need to know so that we can move forward. I will make you this promise, whatever happens…I will make sure that you are safe, that you will never go back there. I promise you."

"If I tell you…..you won't want me anymore." Lucas whispered.

Caleb knelt down beside Lucas before answering him. "That won't happen. Nothing you can tell me could change how I feel about you. Trust me Lucas."

"I do…..it's just hard."

"Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and just tell me what happened the day that you ran away."

"Dad was looking for his medicine and he couldn't find it….he got mad. He started yelling that I hid his medicine…..but I didn't! He grabbed me and was shaking me….yelling the whole time that if I didn't give him his medicine that he would make me very sorry. My head started to hurt…."

Caleb nodded but didn't interrupt him.

"He let go of me to take off his belt….that's when I ran to the kitchen. I thought that maybe if I could hide until my dad found his medicine… but he found me."

"He did?"

"Ya….he opened the cupboard and pulled me out. That's when he started to hit me with the belt…..it hurt."

Caleb nodded trying to keep his tears at bay. "I'm sure it did. What happened next?"

"He just kept yelling at me…..I didn't understand why he was so mad, or what I did."

Caleb wanted to hit something! What kind of monster could do that to a small boy…his own son?

"You didn't do anything Lucas…. you didn't do anything to have deserved what he did to you."

"I was trying not to cry because it always made him madder, but it hurt. I just wanted him to stop. That's when I pushed him…"

Caleb could see that whatever happened next was what led to Lucas running away from home.

"What happened next?"

"He fell over the kitchen chair. I was so scared….I wanted to run but it was like I was stuck…"

Caleb nodded.

"He didn't get up….I tried to wake him up, but he….. I think I killed him." Lucas then began sobbing….heart wrenching sobs. "I didn't mean to….I didn't mean to…."

Caleb gathered the sobbing boy and held him…. rocking back and forth.

"Shhh, let it all out."

A few minutes passed as Caleb continued to hold Lucas, trying to comfort him as best as he knew how. Once Lucas's sobs subsided, Caleb wiped his tear away and carried him to the kitchen. He poured a glass of orange juice knowing that the sugar would help Lucas combat going into shock.

"Lucas I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" Lucas whispered.

"Because I can only imagine the courage it took to tell me all that. Now I want you to listen closely to what I'm going to tell you….ok?"

Lucas nodded.

"First of all, you are such a courageous young man. I'm in awe of you. You survived…..you lived through a hell that would of broken most people. What happened…..the fault lies completely with your father, you are not to blame for anything. You were just trying to defend yourself Lucas. We all have the right to do that Lucas. Your father was not only physically abusing you, but emotionally as well. You are so amazing Lucas. You need to understand that."

Caleb watched as Lucas's eyes filled with tears once again. He sat down beside him and held his small hand.

"The hard part is over…you trusted someone enough to tell them what happened. Thank you for doing that. I know that was hard, but now….your part is over. You are not to worry about anything."

"But how? I mean….I think I killed him."

"Lucas…first of all you don't know that. Falling over a chair….you know what, it doesn't even matter. You did nothing wrong. I need you to believe that. You are not to blame for anything. You are not in any trouble." Caleb then paused to make sure he had Lucas's full attention. " Lucas…. I need your permission to ask someone to help us."

"Who?"

"My uncle Booth. I'm going to have to share what you told me with him. But Lucas…you can trust him. He's the most honourable man I know."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes….I need his help. He's going to help me arrange it so that not only will you never see your father again, but he's going to make sure that your father can never hurt anyone again."

"But what if he's dead?" Lucas nervously asked.

"Then he will help me make arrangements so that you will be taken care of."

"Will I be able to stay with you?"

Caleb paused. He didn't want to make promises that he might be able to keep.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to make that happen. But we have to find out if you have other family."

"But I want to stay with you…."

"So do I Lucas. I will promise you this, you will never have to worry about someone hurting you again. No one will ever touch you again."

"So you would still want me to stay with you?"

Caleb couldn't stand to see the vulnerability shining in Lucas's eyes. God damn that man for having done this to his own son. Part of him was hoping that the bastard was dead.

"Lucas…..there's nothing I want more. You're an amazing young man. But you need to think about this as well. I have issues…or at least that's what David is constantly telling me."

"Well you do have issues…" Lucas agreed with a smirk.

"That's it….you are not to be left alone with David…ever."

"Caleb….is it really going to be ok?"

"Ya…..I promise you. Now why don't we both try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok….and Caleb?"

"Ya…"

"I'm really glad I went into that place to steal that food. I mean that I'm glad that I met you."

Caleb smiled. "Can I hug you?"

Lucas nodded. Caleb gathered Lucas into a big bear hug and whispered.

"Me too…."

That night after making sure that Lucas was asleep, Caleb sat on the couch and tried to process everything. He knew that there was no way that he was going to get any sleep. His mind was racing with everything. He took out his phone and called the man who he knew he could trust with Lucas's future.

"Uncle Booth…..it's Caleb. I need your help…"

_**FBI Headquarters…Booth's office**_

Booth had been up since five that morning. After Caleb's call, he and Bones had talked about the best way to go about helping Lucas. Bones had insisted that she be the one to oversee Lucas's medical exam. She wanted a full workup done on him, including taking X-rays to document all his injuries. She had called Jenny at Georgetown to set up a private room where they could do so. The plan was to take Lucas's statement, and then to head over to Georgetown.

He had already sent a team out that morning to Lucas's home. With Lucas's last name, it had been easy to find his address. Lucas's father had been found passed out in his living room. As Caleb had suspected, the bastard had just passed out that day…..more the shame Booth couldn't help thinking. The bastard hadn't even tried to find his son! He was going to love nailing him to the wall. He had called Caroline to ask her to oversee this case. He knew she was busy with her position at the foundation, but he wanted the best to prosecute this monster. She agreed immediately. It seemed Caleb had spoken to her already.

Then his mind turned to Caleb. He didn't know how to feel about his involvement. Part of him couldn't be prouder of him. To have shouldered all this on his own…..well not many men Caleb's age would of done so. Yet….did he know what he was taking on? He looked up when he heard the knock on his door. He sat up and silently told himself that the only thing that mattered at the moment was the boy's welfare. Everything else would have to wait.

"Come in…"

Booth plastered a smile on his face as he gestured for both Caleb and Lucas to enter.

"Good morning gentlemen. Help yourself to some breakfast on the side table over there. I'm going to get a bear claw myself. God knows that Bones would kill me is she knew, but what she doesn't know won't hurt…me."

Caleb chuckled as he went to help himself to some coffee.

"Ahh, it's nice to see that some things don't change." Caleb automatically poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed a plate filled with fruit and some toast for Lucas.

"Here…..and don't look at me like that. I'm eating some fruit too." Caleb said before Lucas could comment.

"Nag…nag….that's all I'm saying." Lucas whispered with a smile.

"I told you already…women nag." Caleb said messing Lucas's hair.

Booth sat back in his chair and watched the interaction between the boy and Caleb. He was amazed to see how comfortable the boy seemed with Caleb. The bond between them was obvious. He hadn't realized just how strong the bond had become. Booth ate his pastry as he continued to watch them. He was pleased to see that even though boy had been through hell, his spirit seemed to be in tact.

Booth took another sip of his coffee and decided that it was time to get to why they were all there.

"So Lucas, Caleb told me some of what you were courageous enough to share with him. Firstly I want to thank you for letting Caleb tell me your story. You should know that I send some of my agents to your house already this morning….and I know you've been worried and scared that you had…hurt your father, but that isn't true. We have your father in custody."

"He's ok then?" Lucas asked looking up for the first time to meet Booth's eyes.

"Yes….physically he's fine. You didn't hurt him, he had just fallen into a deep sleep."

Booth watched as Lucas nodded, clearly relieved that he hadn't kill his old man. The man was a bastard….but he was still his father. He could empathize how conflicted that could be for a young boy. He knew what it was to both hate and love a father.

"So has Caleb explained what we're about to do?"

"Yes…he said that you are going to be asking me some questions, and that you're going to write down my story."

"That's right. Now there's going to be a lady there with us, she's a good friend of our family, and she's also the best at making sure that people like your dad who have hurt children…well they never get a chance to do it again."

"You mean she's going to put my dad in jail?"

Booth sighed as he saw the look on Lucas's face. "Lucas you have to understand that the only person responsible for that is your father. His past actions are going to put him in prison. He has to be held accountable for what he did. Do you understand what that means?"

"Not really." Lucas admitted.

"It means that you are not to feel guilty about anything. You have done nothing wrong, in fact what you're doing here today is pretty amazing. You should feel proud, not ashamed. Your father hurt you, and he needs to answer for that."

"Will he be ok?"

Caleb was amazed at Lucas. That monster had made his life a living hell, had used him like a punching bag, hadn't even looked for him after he went missing…..and he still had enough forgiveness in his heart to care about that bastard. He signalled to his Uncle that he would answer Lucas.

"Lucas…this could be a good thing for your father. Your father is sick Lucas….maybe this will give him a chance to get better."

"Better?"

"Yes….he needs to stop taking what he called his medicine. He's addicted to it…."

"Is that what killed my mom?"

"Ya…she took too much, it caused her heart to give out. But Lucas, that's not the only reason your father needs to go to prison. He broke the law when he hurt you the way he did. He needs to be punished for what he did, he needs to face the consequences of his actions."

"I guess…." Lucas couldn't help feel badly. He didn't want to live with his father, but he didn't want to be the one that made him go to jail either.

Booth could see how conflicted Lucas was. No matter how much of a bastard the man was…he was still his father.

"Lucas, I know this is hard for you, but you have to remember that you are only telling the truth….the truth of what happened to you. It's that truth that will imprison your father…nothing more. You are doing the right thing here Lucas, don't doubt that for a second."

"We need to do this Lucas. We need to prove to the courts that your father can never have custody of you again." Caleb said looking at Lucas. "Before we can move on….we need to make sure that your father will never have the opportunity to hurt you again."

"Ok…."

Once again Booth was surprised at how natural Caleb was with Lucas. The boy really responded to him.

"Ok, well Caroline is waiting for us. Afterward, Jenny and Bones will meet you both at Georgetown."

"Lucas knows Uncle….I explained everything to him this morning."

"Good…..well let's go then. One more thing….there is no hurry here. You take as much time as you need. Just let me know if you need a break in there. Ok?" Booth told Lucas as he knelt down and patted his shoulder trying to reassure the nerves he could see in the boy's eyes.

Lucas nodded. "Ok.."

Booth smiled as he escorted them to where Caroline was waiting. He looked over to Caleb worried about how he was going to handle hearing all the details of Lucas's abuse. He was obviously attached to him….this is was going to be harder that he knew. He only had a glimpse as to what had happened to Lucas….but hearing the everyday details….that was different. He hoped he was ready for it.

_**Georgetown University Hospital**_

Caleb approached the front desk with Lucas close beside him. Since he left Caroline's office, he hadn't been able to let go of his hand.

"Hi….I'm meeting Dr. Jenny O'Neil and Dr. Brennan."

"Oh yes….if you could have a seat, I'll let them know you're here."

Caleb nodded. "Come on….lets wait over here."

"So what exactly are they going to do?" Lucas asked as he sat beside Caleb.

"Well Jenny, who by the way you'll love…"

"Why?"

Caleb chuckled. "Oh you'll see. It's impossible not to like her, trust me on that one. Anyways, she's basically going to give you a physical, and my Aunt Brennan is going to get X-rays done on you. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

"But I feel fine." Lucas argued as he hated hospitals. He had spend more than his share of time visiting emergency rooms."

"Well, they need to document all your injuries. My Aunt is the best in the world. She can tell just by studying your X-rays, all your past injuries, how they happened, and even when they happened."

"So she's going to know….everything."

Caleb who had been holding in his emotions all morning took a deep breath.

"Lucas….you have nothing to be ashamed about. The opposite really, you carry scars that show just how strong and resilient you are."

"Like battle scars?"

"Ya…..like battle scars. I know today has been hard…more than hard, but as soon as we're done here, we can start putting this all behind you. You've been amazing today, I'm just sorry we had to put you through this."

"It's ok….it wasn't all that bad. Besides that Caroline woman was funny."

Caleb for the first time that day found himself laughing. Only Lucas would find the intimidating, and often time abrupt Caroline Julian funny. She had the ability to make some of the worst criminals shake on the stand, yet this 8 year old boy….had found her funny. The look on Caroline's face when Lucas had laughed at her…..well it was something he would of paid to have had recorded.

"Oh ya….Caroline's a racket. Seriously Lucas, please mention that if you ever see her again, but make sure I'm there to witness it."

Lucas just shrugged. Before Caleb could say anything else, Jenny and his Aunt appeared.

Jenny who had been briefed about Lucas's case, smiled down at the adorable boy who was at the moment glued to Caleb's side. She smiled as she knelt beside Lucas, who had the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen.

"Well this handsome young man must be my patient for the afternoon. My day is looking better already."

Caleb smiled as he watched Lucas blush at having Jenny flirt with him.

"Jenny….this is Lucas, Lucas this is the Irish toasting master doctor that will be taking care of you."

Jenny chuckled and winked at Caleb. "Flattery will get you far with me. Now shall we go? I promise that I don't bite."

Caleb stood up intending to go with Lucas.

Brennan place her hand on Caleb's arm to stop him.

"Caleb….it would be best if you could wait here."

"Huh? Why? I want to be there for him."

Brennan nodded. "I understand, but it would be best if we could not only examine Lucas, but also talk to him without anyone there. We will take good care of him, you have my word."

Caleb sighed as he turned to Lucas. "It's up to you, if you want me there with you, then I'll go."

"No…that's ok. Besides you said it shouldn't take very long, right?"

Again Brennan jumped in. "I can assure you that both Dr. O'Neil and I will try our best to make this as quick as possible."

"Ok…."

Jenny took charge then. "Well then, you are all mine for time being. Play your cards right, and I'm sure there are a few hospital rules we could find to break."

Caleb smiled as he watched Lucas completely fall under Jenny's spell. He sat back down determined to be here when Lucas was finished. He swore they were going to do something fun after this….something to lessen the horrors of what he had heard in that conference room.

_**Flashback to earlier that day…..**_

Caroline was all business as she sat across from Lucas and Caleb. Booth was there as well, but decided to stand to the side.

"Alright then Mr. Giovanni (Lucas's last name)….we're going to get started. If you need a break at any time just let me know."

"Ok…"

"Just so you know, we're video taping this, but no one other than the judge will ever see this."

Lucas just shrugged wanting to get this over with.

"So I'm going to begin by asking you if you remember the first time your father physically abused you."

"It was when I broke one of my dad's rules. I didn't mean to, I just forgot. I was at home and I got hungry, so I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. But I wasn't suppose to leave my room unless someone came for me….I guess I was just hungry."

"What did your dad do when he found you?"

"That was the first time that he hit me with his belt. He said it was for my own good. That it would help me not to forget his rules."

He had to hand it to Caroline, she never once showed pity, maintaining her professional persona the whole time.

"After that first time, can you tell me how often your father hit you?"

"You mean like how many times?"

"Yes….for instance, was it always because he saw you breaking one of his rules?"

"Ummm…..no, not really. I was very careful to be quiet, and not to leave my room until he called me to make lunch or to clean."

"So you're father only allowed you out of the room to either clean or to make him something to eat?"

"Yes…and to go to school."

"What about when you needed to use the bathroom? Did you have access to one during the time you were locked in your room?"

"Ummm…no. I would need to hold it. Sometimes I would have an accident and he would get very mad. I learned to hold it in….most of the time, and I made sure that I went when I was at school."

"I see…..and when you couldn't hold it in….did you try to sneak into the bathroom?"

"Once, but I didn't do it again."

Lucas went on to describe the list of endless chores that he was responsible for, how he learned to make simple meals without burning them, again another lesson that his father had taught him. He also went on to describe how he had to be quiet, even when his injuries were so severe that he couldn't help but cry into his pillow. He also learned to keep a bottle of aspirin hidden in his room, one that he had kept despite knowing the trouble he would be in if his father had found it…..

_**End of flashback**_

Caleb bend his head and allowed himself to shed the tears that he had held back in that room. The horrors that Lucas had survived, the fear he had lived with on a daily basis, and the beating he had bore…..it was more than he could imagine anyone surviving, never mind a small innocent boy. He had wanted to beg his Uncle to let him see the monster that had done this. He had never wanted to kill someone as much as he did Lucas's bastard of a father. He had at one point felt his Uncle's hand on his shoulder. He had looked up and found the strength to endue. He spend the remainder of the time holding Lucas's hand…..

"Caleb?"

Caleb looked up and quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Sorry, are you guys done with him?"

"Yes, Jenny is now with him. She insisted that she needed him for a few minutes. I believe her intentions are mischievous….but well intended."

"Ok…well I guess I should go rescue him then."

"Ahh, before you do that, could I speak to you?"

Caleb looked at his Aunt, a woman who he loved second only to his mother…..and saw something in her eyes that told him that this was one conversation…..he would not soon forget.

Caleb followed his Aunt into a room filled with what he was assuming were Lucas's X-rays. "Why am I here Aunt?"

Brennan signalled for Caleb to use the chair that was behind him.

"I brought you here because I believe you deserve to know exactly what Lucas has been through."

"Aunt I was there when Lucas answered Caroline's questions. I heard everything."

"Yes, I know, however Lucas may have not told you the extent of the beatings he received. In all the years that I've worked with Booth, I have only encountered another child's X-rays that have even come close to the injuries displayed here. It was of a mute little girl by the name of Amy, well her real name ended up being Samantha."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to misunderstand me. I believe that you are the very best person to help Lucas, but you need to understand the extent of what Lucas has been through. Booth told me once that it took a village to raise a child, and I believe this to be true. You are going to need help Caleb. Lucas is going to need help that you may not be equipped to provide."

"What? Like psychological help?"

"Possibly…yes. I'm not telling you this to scare you, the opposite really. I want you to be prepared. I want you to know that you will have whatever support you need available to you. Let us help you."

"Aunt…..I'll do whatever I need to do to help Lucas."

"I never doubted that. Booth and I are very proud of you. There are not many young men would take on the responsibility of a troubled child. Booth may not say so, well not in so many words, but we are both very impressed by you."

"Thanks Aunt, but if I am a good man, well it's due in large part to you."

"Thank you. Now there is another reason I wanted to talk to you."

Caleb took a deep breath and asked the question that he had been dreading.

"Was Lucas…..did his father abuse him in another way?"

Brennan looked confused until it dawned on her what he was asking.

"Oh you mean if he was sexually abused. No….no he wasn't."

"Thank God for that at least."

"Caleb what I wanted to talk about is your relationship with Annie."

Caleb nodded. "You're worried?"

"Well have you spoken to her?"

"Not really, everything has been crazy, but Aunt I would never burden her with a commitment like this."

"Burden?"

"Like you said, Lucas is going to need a lot of help. I'm ready to do whatever is needed….but I won't ask that of Annie."

"Caleb do you see Lucas as a burden?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then why would you assume that Annie would see it as such?"

"I….it's not that exactly. I know that Annie has a very generous heart, and would willingly want to help Lucas in any way she could, but she still so young. She's barely started on her career. It wouldn't be fair to….."

Caleb couldn't find the right words to articulate all the thoughts that were running through his head.

"I love her Aunt, when I think of my future I always see Annie there beside me….I can't imagine one without her, but you and Uncle Booth don't have to worry. Lucas will be my responsibility, I won't allow Annie's future to be hindered in any way."

Brennan got up and began to pace.

"Caleb did you see yourself as a burden?"

"I….well no. I mean both my dad and Angela never made me feel as such."

"Caleb, you were nothing but a joy to all of us. When I brought up your relationship with Annie, I did so because I believed that you may try to do something you thought would be altruistic in your mind. That would be a very bad idea. I know my daughter…. she would not forgive you if you did not give her the chance to make her own decision. Let her decide. Never assume that you know what is best for her….Annie has always known what she wants."

"I just don't want her to feel obligated." Caleb whispered.

Brennan smiled. She sat down beside Caleb and kissed him on his forehead.

"I find that I'm pleased that Annie has someone like you to have in her life. Things are very complicated right now. Focus on Lucas right now, and allow yourself some time to adapt. However Caleb, you should talk to Annie, you both have a lot to consider. Booth and I both know that you love Annie, and we know our daughter. Give her the opportunity to decide what she wants. My only advice to you, is don't decide for her. That would be a mistake."

Caleb nodded.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well I wanted to do something fun with Lucas. Today had been hard…well on everybody. I just want him to have some fun….to smile."

Brennan smiled. "You are going to be a wonderful father. Lucas is a very lucky boy."

"I hope so. I'm just afraid that there are relatives out there that would prevent Lucas from staying with me." Caleb admitted.

"Yes that is a worry, but we will always be a part of his life. We will make sure that he is happy and safe."

"Oh I know…..it's just I've gotten used to the idea of him staying with me."

"You've gotten attached."

Caleb smiled. "Ya I did….he's just, well he's amazing. I mean even after everything he's been through, he can still laugh…he can still smile."

"He reminds me of you…I too found myself very much wanting to keep you."

Caleb looked up in shock. "Really?"

"Yes….even though we knew that both Dr. Hodgins and Angela would love you….I couldn't help feel disappointed that I would not be given the opportunity to adopt you myself."

Caleb was shocked. He had never known…..but having met Lucas and knowing now how quickly you could get attached to a child, he could now understand.

"I didn't know. I would have been very lucky to have had you as a mother. You are an amazing woman, and I couldn't love you more even if you had raised me."

"Well all things considered, it all worked out for the best. You were never meant to be mine."

"Are you trying to tell me that I should prepare myself….to possibly lose Lucas."

"Possibly…..but the important thing is that Lucas knows that he is wanted. Knowing that, will help him more that you know."

Caleb nodded. He knew that first hand. The way that Angela welcomed him that day…..well it had helped him more that she would ever know.

"You're right. All that is important right now is Lucas."

"You know that you will have to tell Angela and Hodgins about what you've decided to do."

"Oh God….she's going to kill me isn't she?"

Brennan laughed. "It's true that Angela does not appreciate as she puts it…being kept out of the loop."

"I know…..I'll tell her tonight."

"Actually I have a better idea. Why don't you go have the afternoon with Lucas and let me tell Angela everything? I'm quite good at imparting information to her in a way that will minimize her tendency to overreact. I believe I can distract her by getting her to plan a dinner to welcome Lucas."

"Oh Aunt, you're a genius!"

"Yes…I know."

"No, I mean mom loves nothing better than planning a party. You may have just saved my life."

Brennan laughed.

Jenny looked into the room and smiled.

"Well…here you two are. However much I would like to keep this handsome young man, I unfortunately have to return to work."

"Oh…sorry. My Aunt wanted to show me something. So is Lucas finally free to go?"

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of jailer." Jenny looked down at Lucas and winked. "You don't feel like that right? We had fun getting to know one another."

Lucas's face flushed with embarrassment. "Ya…I mean it was fine."

"Stop flirting Jenny….he too young for you." Caleb laughed as he watched Lucas's ears get redder.

"I'm a patient woman, besides look at those eyes! I swear I would kill to have eye lashes like those."

"Ok…that's it. We're going before Lucas here expires from embarrassment."

Caleb thanked both Jenny and his Aunt before he turned and ushered Lucas out the door.

"Come on…let's get going while the getting is good."

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked after putting on his seatbelt.

Caleb smiled. The perfect idea had come to him while he was sitting with his Aunt. He knew exactly what they both needed.

"It's a surprise…but you are going to love it. You and I are going to have fun the rest of the afternoon. We could both use it. Then afterward there's going to be a special dinner in your honour."

"A dinner?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Yup….we are celebrating. You are officially becoming a part of our family, and we are going to celebrate."

"But I thought you weren't sure if it was possible for me to stay with you."

"Whatever happens…..you are one of us now. I hope that I can keep you with me…but even if I can't, well you're still family. Understand?"

"You really want me to live with you?"

"I really do. I'm going to do everything in my power so that I can keep you."

"I don't understand you; I mean why would you want me?"

Caleb pulled the car to the side and parked before turning to Lucas.

"Lucas….you're an amazing young man. You're smart, you have a wicked sense of humour, and you're a survivor. Despite everything you've been through, you also have an amazing heart. I don't know why I've connected with you the way I have, all I know is that I'm in awe of you. It would be an honour to call you family."

Lucas turned his head to wipe his tears from his cheek. He turned then and whispered. "I love you."

Caleb's heart stopped. In that moment he knew there was no way in hell he would ever let this boy go. "I love you too Lucas…..everything is going to work out. We will figure it out…ok?"

"Ok…..so where are we going?"

Caleb laughed out loud as he started his SUV. "Nice try…..it's a surprise. Now sit back and be prepared to be amazed."

Lucas smiled. He couldn't believe that Caleb really wanted him, that maybe he really could stay with him. It still didn't seem real to him. He was afraid to let himself hope. It would hurt too much if it didn't happen….

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Hodgins' Estate**_

Brennan and Booth were both in the Hodgins' kitchen as Angela made them all some coffee.

"So Sweetie not that it isn't nice to see you, but was there a reason for your visit?"

"Yes Angela, both Booth and I need to tell you something. However before we do, I have a request to make."

"What is it Sweetie?"

"Well I need you to not react like you're prone to do."

Booth smiled as he watched Angela frown at Bones.

"What do you mean Bren?"

"Well you have the tendency to overreact, and what we have to tell you will be quite shocking to you."

Hodgins went to stand beside Angela. "Dr. B….just tell us."

Brennan nodded. "I'm sure you remember the boy that Caleb introduced to us that day?"

"Sure Sweetie…Lucas. What about him?"

"Well Caleb has been withholding the truth about who Lucas was. You see Lucas is a runaway."

Angela sat down as she gestured for Brennan to continue.

"Caleb came upon him the night of the Foundation's benefit. He had found Lucas trying to sneak some food from the buffet table."

"Oh my God…that poor boy! But why wouldn't Caleb tell us about him?"

"Angela, please let me continue. There is much to tell you. I will answer all your questions afterwards."

Hodgins nodded. "Go ahead Dr. B….we won't interrupt again."

Brennan and Booth then took turns telling Hodgins and Angela all they knew. Angela sobbed as she heard what Lucas had been through, even Hodgins had to turn away to get his emotions under control. Hearing Lucas's story brought up the horrors his own son had gone through.

Angela got up from her seat and grabbed some tissues from the counter behind her.

"My god…..how could a father do that to his own son? So…wait, Lucas has been staying in the apartment over the garage this whole time?"

"Yes…..and before you get angry, Caleb had his reasons for not telling any of us about Lucas. He knew that if he were to break his word to Lucas that it was highly probable that Lucas would runaway again. Caleb needed to gain his trust."

"I just hate that Caleb has been shouldering all of this alone. We would have helped him." Angela said as Hodgins pulled her closer to his side.

Booth spoke up then. "He knows that Ange, this was not about that. He saw that something was terrifying the kid….he did what he had to so that Lucas would trust him."

"There's more Angela….." Brennan interjected.

"Oh God, there's more?"

Booth nodded.

"First let me say that when I found out what Caleb was thinking, well I had reservations about it. But seeing him with Lucas, well I've since changed my mind."

"What are you talking about Booth? Hodgins asked wanting him to get to the point.

"Caleb wants to take responsibility for Lucas…..he's thinking of adopting him."

Angela gasped. "What?"

Hodgins placed his arm around her trying to keep her calm.

Booth explained. "He's bonded with the boy, and the boy with him. When you see them together, you'll understand what I mean. Caleb's a natural with him."

Hodgins was having a hard time knowing how to feel about what Booth had just said. Part of him was incredibly proud of his son. He saw a boy in need, and didn't think twice about doing whatever he could to help him. But the idea of Caleb adopting the troubled boy…..part of him wished he wouldn't. Part of him didn't want his son to have to deal with that. He had faced enough horrors already. As a dad….he wanted to still protect him, especially when he hadn't been able to do so when he most needed it.

Angela looked over to Hodgins and saw how torn he was.

"Hodgie, Caleb knows what he's committing himself to. We need to support him in this."

"But Ange….this is huge. I mean this kid is going to need so much help."

"And we'll both be there to make sure that he gets whatever help he needs. If this is what Caleb wants…..then we have to be behind him."

"It's just…"

"You don't want this ugliness to touch Caleb again….I know."

Booth couldn't help but feel for Hodgins, he could understand where he was coming from.

"Look can I give you guys some unsolicited advice?"

Hodgins looked over to Booth and nodded.

"Get to know Lucas, see him with Caleb. I think your worries will lessen when you see them together. It really is something to see."

Hodgins nodded.

Brennan then looked over to Angela. "I told Caleb that it would be a good idea that we have a celebratory dinner, both to celebrate the fact that Lucas is now safe from his father and to welcome him…"

Angela perked up then. "That's a great idea. We'll have a huge party, we'll….."

Brennan interrupted her. "Actually Ange…..I thought it would be best if it were just a small family gathering, nothing too intimidating."

"She right Hun, let's not scare the kid."

"Oh fine….still there's a lot to do. Let me call Chrissie to tell her everything, and then I have some shopping to do."

Hodgins smiled. God Angela could be a force to be reckoned with when she decided on a plan. The kid wouldn't know what hit him.

"Can I help you with anything?" Brennan offered with trepidation in her voice, hoping that it would not involve shopping.

"You bet Sweetie, who you think is going shopping with me?"

Brennan sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Booth chuckled. "You ladies go do your thing, Hodgins and I will take care of dinner and making sure the kids are all here. I'll call Parker right now to let him know."

"Oh I could do that." Brennan offered enthusiastically.

"Forget it Bren…now come on, we don't have that much time." Angela said grabbing Brennan's arm.

"Fine…..I suppose considering the time limit, it shouldn't be too bad."

Booth and Hodgins laughed as they watched Angela drag Brennan out the door. Booth turned to Hodgins then.

"You ok man?"

"Ya….it's just a lot to take in. Like you said….I guess I just need some time to get used to the idea."

"I get that, but you should know that Caleb has asked me to look into whether Lucas has any relatives out there. He's worried that there could be someone that might want to claim Lucas."

"Man….that's true. Shit….that would kill him wouldn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie….he's gotten pretty attached to the kid." Booth admitted. "The good news is that so far we've haven't found anyone."

"I can have my lawyers look into it as well, and find out what are Caleb's chances when it comes to adopting Lucas."

"That would be good. Now come on, we have work to do."

"Nah….I'll get Mary to put something together."

"Sheesh Hodgins, I swear I'll never get over the fact that you actually have a staff….it's just weird."

"Whatever man…..Mary is a Godsend. Caleb and I were surviving on takeout for a long time before she came along."

Booth laughed and was happy to see that Hodgins seemed to be a bit calmer since he and Bones dropped what had to be a bomb on him….he just hoped that the dinner went well.

_**Undisclosed Location…..**_

Caleb pulled up to a red bricked building and parked the car.

"So are you ready for your surprise?"

"I guess... you're acting kind of strange."

"You are so going to be to eat those words when you see what I planned for you. Seriously you'll be grovelling for my forgiveness and then kissing my feet in thanks."

"Like I said…strange."

Caleb laughed as he ushered Lucas through the side door. Lucas followed Caleb wondering where they were. Caleb led him through a hall way and then he gasped…. "No way." Lucas whispered.

"Way….told you. Extremely cool right?" Caleb chuckled as he watched Lucas just nod, gaping the whole time at the site before him.

"C-major, is that you?"

"Yup, and I brought company."

"Well don't just stand there, come in here."

Caleb chuckled as led Lucas into his grandfather's studio. He knew they had a practice this morning, and he thought Lucas would get a kick watching the band practice.

"Hey C-major, long time no see. Getting too important to see your old friends?"

Caleb shook his head in amusement as he went to greet the other 2 band members.

"You know it. Hey. I want you guys to meet someone. Lucas come over here."

Lucas made his way to Caleb's side almost in a trance. "Lucas these are the guys….. This is Dusty Hills, he plays the bass, keyboards and sings, and the guy over there on the drums is Frank Beard. Then of course you've met my grandfather, Billy Gibbons.… guys this is Lucas."

"Hey there little man. You come to hear some music, some good music not the crap this one plays."

Lucas was confused. "You play?"

"A little ya….I even got a chance to play with these really old guys when they went on tour."

"Watch it….age is just a number. Besides I only get better with age, at least that's what the ladies tell me." Dusty said with a wink.

"You toured with _them_?" Lucas asked still in shock.

"See….I like this kid. He showing the right amount of reverence we so richly deserve." Frank replied from his place behind the drums.

"Ya…you used to be like that. Respectful. Now….well fame has obviously gone to your head." Dusty added with a mock frown.

Caleb laughed out loud. "It wasn't reverence…it was fear. Your ugly mugs scared me into silence."

Dusty and Frank both laughed out loud. Even Billy cracked a smile.

"Well we're always glad for the company. Why don't you show Lucas here what you can do with a piano?" Billy suggested.

Ya…you haven't joined in one of our jams in a long time." Dusty added. He couldn't help miss the kid. Billy's grandson had always had a special place in his heart.

Caleb shrugged. "Would you like that?" He asked Lucas who was still hadn't moved since they arrived.

"Seriously? That would be so cool!"

"Well there you have it….do you guys think you could keep up with me?" Caleb asked as he walked over to the piano.

"That grandson of yours is getting too cocky for my taste. You should have tanned his backside more growing up." Frank told Billy who was smirking at Caleb's jibe.

Caleb suddenly looked over worried that Lucas might have taken the teasing in the wrong way, but was happy to see that he was chuckling along with the rest of the guys. He breathed easier as he watched him smile. After the day they both had….it was really good to see.

Caleb sat down and listened to the first few bars recognizing the song and was soon playing along. He had missed this, just playing for the fun of it. He smiled as he watched his grandfather close his eyes as he made his guitar come alive. He never got tired of watching him play. He really was amazing.

They played another 3 songs before they stopped.

"That was amazing!" Lucas said from his seat. "I can't believe you can play like that."

"He didn't always play like that; we taught him everything he knows." Frank added as he playfully punched Caleb in his arm. "Trust me, if we could teach him….well we can teach anyone!"

Caleb smiled. Coming here had been the right thing to do. He watched as both his grandfather and the guys took some time to show Lucas around the studio, even had him try out some of the instruments. Watching Lucas hold a his grandfather's favourite guitar, one that he had helped design himself, his precious Pearly Gates….was something he wouldn't soon forget.

He then noticed how late it was getting and he had gotten a text from Chrissie telling him that they were all expecting him home by 6pm. He texted her back telling her that he was on his way. Well he was about to meet the wrath of Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro Hodgins. Like his grandfather was always saying, they liked to do things big in Texas and that included tempers. Oh well, time to face the music…..

_**Chapter 13 Welcome to the Family**_

Caleb pulled up to the main house and looked over to Lucas who seemed to have gotten quieter since they left his Grandfather's studio.

"Hey….are you ok?"

"It's just they all know about me." Lucas whispered.

"Yes, that's true. They all now know what an extraordinary young man you are. They all want to meet you, and get to know you. You can trust them Lucas."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"Not possible. Come on, you're going to continue to be nervous until we get in there. I promise you that I won't leave your side, besides you've met everyone already….you liked them right?"

"Ya, but that was before they knew…..everything"

Caleb shook his head. "Come on….I promise you that there's nothing to be worried about."

Caleb then helped Lucas out of the SUV and made his way to the main entrance, but before Caleb could knock the front door opened to a frowning Angela.

"Finally you're both here. Caleb why don't you go inside, I'd like a moment to speak with Lucas here. Oh and by the way…you and I are going to have a nice long talk soon. I can't believe you didn't come to me."

"Don't be mad at Caleb, I asked him not to say anything." Lucas said, worried that he had gotten Caleb in trouble.

"Oh Sweetie, I know that, but Caleb should of known better. We are a family, and family help each. However that's not important right now. Welcoming you, and getting to know you is the only thing that is important. Now come on, everyone is waiting inside. We are going to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"You bet Sweetie, we are celebrating that we are adding a new member to this family…."

Lucas didn't know what to say. She seemed genuinely happy about having him there.

Caleb who was standing out of sight, smiled as he listened as his mother basically tell Lucas that he was now family. Lucas didn't know what that meant, but he did. Lucas didn't realize it yet, but he had just officially become a Hodgins. With his mother….it was that simple.

Caleb left then making his way into the dining room, where everyone was waiting. He saw that Parker and Tiffany were there already, he smiled as he watched Parker hover over Tiffany asking her if she needed anything. He caught Tiffany's eye and could read the humour in them.

"Parker…I'm fine. Honestly would you please go have a beer or something?"

Parker chuckled. "Ok….ok…I'll stop. Message received."

Caleb chuckled as he went to greet Tiffany. "Is he driving you crazy?"

"No…well maybe a little." Tiffany admitted with a smile. "He's just nervous…but I may end up causing him bodily harm before the end of my pregnancy."

"Do it sis…..but let me there when it happens." David said as he walked up to them carrying a laughing Emma on his shoulders.

"Emma big sister!"

Tiffany chuckled as she reached for her daughter. "Yes sweetie….we know."

Brennan who smiled as Booth passed her a glass of wine turned and addressed Caleb.

"Did you accomplish your goal? Did you and Lucas have a fun afternoon?"

"Ya…I took him to see my grandfather and his band. He got a kick out of it."

"I'm happy to hear that. Where is Lucas?" Brennan asked looking around for the boy.

"Mom."

Brennan smiled at the one word answer. "I see."

Angela appeared then and cleared her throat. "Everyone, I would like to introduce the newest member to our family, Lucas Giovanni Hodgins."

"But that's not my name?" Lucas whispered.

"Well that doesn't matter. You're mine now, so that makes you a Hodgins." Angela stated as she ushered Lucas to take a seat."

Hodgins laughed out loud. "Dude….don't even try to argue with her, it's a waste of time."

"Yes I concur, Angela is very difficult to have a rational argument with once she's set her mind on something." Brennan agreed.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Hey….did you just insult me?" Angela asked trying but failing to contain her smile.

Brennan frowned. "No…I just stated an objective opinion based on years of observations."

"Are they always like this?" Lucas whispered to David who was sitting beside him.

David threw his head back and laughed. "Oh man…you have no idea."

Lucas smiled. There was just something about David that made him feel like he could just be himself around him.

"How you holding up?" Caleb whispered.

"Umm…ok I guess."

"Well let me know if you need to escape, we'll make a break for it." Caleb added with a smile.

"You're really are afraid of your mom aren't you?"

"Yup. Not even going to deny it. I know she can be….enthusiastic, but that's just how she is. Look let's just get something to eat, we're in luck because Maria cooked."

"Who's Maria?" Lucas asked.

"A God sent…she's a miracle worker when it comes to food, that's who she is." David answered as he filled his plate.

"I heard that David." Angela said as she walked by, cuffing David on the head.

Emma walked over to David and demanded his attention. "Up."

David chuckled as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. Emma turned to Lucas and smiled.

"You Emma's new friend?"

Lucas didn't know what to say. "Umm…?"

"Luca play with Emma. Luca is Emma's new friend."

Tiffany laughed as she looked at Lucas. "Sorry, my daughter tends to stake her claim on the men in this family. She can be quite possessive."

Lucas shrugged but couldn't help feel comforted when Tiffany called him family as well. "That's ok….she's nice."

"Emma's Luca!" Emma exclaimed holding out her arms to Lucas. Lucas looked up nervously at Caleb as if to ask what he should do.

"Hey don't look at me. What Emma wants, well Emma gets."

Lucas shrugged as he gingerly opened his arms to Emma. Emma laughed as she launched herself at him. Caleb who had been watching, put his arm out to catch them both before they both stumbled back.

"Whoa there Emma….take it easy there."

"My Luca! Emma hungry like a bear!"

Angela laughed as she ushered everyone into the dining room.

Caleb prepared a plate for Lucas making sure that he included some vegetables, he then poured a glass of orange juice for him.

Booth watched Caleb as he cut up some chicken for Lucas, and looked over to Hodgins to see if he too saw how natural Caleb was with the boy. Hodgins nodded as if knowing exactly what Booth was thinking.

"So Lucas, I hear that you got to see my grandfather practice with the band. Pretty cool right?" Chrissie asked.

"Ya…I mean it was amazing, plus Caleb played with them too." Lucas added excitedly.

"So what you're saying is that Caleb ruined what could have been one of the most amazing experiences of your young life?" David asked very seriously.

"No….no he was good." Lucas replied defensively.

"Don't listen to my brother…..he loves Caleb's music, but he would rather have his finger nails pulled off by pliers than to admit it." Annie said with a smile.

"Why?" Lucas asked truly confused.

"Because they're like brothers." Annie replied with a shrug. "I don't understand it myself….but boys can be strange." She added with a wink.

**Later that evening….**

"So Lucas, Brennan had an idea. It's a game we could all play to help you get to know us."

"A game?" Lucas asked as Emma led him to a spot by the fireplace.

"Yes…..I believe that since you have had to answer so many difficult questions today, that it would only be fair that we do the same." Brennan exclaimed.

"But I don't have any questions."

David got up and went to the side bar and reached for something. "Dude don't worry, I wrote down some questions….you get to reach in here an choose a question, then you pull a name out of this second hat to see who has to answer."

"Wait….David did you come up with these questions?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God…this could be bad." Parker added with a glare at his brother.

"Buck up people, mom's right. Lucas needs to get to know us, and these questions will help."

David replied with a smirk.

"Hey I'm game….." Chrissie said as she sat on the floor.

Caleb thought it was a great idea. "Come on Lucas, I'll help you." Caleb went to sit beside him and held the bowl with the questions.

"David will I need to get a beer?" Booth asked.

David laughed. "Uhhh….it wouldn't hurt."

"Booth this will help Lucas get to know us, I would appreciate if you would participate."

Booth sighed. "Fine…."

Caleb laughed as everyone took a seat. "Ok Lucas choose the first question."

Lucas pulled out a piece a paper and handed it over to Caleb.

Caleb chucked when he saw the first question. Leave it to the Dweeb. "Ok, the first question is…look to the person to your left and tell us if they were an animal, what animal would they be?"

"Oh for the love…" Booth stopped his rant when he saw Bones' glare.

"Pull out a name Lucas." Brenna encouraged as she put her hand on Booth's knee to stop his complaints.

"Ok…umm it says Hodgins."

Hodgins laughed as he looked at Booth who just happened to be sitting on his left.

"Oh that's easy Lucas…Booth here would totally be a Cocker Spaniel. He's all bark and no bite."

Booth stood up. "What? I'm so not freaking Spaniel…..if anything I would be a Pit bull!"

Jack laughed. "Sorry Booth, but you've been threatening to shoot us squints for as long as I can remember. Under that tough guy persona…you're just a softy."

"You're just lucky Bones didn't let me bring my gun with me today." Booth grumbled.

Caleb rolled his eyes at Lucas who was smirking. "Ok next question is for My Aunt Brennan. If you could be a super hero…who would you be?"

Everyone shouted out WONDER WOMAN. Brennan looked around confused. "How did you know that?"

Angela laughed. "Sweetie, you choose to dress as Wonder Woman every Halloween."

"Don't mind them Bones…..I love you as Wonder Woman." Booth assured her with a wink.

Lucas pulled out David's name next.

Chrissie spoke out when she heard David's name. "Whoa ….since he wrote all the questions,

we should come up with a new question for him, ."

"Yes I concur. In fact I have a question for you." Brennan interjected looking at her youngest.

David shrugged. "Shoot….I'm an open book."

"My question is this…why did you feel like you had to hide how intelligent you were growing up?"

David lost his smile. He looked over to his mother and could see hurt in her eyes. Parker, Annie and Booth were all quiet. None of them had realized that Brennan had picked up on that.

"I only ask David because I worry that I'm somehow responsible. That you didn't want to be

like…..me."

"Mom, that's not true. Why wouldn't I want to be like you?"

"Well I'm aware that I can be socially awkward….were you worried that you would be too?"

David got up and gathered him mother into a hug.

"Mom, there is no woman that I respect, or look up to more. I love you…..exactly as you are. I guess I just needed to figure out who I was? I don't know how else to explain it."

"I can see that. I'm just confused because you have always been very good in any social

situation. People always gravitate towards you."

"Hey…..they gravitate toward you too. You just don't see it. Annie and I have seen not only your students, but everyone who was lucky enough to gets to know you, see what we always saw….an extraordinary woman."

Angela nodded as she spoke up. "Sweetie, David's right. You were always the heart of our little family. You were the glue that kept us together."

Annie smiled as she watched her mother look up in amazement. "Really?"

"It's true Dr. B….." Hodgins agreed as he got up to grab a beer. He looked at Booth knowing he could probably use one too.

Lucas just sat back and watched everyone. He had never seen a family like this one. One minute they were joking, and then the next they were so serious.

Caleb read the next name and corresponding question.

"Ok well the next question is for my mom…..mom what's one lie that you've told that you've never owned up to?"

Angela glared at David who was laughing so hard that he has tears in his eyes.

"Ya Aunt….what little white lie have you been telling everyone? Come on….spill."

Angela sat back and tried to look casual. "I want a new question."

"Can she do that?" Brennan asked looking up at Booth. Booth however was too busy staring down Angela to answer Bones right away. He hadn't missed the look she had given David.

"No Bones….she can't. Come on Angela….spill." Booth said smiling at how uncomfortable Angela was getting. "It's not like we all know your darkest secret already…..Octavia."

Angela gasped. "You promised never to say that name again!"

"Bones do you remember me making any such promise?"

"No….and I have an excellent memory."

Caleb watched Lucas smile at the antics between his mom and Uncle. "Maybe we should pick a new question?" Lucas whispered to Caleb.

Caleb laughed out loud. "Oh no way Lucas….look at my mom, she's sweating bullets. I'm actually starting to love this game. Mom…Lucas here is waiting, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting would you?" Caleb knew he wasn't being fair….but he was dying to know what had his mother so nervous.

"Fine…._I'mactuallyareallygoodcook._" Angela said in a low voice and so quickly that the words were completely mumbled.

"Did anyone catch that?" David asked still laughing.

Hodgins leaned forward to look Ange. "What was that?"

"Hey I shouldn't have to repeat myself. Move it along people. It's not my fault you all weren't listening."

Caleb shrugged with a chuckle, and signalled to Lucas to pick another name.

"Annie"

Caleb then pulled out the question. "Ok Annie….you're question is the following: Who in this room would you like to be for a day?"

Annie didn't have to take any time to think before she answered. "You."

"Really?" Caleb asked honestly surprised by her answer.

"Yes….I'm honestly jealous at how you can compose music. It's like you look down at the keys of a piano and they just play for you." Annie answered with a smile.

"That is pretty cool." Lucas agreed in a whisper.

"…that's nice. Thanks."

"Sure…." Annie smiled as she watched Caleb wink at her.

Angela stood up then. "Ok….we need a break from the game. I still need to show Lucas his surprise."

"Ya…Bones and I should be heading out anyways."

David laughed. "You just want to leave before your name is pulled."

"Knowing you wrote those questions….you bet your scrawny little but I do, besides I'm sure Lucas here has had enough of you…the boy needs to build up his immune system to you before we allow for prolonged exposure."

Lucas chuckled.

Booth and Brennan said goodnight to everyone and left. Parker stood up too and stretched. "We should be going too. We need to get Emma to bed soon."

Emma who was sitting with her Aunt Annie perked up at the sound of her name.

"Emma not going home….Emma play with Luca."

Tiffany held out her arms for Emma. "You can see Lucas tomorrow. Now it's time for Emma to sleep. Lucas needs to go to sleep as well."

"Tomorrow? You promise?"

Parker laughed as he wished everyone a good night. "It was really nice to see you again, maybe Caleb here can drop you off sometime so that Emma can see you."

Lucas nodded as he waved goodbye to the little girl. She really was cute.

"Well I'm not going to go until I see this surprise." David warned.

Annie chuckled as she pulled David to his feet. "David…..it's Lucas's surprise, besides we need to get up early tomorrow for mass."

Caleb could see what Annie was doing and he appreciated it.

"Fine…but I'm not happy about it." David mumbled.

"Oh poor you, come on, I'll walk you out and I promise to give you a full report. Chrissie promised.

"Well then….it seems like this will be a private reveal. Come along then…I'm excited for you too see it." Angela waited for Lucas to get up and held out her hand to him.

Lucas then followed Angela, the whole time taking in the house. He couldn't believe that only one family lived here. It was as big as a mall. He looked up at Caleb who was walking beside him and whispered.

"Don't you ever get lost in here?"

Caleb laughed.

"Ok Sweetie…this is it. Go ahead and open the door, and remember that I didn't have that much time….we can change whatever you don't like."

Lucas was confused. Was the surprise inside? He opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw. It was a bedroom…his bedroom. He knew that because someone had painted his name over the big bed. He couldn't seem to make his feet move. He just looked around. He saw a desk with a computer, a TV, and he even saw some book shelves filled with books.

"Well aren't you going to go in?" Angela softly asked.

"I don't understand. This is all for me?"

"Yes….this is your room. I chose this one because it's right across the Caleb's."

"Mine?"

"Of course Sweetie. I told you, you're part of this family now. Why don't you take a look around, and Caleb here can show you where everything is."

"Ya…that's a good idea." Caleb walked by Angela and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom." He whispered in her ear.

Angela nodded as she left them alone. Caleb casually sat on Lucas's bed and patted the spot beside him. "Take a load off."

"Do they really know everything about me?"

"Why does that worry you Lucas?"

"I'm just confused."

"Confused about what exactly?"

"It's just….I don't belong here." Lucas whispered.

Caleb sighed. "Lucas you belong in a safe and loving home. Weather it's this one or another one…well that doesn't matter. I hope it's with me, but Lucas you belong with people who will love you. Do you understand?"

"I hope it's with you…" Lucas whispered.

"Me too. Now why don't you get washed up, you have got to be dead on your feet, God knows I am. There's a washroom through that door….you're the only one that will use it. Towels are over here and I think Chrissie got you some PJs, they should be in one of these drawers."

"Oh ok….thanks."

"Look my room is just across from yours, if you need anything just come there…..ok?" Caleb asked having a hard time leaving.

"Ok."

Caleb left to grab his own shower. He felt tired…..exhausted really.

Angela carried a tray with some warm milk and some of Maria's cookies. She knocked before slowly opening Lucas's door.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need anything."

"No…everything is amazing."

"Good….I'm glad. Here I brought you some warm milk and some cookies. I used to bring Caleb the same thing, he used to say that he couldn't sleep without his night time treat."

"Oh….thanks, but I'm kind of full." Lucas said worried that he had offended her.

Angela chuckled. "No problem. So can I help you get tucked in?"

"Tucked in?"

"Sure…you know make sure you're all snuggled in." Angela could see that nobody had ever taken the time to do something as simple as tucking in this little boy.

"You don't have to."

"Oh but I miss doing this with Caleb and Chrissie. It's some of my favourite memories with them."

Lucas shrugged as he got into the bed. Angela smiled as she made sure the comforter was snug around the small boy.

"There, snug like a bug. Lucas I want you to know how happy we all are to have you here. I also wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes….I can see that Caleb has found a really good friend in you…..we all need that. Caleb is better for knowing you."

"Why? I mean all I've done is cause him trouble." Lucas softly confessed.

"No…that's not true. I can see how Caleb lights up when he's around you. He cares for you deeply, and you care for him too right?"

"Yes….he's the best person I've ever met. He could of turned me in…instead he lied for me. I trust him."

"As well you should, but don't you see…..I'm thank you for caring about him. Having people in our lives that love us…is always a good thing. Caleb is a better man for having you in his life."

"But I've caused him so much trouble." Lucas said looking down at his hands.

"No sweetie….you sweet angel have done nothing wrong."

"Caleb is lucky."

"Sorry?"

"Caleb's very lucky to have a mom like you."

That was it…Angela's eyes began to water as she gathered Lucas into her arms kissing him all over his face.

"Oh you sweet boy! Thank you, but I'm pretty lucky myself. Caleb has brought me so much joy, just like I'm sure you will for him."

Lucas couldn't believe how nice it felt to be held by Caleb's mom. He closed his eyes and just allowed himself an experience he had been without for such a long time…. being mothered.

Angela wiped her eyes and smiled. "Well enough of my blubbering, I'm sure you have to be exhausted. I'll let you get some sleep, and we can talk more tomorrow."

"Ok…..thanks."

"You bet Sweetie….goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Angela got up and left, making sure that she didn't close the door completely wanting to be able to hear if Lucas needed her during the night. She turned and almost ran into Caleb, whose eye's showed that he had overheard her talk with Lucas.

Caleb walked with his mom back into the kitchen before he spoke.

"Have I told you lately what a lucky bastard I am to be able to call you mom. Thanks…..you were amazing with him."

"He's such a wonderful boy, I'm in love with him already. Look I know that your father and I gave you some trouble about not coming to us, but I can see that you had to do what you did. There's only one thing I need to know."

"What?"

"Are you really prepared for this? Caleb that little boy loves you, but he's going to need a lot of help. Are you absolutely sure about this, I'm only asking because if you're not then your dad and I will….."

Caleb stopped her before she continued. "No…..I'm sure. I can't explain it, but I just somehow know that Lucas should stay with me."

"You don't have to…..I felt the same the way when Hodgins brought you home. I knew you were meant to be mine."

Caleb kissed Angela goodnight. He decided to check on Lucas one more time, to make sure he was sleeping. He slowly opened the door and saw that Lucas was still awake.

"Hey….you can't sleep too huh?"

Lucas looked up and shrugged. "I guess."

"Mind if I come in for a while?"

"Sure…"

Caleb walked in and sat on the bed. He watched as Lucas moved over to make room for him.

"What a day huh?"

"Ya…."

"Must be weird sleeping in a new place…"

"A little, but your mom has been really great."

"She is pretty awesome, no arguments here. You know I was thinking…..since you can't sleep

and I'm having a hard time, well maybe I could just hangout in here for a while?"

Sure…I mean if you want to." Lucas shrugged but Caleb could see the relief in his eyes.

"Great. So what did you think of everyone. I mean I know it was just one dinner…but any first impressions?"

Lucas smiled. "I like them. I mean you guys all seem to be able to joke with each other. I like that."

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Look, I know it's still early but I want you to know that everyone you met today….well you can trust. If you ever need help or want to talk…anyone of one of them would be there for you."

"I just never knew it could be like this."

"Like what?"

"Your family…..they're always laughing and no one yells. Then there's your mom….I mean she even hugged me." Caleb had to lean in to hear the latter part. "It was nice…"

Caleb smiled. "I know…her hugs are the best, and trust me she loves handing them out."

"But are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That you want me, I mean I'm not like them. I don't know how to be like that."

"Like what?"

"You guys are laughing all the time, and you know how to be a family."

Caleb sighed. His mom was right. Lucas was going to need a lot of reassurance and help. He was worried that he was going to be equipped to help him.

"Lucas…..I am absolutely sure about wanting you to stay with me, and just so you know…..my family feels the same way. Lucas…..none of us are born knowing how to be in a family…..we learn. You just haven't been taught, or even shown what a family is suppose to be. That's not your fault, but you'll learn. Trust me….I did."

"I guess…..it's just that they're all so nice, I don't want them to make them sad."

"And you think that if you talk about what you've been through, or if you're sad that they will be

too?"

"Ya…"

"Lucas it's ok to feel sad. More importantly, you need to talk to us when you are sad. You can't keep that bottled in, and that's what families are for…..to listen to each other when we are sad.

We help each other."

Lucas suddenly threw his arms around Caleb. "Thank you for bringing me here, and for wanting to keep me."

"Hey….thanks for wanting to stay with me. I love you Lucas, and you make me so happy."

"I do?"

"Yes….you really do, I love spending time with you, and I promise we will work everything out. Now why don't we lay down….I happen to know Maria has a special breakfast planned for tomorrow, and I plan to get my share before the Dweeb shows up and does his impersonation of a human vacuum."

"You're going to stay here tonight?"

"If you don't mind….I swear I'm too tired to move."

"Sure…."

"Great….you don't snore do you?"

"Ummm….I don't think so."

"Hmmm…well I suppose if you do I can always roll you over, but no hogging of the blankets! That right there is a deal breaker. My feet get cold….cold feet equals a grumpy Caleb."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You're kind of girlie?"

"Hey! Seriously no more hanging out with David. Look at what one afternoon alone with him has done to you!"

Lucas laughed out loud. Caleb smiled. "See….you know how to laugh and smile. You'll learn the rest in no time."

Lucas nodded as he laid back down. Caleb pulled Lucas to his side and whispered goodnight. Before either one knew it…they were both asleep.

Angela wiped her tears away and turned to Hodgins.

"My God Hodgie…..we need to make sure Lucas stays with him."

Hodgins nodded. He and Angela had been making there way to their own bedroom when they heard talking from Lucas's room. They had both silently stood outside the door as they listened to their son comfort the scared little boy. He knew then that there, that there was no way he would let anyone take that boy away from them.

"Ok…ok…" Jack mumbled.

"Ok what?" Angela asked confused.

"Just call me Grandpa Jack."

Angela smiled….

_**Chapter 14.…**_

Caleb was finally back at work. Tiffany had offered to watch Lucas as his Uncle Booth had finally found someone to takeover for her at the Jeffersonian. He knew Lucas would love it, he and Emma had become as close as thieves these past few days. Lucas seemed to feel at home in his new role of protector. Emma was not afraid to demand his attention, and it seemed that Lucas loved to give into her demands. Everything was coming along….Lucas was sleeping alone, he seemed to be more comfortable around everyone, he even found him yesterday in his father's den looking at some slides with his dad. Things were good…..or at least they were getting better.

He was playing the first few bars of the song he was working on when Annie walked in. Annie didn't say anything as she sat down beside him.

"I've missed you." Caleb whispered as he gathered Annie to his side.

Annie smiled. "Things have been a bit crazy hasn't it?"

Caleb chuckled. "Just a little. I'm sorry we haven't had all that much time together lately."

"Caleb….do you have any idea how much I love what you're doing for Lucas. You're wonderful with him, and everyone can see what a difference you're making with him. Did you see him yesterday, how he even teased my dad?"

Caleb smiled. Lucas had told his Uncle that he may be the Director of the FBI, but he was like the rest of the men in his family…..all afraid of the women in their lives. Bones had looked up at his Uncle and had asked if that was true…his Uncle had ended up stammering and leaving the room.

"Yup…that was the highlight of the night."

"So has my dad called you yet? He told me he needed to talk to you."

Caleb nodded. "Ya…he wants to see me this afternoon. Do you know what he needs to talk to me about?"

"No….but Caleb I would assume that it has to do with Lucas since you asked him to look into any surviving relatives."

"Ya…..I know. I'm worried Annie. What if he has an Uncle or something who wants Lucas?"

Annie didn't know what to say. She knew it would kill Caleb to lose Lucas, not to mention what it would do to Lucas.

"Well mom helped you get registered as an emergency foster parent, hopefully that will buy you some time to find out a way to keep Lucas."

"Will you come with me?"

"You don't even have to ask Caleb, why do you think I came in here in the first place. I wanted to know what time you were heading over there."

Caleb leaned in and captured Annie's lips in a kiss. He meant it to be just a soft kiss, yet as soon as he felt her open her mouth to allow him entrance, he forgot all about his initial good intentions. No matter how many times he kissed her, it never failed to amaze him how much

power she had over him. He pulled away but not without some difficulty.

"Thanks Annie."

Annie giggled. "For the kiss? Anytime."

Caleb smiled. "No, well for that too, but also for how amazing you've been throughout this whole thing."

"Caleb, we're in this together. You do realize that I want to help you with Caleb."

"You are helping."

"No…that's not what I mean. I want to help you with Lucas…..I realize that Lucas is going to be a part of our futures. "

"Annie what exactly are you saying?"

Annie stood up then, her nerves demanding that she be in movement.

"I know we haven't talked about this, but I always assumed that our futures, well that we would be together. Was I wrong?"

Caleb wasn't ready for this conversation.

"Annie you're not wrong. You know that I can't even picture my future without you in it, but things are a lot more complicated now."

"The only complication I see if your reluctance to share Lucas with me."

"Whoa what?"

"It's true. You've encouraged Lucas to spend time with everyone but me. Why?"

Caleb was truly confused. Had he really done that? Looking back Lucas had spent time with almost everyone…except Annie. He looked over to Annie and clearly saw the hurt shining in her eyes. Shit!

"I didn't even realize I was doing that. God Annie I'm sorry."

"Caleb I don't want your apology, what I want is to know why."

"I don't know. I didn't even realize I was doing that."

"Is it because you're trying to pull away from me? Are you afraid that if you do keep Lucas, that I'm not old enough to…..care for him."

If he was capable of kicking his own ass….he would of done it.

"Look, I won't tell you that I haven't thought about what keeping Lucas would mean for us. Annie….you're only 22 years old. Can you really tell me that you're ready to be responsible for an eight year old boy?"

"Why are you so sure that I'm not? Look I'm not saying that I'm not worried, but that's normal isn't. I mean…. aren't you?"

Caleb sighed. "Ya…I am. Look we should get going to meet your dad….but I know we still have a lot to talk about, I'm not trying to avoid your questions."

Annie nodded as she grabbed her purse. She was determined to have this talk with Caleb. If he thought for a minute that he was going to decide for her…well he didn't know her as well as he thought.

_**FBI HEADQUARTERS **_

Booth was in his office reading the latest report on his desk. What he read was making him more and more anxious. He was afraid that the worst had come to bare. Lucas did in fact have relatives…in DC in fact. He read the background check he had run on them…and they were clean. This was going to kill both Caleb and the boy. If these people made a request for guardianship…well he didn't see any judge not granting them full custody.

"Cher…I hope you have a damn good reason for summoning me here. I'm a busy woman Cher….a very busy woman." Caroline said as she made herself a cup of coffee from Booth's brand new espresso machine. A gift from his kids after having hear him complain for years about the coffee at the FBI. Caroline took a sip and sighed.

"Well at least you have decent coffee. So Cher, what's this all about?"

Booth pushed the file across the desk toward her. Caroline picked the file up and started reading. Booth got up and grabbed his second cup of coffee that morning. Bones would kill him if she knew….but this morning was definitely a 2 cup morning.

"So….you contacted these people yet?"

Booth shook his head. "No not yet….I thought I should give Caleb the heads up first."

"Ok…well why am I here then?"

"I need you here to explain to him the realities of the situation. Caroline….he's gotten too attached to the kid. He needs someone to spell out the realities of the situation."

"Ahh…you want me to be the bad guy then…."

Booth cringed…knowing Caroline had a point.

"Well…you are the expert. I thought hearing it from you would hold more weight?"

Caroline shook her head. "Ok Cher….I'll take care of it. You'll owe me of course."

Booth smiled. "Of course….will there be mistletoe involved in the payback?"

Caroline laughed out loud. "Oh Cher, we both knew that was all for you."

Booth chuckled. "Ya….I knew. I never thanked you for that kiss, did I?"

"No…..you didn't. So basically you owe me two favours."

Booth smiled. "Hey I did make you an honorary Aunt…..that has to count for something."

Caroline was about to respond when they heard the knock on Booth's door.

Booth stood up seeing Caleb at the door. "Caleb…come in."

"Hey Uncle Booth, Aunt Caroline….."

"Take a seat Caleb…." Booth was going to take his seat when he saw Annie enter as well. He couldn't say that he really was surprised to see her there. He even knew that it was good that she would be there for Caleb, the boy was going to need all the support he could get.

"Hi Dad….." Annie kissed her father before taking a seat beside Caleb.

"Ok Uncle, I'm here. What's this all about?"

Booth sat and grabbed the file. "I found Lucas's paternal grandparents."

"Lucas has grandparents? But how…I mean how the hell did they not then rescue Lucas from the hell he was in? When I asked you to look for relatives…I was prepared for you to find some second cousins or something….but grandparents? How? How could they have not known?"

Annie placed her hand on Caleb's knee in hopes of calming him down.

Booth got up and walked around his desk and came to stand in front of Caleb.

"That was my first question too…especially when I found them here in DC."

"They live here?"

"Ya…I wanted to give you the heads up before I called them. Look I ran a background check on them and well they never knew about Lucas."

"How Uncle? Seriously how is that even possible?"

"It seems that Lucas's father was in and out of Juvenile hall since he was 13 years old, on charges of drug possession, breaking and entering, petty theft, and there was even a case of physical assault against his own mother. The records show that his parents had tried to get him into programs but nothing took. He took off when he was seventeen and they never saw him again. He just fell off the radar. They made a missing persons report, but from the looks of it, they haven't seen or heard from him since he took off."

Caleb nodded. "What else did your background check tell you? I mean are these good people?"

Booth nodded. "Ya…he's a retired contractor and she's was a house wife. No criminal records….they seem solid."

Annie spoke up then. "So what does this mean? If these people file to become Lucas' legal guardians….can they just take him?"

Booth looked to Caroline in hoped that she would answer Annie.

"Well Cher…..that is something that you all have to prepare yourselves for. It's a definite possibility."

Caleb looked down and remained silent. Annie placed her hand on his and squeezed it in hopes of offering some comfort.

"What can we do? I mean Lucas wants to stay with Caleb, that should count for something."

"It does Cher….but there are other factors in play. My advice to you is talk to these people. Explain the situation, maybe they will agree that Lucas is better off where he is."

"And if they don't?" Caleb whispered.

"Then we'll deal with that when it happens."

Booth hated to see the pain he saw in Caleb's eyes.

"Look kids….I'll call them and set up a meeting. Meanwhile you need to tell Lucas. Hey this could be a good thing, the kid had family that he didn't know about. Make sure you're optimistic when you tell him the news."

Caleb nodded as he slowly stood up. He walked over to his Uncle and held out his hand. "No matter what happens, I want to thank you for everything you've done."

"Sure….hey we all want the best for Lucas. We'll make sure that the kid is well taken care of no matter what."

Annie's mind was reeling. The idea that Caleb might lose Lucas was unthinkable. He loved Lucas, and Lucas loved him. Anyone could see that they belonged together. There had to be a way to make sure that they got to stay together…

Caleb looked over to Annie who was staring out her passenger window, he had noticed that she hadn't said anything since they had left her father's office.

"You ok? You're kind of quiet."

Annie shook her head. "No….I can't stop thinking about the possibility that you could lose Lucas. We can't let that happen, Lucas belongs with you.."

"Ya…I'm worried too. I mean it would kill me to lose him, but I would deal if I knew that he was safe and in a good home. I'm worried about how he's going to take the news. I just don't want him to think that I'm abandoning him, there's also the fact that he's gotten attached to everyone. I'm dreading telling him that maybe I won't be able to keep him."

"We won't let that happen. We are going to do whatever is necessary. There is something that we should talk about." Annie mumbled.

"Talk about what? Annie you can talk to me about anything…you know that."

"Well there is something we can do to increase your chances of keeping Lucas."

"What? Seriously Annie…..I'll do anything."

"Well Caroline said that your single status…."

"Whoa….stop right there. I know where you're going with this, and there's no way I would ask you to do that."

"But you're not asking, I'm offering. You heard Caroline….if you want to adopt Caleb…well this would help."

"No Annie, forget it."

Annie couldn't help feel a little hurt at his reaction. Was the idea of marrying her so horrible?

"Annie….I can see that I hurt you, but you've got it all wrong?"

"Then explain it to me."

Caleb sighed. He knew they needed to talk, and that the firehouse was not the place to have this talk. He changed lanes and headed towards his old studio, a place he knew they would have the privacy they needed.

"Ok…we're going to talk Annie. You need to understand."

Annie nodded as she sat back. When they reached the apartment she quietly followed Caleb inside and made herself at home in the den. Caleb went into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks before joining her.

"Ok Annie…let's talk. I would be lying if I didn't see this coming."

"What…me bringing up marriage?"

"Yes…I knew you would do whatever was needed to help me, but Annie there's no way I would allow you to do that."

"Allow me?"

"You now what I mean. That's not what I want for us."

"What do you want then?"

Caleb turned so that he was facing Annie. "Annie when I imagined our future, I always saw me in a few years….after sweating it out with your dad, planning an elaborate proposal. I want you to have all the bells and whistles…you deserve that. I want you to have that."

"I don't care about all that."

Caleb smiled. "But I do….I want that for you. There's also the fact that you are still 22 years old.

You're just starting your career, you should be enjoying this part of your life…..not be tied down."

"Caleb….I know you have these ideas in your head about how you want things to happen, not to mention that everyone in our family all have these fantastic stories about how they ended up together, even Parker ended up with a whirlwind romance, but Caleb that's was never us."

"Hey….what do you mean? We're a whirlwind romance."

Annie smiled. "Not in that way…..Caleb I've known for a long time that you are, and will always be the one for me. That's not going to change."

"Annie I feel the same way…you know that."

"But…." Annie said when she saw Caleb hesitate.

"But….you're still too young to make that kind of commitment."

"When you say commitment, are you talking about marriage, or are you talking about Lucas?"

"Both I guess…..but there more. I really don't want us getting married out of necessity."

"I understand that…I do, but Caleb, what if it really did make a difference in your being able to adopt Lucas? Besides, I always assumed that we were heading towards marriage….it's what I hoped for."

"You really have thought about us getting married?" Caleb asked not being able to disguise how much he liked hearing that.

"Of course, haven't you?"

Caleb chuckled. "Oh Annie….more that you will ever know."

"Then why do we have to wait? Why can't we start our lives together now?"

"Annie it's not that simple."

"But it doesn't have to be that complicated either. I love you, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that I want to do whatever I can to help you keep Lucas. Why can't it be that simple?"

Hearing their situation through Annie's perspective made his pause. Caleb got up and started to walk around trying to get his thoughts in order. He would marry Annie tomorrow…..but could he really ask her to take on so much at her age. Did he want to do that? Still the idea of him with Annie and Lucas…..well he couldn't deny that it was everything he ever wanted.

"Annie….if Lucas was not in the picture, we wouldn't be having this conversation, at least not for a few years. You can't deny that."

"Only because I would have to patient and wait for you to ask me. Just like I had to wait for you to finally ask me out." Annie replied with a smile.

"Are you really so ready for this?"

"For you…yes. I will admit that I'm nervous about Lucas. Not that I won't love him, or that I have any doubts that he belongs with you…..I'm only nervous that I won't be enough for Lucas."

"Whoa…what? Annie, Lucas would be so lucky to have you as a mother. You have no idea how amazing you are. Trust me on that."

"Really?"

"Of course Annie. My not wanting to get married right away has nothing to do with that…..I know Lucas would adore you."

Annie got up and walked over to where Caleb was sitting, and sat on his lap. She put her hands on either side of his face and made sure he was looking at her.

"Caleb….would you marry me?"

"Wait…are you actually proposing?"

Annie shrugged. "Sure….I'm sticking with what works."

"Hey…what do you mean?"

"Well, let's see…I was the one to kiss you first, I was the one to push you to ask me out….I was the one to help…..well lets call it push our relationship along." Annie blushed a little thinking of how awkward _that_ had been. "Why shouldn't I be the one to propose. It just feels right…it feels like us."

Caleb laughed out loud. "You know what…..how about you leave this last step to me. I'm not saying no…..I'm just saying that I'd like the chance to ask you."

"But you know I'll say yes….you're the one who seems to need time to think about it." Annie argued.

Caleb laughed out loud. "Annie….just let me have this one. Ok?"

"Fine…if it's that important to you. Just don't take too long."

Caleb hugged her tightly and laughed. "God Annie…I love you. Don't ever change."

"I love you too….see how simple this was. You complicate things too much."

Caleb didn't say anything, but couldn't help think that it wasn't as simple as Annie was making it out to be either. She was right however….whatever happened he wanted Annie in his life. He cringed when he realized what he had to do next. He wondered if his dad had access to any of those Kevlar vests. He was going to need one when he went to speak with his Uncle. Agh…..that was not something he was looking forward to….still before he did anything he owed it to his Uncle to talk to him.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Annie whispered.

Caleb didn't say anything, instead he pulled out his phone and called Tiffany. He made arrangements for Lucas to spend the night with Parker. He knew Lucas would love the chance to spend more time with Emma. He wished Lucas goodnight and told him he would pick him up in the morning to have breakfast together. He then stood up and pulled Annie with him to the bedroom. He really had missed her, and they needed sometime together. God knew what the next few days would bring….

_**The next morning….Parker's residence**_

Caleb walked into Parker's kitchen with Annie by his side. He smiled at the sight he found. Lucas was laughing as he tried to get Emma to eat her oatmeal.

"Luca eat mushy cereal….Emma wants pancakes. Emma make special pancakes with Papa Booth."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. Her father in law had gotten her daughter obsessed with eating pancakes, it was now a chore to get her to et anything else in the mornings.

"Honey, you had pancakes this past weekend. Now be a good girl and eat your oatmeal. Mommy even put strawberries in it…..you love strawberries."

Lucas wanted to help so he picked up the spoon and took a bite himself. "Mmmm…this is good."

"Luca like mushy cereal?" Emma's green eyes were filled with doubt as she studied her new friend.

"Yes….it's really good. You should try some."

"Ok Luca….Emma will try."

Parker who was standing by the counter pouring himself a cup of coffee, laughed out loud.

"That's it Lucas…you may have to come over every morning. You have magical powers over Emma."

Lucas just shrugged, but he was secretly pleased to know that he could get Emma to eat her breakfast.

"Hey…good morning." Caleb said as he took a seat beside Lucas. "Hi Emma, did you have fun playing with Lucas?"

Tiffany smiled. "Lucas here is an angel. I got so much done yesterday…he had Emma entertained all day. I may have to steal him on occasion for baby sitting duty."

Caleb chuckled. "Do you ever stop recruiting babysitters?"

Parker shook his head. "No….and we have feel no guilt about taking advantage of family. Right Emma?"

"Luca is Emma's friend. My Luca!"

Parker laughed out loud. "See….no guilt."

Annie went over to kiss her niece. "Hi Emma….you look so pretty today. I love your new dress."

"Emma is a princess!"

Annie chuckled as she nodded. "Yes you are."

Caleb got up and joined Parker in a cup of coffee. "Thanks for watching him…I really appreciated

it."

"Sure no problem. So how did the meeting go?"

Caleb shrugged. "It's complicated. There's a lot to think about."

"Well if you ever need us to watch Lucas…well Tiffany and I love having him here."

"Thanks….it does help." Caleb then turned around.

"Hey…we should get going."

Lucas nodded as he got up. "Thanks for having me over."

Tiffany hugged Lucas to her. Not an easy thing to do with her expanding waist line.

"You are so welcome. We loved having you here. I want you to come over whenever you want…I know that Emma can be a handful but she's really taken a shine to you."

"Nah…I mean she's great."

"Good…then it's settled. You are my official babysitter."

Caleb grabbed Lucas and pulled him along. "Don't agree to anything until you've negotiated your fee."

Lucas looked confused. "I would never ask to be paid for watching Emma."

"See….that right there is why _you_ will always be welcomed here. Don't let Caleb corrupt you." Parker said winking at Lucas.

Annie chuckled as she kissed both Parker and Tiffany. She then bent and placed her hand on Tiffany's stomach. "I can't wait to meet this little one. He/she is going to be so blessed to have both of you."

"Thanks sis. Hey I know you're busy, but make some time for your old decrepit brother, come visit more ok?" Parker added as he put his arm around Tiffany.

Annie smiled and nodded. "I will. See you guys later."

**Firehouse Station**

David smiled as he entered the Gallery. He found Chrissie happily surrounded by crates. She was unpacking the last of her paintings that she needed before her Gallery opening that weekend. He looked around amazed at what she had done with the place. He had no doubt that she was going to be a huge success. Chrissie just had a way about her….and it came through in her paintings. It was impossible to resist either the artist and her art.

"Hey…you're here bright and early."

Chrissie almost dropped the painting she was unpacking. "God David…don't do that. You freaking almost gave me a heart attack."

David chuckled. "My mom would say that would be highly improbable since you are so young and are in excellent health. So how goes all the prep for the big night?"

"Ahh…I don't know. I mean I think I have everything under control, but I'm still freaking out."

David walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What is this? Could it be that Christine Hodgins is nervous? Impossible!"

"Shut up David, you know this is a big deal for me. I mean art critiques are going to be seeing my work. What if they think I'm a joke?"

David tilted his head as he studied Chrissie's eyes and saw the fear in them.

"Chris, you've got to know how amazing your work is. Besides….if I, who lets face it know nothing about art, can see how great your painting are…then you have no worries. You have to have faith in yourself. You know what…you don't even need that. I have enough for both of us. You are going to blow everyone away."

Chrissie threw her arms around David and smiled. "I knew there had to be a reason why I loved you. Thanks David, and you're right. I am going to rock the art world…."

David laughed. "There's the Chrissie I know. So have you heard anything from your brother?"

"No…and don't get me started on him…or Annie. I can't believe they didn't tell us about their meeting with your dad. What is up with them? I mean how many ways do we have to show them that we want to help them with Lucas?"

"Hey cut Caleb some slack. The guy has a lot on his plate right now."

"But that's what I'm saying. He trying to shoulder this alone. It's starting to piss me off actually. We're family….he should know better."

"Wow…you are in a mood today. What's really going on Chris?"

"Sorry, I guess everything is just getting to me. You know the opening, Lucas….."

"You sure that's all it is?"

"Ya I'm sure. Now since you're here….I could use some muscle."

David smiled but he couldn't help feeling like Chrissie was keeping something from him…..

_**Chapter 15 **_

_**Diner….**_

Caleb watched as Lucas refused to order any toast with his breakfast. Upon learning about Annie's condition, he refused to eat anything that Annie could not, especially in front of her.

"Man you were hungry….playing with Emma must be hard work." Caleb commented with a smirk.

Annie started to laugh as she thought back to the first time Emma was left alone with the men in her family…..not only had the living room been left like a tornado had gone through it, the guys had all been left in a very similar state.

Annie leaned over and whispered into Lucas's ear. "Remind me you tell you what happened the first time Caleb and my brothers were left with Emma for an afternoon."

Caleb could laugh _now_ when he thought back to that sad…sad day. It really had been pathetic how Emma had gotten the upper hand over 5 grown men.

"Hey, we don't need to be telling Lucas old stories that don't matter now….it's in the past, and it _should_ remain in the past. Besides Emma's matured since then, she's not as…._energetic_."

Lucas turned to Annie and smiled. "You'll tell me later right?"

Annie nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh you can count on it. It's mine and Chrissie's favourite story."

Caleb hated to change the mood but knew he had to get to why they were really there.

"So Lucas…we have some good news to tell you."

"What?"

"Well you know how I asked my uncle Booth to see if you had any relatives?"

Lucas lost his smile. "Ya…"

"Well, he's found your grandparents. There actually here in DC."

"Grandparents?"

Annie spoke up then when she saw the look on Lucas's face.

"Lucas, I can see how worried you're becoming, but you should see this as good news. My dad not only found your grandparents, but he also wanted to make sure they were good people. He wanted to know the reason why they had never met you, or why they never went to see you."

Caleb tried to explain. "You see Lucas…..your dad began to have troubles with drugs at an early age. They tried to help him, but your father didn't want their help. Instead he ran away, and your grandparents never saw him again. They tried to find him, but your dad just disappeared off the radar."

Annie gathered Lucas into her arms. "It's important for you to know that your grandparents didn't abandon you…..they just never knew about you."

"But what does this mean? Are they going to take me away?"

Caleb signalled to Annie that he would take this one.

"Lucas I promised you that I would never lie to you….so here's the truth. I don't know what's going to happen. All I can promise you is that I will do everything in my power for you to stay with me, but if that can't be, well I will still find a way to be a part of your life."

"How?" Lucas asked trying not to cry.

Annie smiled. "Lucas, you can't get rid of us that easily. Whatever happens, you are and will always be a part of our family, and we don't abandon family."

"Hey, lets not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know what's going to happen. Let's go meet your grandparents, and remember Lucas this is a good thing. They're going to love you."

"We're going to go meet them now?"

"Yes, my father made arrangements for them to meet us at the FBI offices."

"You're going to be there right?" Lucas asked looking at Caleb.

Caleb nodded. "Hey….we will both be by your side the whole time. This is just a meeting Lucas, a chance for them to get to know you. Nothing is going to be decided today."

Caleb sighed, he could see the fear in Lucas's eyes and hated it….

**FBI Headquarters…..**

Booth had spend the better part of that morning telling Mr. and Mrs Giovanni about Lucas and how he came to be with Caleb. They had listened never once interrupting. Booth could see how much pain it caused them to hear about the abuse their own son had done to their grandson.

"My God Giuseppe…..that poor boy."

"There is no excuse…there is no excuse for what our son did. I no longer have a son."

"Giuseppe…"

"No Marina, I can not forgive this. You can't ask me to."

Booth stood up when he saw that Caleb had arrived.

"They've arrived."

Caleb walked in holding Lucas's one hand and Annie holding his other. As soon as they entered, Marina burst into tears.

"Oh my God Giuseppe….he's the spitting image of him." Marina whispered with tears flowing

down her face. "Oh my poor boy, we are so sorry. We never knew…..we are so sorry."

Giuseppe pulled his wife into his arms as he looked at his grandson.

"You'll have to forgive your grandmother, she can't help herself. The thought of our son, and what he did to you is very hard for her to accept."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make the lady cry. "It's ok…."

Marina got a hold of herself and tried to smile at Lucas. "We are so happy to meet you….and we are so grateful that you're safe."

Giuseppe got up then and made his way towards Caleb with his hand held out in front of him.

"Marina and I will never be able to thank you enough. Your Uncle told us what you've done for our grandson….we are forever in your debt."

Caleb shook his hand as he answered. "No…you owe me nothing. I love your grandson, and having him enter my life is thanks enough."

Giuseppe nodded and said something to his wife in Italian. Marina paused and tilted her head as she studied Caleb, and how Lucas refused to release his hand.

Annie who understood conversational Italian smiled. Giuseppe had remarked that Caleb had the look of a father when he spoke of Lucas. She was happy that he had noticed that already.

Marina smiled down at Lucas. "Tell us….tell us about your new family Lucas. We would like to know about them."

Lucas smiled for the first time since entering the room. He began giving his grandparents a run down on everyone he had met so far. He talked about how Caleb had found him stealing food from the banquet, how he never lied to him, how he took him to see his grandfather's band practice, how he beat Annie's brother in pole climbing, how Angela had designed him his very own special room, how he was now Emma's official babysitter because he could get her to eat her breakfast, how Annie's mom was like the smartest person in the world and knew like everything, how Annie had taught him how to make a lasagna, how Chrissie was painting a picture for him but he wasn't allowed to see it until she was done, how Caleb's dad was showing him all these weird bugs and teaching him all their names…

Booth smiled as he heard Lucas go on and on about everyone. He couldn't help laugh out loud hearing about the antics he had gotten into with David. Meanwhile both Marina and Giuseppe were both listening and watching as their grandson lit up as he spoke about the people that were now in his life.

Marina chuckled as Lucas told them about how David had challenged him to a pancake eating contest, but David had gotten in trouble when his mother had caught them.

Giuseppe smiled. "Well I can see that you are very happy with Caleb and his family."

"Please don't make me leave…." Lucas whispered.

Marina knelt beside Lucas and gathered him into her arms. "Oh you poor thing….is that why you seemed so worried when you came in here? You were scared that we would make you leave Caleb?"

Lucas just nodded.

"We would never do that. We can see how much you love Caleb, and how much he loves you. You deserve all the happiness this world has to offer. Giuseppe and I just hope you will allow us to be a part of your life. We want to get to know you."

"Really….you're not going to take me away?"

Giuseppe couldn't stand to see the nerves on the boys face. "No Lucas…we would not take you away from the people who not only saved you….but who obviously love you. That is not why we're here. If you did not have Caleb….then we would of loved for you to come home with us. But we can see that it would hurt you very much to be taken away from him….we don't want to cause you any more pain. You've had too much pain already in your young life."

Lucas wiped his tears from his eyes and smiled. "Thanks….I really want to stay with him."

Giuseppe nodded. "Well of course you do….he your family."

Caleb had to turn his face away so that he could get his emotions under control. He had been hiding from Lucas how nervous he really had been. If Annie hadn't been with him last night….he was sure that he would of gone crazy. He looked back and caught Giuseppe looking at him. He silently mouthed thank you, and the older man nodded his understanding.

Caleb looked at Caroline with undisguised hope in his eyes. "Does this mean what I'm hoping it means?"

"Well Cher….if Lucas's grandparents agree that it's in Lucas's best interest that he stay with you…then that changes everything. If you are still determined to go through with the adoption….then I would say that it's just a matter of getting the paperwork through."

Booth smiled as he patted Caleb on the back. "Congratulations…..it looks like you are about to become a father."

Caleb suddenly felt his legs give out from under him, and grabbed a seat before he embarrassed himself by falling on his ass.

"Whoa there…you ok there?" Booth asked with a smile. This was a big moment….the boy he saw raised had just become a father.

"What? Oh ya I mean it's just that….wow."

Caroline picked up her briefcase and made her way to the door. "Well Cher here's hoping that you get your ability to speak using full sentences before the adoption hearing…..no judge would award you custody of a fish talking that way."

"Wait Aunt Caroline….don't leave just yet."

"Why mini Brennan?"

Annie looked over to Caleb and Lucas and smiled. "Because this calls for a celebration. We are going to celebrate the fact that Lucas found his grandparents, and we're going to celebrate the fact that they agreed that Lucas staying with Caleb is for the best. We all need to celebrate."

"Well….will Angela be hosting this shindig?" Caroline asked with trepidation in her voice.

Caleb laughed. "We'll get it catered Caroline, and I totally agree with Annie, you need to join us. You're playing a huge role in Lucas officially becoming part of our family."

Lucas then made an innocent comment that had Caleb, Booth, Annie and even Caroline laughing out loud. He had asked Marina if she could possibly show Caleb's mom how to make some of the traditional dishes she had talked about wanting to make for him. Marina laughed and promised that if Mrs. Hodgins wanted to learn, that she was more than willing to teach her.

"Good luck with that…" Caleb mumbled but couldn't keep his smile at bay.

They stayed for another hour in which plans were made for future visits. Marina seemed obsessed with wanting to cook for Lucas, and wanting to show him family pictures.

"So you'll come tonight?" Lucas asked his grandmother.

Marina smiled. "There is no better reason for a celebration that family. Giuseppe and I would be honoured to be a part of your celebration. Besides, we Italians never say no to a party."

Lucas was soon hugging his grandparents and telling them that he would see them later that night. Giuseppe had to free Lucas from his wife's arms before he could leave….he was smiling as he left when he saw that the young man that had captured his grandson's heart was still sitting with a shocked smile on his face. It was a look he was familiar with…it was a look found on the face of all new fathers. He was only sadden when he thought of his own son….and that he had lost his privilege to ever call himself a father again.

Booth looked over at Caleb and chuckled. "Annie, you might want to be the one to drive home, I don't think Caleb here is in any condition to drive."

Caroline shook her head in amusement. "Well I have some paper work to get started on, however I shall join you tonight as long as you promise that I shall be well fed."

Caleb seemed to snap out of his trance in time to get up and hug Caroline.

"Thank you so much Caroline….I will never be able to tell you how much all your help has meant to me."

"Sure…sure. Just make sure you pull yourself together before you face a judge. Now let go of me…I'm a busy woman. Keep those hugs of yours for that one over there." Caroline said gesturing towards a smiling Annie.

Caleb grabbed Lucas and laughed. "Well….what did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

"Except that you haven't called Angela yet to tell her the news, not to mention you just volunteered her to host a party tonight." Booth reminded him laughing the whole time.

Caleb lost his smile instantly. "Oh god…someone give me a phone!"

_**Hodgins' residence…..**_

Caleb signalled to Lucas to be quiet, as he slowly approached and wrapped his arms around his unsuspecting target .

"Hi mom, have I mentioned in the last hour how much I love you, how much I appreciate you,

and that I'm so blessed to have you in my life?"

Lucas laughed out loud. "Is that the grovelling Chrissie was talking about?"

Angela turned around and raised her eyebrow. Secretly she was so incredibly happy for Caleb….but she knew the role she had to play.

"Why are you talking to me, when you should be out there setting up chairs?"

Caleb kissed her cheek and winked. "Because Lucas and I have done that already, plus all the lights are up, and David and Parker are setting up the stage as we speak. I've also called everyone, and even grandfather and the guys are coming. I'm only here to see what else I could do to help my poor mother, who has the misfortune to have such a inconsiderate son that volunteers her to host a party with less that a few hours notice….."

Angela couldn't keep the mad façade up and started to laugh out loud.

"Oh be quiet! You know I can never stay mad at you. Besides I forgave you as soon as you told me that Lucas is about to officially become mine."

Caleb looked over to Lucas and smirked. "See Lucas….hope you were paying attention, this is _how _it's done. What time is it now?"

Lucas looked down at the watch Caleb had given him and rolled his eyes. "It been less than 2 hours." Lucas mumbled.

"Like I said….this is how it's done. This may be a personal best." Caleb boasted winking at Lucas.

Angela just shook her head in amusement and shoed them both away.

"Come on there Lucas, let's escape while the getting good." Caleb led Lucas out into the back yard where the last minute preparations were being made. He saw Parker, David along with his Uncle Booth setting up his mom's dance floor.

"Hey…you guys need any help?"

Booth looked up and nodded. "Yes, get both your scrawny buts over hear and take over for me. I'll supervise as I enjoy a beer from over there."

Parker laughed as he continued to click another floor board together. "Go rest those old bones dad….we understand."

Booth got up but not before pushing Parker over.

**Later that night…**

Caleb opened the door and welcomed both Giuseppe and Marina with a smile.

"Welcome…..I'm glad you didn't have a hard time finding the place."

Giuseppe rolled his eyes. "This place is hard to miss."

Marina laughed. "What my husband meant to say is that you have a beautiful home."

"Is that Lucas's grandparents?" Angela asked wiping her hands on a towel she was carrying.

"Giuseppe, Marina…this is my mother."

Marina knew immediately that she would like Caleb's mom. She had a smile that told her everything she needed to know.

"I'm so pleased to meet you. Lucas hasn't stopped talking about you both since he came back from meeting you." Angela said shaking both their hands.

"Well Giuseppe and I are so happy that we have our grandson in our lives…we will never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Well Lucas is just as lucky to have found you both. Now why don't you give Caleb your coats and I will take you on a tour. Caleb here can show your husband to the backyard…."

"Ya…follow me, there's a lot of people that I want you to meet." Caleb led Giuseppe outside and followed the sound of laughter. He smiled when he saw that Jenny was at the center of it.

"Ahh come on Jenny, just one more." David prodded.

Jenny smiled. "Alright, this one was one of my Da's favourite. He told it every time he himself indulged in a Guinness.

_**There was a man by the name of McQuillan who walked into a bar and ordered martini after martini, each time removing the olives and placing them in a jar. When the jar was filled with olives and all the drinks consumed, he got up to leave. **_

_**"S'cuse me," said a customer, who was puzzled over what McQuillan had done. **_

_**"What was that all about?" **_

_**"Nothing," he replied, "my wife just sent me out for a jar of olives."**_

David, along with everyone else in ear shot laughed enjoying Jenny's gift to tell her Irish tales.

Lucas laughed along with everyone, not that he truly understood the joke, but didn't want to be left out.

David looked down at Lucas and knowingly nodded. "See….she's freaking awesome." He then turned back to Jenny and sighed. "I miss you, you need to leave that stupid hospital more often."

"Well of course you miss me….why wouldn't you?"

Caleb watched as Lucas's eyes never once left Jenny. He then looked to Giuseppe and chuckled. "I believe that your grandson may be in the mist of his first crush."

Giuseppe laughed. "Ahh love….well at least it seems that our boy has very good taste."

Caleb nodded. "Yup…can't blame him. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

Caleb then got everyone's attention as he made the introductions. After the introductions had all been made, everyone made their way to the buffet table. Meg had come through for Caleb when he called and asked if there was anyway she could cater on such short notice. She had come through for him in a big way. He had to make sure he found a way to thank her. Soon they were all sitting down enjoying their meals. Hodgins had even started a few bond fires that added a homey feel to the festivities.

Jenny was soon on her feet after being prodded by David, asking for everyone attention.

"I would like to make a toast to welcome our Lucas here into the fold."

"Make it a good one." David shouted out to everyone's amusement.

"Don't I always?" Jenny countered before turning back to face everyone. "I have only known Lucas for a short time, but have known and come to dearly love this group of people that he's about to call his own. They're a strong and loving family, and they will be all the better for having you join them. I would like to share with you an old Irish family blessing as my way of welcoming you."

Jenny smiled as she repeated a blessing her mother had taught her many years ago.

"**We believe in living deeply,  
>Laughing often and loving always.<br>We believe we were brought together  
>To support and care for each other.<br>We believe that everyone's feelings count,  
>And that the uniqueness of each of us<br>Strengthens all of us.  
>We believe in the power of Forgiving to heal<br>And the power of love to carry us through.  
>We believe in one another,<br>In this family,  
>In this house.<br>Failte!" **

Everyone raised their glasses, all moved by Jenny's toast.

"That was lovely." Marina said truly happy that her grandson would be raised in such a remarkable family.

"Yes….it truly was." Giuseppe agreed as he stood up. "I too would like to make a toast if I may. Marina and I had some reservations before coming here today. We saw that Lucas and Caleb were very close, but we did not know much about either Caleb or his family. However after meeting you all, both my wife and I know that Lucas has found himself an extraordinary family to call his own. We feel very blessed both to have found our grandson, but to also have met you all. Thank you for allowing us to be a part in this celebration. A Familia!"

Marina smiled as everyone repeated in a broken Italian her husband's toast.

Caleb could not believe how happy he was. Here we was surrounded by his family and friends to celebrate the fact that Lucas was going to belong to him. There was only one thing missing

….and he had already taken the most difficult step to getting everything he wanted. He looked

over to his Uncle and chuckled. That was certainly one conversation he was not soon to forget.

**Flashback to earlier that night….**

"Can I join you?" Caleb asked his Uncle Booth after he had announced that he was taking a break from all of Angela's orders.

"Sure…come on, you're buying." Booth said as he wrapped his arm around Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb grabbed two beers and passed one to his Uncle.

"So…what's up?" Booth asked cutting to the chase.

"I…well I need to talk to you. I mean that I should talk to you. I mean…"

Booth chuckled. "Caleb…just spit it out."

"Right….I would like to ask your permission to marry Annie. I mean permission to ask her….to marry me. I know what you're going to say….I mean she's still too young, and just starting her career, and…."

Caleb stopped when his Uncle raised his hand to halt his ramblings. Booth sighed as he took a seat on the bench behind him. Caleb joined him there and he couldn't help remember another time that he and his Uncle had sat on a bench like this one….and he had been just as nervous as he was right now.

Caleb who was staring straight ahead and not looking at his Uncle continued…

"I know what you're going to say Uncle….I've said it all to myself. Annie is just starting on her life, we both know she's meant to do great things….I know that she's too generous with who she is….that she would want to help me with Lucas…. I know that I'm being selfish in wanting her to myself before she has a chance to explore not only who she's going to become, but what the world has to offer someone like her. I know all that, but I can't stop myself from wanting to be by her side when she does."

Caleb looked over and saw that his Uncle was still listening, but was not saying anything.

"I love her Uncle, and for whatever reason she loves me too. I've known for a long time that there will never be anyone other than Annie that I would want to share my life with. All I can promise, is that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make sure that she will still have the freedom to do all the things she's meant to do….but just with me by her side."

Booth sighed and stood up. Part of him wanted to knock Caleb on his ass for even thinking about taking his Annie from him…..she was too damn young to get married. Damn it…he knew this was coming and yet he still wasn't ready for it.

"I can't really say that I'm all that surprised….I knew this was coming, and you're right…I hate this. I mean I really hate this Caleb."

Caleb nodded. "I know…."

Booth continued, not letting Caleb speak. "But….I would hate it more if it was anyone else asking me, I know that Annie not only loves you, but that you will do whatever you have to….to make sure that my little girl is happy. I do have to ask you one question."

"Anything Uncle."

"If Lucas was not in your life….would you have waited?"

Caleb stopped and really gave his Uncle's question it's due diligence….he wanted to answer as truthfully as possible.

"The truth is…yes. I would of waited. All I know was that I didn't want to ask Annie to marry me because there was some need…or out of some desperate attempt to keep Lucas. But once Caroline told me that I was going to be able to keep Lucas….I knew that I wanted Annie by my side, to become my family as Lucas will be doing soon. She's my family Uncle Booth…."

Booth looked frustrated. How was he suppose to argue against that! Damn it!

"You know if I didn't love you like a son….I would want to kill you right now."

Booth looked straight ahead… again as he continued. "I'm not going to say I'm happy about this….but I know my Annie, and I know that I can always find you and have Bones help me make you disappear if you ever hurt her."

Caleb stood then and smiled. "Right, understood. Thanks Uncle Booth, I will make sure that if Annie accepts me, that she will never regret her decision."

"We both know that she's going to say yes…..but there's one more thing."

"What?"

"You're telling Bones."

Caleb laughed out loud. "Should I do so before or after?"

Booth laughed. "Do it when I'm not around."

Caleb then hugged his Uncle, a man that was very much a second father to him.

"Thanks Uncle."

"For not shooting you?" Booth mumbled.

Caleb chuckled. "Well for that as well…."

"Ok…ok…enough. I guess I'll be getting a son in law and grandson out of this. Can't complain too much."

"Thanks….dad. Too soon?" Caleb asked with a chuckle when he saw his Uncle cringe.

"Ya….too soon, and get back to work….this is your shindig after all."

Caleb laughed as he went to help Parker finish with setting up the dance floor. He couldn't believe how well his Uncle had taken everything.

**End of flashback**

Annie who was seated on Caleb's right nudged him on his side.

"Why are you smiling?"

Caleb looked over and shrugged. "Just happy I guess."

"Well there's reason to be…."

Caleb nodded, and silently thought that there was even more to celebrate than she knew. He had a lot to do, and he knew he was going to need help to pull off what he envisioned. He looked over to his sister and knew he was going to need her help to set it up….. Annie was going to get her fairy tale romance, at least he was damn sure going to try, she deserved nothing less….

_**Chapter 16.…**_

David walked into the gallery and decided to sneak up on his very distracted girlfriend. He bent over her right shoulder and read what had her so captivated. He read a few lines and stood up reeling.

"What is this Chris?"

Chrissie yelped as she clutched her chest. "God David! Don't do that! I swear you're going to kill me one of these days."

David was not in a laughing mood. "Chris…what is this? When were you going to tell me?"

Chrissie sighed. This what not how she had wanted David to find out. "It's nothing David. I wasn't even going to tell you because I knew you would freak out."

"Nothing? Chrissie this is an offer for a position in the Louvre. I may not be an art buff, but even I know that the Louvre is the brass ring of the art world. When did you even apply?"

Chrissie turned in her chair to face David. "I didn't, I was recommended for the position."

"By whom?"

"Do you remember Enrique?"

"Frenchy?"

"Ya…it was his mother, she and I got pretty close that summer I stayed with her family. She found out about the opening and thought that I would be perfect for it. I didn't apply for it David."

"How long Chris? How long have you known about this offer?"

"A few weeks. Look I didn't say anything because things were crazy with the whole Lucas situation, and not to mention I never had any intentions of accepting the offer."

David could not believe this. He knew Chrissie, and knew that this job would be everything to her. She was downplaying how fantastic this offer was.

"But this job…..it's your dream. Don't lie to me Chrissie, remember I know you."

Chrissie got up then and stood facing David. "Dreams change David. Yes a few years ago I would of jumped at the chance to work at the Louvre, but that isn't my dream anymore."

"Come on Chris….it's the Louvre. You can't tell me that when you got this offer, that at least a part of you didn't scream for joy." David said as he leaned against the side of her desk.

"Sure….but I never considered taking the job." Chrissie made sure that David was looking at her before she continued. "Not even for a moment did I think about going. My family is here…you're here."

David didn't want to be the one to hold her back, be the reason why she didn't follow her dream. He knew Chrissie, and he knew that she was playing down how much being offered this position meant to her.

"Did you even tell your mom about the offer?"

Chrissie shook her head. "No…I didn't see any reason to. I was never going to accept it. David why are you so upset by this?"

"Because Chris, you should of told me. This is your dream, how can you turn it down so easily?"

Chrissie sighed. How could he be so blind? Did he not understand how much she loved him, that the idea of not being able to see him everyday literally caused her pain?

"I told you, dreams change David. I don't want that anymore. This gallery is my new dream, and I love my life here in DC. Why is that so hard to understand?"

David pulled Chrissie into his arms. "Sorry Chris, it's just I don't want to be the reason that you're giving up your dream."

"What are you saying David? You would be ok if I went?"

"What do you mean? I would support you. If this was your dream then yes, I would want you to go."

Chrissie turned her head away. "Look David, I have a lot of work to do so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Whoa…Chrissie talk to me."

"No…you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because men are idiots. Now I would really appreciate it if you left David. I need to think."

"Think about what?"

"Well it seems I have to think about accepting a phenomenal dream offer." Chrissie shouted out in frustration. She was so mad….she just needed to be alone. She grabbed her purse and without another word left. David stood there as he watched Chrissie storm out of the gallery.

Annie who had seen Chrissie's hasty departure knew something had upset her. She saw David standing just staring at the door and walked up to him.

"Hey…"

David turned and Annie was shocked to see the pain in his eyes.

"David…what happened?"

"I'm not certain, but I think Chrissie just broke up with me."

Annie was shocked. She knew how Chrissie felt about her twin.

"What? David…what happened?"

"I seriously have no clue…."

**Hodgins' Estate**

"Oh come on! Seriously I've pressed every damn switch on this thing, and you…" Caleb turned to face a smirking Lucas. "…don't you dare say a word. This thing is obviously broken."

"Ok…" Lucas agreed smiling the whole time.

"Hmmph, besides making coffee shouldn't require all these stupid gadgets." Caleb mumbled.

He smiled when he heard Lucas chuckling behind him. Since the party, he had seen a big difference in him. He had watched as Lucas slowly made himself more at home. He was still timid about going to the kitchen on his own, and he was still shy about accepting anything not only from him, but the rest of the family. Still he was happy with the progress he was making with him. Just then he and Lucas heard the front door slam open. Caleb saw Chrissie run by without saying a word with tears running down her face.

"Why was your sister crying?" Lucas whispered.

"I don't know buddy. Hey why don't you go see my dad in his office while I go see what that was all about. Ok?"

"Ok…I hope nothing's wrong."

Caleb smiled as he patted Lucas on the back. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." Caleb then took off in search of his sister. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his baby sister cry. He slowly approached her room and knocked.

"Chris….can I come in?"

Chrissie opened her door and stepped back to allow her brother entrance, and before she knew it she was in his arms crying.

"Whoa Chris…what happened?" Caleb was starting to freak out. He could feel his baby sister shake as she sobbed into his chest. "Chris…tell me!"

"I'm soooo stupid."

"Who said that?" Caleb pulled Chrissie with him so that they were both seating on her bed. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Chrissie nodded as she wiped her tears away. She told him everything, from David reading the email she had gotten, to him not understanding why she would never had considered taking the job. Caleb didn't interrupt his sister as she told him everything and he soon had a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Chrissie, can I offer you some advice?"

Chrissie sniffled and blew her nose into the tissue Caleb had passed to her.

"Fine….but men are idiots, so I may not listen to you since you're one of them."

Caleb chuckled. "Understood. Look Chris I really think you're taking what David said all wrong."

"What do you mean? He basically told me that I should go. How am I suppose to interpret that?"

Caleb gathered Chrissie into his arms before he continued. "Look Chris, I have issues with David, but I have never doubted how he felt about you. He's crazy about you Chrissie, you have to know that."

"I thought I did, but I thought wrong."

"No Chris, I kind of get where David is coming from."

"What?"

"Hey…just hear me out ok?"

"Fine….but you're an idiot too."

"No doubt…but listen anyways. David in his dweeb-like manner, just doesn't want you to have to give up on what he sees as being your dream. I get that Chris. He doesn't want to be responsible for holding you back."

"But I told him that my dreams changed. There's no way I would move to Paris and leave everyone I love behind. No job is worth that, besides I have the gallery now."

"Hey I know that, even David knows that….I just think he's panicking at the thought that he's responsible for taking anything away from you."

Chrissie nodded to show she was listening.

"Look Chrissie…talk to him. I think you've just misunderstood him. David loves you Chris….I have no doubts about how he feels about you."

"I didn't either until today, but how could he doubt my feeling for him?"

"Well like you said, guys are idiots. Hey I have some news that night cheer you up."

"Spill it then, I could use some right now."

"Well, I'm going to need the very extensive, and impressive skills of my sneaky and awesome baby sister."

Chrissie smiled. "Really? For what?"

Caleb bent closer and whispered his plans to his sister, who was soon squealing in a pitch that he was sure was going to crack every window of his father's estate.

**Back at the Firehouse**

"Oh David…what did you do?"

"I honestly don't know? I mean I know Chrissie would miss everyone, but we could fly out every few months to visit."

"Wait…you mean you'd be willing to go with her?" Annie asked truly surprised.

"Of course. Seriously…what did I do?"

Annie smiled. "Did you tell her that?"

"Tell her what?"

"When you suggested that she consider going to Paris….did you tell her that you were intending to go with her?"

"No…but I mean she knows better than to think I meant she should go alone."

Annie sighed. "No David….. she doesn't. That's why she's so upset."

David frowned as he went through the conversation in his head. Ok so he hadn't said in so many words that he meant that he would of gone with her…but she should of known….agh he really was an idiot!

David turned to Annie then and smiled. "So any ideas as to how to go about grovelling the correct way?"

Annie smiled in relief. Things would be fine. There was no one better at getting Chrissie to forgive that her twin.

"Just tell her what you just told me and I promise you that she'll forgive you. Do you really mean it though?"

"Mean what?"

"Would you really follow her to France?"

"Sis, if it were Caleb, what would you do? Come on, you didn't even blink twice in supporting Caleb in his wanting to adopt Lucas."

Annie nodded. "I would hate it though….I can't imagine you leaving."

"I'm not crazy about the idea myself, but if this is what Chrissie really wanted…..I'd do it."

Annie smiled as she kissed her twin. "Chrissie is very lucky to have you."

David smiled. "Thanks sis, here's hoping that she thinks so too. All the same, I think I'll let her calm down and talk to her tomorrow."

_**Fire house...next day**_

Annie got to her lab and noticed that no one else had arrived yet. She went to her office to check to see if she had any messages. She opened up her emails and smiled when she saw that the first one was from Caleb.

_**Hey Annie, just wanted to let you know that I won't be in today. I have a few errands to run with Lucas. I'll call you later, hopefully we can do dinner. Sid's maybe? Have fun with your microscopes.**_

**_PS….Did you talk to your brother yesterday? Hope those two talk today, Chrissie was a mess last night_.**

_**Caleb **_

Annie quickly typed a respond telling him that she had spoken to David, and that she would love to have dinner. She then spent some time answering some other Emails before she got up to work.

**Hodgins' Estate….**

David was in the kitchen with Lucas as he waited for Chrissie. He had called that morning asking her to go to breakfast. He's been relieved when she had agreed that they needed to talk.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked. He wasn't used to seeing David so quiet.

"What? Oh ya….just a little nervous." David admitted with a shrug.

"About what?"

Caleb walked in hearing the latter part of the conversation and chuckled as he answered for

David. "What else? Women."

David nodded. "How is she this morning?"

Caleb poured himself a cup of coffee before turning to answer David. "She seems calmer. Look David, I'm not trying to bud in, but do you want my advice?"

David nodded.

"Ok, well you guys really need to talk. I mean David I've never seen her so upset as she was last night."

"I know….but seriously she misunderstood me. I mean Annie helped me see a few things last night, but I swear I had no clue what I did until Annie pointed it out to me."

Caleb slapped David on the back and chuckled. "Dude, do we ever?" Caleb could see how upset David seemed and hoped his sister heard him out.

"Well we're going to leave you to it. Come on Lucas, let's get going. Besides you're too young to have to watch a grown man grovel."

"Oh you mean like you did with your mom the day of the party?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

David laughed out loud. He looked over to Lucas and was honestly grateful. He hadn't found anything to laugh about since Chrissie stormed out of her gallery yesterday.

Caleb just shook his head as he led Lucas out the door. He was about to walk out the door when he turned around and shouted out..

"Chris….hear him out. He's being pathetic and I can't handle a pathetic Dweeb."

David was about to call out a response when he saw Chrissie standing at the doorway.

"Hey…"

Chrissie sighed. Caleb had been right, she had over reacted. "Hi…."

"Look Chris, I'm sorry if you misunderstood me yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said you should reconsider that offer, well I had every attention of going with you if you did."

Chrissie was shocked. The idea of David leaving everyone behind to follow her…..

"You would have been willing to do that?"

"Sure…I mean we would have to come back for a visit every few months, but if it meant you got to experience your dream…then ya."

Chrissie launched herself at David, almost toppling them both over. "Oh God David, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry! I thought….well I thought…"

David chuckled. "Shhh…it's ok. Just…. Chris promise me you won't storm off like that again. You freaked me out Chris."

Chrissie didn't day anything as she was too busy kissing the breath out of David. Once they both had to come up for air, David chuckled. "So I guess that means all is forgiven?"

"There was nothing to forgive. I'm the one who should be sorry. I can't believe you were willing to do that. God David….thank you."

"Sure…does that mean I should go pick up a Frenchy dictionary?"

"What? No….David I meant what I said. My dreams have changed. I love our lives here, and I would never ask you to leave your family."

"But won't you regret not taking this offer. I mean Chris…it's the freaking Louvre. We could go for a few years…..I don't want you to regret not going later."

Chrissie sighed as she wrapped her arms around David. "No….no regrets. I promise you. By the way….in case I forget to tell you this today, I love you David Kyle Booth. What you were willing to do for me, well has made me love you all the more."

"Just how much do you love me?" David asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Chrissie laughed out loud as she got up from his lap. "Come on….I happen to know that the studio apartment is empty."

David got up so fast that he ended up toppling his stool over. That only made Chrissie laugh out loud even more.

**Jeffersonian**

Caleb helped Lucas unlatch his seat belt. "What are we doing today?" Lucas asked as he got out of the car.

"Well, my Aunt Brennan arranged a meeting with a friend of hers to see where you're at with your schooling."

"Oh…"

"Hey, there's nothing to be worried about, but Lucas we do have to get you enrolled as soon as possible. That's a must, but if you're worried about being behind on your studies…well don't be. Trust me when I tell you that you'll have all the help you need to get caught up in no time."

"Ok….I'll do my best."

"Hey I know you will. Lucas I have no doubt in my mind that you can do whatever you set your mind to. I have complete faith in you. This meeting is only to tell us where you're at in your studies. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Lucas nodded as he followed Caleb into his Aunt's office. Brennan stood up upon seeing Caleb and Lucas. "Oh good you're on time. I'd like you both to meet….."

"Michelle? Is that you?" Caleb asked recognizing Cam's daughter from her visits over the years."

"Hey Caleb. It's been a while."

"Wow…I didn't even know you were in town. Is your mom here too?"

"No….I was here for a conference when Dr. Brennan called me. Is this Lucas?"

Caleb looked down at Lucas who had a vice like grip on his hand. "Ya this is Lucas. Lucas this is a really good friend of our family. You are in awesome hands. Michelle here is the best."

"Yes I concur. I have followed Michelle's career, and she is very well respected in her field as an Education administrator."

"Thanks Dr. Brennan. Well why don't we get started. Would you like Caleb to stay with you while we talk?" Michelle asked seeing how nervous the boy seemed to be.

"Hey…I have nothing else I need to be doing right now…lead the way Michelle."

Brennan smiled. Caleb truly was going to be an excellent father. She left her office then to give them all the privacy they needed.

"Sweetie was that Caleb I saw entering your office?" Angela asked coming out if Parker's office after updating him on their latest case.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. He and Lucas are meeting with Michelle to see where Lucas is with his studies."

"Wait, Michelle is here?"

"Yes, Cam emailed me letting me know that she was here attending a conference. That's when the idea came to me to have her evaluate Lucas. I thought having someone like Michelle do so, would make it easier on him."

Angela smiled thinking that Brennan had changed so much since they first met. When they first met, she would never had seen how having a friendly face might affect something like an evaluation that Lucas was doing right at that moment.

"That was really nice of you Bren….I'm sure both Caleb and Lucas really appreciate your thoughtfulness. So what are you up to today?"

Brennan rolled her eyes as she answered. "I have a meeting with my publisher. She's believes that I should reconsider writing another book, despite me telling her that I have no plans to do so."

"Well Sweetie, you've made them a lot of money over the years…..she's going to do whatever she can to get you to change your mind."

"Yes…I have come to the same conclusion. Still she has known me for many years, and should realize that I do not change my mind. I made a careful thought out decision….she should know better."

Angela laughed. Brennan may have changed over the years, but in many ways she was still the same, and she for one was glad. "Yes Sweetie, she should know better. Well why don't you and Booth come over tonight and you can tell me all about it. I'll get Hodgins to get that fancy BBQ monstrosity going."

"I have to confer with Booth, but I believe he will be agreeable to your invitation."

Angela chuckled. "Good it's settled then. I'll see you tonight."

**Studio Apartment…..a few hours later**

"Wow Chrissie….remind me to piss you off more often." David said with a goofy smile.

Chrissie chuckled. "That was amazing, but that's not the only reason why I'm so happy."

"It's not?" David asked somewhat offended.

"No…I have some amazing news. Caleb is going to propose."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yup, he told me yesterday. I guess he even spoke to your dad already."

"And he's still walking around?"

Chrissie smiled. "Anyways he needs our help. What he has planned…. well is going to need all of us to pull off."

David wasn't any paying attention. He couldn't stop thinking about his sister. Annie…married? That was going to take some getting used to. He knew that Caleb and his sister would eventually end up together, but this soon?

"Hey did you hear a word I just said?" Chrissie asked poking his side.

"Huh?"

Chrissie rolled her eyes as she began to explain from the beginning what Caleb needed them all to do…..

"I can't believe it Lucas." Caleb exclaimed as they left his Aunt's office. "I mean you've missed a lot of school, how can it be that you could skip a grade if you wanted to?" Caleb asked still reeling from what Michelle had told him. She had spent a good two hours seeing where Lucas was in both his reading comprehension, as well as where he was just in his general studies.

Lucas shrugged. He didn't really want to tell Caleb about that the hours he spent in his room, that reading was the only thing he could do to pass the time. He had learned to bring books home when he did go to school. The librarian had let him take more books than was normally allowed.

"I just like to read." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Hey…you should be proud Lucas. I know I am. So what do you say we head to the diner for something to eat, and then I can drop you off at Parker's for the afternoon?"

"Sure." Lucas couldn't help feel happy at how proud Caleb seemed of him. He had always gotten good grades, but his dad never really cared about his report cards. He would just sign them, and tell him to go back to his room. He even learned to sign for his dad, so that he wouldn't have to bother him.

**Station house…..**

Caleb couldn't believe it. He had been driving to his studio when Caroline had called him. The adoption papers were ready! It really was going to happen. Lucas was really going to belong to him. He knew instantly who he wanted to share this news with first. He started the car again and had to stop himself from speeding. He got to the station house and made his way directly to Annie's lab.

"Annie!"

Annie almost dropped the Petri dish she had been holding. "Caleb….you scared the living day lights out of me." Annie whispered clutching her chest. "Maybe you are spending too much time with my brother."

Caleb looked chagrined. "Sorry…it's just I have amazing news, and I couldn't wait to tell you. In fact you need to go home right now and get on a beautiful dress. We are going out to celebrate."

Annie looked up and saw the pure joy on Caleb's face. "No…wait it came through already? The adoption papers are ready?"

Caleb laughed. "You bet that cute little behind they are. It's happening Annie. No one will be able to take him away….he's ours!"

Annie's heart literally stopped. Did he realize what he just said? Did he really just say that Lucas was theirs? She walked over to him and kissed him.

"I would love to celebrate! Let me just put a few things away and I'll go home and change."

"God Annie I feel like a weight been lifted off my chest. Look I'll go make some reservations for us. Pick you up in about a hour?"

"Sounds perfect, and Caleb, I'm so happy for you. Lucas is such a lucky boy…you are going to be an amazing father."

Caleb smiled as he gathered Annie into his arms. "Thanks….I never really thought about it…but I know I would do anything for him. Ok enough of this, I'm going to go and I'll see you in an hour."

Annie chuckled. "Go…go…I'll be ready."

Caleb laughed as he left and immediately took out his phone. "Chrissie, could you pull off what we talked about today?"

"What?" Chrissie shrieked. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope…today. I'll email you the details."

"OMG Caleb….there's so much to do!"

"Sorry….but it should be today. Please Chris….I need you."

"Fine! But you're naming your first…well your second kid after me!"

Caleb laughed. "Deal! Thanks Chrissie."

**French Restaurant**

Caleb looked across the table and couldn't believe how beautiful Annie looked. She was dressed in a ice blue gown that was simple in it's cut, and yet was subtly seductive. Her hair was pulled back in one of those fancy twists, and he could see that she had put on a little bit of eye shadow that made the blue in her eyes even more brilliant.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Annie smiled, pleased that Caleb had took note of her efforts. He too had taken some effort, and looked very handsome in his dark navy suit and crisp white dress shirt.

"Thank you, and you look very debonair yourself." Annie replied smiling as she took a sip of her wine.

"Chrissie got a hold of me." Caleb explained with a grimace.

"Better you than me. By the way, how did you find this place. It's amazing."

Caleb nodded as he looked around at the packed restaurant. "Michael actually was the one who hooked me up with these reservations. It's nice though right?"

"It is…and the food is amazing. I can't believe they had an actual menu for Celiacs, that's very rare."

Caleb just nodded. He had made sure when he was looking for a place that they could cater to Annie's diet.

"Oh did I tell you? I got Lucas registered at our old school. He's starting next week."

Annie smiled hearing the excitement in his voice. "That's great Caleb. I'm truly so happy for both you and Lucas. You must be feeling so excited. Have you told him?"

"Ya….I told him when I went home to change. We're going to do something together this weekend to celebrate."

"So are you excited?"

Caleb smiled. He was more nervous than anything. Caroline was bringing the adoptions papers tomorrow. "I am, but I wish someone could get my insides to calm down. I swear Annie, I feel exactly how I felt right before I took the stage for the first time."

"Well this is huge. You should feel a few butterflies."

"Butterflies yes…..but I have a flock of geese in here."

Annie chuckled. "Well I couldn't be happier for both of you."

Annie was startled when her phone began to vibrate. She looked down and read the text message that appeared.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked when he saw Annie frown.

"I just got a text from my mom. She wants me to stop by the lab."

"Huh…why?"

"Not sure, something about a new exhibit. Maybe she needs some help, I know that her last student didn't work out."

Caleb laughed. "Well we can stop by there after we leave here. Did you want any dessert?"

Annie chuckled. "No, I couldn't eat another bite. "

Caleb signalled to the waiter to bring the bill. "Well I have something else planned for us, but why don't we go see what your mom needs first."

"Sure…."

Caleb paid the bill and escorted Annie to his vehicle.

"So what else do you have planned?" Annie asked trying to hide how curious she really was.

"Sorry…it's a surprise. You'll have to wait to see." Caleb only prayed that Chrissie and everyone else had come through for him. He desperately wanted everything to be perfect….Annie

deserved nothing less. He smiled when Chrissie texted him that everything was in place…..

_**Chapter 17**_

Annie smiled at the guard who let both she and Caleb in. There wasn't anyone that worked at the Jeffersonian that didn't know her, or Caleb. The lab seemed to be abandoned. All the lights were turned off, only the emergency lights lit the way.

"Did your mom say where we're suppose to meet her?"

"She just said to meet her at the new exhibit. I'm assuming it's the one on the main floor." Annie replied with a shrug. They made there way across the lab and entered the older part of the Jeffersonian.

"I wonder why all the lights are off. They must know my mom is still here."

"Ya…I was wondering the same thing. Hey…is that it?" Caleb asked pointing to a light at the end of the hallway.

"It must be. Mom?" Annie called out. They opened the double door and were both suddenly engulfed in complete darkness.

"What happened? Mom? Are you in here?" Annie called out yet again. Then suddenly a light appeared on the far wall. Annie gasped when she saw what was written on the wall.

**Welcome to a Special Exhibit presented to you by the Jeffersonian Institute: "The Faces and Phases of Miss Annie Pearl Booth"**

"Caleb, what's going on?"

Caleb shrugged. "No clue." Then suddenly a voice came through the speakers. Annie was more confused than ever when she recognized the voice belonging to Chrissie.

"Welcome to a very special presentation sponsored by the Jeffersonian institute. Please proceed to your right….."

Annie turned along with Caleb and saw another light come on. This one showcased a wall filled with pictures of herself and Chrissie with a heading in bold letters.

**The Face of a Best Friend…Miss Annie Pearl Booth.**

There were pictures showing them from infancy to the present. She saw pictures of them wearing lab coats as they played in her Aunt Angela's office, pictures of them getting ready for their first day of school, of them at their first dance, of them at Georgetown, of them in each other's home, of her and Chrissie when Chrissie had gotten into her accident. Annie just kept looking around more confused than ever.

"Caleb…what is this?"

"Shhh…obviously your mom must have something in mind. Just play along."

Chrissie's voice came through once again. This time through the screen that was at the center of the wall. Suddenly Chrissie smiling image appeared on screen.

"The first part of our exhibit showcases Miss Annie Booth in her role of best friend. I would challenge anyone to find a better friend than I have in you. You have always been there for me Annie. I love you, I know you know that, but I'm not sure you know why.

I love you because you allow me to play dress up with you, even though I know you would rather have your fingernails pulled off with pliers.

I love you because you listen to my rants whenever I find myself mad, or angry, or confused.

I love you because I know that you are, and will always be a constant in my life. You have never let me down, and I can't tell you how much that comforts me. When I got into that car accident, you were there kicking my ass whenever I would wallow in self pity, reminding me just how very lucky I was to have the family I had.

Whenever I need advice, you are the first person I turn to. You're unflinching about being straight with me. When I was confused about how to deal with the anger I felt when I first learned about what had happened to Caleb, you were the person to show me that Caleb needed new memories made, that he didn't need to relive his past ones.

When I was confused about David, you're the one who told me that you knew him best, and that there was no doubt in your mind that my feelings were reciprocated.

You are more than my best friend, more than my kindred spirit, you are and will always be my sister. I love you Miss Annie Pearl Booth." Chrissie winked and the screen went black.

Caleb and Annie were once again shroud in darkness. Annie had tears running down her face as she turned to Caleb.

"Seriously…what is this? What's going on?"

Caleb smiled as he gathered Annie into his arms. "I'm not sure, but whatever this is, someone obviously has gone to a lot of trouble."

Suddenly there was a bell that rang out, and another light appeared. This time showcasing the far right corner of the room. Annie and David walked towards it and found yet another exhibit.

**The Face of a Loving Sister…Annie Pearl Booth**

Once again Annie saw pictures of herself growing up with Parker and David. She saw a picture of Parker reading to her from her favourite book series, pictures of her showing her 3 year old twin a yoga position, pictures of her cheering them on as they played one on one, pictures of David and Parker dunking her in her parents laundry tank, pictures of her and Parker laughing as David ran after whatever animal had caught his attention, and pictures of them together at Georgetown. In the center of all the pictures was yet another screen that lit up….

"Hey baby sis….."

Annie turned around when she heard Parker's voice. "What is this?" Annie whispered.

Caleb shrugged and motioned her to watch and listen.

"Do you know that I remember the first time I held you. Dad motioned me into the hospital room and had me sit down as he placed you into my arms. I was scared shitless that I was going to drop you, or even crush you. Yet when you opened your eyes and looked at me, I swear Annie all my fears disappeared. I can't explain it. I changed in the moment. I proudly became Annie's big brother."

Annie smiled as she choked back her tears. She leaned back against Caleb as she continued to watch the video of pictures of her and Parker.

"You were mine, at least that's how I saw it. You were my little sister, and I was going to make sure that no one, and nothing would ever hurt you. Yet as you grew up, I saw how our roles changed. Even at a young age, you were always taking care of the people lucky enough to have earned your love. I remember that morning after the Flyers won the Stanley cup, and yours truly was hurting from a night of stupidity. I remember you coming into my room with that God awful green concoction that Aunt Angela made for us, and when you saw how awful I was feeling, you pulled my head onto your lap and you mothered me.

At Georgetown, you're the one that made sure we all ate properly, and you were always making sure I slept whenever I could. All I know is that my life changed for the better that day you arrived. I have loved the privilege of being your big brother, and I can't tell you how much I love you."

Annie shook her head not understanding why everyone had put this together for her. She was still trying to get her emotions under control when David appeared on the same screen.

"Ok enough of the sappy stuff. Knowing you as I do, you're probably blubbering already. Look all I want to say is this. People talk about how identical twin can somehow sense if the other one is hurting, or is in trouble, and some other freaky stuff. All I know is this, there is no one who knows me better. You always saw the real me…whatever that is. Those wishes we make every year for each other, well I never told you this, but that is what I look forward to most throughout the year.

I love you sis, and as always, my wish for you is simply for you to be happy." David winked and the screen soon darken.

Annie was openly sobbing into Caleb's chest. Caleb however was smiling, he couldn't believe how everyone had come through for him. Once again a bell rang out and another light appeared on the opposite wall.

"Oh God, I don't think I can take any more." Annie whispered as Caleb led her to the far wall.

There Annie saw the caption…

**The face of a daughter, Miss Annie Pearl Booth**, and underneath it was pictures of her with both her mother and father. Once again there was a screen and soon Annie saw her mother appear.

"Hello Annie, this is your mother." Annie smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"I'm sure by now, you are probably confused as to why I asked you here under false pretences. However I've been instructed that I may not be the one to tell you the truth behind this special exhibit. Instead I would like to tell you what a privilege it has been to be able to call myself your mother.

When I first found out that I was pregnant with you and David, I will admit to have had some misgivings. I don't want you to misunderstand me, I had no misgivings about wanting a progeny or rather progenies in this case, but I did have misgivings about my ability to be a good mother. I was comforted knowing that your father would be at my side, I knew that he would help me. However the moment they placed you on my arms, and let me preface this by saying I know how irrational this sounds, nonetheless it is the truth.

When I first laid eyes on you, all my misgivings disappeared. I finally understood what Booth had tried to explain to me about what being a parent meant. I knew that I would do anything not only to protect you, but also do whatever was in my power to help you find happiness.

Seeing the remarkable woman you've become, and knowing that I played a role….that is and will always be my greatest accomplishment. I love you, and I am so very proud to call myself Annie Pearl Booth's mother."

Annie looked at Caleb and shook her head. "She never saw herself as we do."

Caleb nodded. "I know…" They both then turned back when Booth appeared on screen.

"Hey Annie…..so this whole exhibit thing that everyone's put together, well I'm sure it has you a bit confused. However see it for what it is…..a message from those who love you. What's this message….simply that we are all very blessed to have you in our lives. You daughter of mine, have brought nothing but joy into my life. I sometimes worried that you never got into trouble, or that you never rebelled. I know that I was, and am an overprotective father. I can't apologize for that because frankly it's not something I'm sorry for. I made a vow that day I first held you in my arms, I vowed to do whatever it took to keep you safe, to give you a home, and to make sure you always knew that you were loved. As Bones said earlier to you, it's been a privilege to be your father. No father could be prouder of his daughter. I love you Annie….and I know that you will continue to make me proud."

Booth's image faded and Caleb and Annie were once again shrouded in darkness. Annie felt Caleb move away from her and looked to see where he had gone. Suddenly another bell rang out and a light appeared. Annie gasped…there across from her was another exhibit…..yet there were no pictures, there was no screen, only a heading…

**-The face of a Wife and Mother-** and under it was Caleb bent on one knee…..

_**Chapter 18**_

Annie gasped. "Caleb?"

Caleb smiled as he grabbed Annie's hand in his. "I practiced what I was going to say, but I swear my mind gone completely blank. Not to mention those damn birds are back doing the damn Conga line."

Annie smiled. "You don't have to say anything, this is enough."

"Shhhh….I do need to do this." Caleb tried to calm himself down and find the words he needed.

"Annie I have loved you for such a long time, that I honestly can't remember a time that I didn't. You are the most amazing person I know. This exhibit or whatever you want to call it, was just my way of telling you that I know just how amazing you are. I've known for a long time that there is no one, and that there will never be anyone else that I would ever want by my side other than you.

I know that I can be stubborn, and that I can be obtuse sometimes….but I just never wanted to take anything away from you, that included your freedom. I wanted you to have the chance to see what the world had to offer someone like you, and what you had to offer it. I was happy to wait, as long as I could wait by your side.

Then something unexpected, but wonderful happened. I found Lucas. I love him Annie, and there's no question in my mind that he belongs with me. Yet I knew that you wouldn't think twice about wanting to help me with Lucas, that you would do anything to insure that he could remain with me. I didn't want that."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked through her tears.

"I never wanted us to take this step out of necessity, or for any other reason other than we were both ready to commit our lives to each other. Yet the moment Caroline told me that I was going to be able to adopt Lucas….I knew, I knew that I wanted you by my side. Lucas was meant to be mine, and so were you."

Caleb slowly pulled out the ring he had chosen with his sister's help.

"Annie Pearl Booth, would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Annie smiled as she nodded. "Yes, yes, a million times yes."

Annie laughed as Caleb swung her around. "Caleb put me down, you're going to hurt yourself. Besides, if it had been up to me…we would be married already."

Caleb shook his head in amusement. "Hey, you didn't have to have the most awkward talk with a certain FBI Director. I honestly thought about wearing a Kevlar vest."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Dad loves you Caleb."

"But he loves you more." Caleb countered with a smile.

Suddenly Caleb and Annie were not alone as Chrissie came running inside. "So?"

Caleb smiled.

"Oh my GOD!" Chrissie shrieked.

David came in out of breath. "Sorry, I tried to stop her. She's freakishly fast for someone with such short legs."

Chrissie who stopped shrieking only long enough to glare at David turned to Annie and grabbed her into one of her signature hugs. Meaning that Annie had to hold herself upright while Chrissie jumped up and down laughing the whole time.

"It's finally going to be official, you are finally going to be my sister!"

Annie looked over to Caleb for help. Caleb chuckled as he helped Chrissie let go Annie. "Hey don't I get any love?"

Chrissie laughed as she launched herself at Caleb. "Congrats big brother…it's about time."

Caleb looked over to David and saw how quiet he was being. "Hey you ok?"

David walked over and slapped Caleb on the back. "Ya, I'm good. I mean I can't see me calling you brother in law any time soon….that would be just too weird."

Caleb shuttered along with David. "Ya, that's not happening."

David became serious then. "Congrats, I mean it. I'm happy for both of you. Well I'm a bit sad for Annie here, but she's a grown woman, she'll grow and learn from her mistakes."

"David…" Annie admonished shaking her head smiling the whole time.

Chrissie was ignoring them all as she grabbed Annie's ring finger to inspect it.

"God, I have great taste, I really do."

"Wait you chose the ring?"

"I just helped Caleb. He had it down to a few choices and asked me which one I thought you'd like the most."

Caleb shrugged. "Chrissie has a good eye…."

"She does, and thank you. I love my ring. So where is everyone else?"

David answered. "Where do you think? Annie everyone knew that Caleb was proposing to you, and it's not like anyone thought you would turn Goldie-locks here down. There all waiting for both of you so they can congratulate you guys."

"So Lucas is with your parents?" Annie asked Caleb.

"Ya."

"Well let's go then. We need to talk to him. He should have been here Caleb."

Caleb looked up after thinking about what Annie had said and realized that she was right. He really should have been here. "You're right."

"Ahh cut him some slack sis, he hasn't been thinking all that clearly these past few days. Mumbling to himself more than usual." David then turned to address Caleb. "You really should see someone for that, maybe there's a crazy pill you can take. I can't have my future nieces and nephews be exposed to crazy….."

Caleb laughed out loud as he grabbed David into a hug. "You're a pain in the ass David, yet I'm still glad you're in my life. You know…you're right, I should get checked out by a mental health professional."

Chrissie had already dismissed both Caleb and David from her mind, she was already busy making wedding plans. She grabbed Annie as she dragged her with her. "Come on….we have so much to plan!"

**Hodgins' Estate**

Hodgins saw Booth standing by the bar nursing a beer talking to Sweets, who happened to be in town with Daisy. He laughed as he watched Booth roll his eyes at whatever Sweets was going on about.

"I'm just saying that this is a momentous event in a father's life. You have to be feeling…"

Booth glared at Bones over Sweets shoulder to come and save him.

"Booth why are you glaring at me? Did I do something to upset you?" Brennan asked as she joined him.

"Bones, thank God. Do that thing you do that gets him to stop his psycho-babbling."

"Dr. Sweets please stop irritating Booth. Today has been very emotional for him, and he does need you to analyze or guess at what he's feeling."

Sweets sighed. When would these people realize that he just wanted to help them.

"Sorry….I just wanted Booth to know that I'm here if he wants to talk.

"He has me for that." Brennan countered. "You should know that Dr. Sweets. Even though I still don't give Psychology much credence, you were correct when you said that Booth and I complemented each other.

"There you have it Sweets, if I need to talk to anyone it will be to Bones. Now enough about how

I'm feeling. Has anyone seen the kids yet?"

Angela was carrying two glasses of champagne and passed one to Brennan as she answered

Booth. "Chrissie just texted me, they're on their way. God I still can't believe it Bren, our babies are getting married. When did we get this old?"

"I don't know how to answer that question, but I believe I understand the sentiment you're trying to convey. Time has seemed to have passed quickly, even though that's not scientifically possible."

Booth wasn't listening to the conversation going on around him, he was trying to mentally prepare himself to seeing his daughter for the first time as Caleb's fiancé. He had no doubts about Caleb, but he couldn't help feel like he was losing his Annie. He hadn't had enough time with her!

Booth then looked over when he heard his Emma laugh. He saw Lucas playing with Emma, and smiled as he watched the boy sit patiently as his granddaughter told him everything earth shattering that had happened to her since she last saw him. He realized that he was watching not only his granddaughter, but his soon to be grandson. This was one change he welcomed. Lucas was a great kid, a man couldn't help but admire the kid. He had been through hell, but it his spirit had survived intact.

"You ok dad?" Parker asked when he saw the sad look enter his father's eyes.

"Ya…or I will be."

Parker chuckled. "It's weird I know. God the idea of Annie getting married….and becoming a mom, I'm still having a hard time getting my mind around it."

Booth just nodded as Parker continued. "Still, we saw this coming dad. Plus, Caleb would do anything to make her happy. That's got to help."

"It does." Booth agreed. "I just wish…."

"That time would stand still?"

"You'll understand one day." Booth said looking at Emma.

Parker frowned. "No I won't, because I will have you to scare off any guy that comes within 10 feet of her."

"Damn straight."

Parker laughed out loud. "Cheer up dad, this is a good thing. Besides think of the next generation to come…."

"Whoa….slow down there Bub. One thing at a time. By the way, how's Tiffany doing?"

Parker lost his smile. "She's threatened me with bodily harm if I don't let up on the whole hovering thing. I thought women wanted that? Especially when they were pregnant."

Booth laughed out loud. His Bub was more like him than he realized. He had been the same with Bones. He smiled as he remembered how Bones had given him a similar warning….

"Women….who can understand them?"

Brennan looked up and smiled when she heard Booth laugh. It was good to see, she knew that today had been hard on him. There was a commotion at the door that drew her attention….she saw her youngest enter and smiled at what he was doing.

David entered the room and shouted out to gain everyone's attention.

"I would like to present for the first time, the newly engaged couple, the soon to be a Mr. and Mrs., the ball and his chain….the yin and his yang, the ahhh aren't they so adorable….."

Everyone shouted out at the same time. "David!"

Annie and Caleb entered both shaking their heads at David's antics, and were soon bombarded with shouts of congratulations.

Angela shrieked and began running toward Annie and Caleb as soon as she spotted them.

"Oh God…prepare yourself." Caleb whispered in an urgent tone.

"Oh be quiet you…oh come here!" Angela grabbed Annie into her arms. "Oh you darling! I knew this day would come. You've always been like a second daughter to me, and now it's going to be official."

Annie smiled as she hugged her Aunt back. "Thank you, and you know I feel the same way."

"God the beautiful grandbabies you two are going to make!"

"Whoa….slow down there Angela. I mean they just got engaged." Booth mumbled.

"I concur with Angela. Annie and Caleb both have excellent symmetrical features, their progenies are sure to be very attractive." Brennan observed

Booth rolled his eyes as he went to grab another beer. Annie saw her father's reaction and excused herself. She followed him and silently stood beside him as he reached for his drink.

"Hey…so Caleb told me he talked to you?"

Booth looked down at Annie and nodded. "Ya….he did."

"Why do you look so sad dad? You have to know that this is what I wanted."

"I did, I mean I do. I'm just wallowing in self pity, ignore me. I am happy for you Annie. I know that Caleb is a good man, and that he will love you as you deserve to be loved. I'm just not good with change."

Annie kissed his cheek. "No you're not, but things aren't going to change all that much. You can still see me as often as you like."

"But I will have to walk by your room and know that you're no longer there."

"That's true….but you will always know where to find me, and you know that you can come by anytime you want. It's not like this won't be weird for me too. It's going to be strange waking up and not finding you downstairs making us all breakfast. I'm going to miss our nightly talks, and

I'm going to miss knowing you're just down the hall from me."

Booth smiled down at his baby girl. "Sorry, I'm being selfish aren't I?"

"No…you're just being a father. I just want you to know that I'm going to miss it too. I'm going to need you to show up unexpectedly, I don't want you to stop being my dad just because I'm getting married. I will always need you."

"Just don't stop needing me…ok?"

"Not possible. So are you going to be ok?"

Booth chuckled. "Ya….now stop worrying about me, go enjoy your engagement party."

Annie nodded. Everyone was heading towards the dining room for dinner. She frowned when she realized that she hadn't seen Lucas in a while. "Umm excuse me dad….I need to go do something."

"Sure sweetie, and thanks for the talk. It helped more than you know."

Annie smiled as she went in search of Lucas.

Caleb had been slapped on his back so much that he was sure that he was going to find bruises tomorrow.

"So what does it feel like?"

Caleb looked up to see his father standing there. "How does what feel like?"

Hodgins took a seat beside his son and smiled as he answered. "How does it feel to have your whole life change in one day. First with Lucas's adoption, and now with your engagement to Annie."

"It's still hard to get my head around it all. I mean I always known that I wanted Annie and I to head towards marriage, but I never thought it would be this soon."

Hodgins nodded. "But your sure right? I mean you don't think your rushing things do you?"

"No, I'm sure. It just feels right. I just don't see any reason to wait anymore. I want to start my life with Annie, with Annie and Lucas."

"Good, well you know I want to help you anyway I can. Ange and your sister have this wedding half planned already, and I well….I would like to help you find your first home."

"No dad….I mean I can't ask you to do that. I have a lot saved up from royalties, I don't need help."

"It's not about needing help Caleb." Booth interjected after hearing the latter part of their conversation. "I want to help too. In fact I think I found a piece of land that I think you'd love."

"You mean build a house?" Caleb asked as his Uncle sat across from him.

"Sure, I mean why not? If you're going to do something, why not do it right? You and Annie could design a home together. Make it your dream home. Think of it as a family project."

Caleb laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Hodgins asked loving Booth's idea.

"Because we all know that I will have absolutely no input into the design plans of this house. In fact I'm pretty sure Annie won't have much of a say either. Between mom, Chrissie and Aunt Brennan….well Annie and I will be lucky to have a say in any of it…."

Booth and Hodgins laughed out loud as they both recognized the truth in what Caleb was saying.

Meanwhile Annie went in search of Lucas . She found him alone in his room. She had noticed how quiet he had been all night, and thought she knew the reason. She softly knocked on his open door before she entered.

"Hey….needed a break from all the noise?"

Lucas shrugged. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was happy for Caleb. He knew that he was crazy about Annie, and he saw how happy he was.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Annie asked hesitantly. She didn't want to scare Lucas.

"Sure."

Annie walked in and sat beside Lucas on his bed. She looked around the room and smiled at what her Aunt had done. It was a room that any boy would love.

"I was hoping to talk to you. Today's been kind of a crazy day huh? I mean first with the incredible news that the adoption papers were ready, and then with our engagement…."

"Ya…."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Even though I was so happy that the adoption papers came though…..I have to admit I was kind of worried about it too."

"You were?"

"Yes, I know that you've become incredibly important to Caleb, that he would do anything for you." Annie then turned to face Lucas. "I kind of felt like I was losing him…"

"Why? I mean he loves you like crazy."

Annie shrugged. "Well, I just wasn't sure if Caleb would still want me in his future. You will always come first in Caleb's life, and that's how it should be."

"I do?"

"Yes and I didn't know if you could come to accept me. You see, I'm really hoping that tomorrow when Caleb goes to sign those papers, that you will allow me to sigh them too."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I would like your permission to adopt you as well. I have never been anyone's mother, and I'm scared. I know that I would love the chance to be your mom, but I'm scared that I won't know what I'm doing."

"You want to adopt me too?"

"Yes, very much so. However I need you to be patient with me. I'll probably make a lot of mistakes, but hopefully we can learn together. Will you let me try…..I would really like the chance."

Lucas eyes filled with tears as he nodded.

"Thank you Lucas. I promise you that I'm going to try to be the best mother I know how to be, and thank you for sharing Caleb with me."

Annie got up then and smiled. "Would it be alright if I hugged you?"

Lucas stood and went into her arms. Annie's heart expanded when she heard Lucas whisper that he would try very hard to be good.

"You don't have to try Lucas, you're already are an amazing boy. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Well if you're ever scared, or if I do something that upsets you….that you'll tell me. Remember,

I'm new to this too….I'm going to need your help."

"Ok…"

"Good, well how about we join everyone. We have a lot to celebrate."

"Ya…you're engagement."

"Yes…but more importantly, we need to celebrate the fact that we're becoming a family

tomorrow….."

Outside Lucas's room, stood both David and Caleb. "I'm one lucky son of a bitch….." Caleb whispered as he turned his face to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes.

"No arguments here." David said, very much in awe of his twin. Lucas didn't know it yet, but he was getting an incredible mother in his sister. "Come on….we should go before they see us."

Caleb nodded as he followed David back into the family room.

**A few hours later…..**

David stumbled to his feet as he lifted up his glass of champagne. "Ok…just one more toast."

Chrissie laughed. All the men at the table seemed to be all celebrated out. Even her father was starting to feel the affects of all the toasts being made that night.

"Dude….go for it." Sweets shouted out.

"Ok…well then, here's to my older…by 2 minutes sister. May you have the patience to endure Caleb's morning rituals."

"Hey!" Caleb shouted out.

Everyone laughed as David just shrugged. "Hey I love you…but seriously when you plan that house, well separate bathrooms may be the smart way to go."

Jenny laughed out loud as she secretly agreed with David. Living with them all at Georgetown, she had noticed that Caleb did seem to take longer than most getting ready in the morning. She stood up then to make a toast to the engaged couples.

David shushed everyone when he saw that Jenny was going to speak. "Quiet people…the toast master is about to speak. Go for it you Irish word master….."

Parker worriedly looked over to his wife. "Oh God…..if Jenny starts, well we may have to spend the night."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. She had already put Emma down for the night, and after watching Parker celebrate with his family….it had become very clear no one was going anywhere that night. It was a good thing that this place had rooms for them all. The Hodgins were going to have a lot of overnight guests.

Jenny then lifted her glass. "Well here is an old Irish Wedding Blessing….

**May you be poor in misfortune,**  
><strong>Rich in blessings,<strong>  
><strong>Slow to make enemies,<strong>  
><strong>Quick to make friends,<strong>  
><strong>But rich or poor, quick or slow,<strong>  
><strong>May you know nothing but<strong>  
><strong>Happiness from this day forward.<strong>

**Go mbeannai Dia duit Caleb and Annie!" **

David leaned over and with a confused look on his face whispered… "Huh?"

Jenny laughed. "It means May God Bless You in Gaelic."

David shook his head in disgust. "Well why didn't you just say that? Why do you have to try to be so confusing. Using all that wordy mumbo jumbo…plain English Jenny."

"You are such a Dweeb…you should be grateful for any chance to get more culture." Caleb said scowling at his soon to be brother in law. "That was beautiful Jenny…I didn't understand a lot of it…but soooo beautiful."

Parker nodded along with Caleb. "I agree, that was pretty! I mean you have a way of putting words together that just sounds pretty….. but confusing too." Parker admitted as he scratched his head.

Chrissie laughed out loud. "God I love this family."

Caleb suddenly stood up and looked over at his Uncle Booth. "Wait…I have a question. Do I still have to follow that rule…you know that whole per…peripheral vision thing?"

Booth nodded. "Yup….more than ever!"

Brennan looked confused. "I don't understand?"

David laughed out loud. "Oh mom, it's just dad's way to keep sane." David then turned to Jenny with pleading eyes. "Ok…enough with the mushy stuff….give us a good one!"

Jenny laughed. "Ok David…here's one just for you…... **As you slide down the banister of life, may the splinters never point in the wrong direction**."

David laughed out loud. "That's more like it! Cheers to that!"

Caleb gladly took a sip of his beer. "That right there is like the best thing I've ever heard!"

"Cheers!" Parker shouted out cringing at the thought of those splinters pointing in the wrong direction.

Booth then got up and raised his own glass. "I'd like to make a toast myself. Pops taught me this blessing when I was about Lucas's age. We are here not only celebrating the engagement of my baby girl to Caleb, but to celebrate family."

Booth then motioned Lucas to come and stand beside him. "We are all blessed to welcome Lucas to our family….so raise your glasses…." Then in a strong steady voice, Booth repeated the blessing his pops had taught him.

"**If there is righteousness in the heart,  
>There will be beauty in the character.<strong>

**If there is beauty in the character,**  
><strong>There will be harmony in the home.<strong>

**If there is harmony in the home,**  
><strong>There will be order in the nation<strong>

**.**  
><strong>If there is order in the nation,<strong>  
><strong>There will be peace in the world.<strong>  
><strong>So let it be."<strong>

"Cead Mile Failte!" Jenny added, and before David could ask she explained. "It means a hundred thousand welcomes…"

Booth picked up Lucas and placed him on his shoulders. "Welcome to the family Lucas, and know that you will never again be alone in this world."

"To Lucas." Everyone shouted out. Annie smiled as she winked at a blushing Lucas. She then laughed out loud along with everyone else when she heard her twin try to coax Jenny to reveal the answer to the riddle she had told him a few years ago.

"Ahh come on….call it a freaking wedding gift! Just tell me!"

Jenny looked up to see almost every person sitting at the table silently mouth no.

"Sorry young David….you will just have to continue wondering about the missing pound. Tell you what, the day you get married….."

"Chrissie?" David looked up almost pleadingly.

"Nice David…real nice!" Chrissie shook her head in amusement.

"What?" David asked honestly confused as to why everyone was laughing. He shrugged and turned back to Jenny certain that he would be successful in unearthing the answer he so desperately sought.

The night continued on and Annie saw how tired Lucas was getting. She excused herself and allowed herself the experience of tucking Lucas in for the night. Lucas was out before his head hit the pillow. Annie leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Lucas…."

Caleb stood and watched as Annie quietly left Lucas's room. "Hey….have I told you how amazing you are?"

Annie smiled. "Today has been more than I ever could of dreamt of. Thank you….I will never forget how special you made today. I love you Caleb."

"Well that's good Miss Booth, because soon you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I can't wait…."

"Do you think your father would kill me if we were to disappear?"

Annie chuckled. "No…I'm sure even he would understand that we would want to be together tonight. We should say goodnight though…"

"Meh…they're all three sheets to the wind. Nobody will even realize were missing."

Annie chuckled as Caleb dragged her to his old studio. She really could not imagine anyone being as happy as she was at that moment…..

_**I am beginning part 2 of this story, meaning David and Chrissie's story. Caleb and Annie have had their wedding, and have returned from their European honeymoon. **_

_**Now let me explain my reasoning, I honestly felt that everything had been said with the proposal. I believe that we saw everything that we needed to complete Annie's and Caleb's story. I'm not saying that I won't do a few flashbacks to give you a better picture of their wedding…but I thought all in all, it was time to move on. You will still be seeing them, but as a married couple. **_

_**Well for better or worse…we are continuing on to the second Part Of Annie and David Booth Learn that Loving Feeling…Happy Reading.**_

_**Chapter 19 PART 2.….**_

Parker was in his office trying not to pull out his hair in frustration. Tiffany had kicked him out of the house that morning, telling that she could not stand to have him watch her like she was going to pop at any second, which in his defence since she was now three days over due could actually happen at any moment.

"Knock knock…"

Parker looked up to see David standing in his doorway. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Wow bro…you look like crap, but to answer your question I'm here for you." David answered as he grabbed Parker's coat from the rack behind him.

"Look if this some mission Chrissie has sent you on… forget it. I'm buried here in paperwork as you can see."

"Ahh no, I'm here to drive you….to the hospital." David mumbled the latter part knowing that his brother was about to freak out on him. Why Tiffany had chosen him for this duty was beyond him.

"Whoa what?" Parker shouted out jumping out of his chair so quickly that he ended up tipping it over.

"Well why the hell didn't you say that in the first place? Shit where's my coat….never mind let's go!"

David shook his head as he waved the coat in front of his brother. "Calm down bro….she's fine. Mom and dad are already with her…."

"Why didn't she call me?"

David laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? Look at you….she wanted to get to the hospital in one piece. Now come on…I'm driving you."

Parker hadn't heard one word that David had spoken, instead he was running toward the car.

"Hurry up David!"

David sighed knowing it was going to be a long day. Still he couldn't help feel excited himself. A

baby….they were all going to be welcoming a baby…

**Georgetown University Hospital**

"Hey did you want me to call your dad for you? Booth asked as he dropped of Tiffany's overnight suitcase.

Tiffany shook her head. "No….I called him already. He wished he could make it in time for the birth, but I don't think it's going to be possible." Tiffany then smiled in thanks when Angela helped arrange her pillows so that she could sit up.

"Well Sweetie, it finally here. You're about to meet your little one." Angela said smiling the whole time.

"And not a moment to soon….I swear I thought this kid decided to take up permanent residence and was not coming out." Tiffany said struggling to get comfortable.

Brennan moved to sit beside Booth. She grabbed his hand as they both smiled in anticipation. They were going to meet their grandson/granddaughter today. There was a knock on the door and Tiffany smiled.

"Rebecca….wow you got here fast." Booth said as he got up to hug her.

"Are you kidding? I broke every traffic law….uhhh never mind." Rebecca smirked seeing Booth's eyebrow lift.

Brennan moved to hug Rebecca as well. "Don't mind Booth, we had the sirens on the whole way here."

Rebecca laughed as she walked over to her daughter in law. "How are you feeling? I mean I know that's a stupid question, but can I get you anything?"

Tiffany shook her head. The only thing she needed was for Parker to get there. She needed him.

Suddenly everyone's head turned when a loud commotion coming from down the hall that announced the arrival of the expectant father.

"Parker Booth! What room number is my wife in?"

The clerk who had the misfortune of being on duty began typing away. She was new at the hospital and did not know who Parker was. "Your wife's name?"

"Tiffany! Tiffany Booth!"

Booth chuckled as he left the room to grab his son.

Parker was about to look at the computer himself when he saw his dad wave to him from down the hall. Booth chuckled as he saw his eldest's appearance. He only had one arm through his jacket sleeve, while the other sleeve was dragging behind him.

Without saying another word, Parker rushed toward his dad and pushed his way into Tiffany's room. Meanwhile David was mumbling about insane people jumping out of moving cars.

David saw his father and headed in his direction. "Oh hey dad….did you see crazy?"

Booth laughed. "Ya…he's in with Tiffany right now. Thanks for going to get him, he was obviously not in any condition to drive."

David rolled his eyes. "That's the understatement of the year."

_**Several hours later…..**_

Caleb stood up to stretch. He looked over and smiled when he saw Annie had fallen asleep in her chair. How she had accomplished that feat, especially considering how uncomfortable those chairs were was beyond him. He walked over to his mom who had just ended a call with his dad.

"So how's dad holding up watching both Emma and Lucas?"

Angela laughed. "He's having the time of his life. He has a captive audience to show off his so called beauties to."

"Any news yet?" Chrissie asked returning with a try of coffees and a bag of pastries.

David stood up smelling something coming from the bag. "What did you bring me?"

Chrissie rolled her eyes as she passed him the bag. "Share."

David glared as he grudgingly passed the bag over to his father. He then looked up and saw his older brother standing there with the stupidest grin he had ever seen.

Parker smiled as he cleared his throat. "Everyone, I would like to present to you my son….

Wyatt Joseph Booth."

Booth stood and walked over to Parker with tears in his own eyes. "Joseph?"

Parker nodded. "Ya….my son will carry the names of both his grandfathers. Tiffany and I both wanted the name as soon as we found out that we were having a boy.

Booth held out his arms and looked down at his grandson for the first time. "God Parker…he's beautiful. Just beautiful."

Parker smiled and looked down when he felt someone's arms around his waist.

"Hey Auntie…"

Annie smiled as she too wiped her tears away. "He's perfect."

"Ya…we think so too." Parker said as he watched his dad pass his son to his mother.

"God Rebecca, can you believe it. Our Parker…." Booth couldn't finish whatever he was going to say as he had a lump in his throat. He really was a blessed man. He smiled as he watched both Bones and Rebecca fawn over Wyatt.

Rebecca was too busy looking down at her grandson to say anything at first. "He looks like

Parker did when he was born, doesn't he?"

Brennan spoke up then as she wrapped her arms around Booth. "Yes, most newborns will look like their fathers. However I can see a lot of Tiffany's features in him too."

Chrissie watched as David demanded his turn to hold Wyatt. He really was amazing with children. She had seen how not only Emma responded to him, but how Lucas did as well. Some might say that it was because David could act like a child himself, but she knew better. David just had a natural way about him that put those around him at ease. She smiled when she saw David walk away with Wyatt saying he needed to have a private conversation with his nephew.

"He's going to be a wonderful father one day…" Annie whispered to Chrissie who was standing beside her.

"Ya…..he is." Chrissie agreed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Annie had noticed that something had been off with Chrissie these past few days.

"Wrong? Nothing, I guess I'm feeling a bit tired, but enough about me….how's married life treating you?"

Annie could see that Chrissie was holding something back from her, but whatever it was, she obviously didn't want to talk about it yet.

"It's wonderful. It's everything I dreamed it would be. Still we do have a few issues…"

Chrissie perked up immediately and gestured for Annie to sit beside her.

"Whoa…what did my brother do?"

Annie laughed. "Nothing to get all excited about. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but David was right. We really do need separate bathrooms."

Chrissie burst out laughing. Caleb looked over and wondered what had his baby sister in hysterics, but saw Annie just shrug her shoulders when he silently signalled for an explanation. He decided to forego an explanation and instead followed David in hopes of getting some time in with the newest Booth.

"Hey Dweeb…stop hogging him. Let me have a chance to meet the little guy."

David proudly handed Wyatt to Caleb. "Cutest kid ever….you did good there big brother."

Parker who had not stopped grinning just nodded. " Thanks David. Look I'm sorry guys but I have to get this little guy back to his mom."

Caleb nodded as he handed Wyatt back to his father. "How's Tiffany by the way? I mean that had to be the fastest labour ever."

Parker nodded. "She's great. I won't lie to you, the whole experience was scary as hell, but she was amazing. I on the other hand was scared shitless, but as soon as I saw Wyatt…well all that fear just disappeared."

Booth smiled knowing exactly what Parker was talking about. He and Bones said their goodbyes, but told Parker that they would be back bright and early tomorrow to help him take his new family home, and also reassured him that they would bring Emma with them to meet her baby brother.

Slowly everyone left leaving the new parents alone with their little miracle.

"God Tiffany…he's really ours." Parker whispered as he kissed his wife's forehead.

Tiffany who was at the moment trying to get Wyatt to eat nodded. "He's perfect. I never imagine that I would have another child after Emma, and yet here I am. Thank you Parker."

Parker took Tiffany's face into his hands and shook his head. "I should be thanking you. I was an idiot for taking so long to realize how amazing of a life we would have together." Parker then took Wyatt after he had finished his first meal and looked down once again in amazement. He

had a son!

**Undisclosed Location….**

Chrissie made her way to see someone who had news that could very well change her life. She had been putting this off long enough. She had to know….

**Chapter 20...**

**Undisclosed Location….**

"Oh Chrissie…please come in. I wasn't expecting you until next week."

"I know, but I really needed to see you. I can't stop thinking about what you told me. I think I'm now ready to hear about what my options are."

"That's excellent. I know this can be scary, especially for a woman you're age, but we will do this step by step together. Are you sure you don't want anyone to know? I mean I could call your mom…or Annie?"

"No…I don't want to worry anyone if there's no need. Plus Annie just got married and I don't want to…..it's just better this way." Chrissie then closed the door behind her and prepared herself to hear news that would affect her future…..

**Firehouse Station…..the next morning**

Annie was sterilizing some test tubes when she heard her twin enter. She looked over to see him walk over to his computer without saying anything, She knew her twin, and she immediately knew that something was wrong.

"You're getting a late start today…everything ok?" Annie asked as she walked over him.

"Huh? Oh ya. I'm just tired I guess. It was impossible to get Dad to leave Parker's yesterday. You should know that our place of importance has been greatly diminished sis."

Annie smiled. "Well Wyatt is incredibly adorable. I can handle losing my place to him. Did you see how cute Emma was with him?"

David laughed. "Are you kidding me? Man, she hasn't left his side since Parker and Tiffany brought him home. Tiffany was telling us that she even fell asleep in front of his bassinet. If you want to see the baby….well you have to go through her first."

"So….there's nothing else bothering you? You're just tired?" Annie asked once again looking directly into her twin's eyes.

David got up from his chair and walked over to the kitchenette to pour himself a coffee. He silently asked Annie if she wanted one as well, Annie nodded and smiled in thanks. David sat down and sighed as he took his first sip.

"So?"

David shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if there's anything wrong, it's just that Chrissie has been acting a bit off lately, since your engagement actually."

"My engagement? That long?"

"Ya…I mean there's nothing I can really point to….I can't explain it. There is something though….I'm sure of it."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I've tried. She keeps telling me that there's nothing wrong… I'm worried that this is about…."

Annie saw how worried David really was. She reached over the table and squeezed his hand.

"What? What is it?"

"Well….what if this is about Paris? I mean I knew she might regret giving up that position."

"But you told her that you were willing to go with her…right?"

"Ya…but you know Chrissie, she probably doesn't want me to leave everyone to follow her."

Annie frowned. David was right, Chrissie knew how close David was to not only her, but to the whole family. She really would never ask David to up and leave everyone behind. Could David be right?

"Wow David….I don't know what to tell you. Do you want me to talk to her, try to figure out what is going on with her?"

"Ya…that would be great. Look maybe this is nothing….I just can't help feeling she's keeping something from me."

Annie nodded knowing that David knew Chrissie better that most. She trusted his instincts. "Well why don't you two come over tonight. I can try to talk to her then."

"Thanks sis…so how's married life anyways? Regretting tying yourself to Goldie-locks already? It's ok…..you can tell me." David asked knowing perfectly well that Caleb was standing behind

him.

Annie chuckled. "Well….."

Caleb cuffed David across his head before going to get a cup of coffee for himself.

"God Annie…I know you have no power over who your related to, I guess it goes to show you how much I really must love you to over look who you've brought into my life…"

"Hey….brother in law, you do know that you are now and will forever be related to yours truly.

Besides Lucas loves me, that boy worships me."

Caleb rolled his eyes. It was true, Lucas had taken to David just as Emma had.

"Well it's only because he can relate to you….you having the maturity level an 8 year old I'm sure helps."

Annie just shook her head and told them both to leave so she could get some work done.

**Parker Residence….**

Tiffany was in the nursery changing Wyatt into a new onesie, and smiled as Emma kept an running dialogue with her brother.

"Mom….why do all of Wy's clothes have socks attached to them?"

Tiffany chuckled. "Well sweetheart, your brother is still really small, and we have to make sure that he always warm, including his feet."

"Oh. Emma hold Wy again?"

Tiffany nodded as she told Emma to sit in the rocker. She then carefully placed her son into her daughter's arms. She stayed close in case Emma needed help. She loved how Emma had taken to her role of big sister. She had been worried that she would be jealous of all the attention her baby brother was receiving, but her worries had all been for naught. Emma adored her baby brother and if anyone wished to see Wyatt…. well they had to ask Emma for her blessing first.

"Hey…."

Tiffany looked over and smiled when she saw Parker. "Hey yourself. You left work early?"

Parker shrugged. He couldn't seem to concentrate, all he wanted to do was spend time with his family. He couldn't seem to get his fill of his son, it still amazed him that he was finally there.

"Meh…it was slow, besides I can do paperwork here. So how is our little guy?"

Tiffany chuckled. "Oh you should ask Emma here. She'll give you a full report. Why don't you get your fill while I start on dinner?"

Parker nodded as he knelt beside Emma. He smiled as Emma filled him on everything he had missed.

**Later that night…Annie/Caleb Residence**

Chrissie was in the kitchen snacking on some carrot sticks as Annie continued to make dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

Annie smiled. "No….it's all done. I just need to put this into the oven and we'll be eating in about half an hour."

Chrissie looked around at the kitchen and was pleased with what she saw. She along with her mom had helped Annie design her kitchen, from the dark granite counter tops, the mahogany cupboards, to the large diner inspired booth that seated more that 10.

"God I love this house! I should be a designer."

Annie nodded. "You really could have a second career in design if you ever decided that you had your fill of being a gallery owner."

Annie then poured a glass of cranberry juice for both Chrissie and herself. She took a seat across from her and decided that since David, Caleb, and Lucas were all downstairs in Caleb's man cave, that this would be the perfect opportunity to see if she could get Chrissie to tell her if anything was wrong. She had to admit that she couldn't see what David was talking about. She hadn't seen any signs that there was something bothering Chrissie.

"So we haven't spent all that much time together…I kind of miss us."

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Well considering you not only just got married, went on your honeymoon, moved into your first home, and just became a mom…I'll try not to hold it against you."

"Still…we haven't talked all that much since the wedding. How are things with you? I mean is there anything I should know?"

Chrissie looked up and saw the concern in Annie's eyes. It was clear that David had said something to Annie. There was no one she wanted to talk to more….no one whose advice she needed more…but until she had more time to think about everything…well she wasn't going to burden anyone with what would hopefully end up being nothing. God she was praying that it would end up being nothing. She couldn't allow herself to think about what it would mean not only for her…but what it would mean to her and David's future…. if there was even going to be a future for them.

"Well let's see….I got an offer on another painting, you know the one that I painted in my last year at Georgetown."

"That's great, but hardly surprising. By the way, have I thanked you yet for my painting. It really is amazing Chrissie….I love it so much!"

Annie looked over to the painting in question. It was of her and Caleb's first dance. She remembered it as if it were yesterday….

**Flashback…..**

_Parker made his way to the podium to continue his duty as Master of ceremonies. "And now I would like to call on the bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife."_

_Caleb stood up and held his hand out to his wife. He loved that he could now call Annie…wife. _

_"May I have this dance Mrs. Hodgins?"_

_Annie smiled as she followed Caleb onto the dance floor. "Wait…we don't have a song?"_

_Caleb didn't say anything, he just pulled Annie into his arms and winked. Suddenly there was a commotion as Michael Buble made his way onto the stage. _

"_When Caleb told me that Annie's favourite song happened to be one of mine…well I asked for the honour to perform it for them today. Congratulations to you both." The band began to play and Annie gasped. _

"_Oh my God….I love him!" _

_Caleb frowned. "Hello? Husband standing right here."_

_Annie laughed as Caleb began to lead her in dance to her favourite song…._

_**You can dance-every dance with the guy**_  
><em><strong>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can smile-every smile for the man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who held your hand neath the pale moon light<strong>_  
><em><strong>But don't forget who's takin' you home<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in whose arms you're gonna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>So darlin' save the last dance for me<strong>_

_Annie laughed as Caleb spun her around. He had obviously taken some dancing classes and was showing off some of the moves he had learned…._

_**Oh I know that the music's fine**_  
><em><strong>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laugh and sing, but while we're apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't give your heart to anyone<strong>_  
><em><strong>But don't forget who's takin' you home<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in whose arms you're gonna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>So darlin' save the last dance for me<strong>_

"_That last dance will always be mine." Caleb whispered. _

_Annie smiled. "It was always yours….."_

_The song came to an end, but not before there was laughter heard throughout the Hodgins' estate as David pulled Chrissie off the stage, literally carrying her over his shoulder as she screamed her _

_love for Michael._

**End of flashback.**

"God you really did look beautiful that day, and Caleb…well that brother of mine had the stupidest grin that I'd ever seen on his face the entire day. You've made him so happy Annie."

"Well, he's made me pretty happy too." Annie then became serious as she turned to Chrissie.

"Chris is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?"

"Look…David thinks that you may be having some regrets about Paris….is he right?"

Chrissie paused as an idea came to her, that if the worst came to be….the job in the Louvre might end up being a Godsend. She chose her words carefully as she answered her new sister.

"Look Annie…I promise that if I should ever feel that way…you will be the first to know. Ok?"

Annie could see that Chrissie was telling her the truth. If there was something bothering her…well it had nothing to do with the position at the Louvre.

Annie nodded and got up when the timer went oven timer went off.

"Ok…well can you call the guys? Or just open the door to the basement…that should be enough to get my brother's attention."

Chrissie laughed as she went to fetch the guys. She was relieved to have put Annie at ease….she didn't want anyone worrying about her, especially if it ended up that there wasn't any reason to…..

_**Chapter 21**_

"Emma please…..come on."

Emma looked up and tilted her head as if giving the request considerable thought.

"Emma's Wy…need rest. You have to be quiet…like a mouse. Ok?"

David nodded trying very hard to keep from laughing. She was just so adorable as she stood there with her arms crossed and squinting at him with those round mischievous green eyes.

"I promise. Now can I see my nephew?"

Emma nodded giving her consent…but did so reluctantly. David shook his head in amusement as he picked up his sleeping nephew.

"Whoa Wyatt my man, have you packed away another ounce or two?" David asked smiling down at what he was pretty sure was the cutest baby ever.

Tiffany chuckled. "Well since he seems to want to be fed every hour on the hour, I would think that he probably has."

"Ahh, the Booth appetite." David smiled as he handed Wyatt over to Tiffany, who seemed to be the only one to have Emma's pre-approval.

"So how are you? Getting any sleep?" David asked as he looked away to give Tiffany some privacy as she fed Wyatt.

"Actually, I learned my lesson with Emma, to sleep when she did….so I'm good. Your brother on the other hand…."

David laughed out loud. It really was true…..Parker looked like he hadn't slept in a month.

Annie who was sitting beside her older brother took his face into her hands to study him.

"Parker…you really do look tired."

Parker smiled as he scooted down the couch and placed his head on his sister's lap.

"I am Annie….and now I don't have you to take care of me."

"I take care of daddy!" Emma said as she walked over to her father. She tilted her head and brought her face up to Parker's.

"Daddy sick? Do you need mommy to give you yucky medicine?"

Parker sat up and gathered a giggling Emma into his arms. "No….you're the only medicine I need."

"Emma medicine?"

"Nice Parker, make her think that she now has the magical power to heal." Caleb laughed as he joined everyone in the den.

As soon as Emma spotted Lucas standing at the doorway she demanded that she be freed. She immediately went to Lucas demanding his attention.

"Luca Luca….do you need Emma medicine?"

Luca looked up confused. "Ummm…?"

"Lucas! I wasn't done. Where did you go?"

Lucas looked around for a place to hide. He turned to Caleb with desperation in his eyes. Caleb laughed out loud. His sister had taken upon herself to create a new wardrobe for Lucas. Since then, Lucas would cringe whenever his sister came over.

"You're not scared of my sister are you?" Caleb asked bent over laughing.

"Shhh…I can't try on any more clothes…please?"

David walked over to Lucas and put his arm around him in commiseration.

"Buddy, it's a lost cause. You can hide but Chrissie will find you. Just give in and things will go more smoothly, and more importantly faster.

"I heard that." Chrissie said glaring at David. She then turned to Lucas. "And you….do you not want to start back to school looking your best? Stop acting like I'm torturing you."

Lucas was horrified at the thought that he may have hurt his aunt's feelings. "I'm sorry…..I won't complain anymore."

"Chris…look what you did? Just look at him." Caleb said trying to hide his smile.

Chrissie took one look at Lucas's face and felt horrible. "Oh Lucas…I'm sorry. I know I can be….a bit enthusiastic when it comes to clothes. Forgive me?"

David looked at Lucas in awe. "Whoa dude….how did you do that, and can you teach me?"

"And me…." Annie said not wanting to be left out.

"Shut it people….only Lucas gets a free pass."

Lucas smiled as his Aunt hugged him. He really did love her, and if he needed to let her play dress up with him, then he wouldn't complain anymore. Caleb had been right, it really was impossible to say no to her.

"It's ok….I don't mind." Lucas whispered.

"What? Dude….run while you can. This is like a freaking gift that you should not turn your back on." David whispered in an urgent tone.

Brennan walked in and quickly sat beside Tiffany who was about to get Wyatt to burp. "May I?"

Tiffany smiled as she placed the cloth on her mother in law's shoulder and passed Wyatt to her.

"I find that I miss this…."

"Oh mom…you can burp me whenever you want." David offered with a smirk.

"I don't understand, you are no longer…"

Booth shook his head at Bones who quickly caught on that David was just being facetious. Booth chuckled as he made his way to Bones' side. Like every member of the family, he too couldn't get his fill of his new grandson.

Chrissie took a seat beside David and smiled when he automatically pulled her closer to his side. He had been doing little things like this lately. She knew that it was because he could sense that she was keeping something from him, but she couldn't help liking it. She leaned back and sighed.

"What's up?"

"Huh…oh nothing. This is just nice. I mean look at them David. They are totally all blissed out. Even your dad has had a goofy smile on his face since Wyatt was born."

David chuckled. "Ya…it's pretty sad to see. I mean look at him making those faces at the kid. The kid is going to be traumatized…or at least need some therapy from his other grandfather and namesake."

Chrissie rolled her eyes. David was the worst of all them. He would sneak off at lunch to visit with Wyatt. Chrissie then looked up when she heard David start laughing, and smiled herself once she saw what had his attention.

"What? No Bones, our grandson is not listening to those tapes."

"Why not? It's been proven that children have the ability to learn different languages at a remarkable rate."

"Not French…..choose another language Bones."

"You're being ridiculous. Gordon Gordon I'm sure would appreciate Wyatt learning to converse with him in French. What do you have against the French? You're dislike of them is quite irrational."

"Ya dad…what's your beef with the French?" David chuckled out.

Booth glared at his son before he turned to face Bones again. "Just choose another language…like Italian maybe."

"This isn't still about that boy is it?" Brennan asked in disbelief.

"What? I don't know who you're talking about." Booth mumbled.

"Enrique….you remember him right dad?" David asked in hysterics at this point. God his dad was just so freaking amusing sometimes.

Booth's eyes narrowed as he glared at his youngest. He was about to defend himself when he felt Emma pulling on his leg pants.

"Grandpa Boothy…..why are you making mean eyes at my David?"

"Ya grandpa Boothy….what's with the stink eyes?" David asked still laughing.

Booth picked up Emma and smiled. "David is just being naughty. He needs a time out."

"Oh….." Emma then turned to face her favourite Uncle. "You need a time out…..need to think about why you were bad."

David got up and picked Emma up and placed her on his shoulders. "Well if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

"No…Emma good. No time out for Emma." Emma shouted out giggling as David jostled her. "Grandpa…save Emma."

Booth shook his head in amusement as he watched his son leave the room with his grandbaby, telling her the whole time that they had to band together against stink-eyeing grandpas.

"Where did we go wrong with that one Bones?"

"Perhaps we would be a better adjusted young man if he had been introduced to a second language?"

Booth raised his eye brow at what had to be the lamest argument his Bones had ever come up with.

"Ya I'm sure that's it. Now stop hogging the little guy."

Brennan chuckled as she carefully passed Wyatt to Booth, who stood up mumbling about soon needing a freaking Froufrou dictionary to talk to his grandkids…

**Sid's Restaurant….a few days later**

David smiled and thanked Meg for his garlic chicken. He had cornered Chrissie earlier that day and told her they needed to talk. He was getting fed up of her telling him that nothing was wrong, when he knew that there was…something off between them. He waited until Meg was out of earshot before he confronted Chrissie.

"So….we need to talk."

Chrissie nodded as she out down her fork. "Ya…we do."

"So you admit that there's something we need to talk about."

"Ya…."

"Ok…well why don't you tell me what's been going on with you lately. I mean I know that there's been something off between us."

Chrissie hated what she was about to do, but after what she discovered, well this was the only way she could see that would get David to let her go.

"Ya….you're right."

"Right about what exactly?"

"About Paris. I think I do need to go, I mean it's the Louvre. I don't want to have any regrets." Chrissie whispered the latter part thinking about how ironic that last part was.

David was silent. Part of him was relieved to finally be able to put a name to what was happening with her. At least he could deal with it now.

"Ok…well when would you want us to go?"

Chrissie wanted to cry. Here was David basically telling her that he was willing to turn his life upside down in order to follow her. What she was about to do was going to kill her, but he deserved so much more than she could give him. Keeping that thought running through her mind like a mantra, Chrissie took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she had to do.

"No David, you misunderstood me. I need to go by myself."

David felt like someone had suddenly decided to sit on his chest, he was having a hard time breathing. What was she saying?

"Why? I don't understand Chris."

Chrissie took a sip of her water, her mouth was so dry that she was having a hard time swallowing.

"What I mean David, is that we're both still too young to be making a move like that. That kind of commitment that would make you leave everyone behind for me…well it's not one I'm ready for."

"So what exactly are you saying Chris?"

"I think that I should go alone, I can't ask you to come with me. I've thought about if our positions were reversed, and I asked myself if I would be willing to do the same for you…..and I can't say that I would."

David pushed his plate away knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to eat any of it.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Just spit it out Chrissie."

"I'm saying that with me going to Paris, and not knowing how long I will be going for….that it would be best if we both took a break."

"Break? So we're ending our relationship…we're ending us?" David asked really looking closely at her.

Chrissie looked down at her plate as she answered. "I think it would be for the best."

"Bullshit! Look at me when you say that Chris! You can't even look me in the eye when you're saying all that crap. Now enough…what the hell is really going on? Don't forget that I know you Chris, and I can tell when you're lying."

Part of Chrissie loved that David wasn't accepting what she was saying without a fight. It showed her that what they had….well that he knew how rare it really was. There really was no one that knew her better. When they had first began having feelings for each other, one of David's concerns had been that he didn't want to risk who they were to each other. They were each other's best friends, and she desperately wanted to one day return and still have that.

"I know you can…." Chrissie answered as she lifted her head to meet his gaze before continuing.

"Look Mme. Christine Naffah, the director of the Centre for Research and Restoration of the Museums of France herself called me David. She told me what the position was and what it involved. I would be involved in image analysis and digitisation of not just paintings, but of many different types of artefacts. I would be partly responsible for the documentation, conservation and restoration of items held in the collections of more 1200 museums across France. I mean this really is huge David."

"I get that Chrissie, and I was the one that told you not to dismiss an opportunity like this. You don't have to sell me on how freaking amazing this offer is. What I'm not buying here, is that the crap you were spewing out about not wanting me to go with you. I know what we have Chris….so don't give me anymore crap about how you wouldn't of been willing to follow me if the situation was reversed."

"But it's not crap. I honestly thought about what I would be willing to give up for you….and well I'm choosing this job. I can't ask you to come with me David…..it wouldn't be fair, not when I'm putting this opportunity before you."

David got up and took out some bills to cover both their meals. He then went to stand beside Chrissie with his hand held out. "Come on….we need to talk and it obviously can't be here."

Chrissie didn't want to be alone with him. This was hard enough to do here at Sid's. Why couldn't he just let it go? But she knew the answer….she wouldn't of believed her either. She slowly got up and allowed David to help her with her coat.

"Where are we going?"

David answered as he kept walking towards his car. "Some where we won't be interrupted. And I swear Chrissie, I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get some answers….some real answers."

Chrissie sighed. She knew this was going to be difficult, but she hadn't counted on how stubborn David could be when he felt that he wasn't getting the whole truth. He was like his dad that way…he seemed to have an instinct about when people where not being truthful with him. Damn his gut anyway! Like this was easy for her!

**Firehouse Station….**

"Come on Lucas…I need your special powers of persuasion."

"Huh?" Lucas asked getting up from his desk. Caleb had bought one for him, so that he could do his homework after school. He loved to listen to him working….and Caleb seemed convinced that his playing didn't distract him. He liked the background noise.

"Come on….you know what needs to be done. Go get her."

Lucas smiled. Caleb always had a hard time to get Annie to leave her work…..for some reason he was getting him to get her. "Ok….still it's really sad how scared you are of the females in this family."

"Speaks the guy who hides in his room whenever my sister stops by."

"That's different. I'm not scared of her…just of shopping." Lucas grumbled under his breath.

Caleb laughed. "You and every red blooded male. Now go do your magic…I'm starving."

Lucas shook his head as he made his way to Annie's studio. He knocked first before opening the door. Annie looked up and smiled.

"Did he send you in without a wingman?"

"Yup…he told me to use my magic and to tell you that he's starving."

"Hmm well we can't have that now can we. So did you get all your homework done?"

"Yes…I didn't really have all that much."

Annie smiled. Lucas downplayed how well he was doing in all his classes. yet she knew that he was proud of the grades he was getting. "Well then….we should get going. Can't have our man starving to death."

"He can be a handful when not fed at regular intervals…"

Annie laughed out loud as she gathered Lucas into a hug. She loved how he was becoming more and more comfortable teasing everyone.

"Oh Lucas….you just made my day."

**Later that evening….Caleb and Annie's Residence….**

"Wow…he's asleep already?" Caleb asked from his favourite recliner that David had gotten for him. He had to admit…the Dweeb knew his Lazy-boys.

"Yes, I think between school, the hockey practice my dad's enrolled him in, and his sessions with Dr. Calder…..well he's pretty tuckered out by this time every night."

Caleb smiled as he opened his arms to Annie. He loved this time….this time when it was just the two of them. Annie snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"You're happy right? I mean with us?"

Caleb frowned. "Whoa where did that come from? Annie you know that I love us….I love our life together." Caleb then wondered about Annie.

"You're happy too right?"

Annie smiled. "More that I will ever be able to convey to you."

"Then why the question?"

Annie sighed. "It's David…..and your sister. I'm worried about them."

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed anything different between them?"

"Ahhh…no not really, but I've been kind of distracted lately. Why…what's going on?"

"That's the thing…I don't know. I've tried to talk to Chrissie….but she just keeps telling me that everything is fine."

"Well doesn't she tell you like everything?"

"She used to…"

"Well there you go…I'm sure there's nothing to worry about then."

"I suppose, but I'm going to try harder to spend more time with her."

"Ya…that's a good idea. Now can we please stop talking about my sister and the Dweeb? I need some of your attention."

Annie laughed out loud as Caleb picked her up and led her to their bedroom….

**Undisclosed Location….**

Chrissie felt her eyes fill up as she remembered that first date…. David had brought her here for their first picnic.

David parked the car and didn't say anything. He just sat there looking out at the view. Chrissie looked over to him from her seat and saw that his hands were clenched on the wheel. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Do you remember what you said to me that day?"

Chrissie nodded, she remembered everything they had said that day….she had also finally admitted to herself that she loved David…..

_**Flashback**__**…**__**..**_

_**"Wow….. where are we?"**_

_**"It's an old looking out point. I thought we could have like a picnic here….the views not bad."**_

_**Chrissie was astonished to see how nervous David seemed to be. He had been so confident and well cocky the whole evening. Even with his Senior's ping pong tournament….he knew that she would get a kick out of it…so why was he nervous now? She got out of the SUV and took her time looking at the view of the city. It really was an amazing view. She turned to David then who was leaning against the front of the vehicle and smiled.**_

_**"You know David, tonight's been pretty….well lets just say I'm not unhappy with your efforts."**_

_**David grabbed his chest and sighed. "Wow Chris…don't go overboard or anything."**_

_**Chrissie chucked some bread at his head. "Oh be quiet…I'm just saying that as first dates go….well you did good."**_

_**"Ya? Good enough to warrant a kiss?"**_

_**Chrissie laughed as she leaned towards him. The kiss started off softly and sweetly, but soon both David and Chrissie lost themselves in the kiss. David pulled her closer and angled her head to deepen the kiss. When he felt her arms circling his neck…he knew it was time to pull back…but it was harder that he ever imagined to do so.**_

_**David cleared his throat before speaking.**_

_**"Well, that was….nice. Better than nice."**_

_**Chrissie laughed as she returned to her dinner. "Caleb's right… you really are a Dweeb!" Chrissie then stood up and turned around before she continued. "You know…I was nervous about tonight." **_

_**"Oh ya…"**_

_**"Hmmm….I was worried that I was going to screw up one of the most important friendships in my life."**_

_**"Chrissie…"**_

_**"No…let me finish. Tonight really was perfect David. Thank you, and I'm not worried anymore…"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because….we're still us."**_

_**David smiled. She had just said exactly what he had been feeling.**_

_**"Well, we're just us….with some kissing perks."**_

_**Chrissie laughed. "Yup…and I plan to take advantage of those new perks…often."**_

_**"Good to know….good to know. Now let me get you home before your dad has my dad put an APB out on you."**_

_**"I …..I think I could really like you."**_

_**"Ahhhh…..you love me and you know it!"**_

_**Chrissie smiled but secretly wondered if she didn't already love him as well.**_

_**End of flashback…..**_

"You know you almost had be believing all that crap you were sprouting…..but you made one mistake." David suddenly said still looking out on the view in front of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chrissie mumbled.

"I could buy you wanting to go to Paris, I could even buy you trying to save me from having to decide between you and my family…but you went to far when you said that you would not be willing to do the same for me. That's were you went too far."

"David….."

"No….now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I don't know why you're doing this…..why you're so desperate to pull away from me, but we're not leaving until I know what the hell is going on."

David then pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Chrissie unbuckled her seatbelt and followed him. David found a bench and sat down signalling for Chrissie to do the same.

"You know that one of my worries before we decided to try being together was that I didn't want to risk one of the most important relationships in my life. You were more than just my sister's best friend….you were mine too."

"I know…."

"Still after that first date….well I knew. I knew that no matter what happened, we would be ok. We were solid. We could tell each other anything….I can't lose that Chris. If your feelings for me have changed…well I'll deal, but I won't put up with you lying to me. First and more importantly we're friends…we're family. So cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

Chrissie wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded. David was right…..no matter what, he deserved to know the truth. It would not change what she had decided to do…but he deserved to know why. She began from the beginning…

"Ok, well remember that night, the night we spent at my brother's old studio?"

David smiled. "Oh ya…I remember."

"Well, we weren't exactly careful…."

David became still like a statue. "Whoa…are you saying that…"

"No…but I thought I might have been. I noticed that I was a few days late and since I was scheduled to have my physical that week…well I decided to get Jenny to run a test. I honestly just thought it was just stress…I mean the whole thing with Lucas, and then my brother proposing to Annie…"

David nodded but remained silent. Yet he couldn't help feel disappointed that Chrissie hadn't come to him as soon as she even suspected that she might have been pregnant.

"Anyways she found something…"

David's heart stopped. "What? What did she find Chris?"

"Whoa…sorry that sounded ominous didn't it? No, she did an ultrasound and she discovered some scarring that developed as a result of my lower abdominal surgery a few years ago."

"Scarring?"

"Ya….it looked like that I may not even be able to get pregnant. There was no reason to have been worried."

David saw the devastation on Chrissie's face, and hated that she hadn't come to him. "Chrissie…look at me."

Chrissie wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into David's warm brown eyes.

"Is this…is this why you've been pulling away?"

Chrissie nodded. "Jenny wanted to talk to me about options, and there is one operation that they can do…"

"That's great and everything…but Chris even if there weren't any options, you know that I wouldn't care right?"

Chrissie sighed. "I knew you were going to say that, but David that it isn't true. No don't interrupt me David."

Chrissie said when she was David about to refute what she had just said. "I've watched you David…I've seen you with Emma and how she responds to you, how even Caleb was astounded to find Lucas laughing they way he was after spending just one afternoon with you, and how you'll sneak away during lunch to visit Wyatt. You just have this way about you David….you need to be a father, you deserve to have children of your own. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you.

I still remember that evening we watched Emma together…..I desperately wanted that for us one day. You can't tell me that you don't feel the same way. Don't tell me that it wouldn't matter…..if we're being truthful…then be truthful David. It _would_ matter."

David wanted to deny the validity of what she was saying….but deep down he couldn't. Yes he wanted a child of is own…but if that wasn't possible then…hell there were so many kids out there that needed a home.

"Chrissie…do I want kids? Yes I do….but I want them with you. If that's not possible, well then will figure out where to go from there."

Chrissie laid her head on his shoulder as she thought back to that appointment she had with Jenny…..

**Flashback****…**

"…_..are you sure that you don__'__t want me to call someone for you__…__Annie, your mom, David?__"_

"_No__…__..let__'__s just discuss those options you were talking about.__"_

_Jenny nodded. __"__Well as I explained to you, after the __abdominal surgery you had after your accident, well scar tissue formed that is blocking your fallopian tubes, and this is what might impair your fertility."_

"_Right…I understood all that, but you said that surgery was an option right?"_

_Again Jenny nodded. "Yes…but there more that I have to explain to you before we get to that. You see…adhesions can form anywhere in the body. When they form within the delicate structures of the female reproductive tract, they tend to glue down structures that are designed to move freely. Adhesion formation is the first step in the body's healing process. Adhesions surround areas as they heal, with strong glue-like fibres that create tiny but powerful bonds." _

_Jenny paused to retrieve a diagram to help explain it more fully to Chrissie. _

"_While surgery may help, it's also a leading cause of adhesion formation. Thus the surgery to remove adhesions may cause more adhesions and scarring, as the body repairs itself in the weeks after the surgical procedure."_

"_Wait , so your saying that having surgery could cause my condition to worsen?"_

"_It's possible yes….you see despite the best skills of the finest surgeon, the body creates more pelvic adhesions as it heals from the surgery designed to remove them. They form as a natural part of healing as the body responds to tissue insult. But Chrissie, this still is your best choice….we'll be cutting or burning the pelvic adhesions via laparoscopy versus open surgery. Open abdominal surgeries carries a much higher rate of post- surgical adhesions."_

"_But what you're saying is that I could get trapped in a cycle of surgery-adhesions-surgery – with no end in sight."_

"_That is a possibility. I won't lie to you, however you're young Chrissie, and I honestly believe that you will still be able to have children. Your chances are good."_

_Chrissie nodded but couldn't help reeling from she was being told. There was no guarantees….how could she live with that? How could she ask David to?_

"_I have a question for you?"_

"_Anything…."_

"_I'm going to have the surgery, but…'" Jenny leaned in and listened frowning the whole time. _

"_I wish you would reconsider…" Jenny replied truly worried._

"_I know….but this is how I want to do it. Please….don't ask me to explain."_

**End of flashback….. **

Chrissie wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to gather the courage to do what she needed to do. She just hoped that David would one day forgive her…

_**Author's Note: **__**Now I know there was a lot of medical jargon in this chapter, and please know that after doing my research, I realize that I skewed the severity of the condition I describe for dramatic effect. So no flames people**__**…**__**LOL Still I**__**'**__**ve tried to be as factual as possible. **_

**Chapter 22…**

David gathered Chrissie into his arms and waited for her to continue. "So…you were saying something about options?"

Chrissie nodded. "Ya….there is an operation, but it's not a guarantee. In fact having this operation could very well cause my condition to worsen."

"Worsen?"

"Yes…any operation at this point could lead to more adhesions."

"Ok…well we can take our time….look into every possible surgeon…."

Chrissie got up from the bench shaking her head. "No…David you don't understand. I've decided not to have the surgery."

"You have?"

"Well I've decided to postpone it…I need more time to think."

David nodded. "Sure…make sense. There's no rush Chrissie. We don't have to make any decisions right now."

"No David…you're not listening to me. I need some time….alone. I need to think about what I really want. That's one of the reasons behind my accepting the position in Paris. I need some time to revaluate everything. I need time to accept that the future I thought I was going to have, well may not happen….do you understand?"

"No…not really. What exactly are you saying Chris. What options can you explore that you couldn't do with me by your side?"

"I need to see what kind of future I could have without you, because with you….well I will always see what we could have had. I need to see past that. Please David….I need sometime to come to grips with the real possibility that I won't be able to have children…I can't do that with you with me."

David stood up….there was something wrong with what she was saying, but his emotions were so all over the place that he couldn't think straight. He looked down at the girl that he knew without a doubt he would never stop loving. He would never love another woman as he loved her. Why couldn't she see that?

"So you want to get away from me?"

"In a way I suppose that's what I'm doing. I need to see past the dream I had for us…please understand."

"So….if you're going, when would you be leaving?"

"Well, I told them I needed about a month to get everything settled here."

"A month…. and you don't know when you'd return, or if you'd return?"

"No…I mean of course I'll return. My family is here…you're here. I just need some time David….and at the same time I get to work in the Louvre. I just need some time…."

"Ya you said that….so I have a month then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a month to try to figure out what you're really up to…."

Chrissie was shocked at first…though why David still had the ability to shock her was beyond her. "David…"

"What? If you think I'm just going to standby and watch you move to Paris and what….wait for a few post cards… well then you really don't know me. You love me….I mean you love me in that can't live without me kind of way. I know that because it's how I feel about you."

David then started walking towards his car before he continued. "So…I know that there's more to this than you're telling me. So I either try to figure out what that is….or I need to follow you to France. Those are my choices…correct?"

Chrissie couldn't believe how blasé David was being….yet when she really looked into his eyes; she wanted to cry at the pain she saw in them. She hated this! Yet David deserved to be with someone who could give him a family. She just hoped she would still be that person, but if she wasn't….well she wouldn't be able to stand by and watch him build a family with another woman.

"David…"

"No Chris! If you think I'm just going to accept all the crap you were spouting out before….well think again. You're not going anywhere, well not without me you're not. So where to…your place or mine?"

Chrissie couldn't help it….she started to laugh. Only David could achieve such a miracle. "God David….."

David smiled…smiled because she didn't know just how serious he was. There was no way he was just going to watch her fly out of his life….he also needed to have a talk with his brother. He needed to know more about Chrissie's condition, and know what kind of odds he was working against. He knew one thing…if Christine Hodgins thought he had bought all that need to go find myself crap in a different continent….well she obviously didn't know him!

_**Parker Residence…**_

David didn't even knock, he just made his way into his brother's kitchen and took a seat. He had just dropped Chrissie off at her parents and found himself making his way here. He had one freaking month…..he didn't have any time to waste. He looked up when his brother walked in. He still hadn't seen him so David settled back and smiled as he waited for his big brother to turn around.

Parker who had just gotten a glass of water turned around and let out a yelp.

"God David! Seriously…don't do that. How the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh your loving wife gave me a key in case of emergencies."

"And this is an emergency?" Parker asked taking a seat across from David. He couldn't help notice how despondent his brother seemed. In fact he had never seen that look on his brother's face. "What's going on David?"

"I need your help."

Parker immediately sat up straighter. "You know you don't even have to ask. What is it?"

"It's Chrissie."

"What about her…has something happen?"

David sat back and told his big brother everything. Parker sat there and listened never once interrupting. He saw the pain in his baby brother's eyes and hated it.

"So….what can I do? I mean there's gotta be something I can do!"

Parker took his time as he answered his brother. "Ok…wow David. First of all how are you taking all this, I mean this had to be hard…"

David nodded. "Ya…it was, but what was harder was hearing Chrissie come up with reason after reason to leave. I mean it's like she can't get away from me fast enough."

"Well you know what that's all about right?" Parker asked getting up to grab a beer for himself and David. This definitely called for some alcohol.

"Of course I do." David said nodding his thanks as he grabbed his beer. "That's why I'm here….I need to know what I'm up against here."

Parker nodded. "Well from everything you've told me, and mind you this is all without seeing Chrissie's records, this is what I do know…. surgery is definitely a treatment option for Chrissie condition. Laparoscopic techniques have come a long way to allow some pretty delicate operations on the fallopian tubes. She's right that there's always a risk…but if I was her physician I would definitely be encouraging her to consider the surgery."

"But it could make it worse right?"

"It could….but David mom knows some of the best Reproductive Endocrinologists…one of them even works right here in Georgetown. She would be in really good hands."

"Right….but she's not certain if she wants the surgery."

"Well…maybe she needs some time. I mean it is a big decision, any surgery can be risky."

David nodded. "I hate this Parker…I really do. I mean of everyone, Chrissie has always dreamed of having kids. God I even remember her teasing her dad….man Uncle Hodgins' face that day was priceless." David smiled at that memory.

"Just why her? I swear Parker, I could seriously kill that bastard that hit Chrissie that night." David stood up then to grab another beer from the fridge.

"Do you want my advice?"

David returned and nodded. "Ya…I mean that's why I'm here."

Parker leaned back and took another sip of his beer. "Ok…well here it is. Chrissie is obviously scared, scared not only of the idea of not being able to have children, but scared that she would be taking away your chance of having a child of your own."

"But I told her…"

Parker put up his hand to stop his brother from interrupting him. "David put yourself in her shoes for a moment. Knowing how much Chrissie has dreamed of being a mother one day, would you be willing to risk taking that away from her?"

David paused then…would he? "Ok….I see your point. So what the hell do I do? I mean I can't lose her Park…."

Parker was once again taken aback at seeing the pain in his brother's eyes.

"I know….look the only thing I could advice you to do, is be there for her. I mean, show her that whether she has the surgery or chooses not to, that either way you'll support her."

"She knows that. I just don't know if that's enough. I swear Parker, all kidding aside….. I'm scared. I know Chrissie, and…"

Parker was astounded. David was tearing up in front of him. In all the years he's known his baby brother, he couldn't remember ever seeing him cry. He got up and without a second thought grabbed him into a hug.

"Hey….we won't let her leave. We'll figure this out….and you won't be alone when you're doing it."

David nodded and got himself under control. "Thanks…seriously."

"Hey you've been there for me more times than I can count David. I'm with Tiffany today, largely due to you."

"So true….so very true." David then smiled as he turned to face Parker. "So why didn't you name your son after me?"

Parker laughed out loud, glad to see that his baby brother's mood lighten. "Well we'll see with the next one…."

"Next one? Whoa there stud muffin….does Tiffany know about you wanting a small platoon of midgets?"

Parker smirked as he answered. "Ahhh…..well I thought I would wait until the memory of Wyatt's labour has faded a bit. Women….they can be strange."

"We can huh?" Tiffany asked as she entered holding a sleeping Wyatt."

"Wow…you are so busted." David sat back smiling as his big brother squirmed under Tiffany's glare.

"What? Huh…oh wow is he asleep?" Parker asked hoping his newborn would save him.

Tiffany chuckled as she passed Wyatt over to Parker, and then she bent and kissed David's cheek. "And you, stop with the smirking. Are you staying for dinner? Emma should be up from her nap soon."

David shook his head. "No, but thanks. I should go, I need to take of some things before heading home." David turned to his big brother then. "And thanks…..for everything."

"You bet, and David?"

"Ya?"

"Everything will work itself out….you'll see."

"I hope so…I really do." With that David left. Tiffany turned to Parker as soon as the door shut behind her brother in law.

"Ok…what was that all about?"

Parker sighed as he told Tiffany everything…..

**Chapter 22.….**

David was at his computer trying to concentrate on the program he was currently working on, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than Chrissie. He had spend the entire night thinking about what he should do. There was no question in his mind that Chrissie loved him. He also knew that her need to leave and go to Paris had nothing to do with the position at the Louvre.

What had him confused was how adamant she seemed about not wanting the operation, from everything that Parker told him…it really was her best option. The first thing he did when he got was to check his email. Parker had sent him all the information he had regarding Chrissie's condition. He had spent the better part of an hour reading all the information. It had confirmed what Parker had told him….the operation really did seem to be the best course of action.

He knew that Chrissie desperately wanted to have a child of her own, so her not jumping at this operation…. had him stumped. David was so focused on reading his emails that he didn't hear when his twin arrived.

"Wow….I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes…..what has you so engrossed? Annie asked as she leaned over his shoulder to read for herself.

"Ummm David why are you reading about women's fallopian tubes?"

David sat back and looked up at his twin. "Chrissie hasn't told you anything? Nothing about what's been bothering her?"

"No…I asked her when you guys were over at dinner, but she was pretty adamant that she had no regrets about Paris. I got to tell you that I believed her David."

"Well it seems she hasn't told you very much then." David sat back then and began to tell Annie everything. He didn't feel any compulsion to keep Annie out of this situation, Annie loved Chrissie like a sister….and deserved to know what was going on with her. He watched as his twin's eyes filled with tears as he explained Chrissie's condition.

"OMG….how could she of kept this from me? I swear I'm going to kill her. You won't have to worry about her going to France…..because you'll be attending her funeral instead."

Annie turned to David then and saw the pain her twin was in.

"Oh my God David…I'm so sorry! Here I am going on about her keeping this from me…but I can't believe she didn't go to you."

"She's making arrangements to leave in a month Annie….in a freaking month!"

Annie stood up and walked over to place her hand on David's shoulder when she saw the tears in her twin's eyes…eyes that were very much like her fathers.

"Well that's never going to happen. If we have to hide her passport on her we will. You know what she's doing right?"

"Ya sis…I know. Still I don't know what do to here. I mean I love her, and I've told her that even if the worst case scenario was to happen, then we would deal with it…together. I mean it's not like this family isn't open to adoption…"

Annie smiled at her twin. He really was an incredible man….a man that any woman would be fortunate to call her own, including her best friend. She was still reeling from what David had told her about Chrissie….and she felt incredibly sad knowing what pain her best friend had to be in, but she couldn't help feel anger as well that she hadn't confided in her.

"David….. you said that Chrissie has decided not have the surgery?"

"Ya…or at least postpone it…she said she needed sometime to think about it. Like I said there is a risk that her condition could worsen."

Annie frowned at that. It didn't make any sense to her. She knew Chrissie, and if this operation gave her the best chances of being able to have a child…then there was no way that she wouldn't jump at the first opportunity to have this operation. Chrissie wouldn't allow fear to stop her….she was fearless.

"David, that doesn't sound like her."

David looked up and paused as he considered what Annie was saying. It really didn't. It was the one thing that didn't make any sense to him.

"Ya…I know."

Annie sat down then on the edge of David's desk.

"You said that she's made arrangements to leave for Paris in a month?"

"Ya….so?"

"You don't think that she would have the operation there do you?"

David stood up so suddenly that he turned over his chair.

"Oh my God…..that's it. That's totally it! God Annie….how the hell didn't I see that?

Chrissie isn't one to just give up!" David then picked up his twin and gave her a wet sloppy kiss right on her lips. "I have never loved that gorgeous brain of yours more that I do right now!"

Annie laughed and was happy to see David smile. "So what are you going to do?"

David took a step back and frowned. What the hell was he going to do?

"Not sure….I swear sis, I will never understand how your brains works."

"Your brains?"

"Yup….you females. You are all strange and mysterious…..and well other than our dear mother…all illogical."

Annie smacked her grinning brother before she got up from the desk.

"I'll forget you just said that simply because I know how worried you are about Chrissie."

"Why is the Dweeb worried about my sister?" Caleb asked having arrived from dropping Lucas at school.

David walked over to Caleb and patted his arm as he headed toward the door.

"I'll let my sister fill you in…I need to go and have a talk and perhaps kill that sister of yours."

Caleb just stood there with a confused look as he watched David leave.

"Ok? Want to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Annie gestured for Caleb to take a seat and proceeded to fill him in on everything….

**Hodgins' Residence…..**

"Sweetie….are you sure this is what you want? I mean I totally get it, don't get me wrong. This really is the opportunity of a lifetime, still…move to Paris?"

Angela asked as she tried to contain the panic she felt at the thought of her baby moving to a different continent. Hodgins put his arm around Angela trying to comfort her as best as he could considering he was sure he was having a minor heart attack himself at the thought of his baby girl moving so far away from him.

Chrissie hated seeing the pain she was putting her parents through. Not for the first time she was questioning her decision to go. Was her attempt to prevent her family pain…only causing them more. Was her selfish need to have some space and time to deal with her situation without David going to just cause everyone she loved more pain?

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I have thought this through. It wouldn't be forever, and this way I could see what it really would be like to work not only in Paris…but the Louvre." Chrissie tried her best to infuse her voice with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Besides, this will give you both a reason to come and visit me. Not that I won't be coming back here to visit as well. Plus there's Skype….I'll be on it constantly…..it will be like I never left."

Hodgins tried to smile, but he couldn't help feel his heart break at the thought of Chrissie being so far away from him.

Angela then suddenly thought of something.

"Sweetie…what about David? I mean what does he think about all this?"

"I'll tell you what he thinks…" David said casually leaning against the kitchen entryway with his arms crossed.

Chrissie tried to remain calm but her nerves got the best of her.

"David…what are you doing here?"

David strolled into the kitchen like he had all the time in the world. He even grabbed a drink from the fridge before he turned to face Chrissie.

"What? Can't a guy stop by and see his girlfriend? Besides I thought your parents deserved to know the real reason your running away to Paris."

"Running away?" Angela asked looking at David in confusion. "What are you talking about David."

"Well Aunt….Chrissie here isn't going to Paris for no job, but to get away from yours truly." David answered as he leaned against the kitchen counter,

"David…" Chrissie sighed

"Umm maybe we should let you guys talk." Angela said as she got up dragging Hodgins with her, but before she left she leaned towards David and whispered into his ear "Don't let my baby go…."

David nodded never taking his eyes off Chrissie. Once they were alone David took a seat across from her. "So…you haven't told them?"

"No…and please don't. I'll tell them on my own time. Please David….I need you to do this for me."

David nodded as he saw the panicked look enter Chrissie's blue eyes.

"I get that, but don't you think they should know before you take off for another continent…..or before you have the operation?"

Chrissie sat up and was about to stand when David's hand shot out to stop her.

"Aren't you going to deny it….deny that you were always planning on having the operation…just not here?" David then paused as he studied Chrissie's expression.

"Wait…..you've had it already haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about….I told you I need more time to think about it."

David leaned back and sighed. He wanted to gather Chrissie into his arms and shake her at the same time.

"Chrissie…..no more, just be straight with me. I deserve that much."

Chrissie eyes filled. He did deserve more….more than she might be able to give him. Until she knew that she could give him more….well she wasn't going to think about that yet.

"What do you want David? I've told you everything. Why can't you just accept that I need to do this. This isn't easy for me…..I mean I'm leaving everyone I love behind, but I need to do this, and I need to do this my way."

"It didn't work…did it?" David asked certain that he was finally was starting to understand. "Oh Chris….."

Chrissie stood up and backed away from the table. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." David wanted to go to her but knew he couldn't pressure or crowd her. "Ahh…Chris why didn't you just tell me? I mean why did you go through all of this alone?"

"Stop it David. I didn't say that you're right."

David continued as if she hadn't said anything. "So…what were you planning to do? I know you Chris….and there's no way you would just give up after just one try. So what? You were planning to keep trying…..but alone in Paris?" David shook his head trying to understand what could possibly be going through Chrissie's mind.

"So instead of staying here, letting me help you through this, instead of letting your family be there to support you….you decided to be…..what a freaking martyr? I don't need you do protect me Chris….I can deal with this. We can deal with this."

"Really? What if no matter how many times I have this operation…what if it never works David?" Chrissie yelled out. "What if I'm never able to…."

David got up and gathered her into his arms. He hated to see her break down like this, but at the same time he was glad to have finally broken down her walls.

"If it doesn't work…then we'll look at other options. This doesn't have to be the end Chrissie. Didn't Jenny talk about other options with you?"

"No…not really. When I went in for my results….all I could think about was leaving."

"Ahh Chrissie…..we are not going to give up! Besides, haven't you heard we Booth men have super sperm! When the time comes….my boys will get the job done!"

Chrissie gasped and started coughing as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh my God David….seriously? Super sperm?"

David raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "You didn't know? Well now you do."

Chrissie turned into David's arms and started to cry.

"Hey…..all this over my swimmers?"

Chrissie laughed. "Thanks David….thanks for seeing through all my crap, and thank you for knowing me so well."

David pulled her closer still as he rested his cheek on her head. "Just one thing Chris…"

"What?" Chrissie asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Never again Chris….are you hearing me? Never again. Whatever happens, or doesn't happen….we deal with it together."

Chrissie nodded relieved to have this wonderful man in her life. She just hoped that their story could have a happy ending as well. She so desperately wanted to give David a child one day. She had always believed that David was meant to be a father…

"I just didn't want to…"

"I know Chris….I somehow figured out what was going on in that head of yours. How I accomplished such a feat….well that has even astonished me."

Chrissie cuffed the back of David's head…but only half heartedly.

"I love you David."

"Well of course you do. Now come on…we should let your parents know that their only daughter won't be heading overseas." David then stopped and he smiled.

"What? What's the grin about?"

"This is so going to gain me brownie points with your dad. I can never again do wrong in his eyes. I mean….. I show up and suddenly his baby girl is staying. Oh ya….I'm so getting me some brownie points!"

Chrissie chuckled as she shook her head in amusement. "Well then…let's go get you your brownie points then."

David pulled her to his side and hugged her. "You know things are going to work out right? We will get our happy ending."

"I hope so….I really do."

David could still see the trepidation in her eyes and swore that that he would not stop until he saw her smiling again. Damn that man….damn him to all eternity for driving drunk that night.

They both walked into the den and sat down to explain what Chrissie had been hiding from them all…..

_**Next day…**_

Chrissie was in her office going through her emails when she heard someone call out for her.

"In here."

Annie came barging in and without saying a word sat down the whole time glaring at her new sister in law. Chrissie looked up and sighed. She knew what was coming…..

"Ok…let me have it. I know I should of told you…."

Annie remained silent as she continued to stare Chrissie down. Chrissie got up and began pacing back and forth behind her desk. Every once in a while turning to look at her best friend.

"You have every right to be angry with me, I would be too if I was in your shoes. It's just that you had just gotten married…..and there was Lucas, I just didn't want to…." Chrissie stopped when she saw Annie's expression.

"I don't know what to tell you Annie…..I just thought I could save everyone…."

Again Chrissie stopped when she saw the hurt in Annie's eyes. "When I was over at your house the other that night for dinner and you asked me if I was regretting about not going to Paris….I just grabbed onto that idea like it was a life line. After I went to see Jenny and she told me that the operation hadn't worked….." Again Chrissie stopped when she saw the expression on Annie's face.

"Look I'm sorry…I really am." Chrissie slumped into her chair. Annie finally got up and without saying a word walked around the desk and pulled Chrissie into a hug. The two best friends, the two sisters just held each other. Finally Annie pulled away and after wiping her tears away finally spoke. "If you ever…"

"I won't…"

"I mean I'm was so mad Chrissie…."

"I know…I would be too…..."

"I mean we tell each other everything….."

"I know…."

"And David…I mean Chris he was destroyed at the thought that he was losing you."

Chrissie nodded.

"I just can't believe you've been going through this all alone. I could kill you."

Again Chrissie nodded.

"Ok…well enough about that. Now that we _do _know, we can all figure this out. I've talked to my mom and she's already called her Endocrinologist Specialist friend….."

"Dr. Landers….ya I know."

"Good, and there are other options Chrissie. I'm mean other that adoption. There's Invitro, and even surrogacy. You know that I would help you. If nothing else works…..we still have that."

Chrissie broke down then. "God I don't deserve you guys! I mean after all the lies and the hurt I've caused everyone…."

"Shut up! What the hell is this Chrissie? Stop with the self-depredating crap right now. Other that this one episode of absolute stupidity….you have always been there for each and every one of us! The hell you don't deserve us."

Chrissie was shocked into silence and then all of a sudden she was bent over laughing so hard that she was gasping for air.

"Wow…..what was that? Seriously who are you?" Chrissie asked with a look of astonishment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annie mumbled, slightly embarrassed by her earlier outburst.

Chrissie just smiled. "Thanks Annie." Chrissie then launched herself at her best friend who was laughing along with her.

"I really am sorry." Chrissie sobbed out.

"I know." Annie smiled. Then before they knew it both were laughing out loud.

David entered the gallery along with Lucas and Caleb and came to an abrupt stop.

"Shhhh….back out quietly." David whispered as he grabbed Lucas and began backing out of the room. "Don't say a word just back out." David whispered in a urgent tone once he spied Chrissie and his twin. "Don't make eye contact….don't make any sudden movements….just back out."

Caleb who saw what had spooked the Dweeb soon was nodding. "Do it Lucas…..for once the Dweeb is right."

Chrissie looked over and rolled her eyes. "What? Seriously David what's up with you."

"Shhh….don't answer. Whatever you do, do not make eye contact." David then closed the door behind him and smiled when he heard both Chrissie and his twin burst out laughing. He then turned to Caleb and Lucas to continue towards the exit. Once outside he finally spoke.

"What you witnessed there Lucas was what we males call the cry-laughing thing that females do. Rule number one that all men must follow….if ever you come upon it…run. Do not try to talk….or get involved in any way. EVER!"

Lucas rolled his eyes in amusement. Caleb seeing this smiled as he defended what the Dweeb was saying.

"No Lucas…for once you should listen to him. Come on…..we'll tell you why once we get to Uncle Booth's. You're old enough to learn the rules."

"Rules?"

"There is so much to teach you…..oh so much you need to learn." David mumbled as he entered Caleb's SUV.

**Booth Residence **

Booth was in the back yard starting the grill when he heard his youngest arrive along with Caleb and Lucas. "Where are the girls?"

David grabbed a pop out of the cooler that was beside the BBQ and took a seat.

"They were doing that whole laughing and crying thing….."

Booth nodded as if nothing else needed to be said. "Ahhh…."

Caleb chuckled at seeing the confused look on Lucas's face. "I think it's time to have _the talk _with Lucas."

Hodgins who was coming from the kitchen carrying a plate of burgers and steaks for the grill stopped and smiled. "Whoa….is Lucas about to get the talk?"

"Do you think he's old enough?" Booth asked trying to hide his smile.

"Old enough for what?" Brennan asked carrying plates and utensils to the table they had set up outside.

David laughed when he saw his father's look of panic. "Old enough to learn about BBQing."

Brennan gave Booth her signature 'what are you talking about' look and just shrugged as she returned inside.

David chuckled. "Wow dad….nice save."

Hodgins laughed as he took a seat beside Lucas and Caleb.

"Ok Lucas are you ready to learn from your elders….learn the rules you will need to survive living with the opposite sex?"

"I guess…"

Caleb leaned back and began the talk.

"Ok Lucas, rule number one…..what you saw back at the station house….well we call that the cry/laugh episode. We don't understand it…..but we have all learnt that we should never…..never interrupt it."

"Never." David agreed shaking his head to emphasize the dire importance of the rule.

Lucas looked up to see both his grandfather do the same thing.

"Ok…" Lucas muttered.

Booth spoke up then. "Ok little man…the second rule is the following….No matter what the circumstances, no matter when this question is asked….. if a female should ever ask if she looks fat in jeans, a skirt, a shirt, shoes, new lighting, whatever the circumstances….the answer is always NO. No exceptions. Understood?"

Hodgins leaned down and looked Lucas right in the eye.

"Learn from us…Angela almost took my head off when I casually made a comment about the dangers of gaining to much weight during pregnancy."

Caleb was trying so desperately not to laugh out loud. He turned his face so that Lucas didn't see the smirk on is face.

David then decided he would take on the all important third rule. "Ok Lucas, listen up…and listen carefully. All women, to different degrees have a certain day in the month where anything you do, no matter how inconsequential it may be, will drive them insane. I mean…breathing too loudly, chewing gum, toilet seat left up, looking at them in a wrong way…..did I mention breathing too loudly?"

Lucas nodded.

"Right…well here's what you need to know. Avoid all contact on these days. If you're confused we will help you identify such days until your powers of observations have developed enough that you can spot these days within seconds."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked sceptically.

"As a heart attack." Booth answered. "Lucas…..this is not a joke. Men have passed down these rules for a reason. Learn from those that have passed before you."

Hodgins, Caleb, and David all nodded at Lucas. Parker came up then carrying his sleeping son. Having caught the latter part of the conversation decided to join in Lucas's education.

"The talk?"

"Yup." David nodded as he reached for Wyatt.

Parker nodded as he turned to Lucas. "What rule are you guys on?"

"Four." Caleb answered.

Parker nodded. "Ahh…well here's a rule I should of paid more attention to. Rule number four is the following…..Never assume that you will EVER understand how a woman thinks. To do so….well big mistake buddy…BIG mistake."

David nodded. "Huge! Just when you think you know…BAM they will throw you a curve ball."

"So true….so very true." Hodgins mumbled.

"What's true?" Angela asked as she came outside carrying a giggling Emma, who upon spotting Lucas immediately demanded that she be placed on the ground.

"Luca! Luca! Emma is here!"

Parker laughed out loud as he watched Emma shout her out her presence. She had started doing that lately. In the morning she would announce that she was in the kitchen and was ready for her breakfast…or she was ready for lunch…ready for her bath and so froth…..his baby girl was getting a bit of an ego…but it was so darn cute, and hell they all fed into it with all the attention everyone paid her.

"Hey…Emma." Lucas smiled as Emma climbed into his lap.

Angela smiled but then remembered what she had overheard and turned to glare at her husband. "So you didn't answer my question. What exactly is so true?"

Hodgins nervously swallowed as he smiled at Angela. "True?"

Angela had a really hard time controlling the smile that wanted to escape.

"Yes…true. You were all going on about something being so true. What was it?"

"Oh ya…ummm that it's so true that the last night's game was one that will be going down in the books."

"So true Bug-man…..so true…." Booth added laughing the whole time.

"Hmmph…." Angela then turned to Lucas. "Sweetie, whatever all these men have been telling you…well I know that you're smart enough to ignore. Aren't you?"

Lucas not knowing what else to do just nodded.

Angela smiled and decided to go back inside, the whole time shaking her head in amusement.

"Dude…you just totally just nailed rule number 5." David whispered in awe.

"Huh?"

David leaned in, still in awe explained. "Rule 5.….when in doubt just nod. Seriously Lucas….you are so ahead of the game it's scary!"

Caleb, Hodgins, Parker and Booth all nodded at the same time in total agreement.

Lucas smiled. "Ummm…thanks?"

"Luca scary?" Emma asked in confusion.

Parker, Hodgins, Booth, David, and Caleb burst out laughing when Emma looked up in confusion. When she saw everyone laughing…she shrugged and joined in not wanting to be left out.

**Back in the kitchen….**

"So?"

"Oh ya Sweetie…they're all having _the talk_ with Lucas?" Angela confirmed with a chuckle.

Brennan shrugged. "Well it's important to keep up traditions…even ridiculous ones.

It's very much part of the male bonding experience."

Tiffany and Angela both laughed out loud. "Yes Sweetie, it is…"

**Chapter 22 **

**Stationhouse**

David who never bothered to knock walked into his brother in law's studio and slumped into the leather couch and sighed. Caleb who had been writing down some ideas for a new song looked up.

"Hey….any particular reason you've decided that my studio would be a good place for your nap?"

David smirked. "Funny….actually I needed to talk to you."

Caleb turned in his chair to face David. "About Chrissie?"

David nodded. "Ya….I need some advice."

Caleb nodded as he got up to join David on his couch. "Ok…shoot."

"It's….well she hasn't brought up…..I mean my mom gave her friend's number to Chris, and she hasn't made a move to call him. Should I say anything….or just leave it alone? It's just I know that this thing is going to be always hanging over our heads until we deal with it….but I don't want her to think that…." David sighed frustrated that he couldn't articulate what he really wanted to say.

"You don't want her to think that you're thinking about….the possibility that she won't be able to have children?" Caleb said understanding David's ramblings.

"Ya….but at the same time I want her to face it….head on you know?"

Caleb nodded. "I get that. Look David I don't know what to tell you. You know Chrissie just as well as I do….maybe even better. I agree that she needs to deal with her condition…..but at the same time, she's already faced a major disappointment.

Maybe she needs sometime to prepare herself to face what could end up being devastating news."

"So you think I shouldn't say anything?"

"Honestly David…..I really don't know. I hate her having this over her head as well."

David sighed. "You do realize that you've been absolutely no help right?"

Caleb chuckled. "I know…." Caleb then became serious. "David….what if my sister really can't have any kids?"

David stood up. "Whoa….what are you asking me Caleb?"

"I don't mean any disrespect, but David I need to ask. Will it change how you see my sister?"

David was about to ream Caleb out until he saw the concern in his eyes. He tried to put himself in Caleb's shoes….and knew he would want an answer too.

"No….I mean I would be disappointed…but Chrissie is everything to me. You should know that." David mumbled the latter part as he looked away.

Caleb knew he had offended David, and regretted having done so. When it came to his sister….well David had always been pretty amazing. His sister could do much worse that David….much worse.

"You're right….I do know that. I apologize."

David nodded. "It's ok…..brother's duty and all that."

Caleb walked up to David and patted him on the shoulder. "Still I knew better….and hell we're family too."

David smiled. "Let's not get carried away….."

Caleb chuckled relieved that his offence seemed to have been forgiven.

**Undisclosed Location….**

"This was like the best idea you've ever had….I was so needing this." Chrissie mumbled between moans as her masseuse continued to undue her knots

"It was a good idea…..God what is your name and can I take you home?" Angela asked over her shoulder, smiling the whole time at the older lady with magical hands. The lady in question just smiled in amusement as she wiped her hands and told Angela that she could get dressed now. Soon Angela and Chrissie found themselves alone. Angela looked over to Chrissie and smiled at how the robe seemed to engulf her.

"So Sweetie I asked you to join me for another reason other pampering….we haven't really talked."

Chrissie nodded.

"I know….."

"Chrissie, it breaks my heart knowing that you're going through this. I know how devastating it is to hear that you may not be able to have children, but Sweetie your condition can be overcome."

"I know…but it's also possible that it could end up getting worse. God mom, I don't think I can go through that again. When Jenny told me that the procedure had failed….."

"I know Sweetie…..I know." Angela whispered as she gathered Chrissie into her arms. "But Chris….you can't let that stop you from trying again. You have to be the force of nature I know you to be….you won't forgive yourself if you don't try again."

Chrissie nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know…."

Angela pulled back and smiled. "Good…..and you will not be alone this time. You shouldn't of been alone the first time."

"I'm sorry I did that…"

"I know…..how's David taking all this?"

Chrissie smiled. "He's been amazing mom. I mean….more so that I deserve after what I did."

"Hey…none of that. Yes you were wrong to have kept all this from us, but you were hurting. David knows that."

"It's just that….he keeps telling me that we'll deal with whatever comes our way, but I hate the idea that he could lose the chance to have a child of his own because of me."

Angela hated to see her baby in such pain. "I know sweetheart, I felt the same way when I was told that it wouldn't be possible to have anymore children…..I hated

that I wouldn't be able to give your father a son."

"I know….I never told you this but I overheard you and dad talking that day."

"Really?"

"Yes….I even went to Aunt Tempe to get her advice, I wanted her to fix it." Chrissie told her mother as she smiled at that memory.

"Oh God….Bren didn't go into some detailed explanation of fallopian tubes did she?" Angela asked laughing at the thought.

Chrissie chuckled. "No….she just told me that there were many children in need of a good home, and that you and Dad were thinking about adopting one of them."

Angela smiled. Bren constantly surprised her.

"Sweetie…..whatever happens, we will deal with it. And that David….well I have to say that I'm pretty impressed with him. He's grown into a pretty remarkable young man."

Chrissie nodded as she smiled. She had always seen behind the whole clown persona that David put on. Underneath that whole façade, was someone who was fiercely loyal, and who had one of the most generous hearts of anyone she knew.

"I love him mom….I really do."

"Well you have good taste Sweetie, and that boy loves you too. So tomorrow we are going to call that friend of Bren's and we are going to see what he has to say…ok?"

Chrissie nodded. "Ya…..I've put it off long enough."

"That's my girl….."

**Parker residence…..**

"Ok little man…..you can't make me look bad. Your pops over there is wanting nothing more than to smirk and take over for your dad….so no unexpected streams…understood?" Parker whispered down to his son, who at the moment was more interested in shovelling his little fist into his mouth.

Parker slowly pulled back the diaper and quickly got a wipe to cover and protect from any accidents from occurring….something he learned very quickly to do.

Booth watched smiling the whole time as Parker changed Wyatt. He hadn't known just how much joy he would experience watching his Bub with his son…..it was something he would never take for granted.

"Not bad Bub…not bad at all." Booth admitted as Parker finished snapping Wyatt's onesie back into place.

"Ya…well you missed the first few fumbles….but I'm getting it." Parker said smiling as he picked up Wyatt and passing him to his dad.

Booth expertly took Wyatt and followed Parker back into the kitchen, where he watched Parker head directly to the coffee maker.

"God dad… how did how deal with the whole no sleep thing?" Parker asked slumping into his chair as he cradled his cup of coffee.

Booth laughed as he took a seat himself.

"Well Bones was pretty hard core about keeping the twins on a schedule. I swear it was like she would just do her squinty speak and David and Annie would just sleep."

Parker rolled his eyes as he saw that his father's smirk.

"Well for the rest of us that don't have magical powers…..not as easily done. God I swear Wyatt here knows exactly when I'm just about to close my eyes and find blissful rest…..that's when he decides to cry for me or Tiff ."

"Ahhh I see…..Hodgins has been over here huh?" Booth asked with a chuckle. "Look Bub…..no matter how hard things may same seem right now, you will one day wish you could relive it all over again. Trust me on that."

Parker was about to agree when Emma came running into the kitchen….still dripping from her bath.

"Emma….come back here." Tiffany called out as she came rushing in after her laughing daughter.

"Popo Booth…Emma here! Emma make pancakes with her Popo."

Booth stood and passed Wyatt to Tiffany who was rolling her eyes, and then turned to pick up a very wet and slippery Emma.

"Whoa there Emma….did you take off on your mom?"

Tiffany chuckled. "She heard your voice and before I knew it… she took off on me."

Booth smiled as he carried a squealing Emma to get dressed, the whole time promising that they he would be over bright and early to make pancakes with her."

"Not without supervision you're not." Parker shouted out hearing the latter part of his dad's conversation with his daughter.

"God Tiff….I thought it was going to be David who we would have to watch out for….who knew it would end up being my father."

Tiffany laughed as she kissed Parker's cheek. "Oh be quiet….you love how close Emma is to him. You should of seen her jump out of that bath tub as soon as she heard your dad…..thank God I had already rinsed out her hair!"

Parker laughed. "Well….. I say we take advantage of my dad being here so that we can…"

"Sleep…" Tiffany whispered in a reverent tone.

"God yes…..sleep."

Booth stood at the kitchen door with a now dressed Emma shaking his head in amusement. "Go ahead you two….I can hold down the fort for a few hours."

Parker grabbed Tiffany's hand and tugged her along before she could say a word….

"Parker we can't…."

"Oh yes we can…thanks dad!" Parker shouted out half way up the stairs."

Emma looked up in confusion. "Where daddy and mommy going?"

Booth looked down and saw that Wyatt had fallen asleep in his swinging chair.

"Well pumpkin…..they're both going to take a nap. So you know what that means?"

Emma shook her head.

"It means that Emma and Popo get to make pancakes."

Emma clapped her hands in excitement. It wasn't soon after that Emma would need

to take her second bath of the day…..

**Chapter 23...**

**The Diner….**

"So what are you thinking?" David asked as he reached for a fry.

Chrissie took a sip of her ice tea before answering. "Well I suppose that Dr. Landers was pretty clear on everything. I'm going to try it once more, and if it doesn't work then…."

"Hey…we'll deal with that only if we have to." David interjected. "Why worry about something that may not happen?"

Chrissie sighed in frustration. Why didn't anyone want to talk about the real possibility that this operation may not succeed. She didn't want to think about it either….but it was something that was constantly at the back of her mind.

"I suppose you're right…..so what are your plans for the day?" Chrissie asked wanting to change the subject.

"I'm meeting the guys at the ice rink to watch Lucas's practice. Then we were all thinking that we could get in a game. Even Dad is going to strap on some skates."

Chrissie smiled. Her uncle Booth refused to slow down.

"Well if _my _dad has any ideas about strapping some on…..you know what to do right?"

"Let him?"

"David Booth….don't you dare. You remember last time don't you? He was walking funny for a week!"

David laughed at the memory. "Well what the heck to you want me to do?"

"Distract him…with some fungus or something." Chrissie mumbled.

David looked at Chrissie with humour in his eyes. "Ya…ok Chris. So what about you? What are your plans?"

Chrissie shrugged. "Not sure actually. I might head over to see Tiffany with your sister. I think Tiffany could use a break."

"Ya I heard about how they bamboozled my dad into babysitting. Still their kitchen paid a steep price for that nap."

Chrissie laughed. God sometimes she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have the family she had.

"Well let's hope that it goes better this time. Is Parker joining you guys?"

"Are you kidding? Parker is a walking zombie….he's probably hiding out in his office trying to get some sleep. Putting him on skates in his condition would be equivalent to manslaughter."

David then thanked the waitress as he passed her some money for their meal.

"Ok then…I'll guess I'll see you later at your parents?"

"Sure…."

David who was about to get up, ended up sitting back down once he saw the look on Chrissie's face.

"Hey, things are going to workout…..you'll see."

"I hope so…it just that…"

"Just nothing…if this procedure isn't successful and you don't want to do it again, then we'll look into other options. There's no point of worrying until we know."

"How do you stop yourself from worrying?"

"I guess my mom has just rubbed off on me. It's just not rational to worry about something that hasn't happened. Besides Chris…..yes it's true I want kids someday…..but I want you more. You know that right?"

Chrissie nodded as she tried to control the tears that wanted to escape. "I know….I just don't want you to have to give up having a child of your own because you're with me."

"Again we don't know that's going to happen Chris, and even if the operation should fail….we still have other options available to us. I just need you to know that whatever happens….we will get through it together."

"You know David…sometimes you can be just…"

"Amazing…defy all your expectations, make you so grateful that you have me in life…."

"Never mind." Chrissie said chuckling. Though God knew she was so grateful that David was in her life.

"Still I hope that one day I will be able to carry our child….that you can have that experience of being an expectant father."

"Well you know…..you ladies have that whole magical bonding thing going. We men just try not to piss you guys off too much while you're doing it."

"David...I know what you're doing…and I appreciate it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." David said smirking the whole time.

"Thanks David…..only you could get me to laugh right now."

"Again no clue as to what you're talking about….but hey nothing new there. Look I really do need to go meet the guys. Maybe you could have your mother have some icepacks at the ready tonight….you know just in case."

Chrissie laughed as she shoed him away….

**Hockey Arena…**

"Whoohoo…that's what I'm talking about! Go Lucas!" David and Caleb both shouted out as Lucas scored his first goal since strapping on his skates a few months ago.

"Did you see that? Holy crap that kid has potential!" David exclaimed.

Caleb who was still on his feet clapping nodded. "I know right? I mean a few months ago he could barely skate. Did you see how well he was handling that puck?"

Booth chuckled as he watched Caleb begin what he had been guilty of as well….grand dreams of seeing his son in the NHL. Still he had to admit that he was impressed as well….Lucas really had come a long way in a very short amount of time.

Hodgins who was trying to still wrap his head around the rules of the game smiled as he watched his grandson win his first game.

Booth stood up then and rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Ok…enough of this.

Let's get down there….I so ready to play and see what else that grandson of mine can do."

David wrapped his arm around his dad's shoulder and laughed. "Remember what mom said…..if your back gives out….well she's not going to do that thing she does."

Booth turned his head and glared at his youngest. "Hey…..just get down there and we'll soon see who'll be needing Bones' help."

Hodgins too was on his feet anxious to get on the ice. David seeing this started to laugh. Oh well….no fungus to be found anywhere to distract his Uncle. It was a good thing there was a medic on hand.

**Parker Residence**…..

Annie smiled down as Wyatt grabbed onto her pinkie finger. "God Tiffany…..he just gets more beautiful every time I see him."

Tiffany who was sitting down beside Chrissie nodded. "I know….I look at him and sometimes can't believe he's really mine." Tiffany then looked over to Chrissie and wondered how she was coping with everything. She sometimes felt guilty at how happy she was feeling when Chrissie was dealing with her condition.

"So Chrissie….do you mind if I ask about how things are going with you?"

Chrissie who was looking on fondly as Annie continued to fawn over Wyatt, sat back and sighed.

"It's fine…..I'm scheduled to have the another procedure done next week. I guess I'm nervous that it won't work again."

Annie hated seeing Chrissie so worried. "You know I was thinking…"

"About what?" Chrissie asked.

"Well we haven't done something…just us girls in a long time."

Chrissie perked up at the thought of a girl's night out. "Ahhh I'm so up for a night out."

Annie smiled. "Good, and besides I'm sure Tiffany here hasn't had a night off in a long time."

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Night off? Please…. I would be happy with time to bath!"

"Well that settles it. I'll call my mother and see if she and my Aunt Angela would be up for a night off….."

"Oh I don't know Annie….I mean with Wyatt being so young…."

Chrissie interjected seeing where Tiffany was going. "Hey it would just be a few hours. You can leave bottles for Wyatt right?"

"Yes…."

"Good…that's settled then. Come on Tiffany, you need a night away from the house, and Chrissie here could use a night off from worrying about her upcoming procedure." Annie pleaded knowing that the latter part of her argument would win Tiffany over.

"You know what…you're right. Besides I love our girl's nights, and it really has been too long since we've had one." Tiffany said taking out her phone to call Parker. Parker immediately agreed that it was a good idea and even thought the guys could get together as they watched all the kids.

Tiffany knew that Parker was still nervous about being left alone with both Wyatt and Emma, but it was so silly. He was a natural with them. Still it would probably be good for him to have some time with the guys…..she just hope her house survived.

**Later that night….back at Parker's and Tiffany's home**

"Oh God…..did you have to hit me so hard?" Hodgins asked glaring at Booth who was rolling his eyes at Hodgins' theatrics.

"Hey Bug-man….that was a clean cross-check….besides you got in a good few hits yourself." Booth said clutching his right arm that he knew was going to be sporting a few bruises.

David entered the living room carrying more icepacks. He looked over to Lucas who was bent over laughing and winked conspiratorially at him. He then walked over to his father and uncle and passed them each an icepacks.

"There you go…..here lets get some ice on those tired and sore muscles."

Booth put his foot out just as David turned to walk away.

"Oomph"

Booth smirked as David got up from the floor. "Sorry there Bub….you know us old folk…..we sometimes just need to stretch out our old and tired muscles."

David shook his head in amusement as he watched his father put out his hand to help him up.

"Ya…sure no problem. Besides I can take a tumble or two without feeling it the next day."

Emma who had seen her favourite uncle fall ran over to him and grabbed his face in her chubby little hands. "Uncle David hurt? Emma kiss it and make it better."

David's heart melted as he stared into Emma's green eyes. "I would love an Emma kiss…."

Emma smiled and gave David a wet loud kiss on his cheek. "Emma medicine…..you feel better right?"

David laughed out loud as he picked Emma up. "You bet I do. You are my girl! Understand Emma? No boys! I'm your man!"

Emma nodded. "Ok….you mine!"

Parker rolled his eyes as he came into the den with a freshly changed Wyatt. "I just don't get it? I really don't." Parker exclaimed as he passed Wyatt over to his father, who took Wyatt and the bottle that Tiffany had left for him.

Caleb suddenly looked up and started to laugh. "God look at us! Icepacks….changing diapers, feeding babies….and were are the girls right now?"

Hodgins laughed. "I just got a text from Ange…..it seems that the ladies have decided to make a night of it. By the sounds of it…well we might be picking them up later tonight."

Parker smiled glad that Tiffany had gone out. God knew she deserved a night out. David was thinking the exact thing about Chrissie. God he hoped she was letting lose and forgetting at least for one night about everything. He took out his phone and texted his twin to let her know to call him…he would gladly go pick everyone up at whatever hour. He also told her to make sure Chrissie had a good time.

**Meanwhile at the Founding Father's…..**

"Oh come on Bren….share one little detail with us…one thing that we don't know about G-man…." Angela pleaded with undisguised mirth shining in her dark eyes.

Brennan sighed knowing that Angela would not stop until she gave her a satisfactory response.

"Fine, well Booth has a certain fondness for….. Librarians."

Angela spewed her drink as she laughed out loud. "Oh God Sweetie! Librarians huh? Well who knew G-man liked to role play?"

Annie's eyes widen as she tried to block out the mental pictures entering her head. Chrissie on the other hand was laughing out loud along with her mother.

"Oh man Annie…this was like the best idea ever! God I was needing this."

Annie smiled thinking that the therapy that she might need was well worth it to see Chrissie laugh.

Tiffany who was enjoying her third glass of wine finally gathered her courage as she turned to Chrissie. "Ok…..I have to ask about David….I mean is he as amusing when you're….you know…together?"

"Oh GOD!" Annie whimpered as she laid her head down on the table.

"Oh buck up Annie…it's just us." Chrissie said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I don't believe I should be hearing this." Brennan said with consternation in her voice.

"Oh Sweetie….think of it in terms of Anthropology….how women bond or whatever." Angela said patting Brennan's arm.

"Oh I see….well that is true." Brennan agreed seeing the discussion in a different light.

Chrissie took another sip of her Holy water, a drink that David had introduced to her. It was blue…and God soooo good!

"Well ladies….let's just say that David has no qualms about introducing hilarity to any situation!" Chrissie then turned to Annie and smiled. "See that wasn't so bad right?"

"Ahhh I can only hope that I drink enough to forget everything I've heard tonight." Annie mumbled.

"Oh please…now Tiffany it's your turn. Come on….spill on Parky! I had like the biggest crush on him growing up." Chrissie admitted.

"You did?" Annie asked wondering why she never knew that.

"Oh ya….I mean he was older, a sweetheart, and god those soulful eyes of his." Chrissie said with a smile.

Tiffany laughed out loud. "Oh I know…God I still remember him entering my hospital room…it was like hours of me giving birth to Emma. All I could think was….crap! Of course the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen would walk in and I look like….well like I'd just given birth!"

Angela laughed as she remembered that day as well. "Oh Sweetie…even back then it was obvious that there were sparks between you two."

Chrissie held up her hand to get everyone's attention. "Ya ya ya…..stop stalling. Share!"

Tiffany shrugged thinking why not. At the moment she couldn't thing of a reason not to share…yet somehow she knew that she might feel differently tomorrow.

"Well there is one thing….."

"What?" Both Angela and Chrissie shouted out at the same time.

"Well Parker may not seem like he would be….well that he would be very spontaneous…..but he is." Tiffany admitted with a smile.

"Oh GOD!" Annie mumbled wondering if there was enough alcohol to help her forget was she was hearing.

"Oh please Annie…..now come spill. Tell us about Caleb." Chrissie said nudging her in the side.

"Seriously? Chris he's your brother!"

"Oh please…who cares. I don't want like detailed details…just some fun tidbits! Now come on spill!"

Annie looked up and saw both her mother and her Aunt laugh at Chrissie's antics, even Tiffany was trying to hide her smile. She sighed and thought….what the hell.

"Fine…..well Caleb does do this one thing…" Annie started shaking her head the whole time not believing she was having this talk with not only Caleb's sister…but his mother!

"Ya…go on." Chrissie encouraged.

"He….well he enjoys umm singing a certain song sometimes….you know when we're together."

Tiffany, Chrissie, Angela, and even Brennan were silent as they took in this bit of information. Then suddenly all of them were in hysterics.

"Oh GOD! Wait he sings? OMG Annie….well tell us! What song?" Chrissie asked gasping for air.

Annie chuckled. "Well…I swear if you EVER reveal that I've told you…."

"Sweetie….trust us. Whatever is said at this table will remain between us ladies."

Annie sighed. "He sometimes likes to sing…..Rocket man." Annie mumbled the name of the song quickly knowing it was going to incite Chrissie's hilarity even further.

"Oh god…..which part? Oh god tell me he doesn't sing….

_**rocket man, rocket man ….And I think it's gonna be a long long time…**__" _

Chrissie sang out with tears streaming down her face.

"I like that song." Brennan suddenly added. That only added to Angela's, Chrissie's, and Tiffany's hilarity.

"Ok…..ok enough you guys. Besides I kind of like it when he sings." Annie mumbled in Caleb's defence.

"Oh Sweetie…of course you do." Angela quickly said seeing how upset Annie was getting. "I think it's adorable."

"I concur….and it shows excellent stamina." Brennan added.

Chrissie wiped her tears from her cheeks and smiled. She looked around the table and was grateful to have these women in her life. Tonight had been exactly what she had been needing….

"Thanks Annie…"

Annie looked up and saw something in her best friend's expression that had her nodding in understanding. "No problem Chris…..I think we we're all needing some girl time."

Brennan smiled as she interjected once more.

"It would be more correct to call it women time…"

**Chapter 24…**

**Founding Father's….**

"Ummm Bones?" Booth asked wondering if he was seeing things. There in front of him was his Bones with the goofiest smile he had ever seen. She was presently resting her head on Angela's shoulder…and she was looking at him with the cutest smirk on her face

"Booth….I'm very pleased to see you. I believe I may have exceeded what I would normally deem as a reasonable amount of alcohol.

"Sweetie you're totally wasted." Angela said laughing when Bren turned to frown at her.

David who had volunteered to help his father drive everyone home was soon laughing out loud. "Oh man….you're all toasted!"

Chrissie got up from her stool and made her way to David…..carefully as the floor beneath her seemed to be tilting. David who had never seen a plastered Chrissie smiled as he watched her stumble her way towards him.

"David we need to have a very serious conversation." Chrissie said once she reached him.

David looked at Chrissie and nodded trying desperately to keep a straight face on.

"Oh ya? About what exactly?"

"Singing." Chrissie said as she grabbed onto David's arm to steady herself.

"What?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God!" Annie moaned as she lifted her head from the table to glare at her best friend.

"Shhh…it's ok Annie. Shush is the word…..I mean mums the word?" Chrissie then paused trying to figure out what she was saying…

"Ummm Chris? Singing?" David prompted.

"Oh yes….I would appreciate it very much if you would sing to me." Chrissie said very seriously.

"I too would like that Booth." Brennan interjected.

Booth rolled his eyes as he walked over to Bones.

"Ok…enough. Come on ladies, time to get you all home."

"Wait…I want to know what is up with everyone wanting to be sang too." David said laughing out loud. Man what he would of given to have been able to have been there earlier.

Tiffany laughed out loud at seeing David's expression. Not for the first time, she thought that Chrissie could not have a better partner to help her though what she was facing. She had stopped at her third glass of wine and switched over to club sodas, knowing that Wyatt would probably need her during the night. Still she was glad she had come….she had been desperately needing a night like this.

"Ahh David, all women want to be sang to….why do you think we're all half in love with Michael." Tiffany said when she saw the panicked look on Annie's face.

"Ohh….I bet Michael is a really good….singer." Chrissie said very thoughtfully.

Angela laughed out loud as she got up from her seat. "You know Sweetie…..I think you could be right."

"Since that's what he happens to do for a living…..ya that's probably a safe bet." David said confused.

Booth sighed as he hurtled everyone into the two cars. He was taking Bones, Annie and Tiffany home, while David took both Angela and Chrissie in his car.

"Call me when you arrive with those two will you?" Booth called out to David.

"Ya sure….." David answered still trying to unearth the reason why both Chrissie and his Aunt well still in hysterics.

**Hodgins' residence…**

"Come on Chrissie….just tell me!" David asked from across the kitchen table. Chrissie had know better than to just go to bed before drinking lots of water …and possibly eat some food to absorb the alcohol she had consumed.

"Sorry David….this is one time that mums really is the word."

David sat back and pretended to be angry. In reality he couldn't be happier. It was so nice to see her smiling and laughing again. He was going to have to thank his sister….she really had come through for him.

"Fine…..don't tell me."

Chrissie chuckled as she walked over to David and made herself comfortable on his lap. "Oh poor David…..what can I do to make you feel better?"

David's eyebrow shot up. "Umm sing to me…."

Chrissie laughed out loud. "Well come on then…I might know a tune or two that you might like."

"Ok…that settles it. You need more of these girly nights." David said as Chrissie pulled him out of the kitchen laughing the whole time.

**Parker Residence…**

Tiffany sighed as she slid into bed and snuggled into Parker's side. "God Parker….I had almost forgotten how much fun it could be to just have a girl's night."

Parker chuckled. "Well by the looks of Bones….it was a successful night."

Tiffany laughed. "Yes….I would say it was. God Parker I love the women in this family. They're all so comfortably outrageous."

"Huh?"

"I don't know any other way to put it. They just are who they are…I love that. I've never met a group of women who were so comfortable in their own skin."

Parker nodded. "I know what you're saying, and I honestly think Bones has played a large part in that. I swear Tiff…growing up with Bones, it was like she saw things differently. She still does…she just doesn't see what we would call quirks…..nor does she care about them. It's hard to explain."

Tiffany nodded, she knew what Parker was trying to say. "She really is amazing."

"Ya…she is. But enough about Bones…..do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly….it's quiet."

Tiffany smiled. "Yes….yes it is. You know what else?"

"What?"

"It's been six weeks…"

Parker smiled and wasted no time as he leaned over to capture Tiffany's lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank God!" Parker mumbled between kisses.

Tiffany laughed out loud as Parker made quick work of getting rid of his shirt. Just as he was about to attack Tiffany's top….Wyatt woke up demanding his parent's attention.

"No….no…no…no…" Parker kept mumbling into the empty space where Tiffany had been only a few seconds ago. Tiffany laughed as she put on her robe.

"Shhh….maybe I can get him to back to sleep."

Parker looked up and shook his head in disappointment. "Don't play with me…..and I'm so holding this against Wyatt. When he least expects it…..there will be pay back."

Tiffany was still chuckling as she went to get Wyatt…..

**Later that night….Booth residence**

Booth watched as his Bones got ready for bed. Brennan pulled back the covers and slid in beside Booth who automatically opened his arms as she snuggled into his side. She loved that Booth refused to sleep wearing a shirt. He once told her that it was now her duty to keep him warm….a duty she very much cherished.

"So am I ever going to get an answer to the whole singing thing?" Booth asked with a chuckle.

Brennan looked up and shook her head. "I'm afraid that I've been sworn to secrecy, besides I believe this is one of those times you would say that you would rather not know."

"Oh God…what were you guys talking about?" Booth asked with trepidation in his voice.

"Again I believe you would rather not know. Still I believe this outing was successful in helping Chrissie forget about her upcoming procedure. It really was nice to see her smiling and laughing."

Booth nodded. "Ya Bones….so if I'm not going to get any information out of you…why don't you at least tell me why you would want me to sing to you…aren't you the one whose always saying my voice is just mediocre….."

Brennan smiled. "Yes that is true…however I believe it's the timber of your voice that might provide the benefit I'm thinking of…."

Booth's eyebrow shot up at that. He had come to recognize when Bones was feeling amorous, and if where her hand were heading was any indication…his Bones was definitely feeling ….something.

"Hmmm….well do tell Bones."

Brennan laughed as she whispered her request into Booth's ear.

"Really?" Booth asked intrigued with Bones' idea.

"Yes Booth….I believe you will quite enjoy it as well."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for Bones….lead on!" Booth laughed as he rolled over Bones and began humming along her song request…..

"Booth!"

"Shhh….I lost my timing. Hell I'm just going to have to start all over again."

**Chapter 25**

**Dr. Lander's office 3 weeks later….**

David looked down when he felt Chrissie clutch his hand. He was pretty nervous himself. Chrissie had ended up having the procedure a few weeks ago, and they were now back to hear if the procedure had been successful. He closed his eyes and sent out his hundredth plea to every Saint he could think of….

**Meanwhile at the Parker Residence….**.

Tiffany who had just put down Wyatt for his nap joined everyone else in the kitchen. They had all gathered together to wait to see what news Chrissie received. The mood was pretty sombre…..but they were all trying to keep a positive attitude for Angela's sake who was having a difficult time with her daughter's condition.

Tiffany could not imagine the thought of being told that she would not be able to have a child….and hearing what Angela had gone through herself….well she could understand why this was hitting her so hard.

"Ahh come on Emma…..I know I'm not the Dweeb, but I can be fun too?" Caleb tried to cajole the stubborn 4 year old into allowing him to play snakes and ladders with her."

Emma tilted her head and studied her Uncle Caleb. "You make noises like my David?"

"Of course….I'm a great noise maker." Caleb promised.

"Ok…you can play with me and Luca….but you have to be..heave." Emma warned looking at her Uncle with a very serious look on her face.

Annie chuckled as she watched Caleb solemnly promise Emma to behave. Lucas looked up and shared a smirk with Annie who was shaking her head in amusement.

Parker who was watching the whole thing chuckled as he leaned towards his baby sister. "Seriously….I just don't get it. Emma's loyalty to our brother is unshakeable."

"I know….but David's always had a special way about him that kids just respond to." Annie answered with a shrug.

"Or it could be that he's a kid and understands and speaks their language." Caleb mumbled.

Booth chuckled having overheard Caleb's mumblings. He was in the kitchen along with Bones, Angela, and the Bug-man. He looked over to Hodgins and couldn't help feel for him. He knew what he went through when Angela had told him that she would not be able to have another child after Little Miss….and now to see his daughter going through the same thing….well he couldn't even imagine the hell that he was going through.

Tiffany walked in and proceeded to put on a kettle to make some tea.

"Did Wyatt fall asleep?" Brennan asked joining Tiffany in getting out tea cups and spoons.

Tiffany smiled. "Yes….like an angel. However he seems to sleep during the day….and well not so much at night."

Parker nodded as he a yawn escaped him. "I'm starting to believe he's doing it on purpose….to test us."

Brennan frowned. "That's ridiculous Parker…." Brennan didn't continue when the smile on Parker's face told her that he had been just joking with her. She was always amazed how much of Booth she could see in him….well in all the kids.

Parker and David had even inherited Booth's lopsided smile that was in large part what made her fall in love with him.

Angela smiled but soon lost her smile as she thought about her baby girl. She and Hodgins had spent all of last night trying to prepare for any news that they might be receiving today…..but still she couldn't help sent out another prayer that her baby would not have to go through what she had. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and smiled when she saw that it was Annie.

"She's going to get through this….we'll make sure she does." Annie whispered.

Angela nodded and smiled up at Brennan's baby girl. Her baby was going through hell right now, but at least she was surrounded by people who loved her.

"Thanks Sweetie….and yes, we will all make sure she gets through this. I just wished she hadn't been so adamant about going to get her results alone."

"She's not alone….David is with her."

Caleb got up from the floor and joined his mother at the table. "Ya mom….Chris has the Dweeb with her, and as much as it pains me to say this….he's been pretty fantastic about the whole thing. She'll be fine…David's with her."

Angela nodded. "Yes…..David will make sure she's ok."

Booth couldn't help feel pride in his youngest. David really had stepped up to the plate when it came to Chrissie. From attending each doctor and specialist appointment with Little Miss….to even going with her when she had gotten her procedure done, and the whole time keeping Chrissie's spirits high as only he could. Whatever happened….he was extremely proud of his youngest son.

"Ok…well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting hungry." Booth called out as he made his way to the fridge.

Parker got up to join his father. "Ya I could always eat something…."

Booth turned to Lucas and Emma as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Come on my mini slaves….let's get to work."

Lucas looked over to Emma who was jumping up and down in excitement. "Ummm us?"

"You bet little man….now get your little scrawny buts over here…..time to learn from your pops….learn the art of making the perfect pancake."

"Ahh not in my kitchen you don't." Parker said glaring at his father, remembering the state of his kitchen when he woke up from his nap.

Booth ignored Parker as he got his ingredients from the cupboards. Parker watched as his father began making his pancake batter.

"Make him stop…." Parker whispered into Tiffany's ear.

"Pancakes?" Emma asked looking up at her Popo who winked at her. "Emma help!

Emma bestest cook!"

Tiffany laughed out loud as she watched Emma run to grab the apron that her father-in-law had gotten her. Oh well she thought…..her kitchen had survived worse….

**Dr. Lander's office…..**

Chrissie and David both stood up upon seeing Dr. Landers return with Chrissie's results. David placed his arm around Chrissie and gave her a little squeeze.

"Ok are you ready?"

Chrissie nodded. "Ya…let's get this over with."

Dr. Landers signalled for both of them to sit down. "Thank you both for your patience, I wanted to re-check my results twice before giving them to you."

"Why? Did you find something else? Oh God it didn't work did it?" Chrissie shouted out.

David put his hand on Chrissie's knee and smiled. "Shhh Chris, let him speak."

David turned to Dr. Landers then. "Ok Doc….how about you just skip to what we're here for. Did it work?"

Dr. Landers wondered how was he going to tell these two young people the news he had for them…

**Back At Parker's…..**

Angela and Brennan had joined Tiffany in the kitchen to clean up the mess Booth had made along with Lucas and Emma.

"Sweetie? How has your kitchen survived all these years?" Angela asked in wonder.

Brennan laughed. "Well Booth only seems to cause havoc when cooking with small children. I've learned to be present whenever he decided to cook with Parker, Annie or David."

Booth who had come on carrying some empty glasses had overheard the latter part of Bones' conversation.

"Hey…I don't need to be supervised." Booth said in an offended tone.

"G-man…have you looked at this kitchen?" Angela asked smiling the whole time.

"What? So I have to dirty a few bowls when making my masterpieces…..it's so worth it."

Caleb laughed as he saw his Father in law defend his culinary skills.

"Hey you tell them….Dad."

Booth turned to glare at Caleb.

"Still too soon?" Caleb asked trying to contain his laughter.

"What's still too soon?" Annie asked carrying the rest of the dirty dishes.

"Calling your father dad." Caleb answered.

Annie shook her head in amusement. Annie looked down when she felt Emma pulling on her leg.

"Hey Sweetie…."

"Emma wants Annie to play princess. Luca bad….won't play with Emma."

Lucas wanted to defend himself. There was just no way…not even for Emma would he put on a tiara and allow her to put makeup on him….no way. Still looking at those green eyes filling up with tears….he could already feel himself giving in.

Annie chuckled as she knelt in front of Emma. "Ahh don't be mad at Lucas…..you see boys don't like to play princess."

"But Uncle David plays with Emma…" Emma said wiping her eyes.

Caleb's ears perked up and he made his way to kneel in front of Emma.

"Sweetheart…..when you say that your Uncle David plays princess with you….exactly what do you mean?"

"Caleb…" Annie sighed at seeing the gleeful look in his eyes

"What? Are you kidding me? Oh no Annie…this is too good to pass up." Caleb then picked Emma up into his arms. "Come on Emma….you and me are going to have a little talk.

Parker smirked as he watched Emma enjoy the attention she was getting. He almost felt bad for his baby brother. His daughter was about to spill the beans….

"So any news yet?"

Annie shook her head. "I just tried to text Chris, but I guess she has her phone turned off."

Parker nodded. "Well I'm sure things will work out. At least I really hope they do."

Annie smiled as she hugged her bug brother. "Me too….."

Suddenly the back door opened and in walked in David with a squealing Chrissie over his shoulders.

"David put me down!"

David looked around the kitchen looking for a specific person…upon seeing that said person rushed right over to him.

"Uncle Hodgins!"

"Why do you have my daughter dangling over your shoulders?"

"More importantly what happened with Dr. Landers?" Angela shouted out from the kitchen."

"Uncle David! Uncle David! You play princess with Emma?" Emma asked as she tried to get her Uncle's attention.

"David for the last time put me down!" Chrissie demanded as she tried but failed to dislodge David's arm around her.

"Dweeb why are you carting my sister around?" Caleb asked with a smirk…..still extremely happy with the information he had gotten from Emma…not to mention the picture that was burning a hole on his pocket.

"David what are you up to?" Brennan asked as she too walked over to here their news. "And you really should put Chrissie down…..that really isn't good for your back."

Something in David's expression suddenly had Caleb laughing out loud. In fact he was in hysterics!

"OMG…OMG…..Oh thank God! You're totally saving my ass here!"

Annie shushed Caleb before turning towards her twin who really was sporting a very goofy smile.

"Ok what is going on people?" Booth finally yelled out losing his patience.

"Booth why are you getting so agitated?" Brennan asked as she walked over to him.

Booth ran his hands through his hair in an agitated manner.

"Because Bones….just because! Now would someone speak!"

David wanted to laugh out loud. Instead he finally let Chrissie down and walked over to his Uncle Hodgins. Then very casually he put his arm around his Uncle and leaned down to whisper something into his ear….using his best conspiracy - filled voice.

Hodgins' eyes bugged out as he listened to whatever David had whispered into his ear.

**Chapter 26...**

David stepped back and prepared himself for the fireworks that were going to happen. Chrissie rolled her eyes at David…..he really was incorrigible at times. Yet she couldn't help smiling as she thought back to earlier that day…..

**Dr. Landers' office…**

**"**_**So Doc…..don't keep us in suspense. Did it work?" David asked unable to disguise the nerves he was feeling. **_

_**Dr. Landers took a seat and looked at the anxious young couple in front of him. **_

**"**_**Well I'm very pleased to say that the procedure seems to have been successful."**_

_**Chrissie's legs gave out from beneath her and she slumped back into her chair.**_

**"**_**It was?"**_

_**David found himself slumping into his chair as well. He felt like shouting out loud…..he looked over to Chrissie and smiled. "What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about. God Chrissie…..it worked!"**_

_**Dr. Landers smiled as he watched the young couple in front of him. He had more to tell them but felt they deserved a few moments to enjoy the news he had just imparted on them.**_

_**Chrissie burst onto tears. She had been trying so hard to hide how scared she has been feeling….how desperately she needed this procedure to be successful. She smiled in thanks when David passed her a Kleenex. **_

**"**_**Hey…..you ok?" David whispered.**_

_**Chrissie nodded. "Better than ok…God David I'm just so…"**_

_**David smiled as he hugged her to his side. "I know…me too."**_

_**Dr. Landers then cleared his throat to get the couple's attention.**_

**"**_**I do have something else to tell you. I found something else when I was studying your test results."**_

**"**_**Oh God….what now?" Chrissie anxiously cried out.**_

**End of Flashback…**

"WHAT?" Hodgins yelled out.

David just shrugged smiling the whole time.

Angela looked over to her baby girl and saw the most magnificent smile on her baby's face. "OMG it worked! The procedure worked!"

C

Chrissie nodded as she launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Whoa…congrats Little Miss!" Booth shouted out. He then heard Bugman collapse into a chair and turned to him.

"What the hell Bugman? You should be jumping up with joy. What gives? You look like you're about to upchuck."

Hodgins glared at Booth as he slowly got up. He then turned to his baby girl.

"Is it true?"

Chrissie nodded. "Yes….it's true."

"What's true? Would you all stop speaking in freaking code and just spill!" Parker shouted out truly confused.

Tiffany and Annie seemed to understand what was going on. They we're both smiling as if sharing a secret.

"JUST PILL!" Emma shouted out not wanting to be left out.

Everyone stopped to look down at the four year old who was standing with her arms crossed mimicking her daddy Parky.

Chrissie smiled as she untangled from her mother's arms.

"Ok…ummm you should all have a seat. We have more to tell you."

Hodgins who was still looking a bit green got up and turned to David. "You know I'm going to have to kill you right?"

David smirked. "Hey now…..let's all calm down. Besides I think Chrissie might want me around."

"Ok seriously….someone start talking." Booth shouted out.

Suddenly there was a cry that announced that a certain little boy had taken issue to all the noise being made.

"Oh man….look what you all did!" Parker grumbled as he got up to fetch Wyatt.

Tiffany put her hand out to stop Parker. "No stay….I'll go get him. You should stay…trust me."

"Huh?"

Tiffany smiled as she left to get Wyatt. She couldn't help feel a bit anxious to return…not wanting to miss out on any of the drama. She chuckled thinking that her brother-in-law was rubbing off on her.

Chrissie walked over to David and stood beside him as they both faced their families.

"Please, if everyone could just sit down…David and I have something we need to tell you all."

Booth, Brennan, Parker, Caleb, Annie, Lucas who was carrying Emma, Angela, and a mumbling Hodgins all made their way to the living room and took a seat.

"We're all seated….now start talking. You're both starting to freak me out." Booth said with trepidation in his voice. A suspicion was starting to form in his head….one that would explain why the Bugman was presently a shade of green.

David smiled as he looked down at Chrissie. He couldn't help think about their talk….just after hearing the news that Dr. Landers had told then.

**Flashback…..**

_**Dr. Landers stood up and walked to the front of his desk. **_

_**"Well it seems that even though the first procedure had not worked as we all had hoped, well there was still a small chance of pregnancy. I'm sure Jenny went over the stats with you when she gave you the results."**_

_**Chrissie nodded. "Yes…I asked her about that. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to go through the procedure again. She told me that if I chose not to, well that the possibility that I could conceive was about only 5%. That's what convinced me to try again."**_

**"**_**But what does that matter now…you said that the procedure worked right?" David asked somewhat confused.**_

_**Dr. Landers nodded. "Yes…we were successful in removing all of Chrissie's previous adhesions, and by the looks of it….those adhesion don't seem to have returned from this last procedure. When Miss. Hodgins here decides to try to have a child…well her chances are very good, however…"**_

**"**_**What Doc? Seriously just spit it out!" David said frustrated with the Doctor's double speak.**_

_**Dr. Landers took a beep breath. "Well firstly we should of checked before proceeding with Chrissie's operation…but then we never thought that what happened was even possible."**_

**"**_**What happened?" Chrissie whispered.**_

**"**_**Well…it seems that you had already conceived."**_

**"**_**Whoa…what?" David asked as he stood up. "Already conceived?"**_

**"**_**Yes…it seems that Miss Hodgins here is 3 weeks along."**_

_**Chrissie stopped breathing. "I'm what?"**_

**"**_**You are 3 weeks along….."**_

_**Chrissie suddenly stood up and faced David. "This is ALL your fault! You totally jinxed us! You just had to brag about your damn super sperm!"**_

_**Chrissie was poking David in the chest as she ranted…yet David did not register any of it. He just stood there confused. What the hell just happened? He was having a hard time understanding what the Doc had just said. **_

**"**_**She's pregnant?" David asked in a whispered tone.**_

**"**_**Hello? David snap out of it!" Chrissie shouted still poking him in the chest.**_

**"**_**But….but….but….. how?" David mumbled still staring at Dr. Landers.**_

_**Dr. Landers chuckled. "Well, ummmm…."**_

_**Chrissie suddenly found herself laughing out loud. The gravity of what was she had just heard had not taken root yet. Still seeing David's shocked expression was for what ever reason was very amusing to her.**_

**"**_**Seriously David? You are seriously asking how?"**_

_**David looked down then and registered Chrissie's presence for the first time since hearing bomb shell that the Doc had dropped on them.**_

**"**_**You're pregnant?"**_

_**Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Ya…it looks like. Seriously David snap out of it. I need you!"**_

_**David sat back down then and tried to control his breathing. Then suddenly it hit him. Chrissie was going to have his child! He looked over to her and smiled. **_

_**"Holy crap! We're going to have a baby! I mean…this is really happening." Then David lost his smile as a thought occurred to him. "Holy Mother of God….your father is so going to let lose some flesh eating bug….or some freaky insect that will slowly kill me. Oh Chris…this could be bad!"**_

**"**_**David is that all you have to say? Did you not here him….I PREGNANT!"**_

_**Dr. Landers decided to leave the room and give the young couple some needed privacy.**_

_**David finally registered how scared Chrissie sounded. "Hey….I know. I'm just trying to process…that's all."**_

**"**_**David…this is HUGE!"**_

_**David nodded. "Hey….this is a good thing. I mean I know it's not exactly timely, but hey who the hell cares. Chrissie…..you are having our baby!"**_

_**Chrissie's eyes filled with tears as the enormity of everything finally sunk in. That morning she had been filled with dread that Dr. Landers would tell her that the procedure had failed….and now here she was…not only did it work, but she had conceived already.**_

**"**_**I….just can't believe it David." Chrissie whispered. "What are we going to do?"**_

**"**_**Hey…. what do you mean? We are going to celebrate…that's what we're going to do. Look Chris….I won't lie to you and tell you that this hasn't freaked me out too. I mean….we haven't really made any plans for the future. But there was one thing I've known for certain….no matter what happened today, my future was with you."**_

_**Chrissie launched herself into David's arms. "I love you so much…even though you got me preggers with your stupid super sperm." Chrissie mumbled into his chest.**_

_**David chuckled. "I did tell you my boys would get the job done." **_

**"**_**Still…David what are we going to do? I mean this is too fast. Are we ready for this?"**_

**"**_**Hey, sure this was…unexpected."**_

**"**_**Unexpected? Seriously….that has to be the understatement of the year!"**_

_**David shrugged. "Still who cares. Nobody is really ready….and it's not like we weren't hoping for this…"**_

**"**_**Ya…but a few years down the line."**_

**"**_**Are you saying you're not happy about this?"**_

**"**_**What? Of course I am! I just feel responsible. I stopped taking the pill after Jenny told me about the procedure not working. I mean this is completely my fault."**_

_**David became serious then. "Hey…..first of all you told me that you had stopped. This is on both of us. And look at me Chris….I mean really look into my eyes. Tell me what you see."**_

_**Chrissie stopped and really looked into David's warm brown eyes and sighed. **_

**"**_**Tell me Chris…what do you see?"**_

**"**_**You look happy….and excited."**_

**"**_**That's because I am Chris. I know this was kind of out the blue. I know that in a perfect world….well this would not of happened for a few years. But Chris I'm not sorry it happened. In fact I can't help thinking I was hoping for this."**_

**"**_**What do you mean?"**_

**"**_**Well subconsciously or whatever. I mean it's not like I took any precautions to prevent this Chris…neither of us did."**_

_**Chrissie stopped and considered what David was saying. Had she done that? Had she been hoping for this to happen? She needed to think more….really think about what David was suggesting.**_

**"**_**So you're not upset? I mean are we even ready for this?"**_

**"**_**Of course we're not ready." David chuckled. "But we have some time to get ready, and we have some time to make plans…."**_

**"**_**Plans?"**_

_**David shrugged. "Ya Chris…I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it. I mean…ya I thought about asking in a few years…but"**_

**"**_**David are you talking about marriage?"**_

_**David nodded. "Ya…. And before you start thinking in that warped head of yours that if this hadn't happen that I wouldn't be bringing this up….don't! I mean it Chris…you know that's not true."**_

_**Chrissie nodded. "I know…..but it wouldn't be this quickly…."**_

**"**_**True…but who cares? Seriously, look at my sister and you brother. Tell me you don't envy what they have….that they're starting their lives together already."**_

**"**_**A little…."**_

**"**_**Hey all I'm saying is that life can be unpredictable….but I honestly believe things happen for a reason. This was meant to happen…..think about it Chris….5% chance and yet here we are."**_

**"**_**Well 5% for people working without super sperm." Chrissie couldn't help add with a smile.**_

**"**_**So true…so true. Come on Chris….we can do this."**_

_**Chrissie's eyes filled again as she nodded. God she loved him, and she honestly couldn't wait to start building their lives together.**_

**"**_**However….well there is one thing we should talk about."**_

**"**_**What?"**_

**"**_**How…YOU are going to break the news to your dad."**_

**"**_**ME?"**_

**"**_**Hell ya…..God knows what your dad is going to do to me. The man has access to all kinds of poisonous, flesh eating….and other awful things I can't remember right now… bugs. I may have to disappear for awhile."**_

_**Chrissie laughed out loud. "I think you'll be fine."**_

**"**_**Ahhh…..so let me know how it goes. You should text me afterwards…well text me once his breathing gets regulated.."**_

_**Chrissie smiled. "Shut up and be serious. We need a plan of attack. They're all waiting for us."**_

**"**_**Hmmm…..well we could just do what we so best." David suggested with a smirk.**_

**"**_**You mean that we should…..**_

**"**_**Yup…..we really should."**_

**"**_**Oh God…they're really going to kill us."**_

_**David pulled Chrissie into his arms and laughed. "But think of the drama…."**_

**End of flashback…..**

Chrissie looked down when she felt David squeeze her hand. She took a deep breath and faced her family.

"Well you see…."

**Chapter 27.…**

David saw how nervous Chrissie was getting and was about to step up to the plate when his Uncle Hodgins totally did it for him.

"Wait why would you ask me if I owned a shot gun?" Hodgins asked suddenly hyperventilating.

"Whoa what? Is that what David whispered to you?" Angela asked Hodgins as she passed him a paper bag that a laughing Caleb just happen to have at the ready.

David wanted to laugh but knew that it was probably best to look somewhat contrite.

"Yes Uncle I did ask you that. See I think you may want it…Chrissie here is being somewhat difficult. I may need your help."

Chrissie shook her head at David's antics.

"Would you stop. Look at him…he's turning purple."

"Ok…enough! What is going on here?" Booth asked standing up.

"OMG….YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Annie shouted out as she jumped out of her seat.

"Whoa what?" Booth mumbled as she stared at Annie as if she had grown a second head.

"I should of seen it….you're ileum has started to shift." Brennan asked in her very straightforward manner.

"Wait….everyone just be quiet!" Angela shouted out before turning to face Chrissie.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

Chrissie nodded. "Yes…it's true. Trust me…no one was more surprised that David or I. I mean it wasn't even suppose to be possible."

"You're going to have a baby?" Angela asked with tears in her eyes.

Chrissie smiled as she nodded. "Yes….we are."

"OMG Sweetie….this is…this is….."

"Unexpected?" Chrissie supplied.

"What this is Sweetie…is a miracle."

Chrissie who up to this point had held her emotions in check lost it. Angela seeing the tears forming in her baby's eyes got up and was soon crying along with Chrissie.

Caleb smiled as he watched his baby sister and mother embrace.

"Is this one of those crying/laughing things you talked about?" Lucas whispered up to Caleb.

Caleb laughed out loud. "Lucas…that is exactly what this is."

Lucas nodded as he continued to watch.

Booth walked over to David then. David looked up to see concern in his dad's eyes. He had been expecting this and knew what to say.

"It was meant to be dad…this was meant to be."

Booth smiled as he nodded. "Ya?"

"Yes…there's no question in my mind. This was meant to happen, and it was meant to happen the way it did."

"Ok then….ok." Booth grabbed David into a hug as he laughed yelled out…

"Bones….you're about to be a grandma again."

"Yes….I realize that Booth." Brennan said confused as to why Booth would state something that was quite obvious. She then smiled as she walked over to David.

"I am very happy for both you and Chrissie. Even though I do not believe in fate as you and your father do…..I can't help feeling that this is a blessing….a very welcomed one."

Booth smiled as he grabbed Bones onto his arms. "Ahh Bones just say it….it was fated."

"No….that is not what I said." Brennan countered with a smile.

Hodgins slowly got up and grabbed Chrissie into his arms. "Are you happy?" He asked in a whispered tone.

Chrissie nodded. "I am…I really am. I know this isn't how you probably envisioned things for me….but I can't for one second tell you that I have any regrets."

Hodgins nodded. "Ok then…." Hodgins then turned to David. "So will I be needing a shot gun?"

"Dad!"

David just laughed out loud. "Hey don't look at me, if you do need one it will be pointing at her."

Hodgins' eyebrow lifted at that. "Really?"

Chrissie just rolled her eyes. "David is just being…David. No shot guns will be needed. Though technically he hasn't even asked me."

David smirked. "Huh…you mean you're not going to be doing the asking?"

"Excuse me?" Chrissie practically shrieked. Secretly she wanted to laugh out loud. It was David's idea to play this out this way. He figured if he could get everyone gasping at the idea that he wasn't stepping up to the plate…well they would conveniently forget about how quickly this was all happening.

David laughed. "What? You kissed me first…..you totally pursued me, and finally you ARE older than me. I just figured…."

Chrissie looked around for something she could throw at David's head.

"Umm David….you might want to rethink….well you just might want to actually think….." Booth couldn't continue as he was laughing too much.

David pulled away from his dad and walked over to a steaming Chrissie. "Well if it's important to you then I suppose I could do the asking…"

"You know what…I wouldn't at this very moment. I don't think you'll like my answer." Chrissie warned as she continued to glare at David.

"Shhhh….it's not like you gave me all that much time to come up with a plan here. I mean sheesh!" David winked at Chrissie as he took her hand….a hand he wanted to hold not only for what he was about to do…but also to stop it from cuffing him in the back of the head as he imagined she was fantasizing about doing.

"Now as I was saying…..I have spend considerable efforts helping the males in this family to pull off some pretty amazing proposals….so I'm a bit put out that I'm not getting the same efforts afforded to me."

"Dude….what do you need? I'm here for you….." Caleb said as he smiled.

"Please….like you could pull out anything better that I could come up with. Besides….we'll just make sure the reception is one that will not be soon forgotten."

"Ummm isn't there a question you should be asking?" Annie gently reminded her twin who at the moment was on one knee.

"Oh ya.…just give me a second here." David then turned to Chrissie and became serious. "Look I know this isn't how you or I imagined this would happen….but I wouldn't change anything. Everyone we love is here, we just received the best news….we just got a miracle given to us….and well I'm on cloud nine Chris. I mean you have a little David in there…..how cool is that?"

Chrissie chuckled. "You do realize that it could be a little Chrissie in here."

"Nope…this is one is totally a mini-me…I can feel it. We can have a mini-you next."

"Really?" Chrissie asked shaking her head in amusement.

"Yup….now the only thing missing from allowing David Kyle Booth from being the happiest guy around is….. season ticket to…OUCH!" David rubbed the side of his head and glared at his older brother who was fell off his chair laughing so hard.

"Boom!" Emma shouted out as she laughed along with her daddy.

David shook his head in amusement as he turned to Chrissie.

"Ok…ok….so Christine Hodgins, would you do me the honour of building a family with me, start our own traditions; one of which will be Sunday bacon breakfasts, will you stand by my side as I try to figure out what I'm going to do with my life as I stand beside you as you get famous and become my sugar mama, wake up next to me and let me sleep in whenever possible…" David smirked when once again everyone shouted out his name.

"DAVID!"

David nodded as he turned once again to Chrissie. He became serious as he looked into those blue eyes that had captured his heart a long time ago.

"Chrissie…..I love you. I don't think I even had a choice but to fall in love with you. You're my best friend, you're the one person who just gets me, and you know what is important to me. You're already are my family…..and now I'm asking you if you'll do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Chrissie who at this point had tears streaming down her face tried to smile. She nodded and then David saw something in her eyes that warned him that she was up to something.

"I would love to marry you…so where's my ring? I mean I'm a girl who needs some bling. As you know me so well….. I'm sure you have something something right?"

David laughed out loud as he picked Chrissie up into his arms. "I will get you the gaudiest ring there is!"

Caleb got up and crushed both David and his sister in a hug.

"Ahhh…that was just so….well that was just so Dweebishly sweet! Plus I get to be an UNCLE!"

Annie chuckled as she pulled Chrissie out of the bear hug and gave her one herself.

"I'm so happy for you! No one deserves this more than you!"

Chrissie began to tear up once again. "Gah! Ahh I'm a mess! I swear Annie I'm all over the place."

David suddenly looked over to Caleb and remembered something he said earlier.

"What did you mean I was so saving your ass?"

Suddenly Caleb seemed very interested in the ceiling. "Ahh what?"

"Earlier….you took one look at me and said that I was so saving your ass. Come on brother in law…spill. Why would your ass need saving?"

Chrissie turned to look at her brother and saw him get extremely uncomfortable.

"OMG you are so hiding something. Spill Caleb, you know I'll make you tell me…. so just make it easy on yourself."

Caleb smirked as he just shrugged. "No clue what you're talking about. Now hello we have something more important we need to talk about. We all know Chrissie is asking Annie to be her maid of honour…..but who are you asking to be your best man?"

"Ya…little brother. Who are you asking?" Parker asked with a raised eyebrow.

David laughed. "Oh please that's an easy one…"

**Chapter 29.….THE END…..Part I**

**Hodgins' residence…..**

Annie helped Chrissie with the last minute touches to her hair. Chrissie had decided to keep her hair down, and styled it in lose curls. Annie smiled when she finally added the tiara that Emma had insisted that Chrissie wear, declaring that all princesses needed a tiara.

"So…how are your nerves?" Annie whispered as she pinned the tiara in place.

"I'm feel like I'm going to throw up….and I don't think it's the morning sickness." Chrissie admitted with a smile.

Angela laughed. "Oh Sweetie…..we all felt that. Trust me on that."

"No…that's not true. I did not feel any nausea the day I married Booth." Brennan said correcting Angela's misleading statement.

"Mom…I think Aunt just meant that we all experience some nervousness before exchanging marital vows."

"Oh I see…well yes I suppose that would be an accurate statement."

Chrissie chuckled. "Ok….. well ladies what do you think?" Chrissie stood up and slowly turned around.

"OMG…..you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" Angela said with tears in her eyes.

"My God….my baby is getting married….and is going to have a baby of her own." Angela sobbed out loud.

Brennan who always had a hard time knowing what to do when faced with an over emotional Angela slowly patted her arm.

"Do you require a paper bad, or perhaps some chocolate. You always told me that eating chocolate elevated your mood."

Angela laughed out loud.

"No Sweetie…I'm good. I'm actually better that good because there is no doubt in my mind that my baby girl found the person she was suppose to spend the rest of her life with."

"Yes….you did predict this to happen the day Annie and David were born."

"Oh God…I did didn't I? Well that just goes to show you how freaking good I am."

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Ya ok mom…..

Jenny poked her head into the room then.

"Ladies the limo is here. Shall we get this bride-to-be to the church?"

Tiffany called out for Emma.

"Emma flower princess!"

Tiffany laughed. "Yes Sweetheart…you are the flower princess. Now come on we get to ride in a big fancy car."

"A princess car?"

Jenny laughed out loud. "Yes….that is exactly what it is….our very own white pumpkin." Jenny, Tiffany, Brennan, and Angela made their way to the limo leaving behind only Chrissie and Annie.

"So are you ready?" Annie asked as she picked up the lace train of Chrissie's dress.

Chrissie patted her stomach and smiled. "Ya….I really think I am. I have no doubts about your brother."

"You shouldn't…..he loves you like crazy Chris, and I swear I don't think there's ever been a more excited expectant father in the history of mankind."

"You think?" Chrissie asked rolling her eyes. Ever since announcing her pregnancy to the family, David had been overtaken by….well by shopping. She never thought she would ever complain about too much shopping. She and David were still looking for a place to buy for themselves, but until then they found a place, they were staying in her brother's old studio. However the way David was slowly filling it with every conceivable toy on the market…well they would have to move soon.

Annie chuckled. "Well we know one thing, this child will never be at a loss for a playmate."

Chrissie chuckled. "Well let's get this show on the road."

Annie smiled recognizing one of her father's favourite sayings. "Chop chop…"

Chrissie took a deep breath and grabbed Annie's arm. "Ok sis….let's get me hitched…..

**St. Christopher's Parish….**

Parker looked over to his baby brother and chuckled as he watched him fidget with his tie. "You ok there baby brother?"

David looked up and smirked. "Please….nerves of steel."

Caleb laughed. "Sure Dweeb….umm you may want to try regulating your breathing. You're starting to hyperventilate."

Booth chuckled as he walked over to his youngest. "Don't listen to them…..all men hyperventilate before taking that walk down the aisle."

"God knows you did dad." Parker taunted.

David smirked. "Please….you were all pathetic. You all needed not only my help in closing the deal, but I had to hold all your hands while you did it. Pathetic I tell you. I on the other hand…well I….."

"Impregnated my baby sister..?" Caleb said in a menacing voice.

David smiled not at all uncomfortable. "Well we Booth men have….lets call it a super power."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare….don't say it, I mean Dweeb."

Parker chuckled. "Oh but it's true right dad?"

Booth nodded. "It is….is so is. We really do have super sperm."

"Ahh….. and you just had to say it." Caleb groaned.

Hodgins who could now smile about the whole thing….after seeing how happy his baby girl had been this past month….well he could now smile and even laugh along with the teasing.

Lucas who looked dashing in his tuxedo checked for the tenth time that he still had the rings. He didn't want to admit how terrified he was that he would end up losing them. Booth had seen Lucas reach into his pocket and smiled.

"Nervous?" Booth asked with a smile.

Lucas shrugged. "Ya…a little I guess. Still this is my second time doing this, I should be good."

Booth patted Lucas's shoulder. "You'll be fine." Booth then turned to everyone and told them it was time to get the show on the road.

"Come on there David….time to go seal your fate."

David took a deep breath and followed everyone to the front of the church. Parker who was about to head to the back of the church turned one last time to face his baby brother.

"Ok…so as your best man number one…..is there anything else you need?"

David smiled. "No….I think I'm good. Just make sure the bride to be doesn't make a run for it."

Parker laughed. "Ok…I'll tackle her if need be."

Caleb smirked having overheard the Dweeb's last request.

"Well since I'm only your number 2.…well I don't feel like I owe you anything."

"See a good number 2 would want to try to out do their competition. You are only solidifying that I made the right choice."

Caleb laughed out loud. "Whatever….just try to speak in full sentences when the time comes for the vows."

Caroline made her way to the front of the church to take her place. She was beginning to think that this family should built a monument to her…or at least start naming babies after her!

**Wedding march song begins….**

Emma happily marched down the isle throwing pedals like the professional princess she was. Along side her was a nervous Lucas who breathed easier when the embarrassing walk came to an end.

Soon to follow was Jenny who was being escorted by Zach, followed by Caleb who had Tiffany on his arm, and finally the best man and maid of honour made their way down the aisle.

Hodgins looked over to Chrissie and whispered. "Are you ready Bug?"

Chrissie smiled. "You know it."

Hodgins leaned in and kissed Chrissie on her cheek before facing the crowd.

"Ok…well let's not keep Booth Junior waiting any longer."

David looked up and his breath got caught in his throat. He had never seen her look more beautiful. He knew next to nothing about dresses….but if there ever was a princess dress….well he was looking at it.

Parker smiled as he poked his baby brother in the side. "You might want to remember to breath."

"She's…..I mean…" David mumbled.

Parker shook his head in amusement as he wondered if his baby brother would remember how to speak never mind remember his vows.

Finally Hodgins placed Chrissie's hand into David's and stepped back.

"Hey…" Chrissie whispered.

"Hey yourself…" David was able to get out still in awe of how beautiful Chrissie looked.

Caroline cleared her throat and began the ceremony. David had a hard time following along to what Caroline was saying… he couldn't help sneak looks at his bride to be, so when the time came for the vows…well to everyone's amusement the best man had to cuff the groom upside the head.

"Hey…oh right." David smiled as he shrugged off everyone's chuckles. He turned to Chrissie then and took her hand in his.

"Ok….I got this." David smiled as he faced his bride.

"You know…... I somehow knew I would end up standing here with you. I should of watched out for you. You were older…and well we all know you took advantage of my naiveté."

"David." Chrissie whispered but not without humour shining in her blue eyes.

"Shhhh…she can't interrupt me right? I mean these are my vows." David asked turning to face Caroline.

Caroline tried but failed to hide the smirk that escaped. She just gestured for him to continue in her no nonsense way.

"As I was saying…..even though you stole that first kiss, then proceeded to pursue me with a vengeance….well I never really minded. I let you think you were pursuing me, let you think you were leading me into your trap. The truth was….as soon as I admitted to myself just how beautiful you were, or how much I loved spending time with you, and how much I loved that you understood me….well I just pretended to play hard to get." David said with a wink. He then squeezed Chrissie's hands before he continued.

"I knew Chrissie….I knew almost from the start that we would end up here. I knew that I would never find anyone that could make me smile as you could, or who could frustrate me as you could, or who could make me look forward to the future as you could. I love you Christine Hodgins….and I can't wait to start our lives together.

I can't wait to see you get fat and waddle around like a duck….well because you know how I feel about ducks, and I can't wait to meet this little one….I just hope he/she won't be cursed with your albino-complexion…."

"David." Everyone whispered in amusement.

"Shhhh." David turned to shush everyone before turning to Chrissie who was having a hard time not laughing.

"Now where was I? Oh the vows right…..well Christine Hodgins, this is my vow to you….. I vow to love and cherish you all the days of our lives, I vow to be the best husband and the best father to whatever children we are blessed with, I vow to never stop trying to make you smile, I vow to never forget how lucky I am that you Christine Hodgins saw something in me to love, and finally I vow to always be the Dweeb that you fell in love with. Thank you for marrying me Chris…."

Annie who had tears running down her face passed a few tissues to Chrissie. Chrissie tried to get her emotions under control before speaking.

"God David….." Chrissie mumbled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "God I really must love you….you really are my Dweeb."

There were chuckles heard through out the church.

"I'm so grateful for you David. I know that I've found my perfect mate in you. I know this because when I'm with you I feel safe, when I'm with you I feel like I can be me, when you look at me or when you smile at me…..my heart never fails to tell me that it belongs to you. I love you David…in that can't live without you kind of way…" Chrissie smiled remembering how David had literally told her that a few months ago.

"You have this way about you…..that just makes everyone around you feel comfortable to be themselves. They gravitate toward you because of it. It's true that I stole a kiss from you….and I'll never regret it. It think knew as well, and after that first date….which by the way only you would take me to a senior's ping pong tournament and know that I would love it…."

"That's what you did that day?" Caleb shouted out before realizing what he was doing. "Umm sorry….sorry…please continue." Caleb mumbled somewhat mortified.

"As I was saying…" Chrissie began as she sent her brother a disapproving look.

"It was after that first date that I admitted to myself that I had fallen in love with you. Since then….well I would find something new to love more about you David. I love the son you that you are, the brother that you are…but nothing has made me fall in love with you more that being able to watch you with Emma, or Lucas, and now Wyatt.

This child…..is going to be so blessed to have you as a father…." Chrissie had to stop as her voice cracked showing how emotional she was becoming. "Our baby is going to be the luckiest baby because you will be their father. I love you David Kyle Booth, and I can't wait to begin our lives as your wife.

This is my vow to you…I vow to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives, I vow to love whatever children we are blessed with, I vow to never take you for granted….. and to never get in between you and your bacon."

David who was having a hard time keeping his own tears in check suddenly laughed out loud.

"That right there is why I love you Christine Hodgins!" David shouted out loud. "You are perfect for me!" David turned to his Aunt Caroline then. "Let's get this done….I need to kiss her…soon."

The entire congregation laughed out loud…all present knowing that this was one wedding that they would not soon forgot. Caroline soon got everyone attention and continued with the ceremony. Finally David was told he could finally kiss his wife…..

David wasted no time in gathering Chrissie into his arms. He then proceeded to kiss the breath out of the new Mrs. Booth.

"Umm bro….bro…David!" Parker rolled his eyes as he watched David continue to kiss his new bride and ignore him. He shrugged and ended up smiling. He couldn't be happier for his baby brother.

**Chapter 52.…..THE END PART II**

The Hodgins' Estate was once again transformed into a magical wonderland. Angela had the estate covered in lights. There was white organza and flowers through out the estate. Tents had been erected, and bond fires lit. The dance floor had been built, and the stage was at the ready.

Parker walked up to the stage and to begin his duty as Masters of ceremony.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Parker Booth, the groom's older brother and best man. It's my duty and pleasure to welcome for the first time….Mr. and Mrs. David Booth!"

The door to the limo opened but no one got out. Parker frowned and made the announcement one more time. "So help me welcome for the first time… Mr. and Mrs. David Booth….."

Again there was applause and yet no sign of the bride and groom. Caleb rolled his eyes and walked over to the Limo. Averting his eyes he bent his head and screamed..

"Hey Dweeb! Cut it out and get out here!"

Chrissie screamed and untangled herself from David. The newlyweds got out of the limo and were confronted with a round of applause and shouts of congratulations…and a few cat calls.

Parker rolled his eyes as he once again made the presentations. David smiled as he and Chrissie walked over to Parker and took the microphone.

"Thanks everyone….sorry for the delay, but my wife here couldn't keep her hands of yours truly."

Chrissie shrieked as she took the microphone from a smirking David.

"Oh my God….what have I done?" Chrissie then looked over to Caroline. "Is it too late….I mean can we undo what I just did?'

Caroline stood up then. "Hey, what I have joined…well not even the almighty should mess with! Besides you should keep him…he's cute. I love a rascal…he'll keep you on your toes."

David laughed out loud. "See…too late. You're totally stuck with me."

Chrissie laughed and then turned to everyone.

"In all seriousness….both David and I want to thank you all for coming today. I know many of you had to travel to get here….thanks so much for making the trip.

To our families, David and I both know how blessed we are to have you all….the support you have given us…well we just know how lucky we are."

Chrissie passed the microphone over to David as she was crying for the tenth time that day.

David smiled as he hugged Chrissie to his side. "Ahh hormones…..but nonetheless…"

"Nonetheless? What is that the word of the day?" Caleb shouted out.

David chuckled. "And you wonder why you're my number 2...really?

As I was saying….you know what….. I'll talk to each of you at some point tonight. I say we get this thing started….I don't know about you but I could use a drink!"

Everyone laughed as David dragged Chrissie to their head table. Parker who was still shaking his head in amusement walked over to the podium to continue on his duty as MC.

"Well you heard the man….let's eat….and DRINK!"

Everyone took their seats after filling their plates with the delicious food that Meg had provided. Booth looked up from his plate and looked down the table still in awe that all his children were now married and with families of their own. He leaned over and suddenly pulled Bones into his arms.

"Booth….why are you hugging me when I'm trying to eat?"

"Shhh…I just needed a hug Bones. Can you believe this Bones…I swear it feels like yesterday that we took that balloon ride and Parker proposed to you. Now look at us…."

"What do you mean Booth?"

"Well look at us Bones? Three grown children all married with children of their own. We did that Bones…you and me."

"Well, we may have, as you like to say….gotten the ball rolling. Did I get that right?"

Booth laughed out loud. "Ya Bones…you nailed it. Do you feel old Bones?"

"No….I'm in very good health."

Booth chuckled. "Yes you are….by the way tonight you're singing to me."

Brennan smiled. "I am agreeable to that. However past experiences have me believing that by the end of tonight you will not be in any condition to enjoy….my

singing."

"Hey….I am ALWAYS up for singing." Booth declared very vehemently.

Brennan just shrugged. "We'll see I suppose….." Brennan then leaned over and whispered something into Booth's ear that had him sitting up. "Really? Hmmm well I will definitely be up for that!"

Annie looked over when she heard her father laugh out loud. "Why is dad laughing?"

Brennan who was about to answer Annie in her very straight forward manner soon found Booth's hand over her mouth.

"Nothing Sweetheart...inside joke." Booth replied quickly.

Annie quickly dropped the matter and turned her attention to Caleb who had returned with her drink.

"Did you need anything else?" Caleb asked as he placed Annie's cranberry juice down.

"No… would you sit down. I'm fine." Annie reassured Caleb for the third time that day.

"Ok…ok…message received." Caleb smiled as he sat down beside her.

He couldn't help think back to the day of Chrissie's pregnancy announcement. He had slipped up and thanked the Dweeb for his timing. He and Annie had been holding back their news for 2 reasons. First Annie hadn't wanted to say anything while Chrissie was unsure about her condition, and the second reason was that he was pretty certain that his father in law was going to kill him. When David had announced.…very proudly that he had knocked up his baby sister….well he could of kissed him!

**Flashback….**

_**David suddenly looked over to Caleb and remembered something he said earlier. **_

_**"What did you mean I was so saving your ass?"**_

_**Suddenly Caleb seemed very interested in the ceiling. "Ahh what?"**_

_**"Earlier….you took one look at me and said that I was so saving your ass. Come on brother in law…spill. Why would your ass need saving?"**_

_**Chrissie turned to look at her brother and saw him get extremely uncomfortable. **_

_**"OMG you are so hiding something. Spill Caleb, you know I'll make you tell me…. so just make it easy on yourself."**_

_**Caleb smirked as he just shrugged. "No clue what you're talking about." Then he felt Annie pull on his sleeve and give him a look. "But what if he's armed? I mean are you sure he's not?" Caleb whispered into Annie's ear.**_

_**Annie just kept looking at him waiting for him to….well man up he supposed. **_

_**"Ok fine…fine…fine…but if I die…well it's on you." Caleb whispered before he turned to face everyone who were staring at him.**_

_**Caleb took a deep breath. "Well ummm….Annie and I gave some news of our own."**_

_**"Oh MY GOD! NO WAY!" Chrissie shouted out looking directly at Annie. Annie couldn't contain her smile as she nodded.**_

_**"What?" Booth shouted out.**_

_**Annie turned to her father and smiled. "Well it seems that you'll be getting that football team you've always wanted."**_

_**Booth became still and he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing. He looked at his baby girl in confusion. "Wait…you're…you're….."**_

_**"I'm pregnant as well." Annie said relieved to finally be able to share her news. **_

_**Up to that point only Lucas had been told…and she had felt bad that she and Caleb had asked him to keep their news a secret. Still he seemed to understand why they had not wanted to share their news yet.**_

_**Caleb found himself carefully studying his father in law. "Ummm are you ok…..dad?"**_

_**Brennan smiled as she hugged Annie. "This is wonderful news!"**_

_**Angela began to laugh out loud. "Wow…. you might want to breath there G-man."**_

_**Booth snapped out of his shock and was suddenly smiling. To everyone's **_

_**surprise he grabbed a very shocked Caleb into a bear hug. "Another BOOTH! I like it!"**_

_**"Well actually it's another Hodgins….." Caleb corrected with a relieved smile.**_

_**End of flashback…..**_

Soon it was time for the toasts. Caleb walked over to the podium and picked up the microphone.

"Good evening everyone….I'm Caleb Hodgins. I'm the grooms second choice of a best man….not that I'm bitter about that. I mean just because I asked him to be mine when I got married….you know what….I don't want to get into that."

"Oh for the love of all that is holy…get over it." Parker shouted out.

"Shhh….you just continue MCing. Now onto my speech." Caleb turned to David then and became serious.

"I know I sometimes like to have a bit fun at your expense…."

"A little?" David asked with a raised eyebrow as he remembered the time he ended up smelling like Chanel #5 for a week.

Caleb chuckled. "Ok…well maybe more than a little. However in all seriousness…..I couldn't be happier for my baby sister. You are a good man David….a really good man. I've considered you my friend and in many ways my brother for most of my life. When I first clued into the possible romance between you and Chris….well at first the idea freaked me out.

I loved our little group….and well I didn't know then how much you would end up loving my sister. All I could see were the stats….and what it would mean if you guys didn't make it.

Yet the day Chris was in her accident….when I saw how you never left her side…..how you secretly would leave to go to the hospital chapel every morning when you thought no one saw you…..well I knew that my baby sis could do a lot worse than end up with you. Don't misunderstand me…you are still a Dweeb….but one that I'm very happy to call brother."

Chrissie nudged David to say something. David who had been moved by what Caleb had said stood up.

"Ash…..you love me! Plus I know you're just still grateful that I pulled the attention away from the fact that you knocked up my sister."

Caleb laughed out loud.

"True….I really do owe you one. I was dreading telling….dad" Caleb looked over to his Uncle Booth and smiled before continuing. "…but after your big announcement….well I was feeling a lot better about my chances of survival."

Annie rolled her eyes. It was true…when she had discovered that she was pregnant….well Caleb had almost broken out into hives at the thought of telling her father.

"I wouldn't be all that comfortable yet." Booth shouted out.

Caleb laughed out loud along with everyone else….

David then got up and took the microphone away from Caleb, and turned to face Jenny.

"Ok woman….you made me a promise! I freaking got married…..Chrissie has her noose tightly around my neck…..NOW I WANT WHAT WAS PROMISED TO ME!"

Jenny laughed out loud as she nodded. She got up and passed David a piece of paper.

"Here…as promised. My wedding gift to you…..

David took the piece and paper and to everyone's amusement sat down right there beside the podium.

"_**My dearest David…here is the promised solution. You will soon see how simple the answer really was…..but don't feel too badly, it took my 10 year old niece a good week before she got it. (Sorry…can't seem to help myself)**_

David stopped reading just long enough to glare at Jenny who was bend over laughing.

"_**Alright my young rascal…..listen carefully….**_

_**The pound was never missing. You see….it's how we present the problem that can sometimes confuse the listener….and I do have a gift with words…don't I?**_

"What….it was never missing?" David yelled out to everyone's amusement before he continued reading. At this point, Jenny had told everyone else the answer to the riddle…David was the last to finally have his curiosity appeased.

"_**First a quick summary...**_

_**3 guys drinking for 30 pounds total…..10 pounds each, the barman gave 5 pounds to an assistant because the bill was actually only 25 pounds, the assistant takes 2 pounds for himself because you can't divide 5 pounds between the 3 friends. So all of them paid 9 pounds instead of 10. **_

_**So my young David…3x9=27...27+2=29...1 pound missing...Right?**_

_**HOWEVER….(and here it is) the pound isn't missing. **_

_**This riddle is not a mathematical riddle, but a word riddle...**_

_**1. The friends paid 10 pounds not 9 pounds... so 10x3=30**_

_**2. The barman than gives 5 pounds back and the assistant takes 2 pounds for himself and gives 3 pounds to the guys.**_

_**30-5 = 25 25+2= 27 27+3 = 30**_

_**So you see my young David…..it was just how I worded the riddle that was confusing…..the pound was in fact never missing….**_

_**Forgive me? **_

David got up from the floor completely disgusted with himself. He walked toward Jenny who was still laughing and gave her a very disapproving look.

"The answer to your question is…..NO!"

That only had Jenny laugh even more. "Awe come on David….you know you can't stay mad at me…now come on and dance with me. Perhaps I will even teach you another….."

"No…no more of your mind tricks….hell I plan to only marry once….what would you ask from me next time…my first born?"

Chrissie looked up and shouted. "Sorry no can do….I promised Michael's stage hand this little one. Maybe the next one…"

**Chapter 53.…THE END**

The party was in full swing. David leaned over and softly kissed Chrissie's cheek.

"Hey Mrs. B…..how's my little incubator?"

Chrissie rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Why David? Incubator? Seriously?"

"Shhh….it's not good for mini David for the incubator to get upset." David said smiling the whole time. In fact he hadn't stopped smiling since Dr. Landers gave them the news that he was going to be a father.

Chrissie chuckled. She was about to say something when Parker called everyone's attention to the stage.

"Alright everyone….it's finally time for the bride and groom to have their first dance."

David stood up then and whispered something into Chrissie's ear. Chrissie smiled and nodded.

"Umm actually my first dance is taken already….by my first love." David announced as he made his way to a little girl in the frilliest dress he had ever seen.

Parker wondered what the hell his baby brother was doing until he saw who he was walking towards.

David leaned down and smiled. "Well Emma? Will you dance with me? You are my girl after all."

"Emma princess! No boys! Only my David."

"That's my girl!" Booth, Parker, and David shouted out at the same time to everyone's amusement.

Then My Girl began to play and David grabbed Emma onto the dance floor. There he placed Emma on his feet and began to dance with her. Emma looked up and smiled as her Uncle sang along to the song. Chrissie, Annie, and Tiffany all watched on.…all with smiles on their face.

"God just look at him." Chrissie whispered.

Annie nodded. "I know…..whose idea was it to give Emma the first dance?"

"David's. I guess he had a talk with her the other day….and well he just wanted her to know that she would always be his princess." Chrissie explained with a smile.

Tiffany couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "Thanks for letting him do that." Tiffany whispered cradling a sleeping Wyatt in her arms.

Chrissie laughed. "Hey…I don't mind sharing, as long as it's only with Emma."

Jenny walked over and joined the ladies. "I swear watching that rascal out there with that precious little girl…..well I swear I can feel my ovaries act up."

Annie laughed out loud. "Well Jenny…. what's the hold up?"

Jenny's eyebrow lifted. "Well Annie….how to explain this? You see normally one needs a little assistance to achieving those little bundles of joy."

"Ya….you need super sperm." Chrissie mumbled.

Jenny laughed out loud. "There you go…..and at the present moment I'm pretty low on that front."

Tiffany walked over to Jenny and whispered something into her ear. Jenny just shook her head. "Ummm no…I haven't heard from him since….well you know."

"Well you will….you will."

Jenny smiled. "You are a matchmaker at heart Mrs. Booth….are you sure you don't have some Irish in you."

"No, no Irish….just common sense and two good eyes." Tiffany assured Jenny.

David finally walked over to Chrissie carrying a giggling Emma.

Emma laughed as her Uncle placed her on the ground.

"It's Auntie's turn…..you Uncle David's princess number 2."

"Number 2 huh?" Chrissie asked as she knelt down and grabbed Emma into her arms." Chrissie then began kissing a shrieking Emma all over her face.

"Stop…no more kisses! You stop….Emma kisses are special."

Parker laughed having overheard Emma's boast. "That's right…and don't you forget that."

Chrissie was still laughing as David finally pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Come on sexy mama….I'm all yours now."

Chrissie hugged David close to her as the music began to play. She looked over and saw Jenny pick up the microphone with her brother joining her on the piano. Chrissie looked up confused.

"Alright everyone. Now I know I'm no Michael who unfortunately could not be here as he's on tour…. however I've been told that I hold a tune. When Parker asked me to sing…and since it was for my adorable rascal….well I could not say no. So if our newlyweds could finally join us for their first dance….."

Caleb who was at the piano began playing and soon Jenny's soulful voice joined in…her beautiful voice causing more that one person to gasp in surprise.

"Did you know?" Chrissie whispered.

David shook his head. "No…but nothing surprises me anymore when it comes to her." David then took Chrissie into his arms and slowly danced to Jenny's beautiful rendition of a song he knew to be one of Chrissie's favourites. He had to admit…it

was a pretty beautiful song…..

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world is on your case **_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace **_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear **_

_**And there is no one there to dry your tears **_

_**I could hold you for a million years **_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet **_

_**But I would never do you wrong **_

_**I've known it from the moment that we met**_

_**No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do go to the ends of the Earth for you**_

_**To make you feel my love, to make you feel my love...**_

David couldn't help but be moved by the lyrics and ended up whispering into Chrissie's ear….that there really wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her…..

As the song came to an end….Chrissie had to wipe the tears from her eyes before she could join in the applause that had erupted. Both David and Chrissie walked over to Jenny.

"OMG Jenny…that was….that was SO BEEEEAUTIFULLL…" Chrissie cried out launching herself at a laughing Jenny.

Jenny chuckled. "Well I'm pleased you enjoyed it….however no more tears, this is a party after all and I'm in a festive kind of mood."

David rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Now there's the Jenny I've come to love! But seriously that really was beautiful….thanks."

Jenny just smiled and offered him a saucy wink. "You bet….and I am honestly so happy for you both. This little one will be blessed to be born from such a beautiful love."

Chrissie burst into tears once again. David smiled as he gathered her into his arms and playfully rolled his eyes over her head. Jenny chuckled shaking her head in amusement.

Mr. Gibbons then took the stage and announced that everyone should get their lazy selves onto the dance floor…..they had a party to get on the way!

Soon everyone was on the dance floor. Lucas had been appointed Emma's temporary Prince and was afforded the privilege of twirling her around the dance floor.

Brennan laughed as Booth showed of what he called his signature moves, Hodgins grabbed his baby bug into his arms to dance, while David pulled his now mother in law into a dance and proceeded to flirt outrageously with her.

Parker pulled Jenny onto the dance floor as Tiffany was busy feeding Wyatt…but was soon out of breath and was slinking off in shame to find a seat.

The party continued into the night…and slowly people began heading home. Soon the bride and groom found themselves sitting down alone with their family….getting what David was calling his midnight snack.

"Oh my God….I can't even feel my feet. I mean I can see them…..but I just can't feel them." Caleb whispered to Annie in a very worried tone.

Annie just shook her head at Caleb in amusement. She was starting to feel fatigued herself….but she was hesitant to see the night come to an end. She looked around and sighed. Things were changing….but hopefully whatever changes came….well they would all still be able to get together like this.

David suddenly stood up with a panicked look on his face.

"Holy crap I'm married!"

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Wow David….just wow."

"No I mean….I freaking married! And I'm going to be a dad." David shouted out.

"Dweeb…we know. Hello we were there…or I mean…. here." Caleb turned to Annie then. "What do I mean?"

Annie chuckled and repeated Chrissie's sentiments. "Wow….just wow." She then turned to her twin.

"David why are you freaking out now. You've been so composed this whole time…what happened?"

David slumped into his chair and smirked. "What? Me freaked out? Meh…..I'm fine. I'm just hungry…"

Jenny laughed. "Well as a physician I can attest to the effect that low blood sugar can have on our moods."

Parker felt Tiffany's head fall on his shoulder and turned his head to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to go inside?"

Tiffany shook her head. "No….this is nice. All of us here like this. I don't want the night to end. Besides your mother is with Wyatt and Emma. When was the last time we had a night off like this?"

Parker's eyes widen then. "Wait is Bones watching them….ALL night?"

Tiffany hearing the undisguised hope in Parker's voice laughed out loud.

"Yes…ALL night."

"God bless her!" Parker said very seriously which only caused Tiffany to laugh more.

Annie smiled and sighed. Caleb turned his head and studied the soft smile on Annie's face.

"Hey…everything alright?"

"Better than alright. I mean look at us. Who would of thought two years ago when we were all still at Georgetown….that we would all be here?"

Jenny smiled. "I did."

"Really?" Annie asked turning to face Jenny.

"Yes….living with you four, well I had no doubts that you would all make it down the aisle. It was very obvious to an outsider how close you all were….not just as couples…but as a group. I was somewhat envious to tell you the truth." Jenny admitted with a smile.

"Why? You're totally part of this family….and you always will be." David said pulling Jenny into a hug.

"Yes…the Dweeb is right. You're stuck with us. Plus…you're time will come. As you said…sometimes an outside sees things more clearly that those directly involved."

Caleb said tilting his head.

Jenny felt her eyes fill with tears and got up before she made a fool of herself.

"Ummm excuse me…."

Parker was about to follow Jenny when he felt Tiffany's hand stop him.

"No….give her a few minutes. She'll be ok."

Parker nodded and sat back down. "He better get back here soon….or I swear." Parker mumbled under his breath.

Chrissie leaned back against David's chest and sighed. "I hate that she's hurting."

"I know….but have faith. Things will work out for her, and until they do…we'll watch out for her." David whispered into her ear. Then seeing how upset Chrissie, Annie, and Tiffany were…..David decided to lighten the mood. His hand slowly moved to Chrissie's abdomen.

"Hey Little D…."

"Or little C" Chrissie could help add with a smile.

David bent down and put his hands on Chrissie's still flat stomach. He smiled as he continued to talk to his unborn child.

"Shhh….don't interrupt. I'm trying to have a talk here with mini me. Now where was I? Oh ya, there are these rules…..very important rules….

**Inside the Hodgins' Estate.**

Unknown to the kids outside…..there were 4 older pairs of eyes watching them.

Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, and Booth were all in the kitchen enjoying some tea while they watched their children outside.

"God Bren…just look at them. I love watching them. You can see how close they are." Angela whispered as she looked outside the kitchen window.

"Yes….they support each other. They remind me of us….when we were their age." Brennan replied with a soft smile.

Booth couldn't agree more with what Bones had just said. Yes they were family….but hell family didn't guarantee closeness. He was so grateful that the kids had that closeness….that bond. He saw how each and everyone of them not only supported each other, but genuinely loved being together. They took joy from each other…. and for that he was grateful.

"Well we did it….I mean our kids could not of turned out any better. We did good." Booth said as he took a sip of his coffee as he refused to drink tea.

Hodgins nodded. Today had been hard….not that he had any doubts about Chrissie marrying David, it was just facing the fact that his Bug….well she was now a grown woman, no longer his baby girl whom he had shared so many 2am one on one special talks with.

"It's just gone too fast….way too damn fast." Hodgins mumbled under his breath.

Booth nodded. "That it has….."

Booth couldn't help remembering fondly back as he looked onto the backyard. He could still see Parker doing cannonball's into Bone's pool, of him measuring Bones' expanding pregnant belly, of the precocious little boy teasing him about his snoring….he saw his David running buck naked screaming and laughing from him at bath time…..he saw his David telling his sister how silly she was whenever Annie would say something that would go over his 3 year old head….he could see his Annie cheering him on as he took on his Bub in a one and one game, of her sitting on his lap as they shared a midnight snack….

"Booth are you alright?" Brennan asked seeing the sad look that had entered into his eyes. Booth smiled.

"Ya Bones…..I really am. Just thinking back to when the kids…well were kids."

"Yes…I too found myself doing that as I watch David and Chrissie exchange vows. However what seems to help me…is thinking about what is yet to come. We still have so much to look forward to."

Booth got up and pulled Bones into his arms. "We do…not to mention that I now have you to myself again. I think I might enjoy that."

Brennan laughed as Booth gave her his signature lop-sided smile.

"Ahh G-man….other people still in the room." Angela teased.

Booth rolled his eyes as he turned to a smirking Angela. "Seriously….aren't you ever going to let up on me?"

Angela laughed out loud as she launched herself at Booth. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began kissing Booth all over his face.

"Never G-man…never."

"Hodgins get her off me!" Booth demanded as Hodgins just stood back and laughed at his wife's antics.

"Sorry…you're on your own."

"Bones!"

"Yes Booth?"

"Get her off me?"

"Angela please let go of Booth…."

Angela placed one more wet kiss on Booth's cheek before releasing him.

"Sorry G-man….you're just so adorraaaaable…..all you Booth boys…so adddoooorable." Angela chuckled out…tongue in cheek.

Everyone, including Booth burst out laughing as they remembered Chrissie on Pain meds.

Hodgins who was still chuckling got up and got a bottle of champagne that he had been saving.

"I think this calls for one more toast." Hodgins said as he passed out the flutes of champagne.

"Ok Bugman…take it away." Booth said with his arm around Bones.

Hodgins raised his glass.

"Here's to the future…..may our children be as blessed not only in friendships, but may their children bring them as much joy as they have brought to us."

Booth, Brennan, and a smiling Angela all raised their flutes. "To the future…..

-THE END-

_**I know this ending is corny, but what can I tell you….I'm all about the corn! **_

_**I struggled as to how to end this series, whether to do so with the Fab 5.…or to end it with our original cast. I really hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Bostonlegalgirl (off to have a bottle….I mean a glass of wine.)**_


End file.
